Within His Arms
by mattlukejess
Summary: I always thought my past would shape my future, turn me into what he wanted me to be. I never realised that in the arms of the most feared and dangerous man I would find the love and protection I always craved. In his arms I would thrive and become the person I was born to be. No Cheating and HEA always. This is currently being edited.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: E L James owns all things 50**

 **ALL mistakes are my own.**

 **This is my new story, There will be more drama in this story than Flawless but at the core will still be the same. The two of them dealing with everything together.**

 **I will still be updating Flawless twice a week and have updated chapter 44 today. This site is still playing up, so updates are not going out.**

 **Ana Mia and Kate are sisters with Christian Elliot and Ethan being brothers, it worked better for the story that way.**

 **Trigger warning for abuse in this chapter.**

APOV

I could still smell the stench of the cigars he smoked, still feel the pain that they brought, it had been a long time since I had that nightmare and waking up disoriented covered in sweat it took me a few minutes before I realised I was home, in my own bed, in my own apartment.

That life wasn't mine any more, I was stronger than that. As a child, the only thing you want is the love and protection of a parent and I had just that, if only for a short while. My mother was ripped away from me as the car went off the road. If the lights hadn't shone up from the embankment where the car came to a stop, I could have died with her that night.

There were many times over the following years that I wish that I had.

"You're a worthless piece of shit" I was told many a time but at the age of five, you don't know what it means. Just that he was angry with me for some reason, although I didn't know why.

For many years the bruises I hid, telling everyone how clumsy I was when my friends asked where they came from. They didn't believe me wanting to take me away.

You know your time is up when you look down the end of a gun, I fought back and they didn't like it. I was in the wrong because I wouldn't lie still. Waking up to find yourself being pushed down onto the bed brought on panic, seeing the eyes of his friend as he lifted my nightgown it was fight or flight. I chose both reaching for my lamp as I hit him over the head, before running to the bedroom door and down the stairs.

"Get the fuck back up the stairs and finish what he has paid for," he said angrily pointing his gun.

I couldn't go back, I ran for the door pulling it open as I continued to the woods at the back of the house, to the path that would lead to Kate and Mia, the path that would lead to safety.

I ran as fast as my legs could move, seeing the lights from their house come into sight when I felt it, a pain like no other. Falling forward I couldn't move as they gained on me.

"Do you still want her José?" he said turning me over with his foot, my now bleeding shoulder full of the dirt from the forest floor.

"No you can keep her now, she looks like she's been in a train wreck. Ill fuck her when she looks better" he said walking away laughing.

"You, little girl as punishment can stay in the woods for the night, and if the animals don't finish you off or you don't bleed to death I will clean you up, your 11th birthday is coming up and I have plans for you."

I don't know how long I lay in the forest, the light of the porch still calling me, beckoning me to get up. I needed to move, help was there, Eamon would help me, fix me up like he had done many times when I had scraped my knee.

I used a small branch I had found to lift myself upright. I willed myself to move forward, counting in my head how many steps to keep my mind off the pain in my body and shoulder that was screaming to rest.

I reached the porch as my body gave way. A smash came after as I knocked a pot over, one of Claire's favourite.

A flurry of activity around me, I heard but it felt so far away. Hands on my face, on my wrist and pressure on my shoulder. I was safe now. I could rest.

…

I knew what had caused my nightmare to occur, there is no greater sorrow for a doctor especially when their patient was a small child, a child that had similar injury's to my childhood, a child I couldn't save.

A whimper beside me got my attention as my hand went to the side of the bed feeling the head of my faithful friend and fellow survivor Hugo, he was a Neapolitan Mastiff, who could tower over me when he stood up on his hind legs but was the softest dog ever as long as he knew you. His start was similar to mine but we were lucky to find each other.

"I'm fine boy," I said scratching his ears.

I got up after hearing a knock on the door. I stunk dripping with sweat, the shower was calling but I had to answer the door and also let Hugo out.

"Morning Ana" Mia said coming into my apartment knowing straight away a nightmare had occurred.

"Morning Mia what can I do for you."

"I'm allowed to come and see my sister aren't I," she said bumping hips with me before going into the kitchen and coming back with a handful of biscotti.

"You just come to get fed," I told her. When I have had a bad day at work I bake. I don't eat a lot of it, my sisters did that but it helps takes my mind off everything.

"Good morning sister's" Kate walked into my apartment also going to feed her face.

"You both have kitchens in your own apartment's so stop raiding mine," I said as they came into the living room with their mouths full.

We all had apartments in the same apartment block on the same floor, there was only one other apartment on our floor and that was occupied by a pest. Eamon and Claire Kavanagh had saved my life and taken me in when I was a small child. I know for a fact that I would be dead if it wasn't for them. They had wanted to adopt me but I couldn't, family to me meant pain, that was all I had ever felt from my real family and I couldn't do it again.

"You know for a fact that we can't cook for shit and you said something about an Italian stew appearing when you spoke to mum," Kate said.

"Well, the ingredients are in the fridge so you're welcome to make the stew. I was planning on making it tomorrow so you're a day early" I said getting stuttering replies from both.

"I'm going to take Hugo out, please leave some food in my apartment," I said walking out of my apartment and down the stairs with my furry friend following me.

The communal gardens were safe from the road and Hugo could run around to his heart's content, a few of the residents didn't like that I had a dog in the building but he was good as gold unless your name was Paul Clayton and then he liked to growl at you.

Going back up in the elevator we passed Paul's door on the corridor, Hugo growling as we walked by and back into Mia's apartment where he would stay until I finished my shift tomorrow morning. I was due at the hospital in just over an hour, so I needed to get a move on.

…

"Good morning Dr Steele" I was greeted when I arrived in clinic. Being a paediatrician was one of the most rewarding jobs when you could help a child and the most heartbreaking when I lost one.

I worked with children from a simple virus up to serious illnesses. Having done rotations in all departments before settling in paediatrics. Turning away a child in need wasn't an option for me no matter how many times I got into trouble with the hospital board. It's hard not to get angry when you have a sick child and I'm supposed to ask for insurance details before their blood group.

I tried to build a good rapport with the parents as well as the child, some of my children here have been for a while so it's nice to have a friendly face they know.

I was waiting for my next patient to come in when a knock occurred on my door. It opened and I could do nothing but smile.

Max Flynn had been a very ill little boy when he was first admitted and to see him now bouncing into my office, it was such a joy to see.

"Good morning Mr Max," I said receiving a hug before he ran back to sit on his grandmother's knee.

"Good morning Dr Ana," he said.

"How has he been Rhian," I asked her as Max was bouncing on Grace's knee giggling away.

"Well as you can see, healthy and active," she said.

"Are you coming to my birthday Dr Ana?" he asked me.

"I would love to, when is it," I asked him.

"September 3rd," he said laughing

"September and you're planning your birthday now, we're in March," I said joining in with his laughter.

"I know but I will be 8 and uncle Christian said we had to celebrate it because I was poorly last birthday."

"That is something to celebrate then. I will put it in my diary so I don't miss it. Do you know my birthday is one week after yours so If I forget yours I will forget mine too" I said.

"It's next to my birthday," he said in awe before going off to play in the corner with the toys.

I spoke to Rhian and Grace about his latest results which had comeback well, he had been in remission for just over a year and I hope he stayed like that and continued to stay well.

"So dinner on Saturday and then hit a bar," Grace said as I laughed.

Grace, Rhian and I had gone out many times over the past 3 years since we had met with Kate and Mia. We all bumped into each other one night about a month after Max was admitted. I think it was more Grace getting me away from the hospital after that. She is great to talk to and we have had many drunken conversations usually her drunk and I just nodding and agreeing with what she said. Knowing the basic details about my childhood She didn't pry for more information. Grace spoke fondly of her family, Carrick I had met on many occasions but I had yet to meet her three sons, Elliot, Christian and Ethan.

I know what the rumours were about the family as people gossiped when they had nothing better to do. The family was supposed to have criminal connections but I had only ever found friendship with the people I had met. If they were the most dangerous of family's then, what did that say about me when I felt safe around them.

They left my office after a hug from Max and arrangements made for Saturday night.

…

My clinic had gone well and I have just finished my ward round. Everyone had been fed and the ward had quietened down for the evening.

I ate in the staff room preferring to eat by myself. I don't make friends easily just acquaintances. Apart from Kate, Mia and their parents along with the Greys and Flynn's they were the only people I could let myself get close too. I had gone out for dinner with Andrea a fellow paediatrician and her husband once but finding out he was a cop. I just didn't feel comfortable with him.

I had just finished my dinner when nurse Mandy came in.

"Sorry Ana, Molly has been a bit sick, could you check on her please" I nodded before getting up and going to room 12.

"Is she ok?" her mum said as soon as I stepped through the door.

"Are you not feeling well sweetheart?" I said taking her temperature.

"Her temperature is a little elevated, I will give her some children's paracetamol for now which should bring it down but I will monitor her through the night. Like we discussed, sickness can be a side effect from the new medication she is on" writing on her notes, I sent Mandy to get the paracetamol before turning to her mother Lillian.

"How are you doing," I asked her.

"Trying to stay strong for her, but it's hard sometimes," she said trying to hide her tears from Molly.

Gavin, Lillian's husband came in then from the bathroom, seeing her upset he was immediately by her side.

"Why don't you both go and get something to eat from the canteen, have a break if only for half an hour. I will stay with Molly."

"I can't," Lillian said shaking her head.

"Please Lily," Gavin said eventually persuading her to get out of this room for a little while.

"You have our number if you need us," Lillian said.

Holding her notes and the phone up I told her I would put her on speed dial as they left the room.

"Now Miss Molly what would you like to do," I said as she pointed to her favourite book.

Picking up the book I started to read.

 _A mouse took a stroll through the deep dark wood._

Molly loved the book doing the voices with me before we said the last line together.

 _The mouse found a nut and the nut was good._

"Did you enjoy that Molly?" I asked her. She was a beautiful little girl, never complained no matter how much she had been in pain sometimes.

"Yes Dr Ana, my favourite."

I stayed with her until Lillian and Gavin returned, they took it in turns to stay with her at night but with the way she was progressing she would be home very soon as long as her temperature doesn't become a problem.

…

I could feel my bed calling me as morning approached, 24 hours I had been here. I managed to get half an hour of sleep here and there in the doctor's room but being on call I can never fully relax.

I went in to check on Molly who had a stable night and was wide awake when I went to the door. Waving goodbye, I told her I would see her in a few days. I had two days off now and I planned to sleep as much as I could.

Collecting my things and handing over to Andrea I left through the front door bumping into Kate on her way in. She was an obstetrician here at Northwest as Mia was a nurse. It's funny how we all ended up working in the same hospital, but it works for all of us.

"Morning Kate," I said giving her a hug.

"Morning, you look like you're about to fall over," she said, she wasn't far from the truth.

"Mia took Hugo out so you can get some sleep as she's on a late today."

I said goodbye and told her I will see her later when my cab beeped his horn. I always have a cab booked for when I do a days shift, it saves me crashing and ending up back in A & E but then again I would be in safe hands as Eamon is one of the lead doctors here.

...

"Thank you," I said getting out of the cab.

I used my key fob to gain access to the communal grounds, going straight into the elevator and up to my floor.

I had just gotten past his apartment when the door opened.

"Morning Ana you look nice today," he said.

He seriously needed glasses, I looked like shit, smelt like vomit and he thought I looked nice. What planet is this guy on.

"Goodnight Paul," I said walking past him and into my apartment before he could say anything more.

Hugo was lay by the door waiting for me, his tail going so fast I'm sure he could knock someone out with it.

"Hugo, you've been a good boy," I said rubbing his ears and patting him before he lay on his back spread eagled wanting his belly rubbed.

"You're a typical man, just want to flash your bits. You should do that to Mrs Grimsleys Chihuahua, then again no you have toys bigger than that" I'm so tired I'm having a conversation with a dog.

I walked into my bedroom after putting some biscuits and fresh water down for him. I pulled some clothes from my closet before showering. The spray nice on my tired body.

I towel dried my hair before going into my room. Hugo was spread out in his bed in the corner of my bedroom on sentry duty no doubt.

Sitting on the bed I picked up the only picture of my mum and me I had. I look more like her every day. A smaller version is in her locket that I wear all the time. They had given it to Claire after the crash because he couldn't be bothered to come to the hospital to see me. Claire had kept it until I was safe.

The anniversary will be here before I know it, 20 years. There is nothing I would like more than to put flowers on my own mothers grave but I can't, I haven't been back to that town since we left 15 years ago and I didn't know if he was still there. The coward had run when everyone had found out what had happened but that didn't mean he couldn't go back. I had worked so hard and achieved so much to let him win.

I put mums photo down going to her puzzle box. I loved this box as a child, love the magical secrets it held. This and my mother's locket were the only things I had kept from my childhood.

It looked like a normal large wooden box but it has a secret drawer at the bottom which can only be opened if you knew the right combination. I had only opened it once when I was younger seeing papers in a language I couldn't read. I opened the lid picking the photos up inside. I don't know how Claire and Eamon got the box but I was grateful they did.

Mum had always told me to always take it whenever I moved as it held secrets that would be revealed one day.

I picked letter's up that I would never open, they were not for me. Family, I think they are for. One said mum and dad, the other said Mac.

Closing the box I climbed into bed thinking of my mother, her laughter, her love that shone through every day.

I drifted off to sleep hoping that my mother could keep the nightmares away for just tonight.

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **I've had the summary written for over a year but wanted to post Flawless first. I'm not sure what the schedule will be for this one, I would say once a week until flawless is finished, more if I get the chance. I do have a few chapters pre-written but all need editing at the moment.**

 **I am not a doctor in any way, so anything medical I write is written just to fit in with the story.**

 **Christian's pov will be next and they will meet. Even though this will be a mafia story the focus will be on Christian and Ana, though there will be some violence in later chapters I'm very squeamish so it will not go into too much detail, it's more the environment that surrounds them.**

 **Until next time**

 **Caroline**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything**

 **All mistakes are my own**

 **I will give this chapter a warning for violence and a potty-mouthed Mr Grey. With Christian, I would expect it most chapters when it's his POV. Not everyone but most.**

CPOV

Six months later.

Driving the same route I had taken hundreds of times before, I pulled up outside the front door of my parent's house.

My dad had called an urgent meeting of all Capo's so his office would be full.

I walked to the front door greeting Franco as he opened it, he was my parent's butler, housekeeper, driver, you name it, ask Franco to do it and he will be there. He originally worked for my grandparents on my dad's side who are no longer with us, before coming to work for my parents when I was a small child. He always jokes that he has been here so long he is a part of the furniture, I suppose he's right.

If walls have ears, Franco is definitely the ears of the house. Whenever my parents have a party or gathering he is always walking around, ears open. There are no secrets in this house, so if anyone is plotting anything he will find you out. Unfortunately, Elliot and I found that out the hard way when we tried to sneak out to a party as teenagers and got grounded for a month. It's the only time I ever called him a grass and I paid for that doing all of Franco's jobs for the month.

"Son we're just waiting for your brother's" dad said as I shook his hand before walking over to my grandfather and shaking his.

Grandpa Trevelyan might not be the big boss any more but I still showed him the respect he deserved.

"Did you have to park right outside the front door Christian" Elliot said coming into the office.

"Yes I did," I said looking at the paperwork for the shipment we had coming in.

After everyone had piled into the office, Ethan coming in last and the door shut, my dad got down to business.

"I've just received Intel from Antonio about the shipment that was seized last month, Gino Lupo has been heard bragging around his club that he had gotten one over on the Grey's."

The Lupo's, shit they are the bane of my existence, they come into our area to try and set up their own businesses, when they were thrown out they settled into Portland constantly goading us. They are small fry and don't realise that just because we don't deal in people trafficking this is our area, our territory and has been for over 50 years.

"One thing that Antonio did say is he believes they have a contact at Seattle PD that is supplying info to them and vice versa, has Sam heard anything Elliot," dad asked him.

"No he would have called if he would have heard anything, I will call him and put him on alert, tell him what is going on" dad nodded before turning to the group assembled.

"Tell your crews bare minimum, there has to be a mole within our own organisation that is talking to the police or worse the Lupo's. We have lost too much money on this latest bust and I don't want any more fuck ups, Christian" he said turning to me.

"We have a shipment coming in on Friday night, only the people in this room now know this so if it gets out I will be looking here for the mole." I looked at everyone individually apart from family. They know that if any of them gave information out they would be as good as dead.

"It will arrive at pier 12, marked up as car parts, being loaded straight on to the trucks and moved to the safe houses around Seattle. Barney has already been able to hack into the CCTV there and has been recording the area so on Friday night when he patches the feed back over to their systems it will look like a quiet night down at the docks."

"I want you all to tell your crews that the shipment is coming in tonight at pier 28, they all know that the warehouse there belongs to us, tell them that it is to be shipped out first thing tomorrow so if we're lucky whoever is fucking with us will try and get to the guns before they are moved in the morning. I want this dealt with before Friday because if we lose yet another shipment, heads are going to fucking roll."

"Do we know where the original shipment was taken?" dad asked me as I nodded.

"Yes Welch is on it, they're being held in a police storage facility in Tacoma, it is heavily guarded but his team will get in. It will just take a bit longer than planned with it being an election year, Blandino is making it his re-election policy to take the guns off our streets and showing everyone the large shipment of guns what were seized is making them too hot to handle at the moment. Don't worry we will get them back when they least expect it."

"OK, keep me informed," he said before going onto the item's to be discussed. I know about all what he is talking about, so I go over in my head what needs to be done this evening.

There will be a few extra people at the docks tonight but most of the people in this room don't need to know about it.

My dad was the Boss and he had made up his own capo's and crews but some I wouldn't trust as far as I could throw them. Being the underboss when he decided to retire it would fall to me to take over.

Being born a Grey I was asked once if I wanted to be a part of the organisation, just like Elliot and Ethan. I was given the choice in or out. We all chose in. Even if we had declined, this is still my family and I would always be surrounded by them and everything that comes with this life.

Technically Elliot as the eldest should have been the Underboss but my grandfathers said no, he was too easy going and never took anything seriously. Don't get me wrong he would have your back and would shoot anyone who crosses his family but he isn't leadership material or so we have been told. What makes me a leader and not him I don't know but he doesn't seem to mind, he has his own crew and respect of the family, he says he doesn't need anything else unless you have a pussy then he's all over you like a rash especially blonds. Why blonds, who the fuck knows. Their definitely not my type.

The meeting had finished so I went to find my mum who was on the phone in the kitchen, waiting until she finished her call I went to the fridge. Tiramisu I couldn't get enough of it, mum said a friend makes it for her but I need it on tap.

"Get your hands out of the fridge Christian and cut a slice," My mum said coming off the phone. I'm a 28 year-old-man and I've killed more men than I could count but you don't argue with my mother.

Cutting a slice I sat at the table as my dad came in sticking a spoon into the whole tiramisu and started eating, I pointed my spoon at my dad as my mum just rolled her eyes.

My dad was one of the most ruthless men outside of this house but put mum in front of him and he worships the ground she walks on. It would be nice to think I could have that type of relationship one day but I wouldn't bring an unknown into this life, it wouldn't be fair.

Don't get me wrong there was pussy everywhere for the taking if you wanted it and a few years ago I probably would have jumped in there. I think Elliot has had my share since I was made Underboss. It was a role I took seriously, being given the honour to know that I will one day lead this family, a lot of weight has been put on my shoulders, especially when people were waiting around for you to crumble.

Dad told me when I was sworn in as Underboss "son you're too old for this shit, to take over you have to be respected by all in this family. Chasing pussy will not get you that respect." he made me feel like I'm 90, not 28 and chasing women every night.

I can agree with him on one thing though dodging bullets on a daily basis does make you too old for this shit. It doesn't help that on my 18th birthday I was told for me to take over I also had to be married and monogamous. I've never cheated on anyone in my life, they've always known where they stood before I stuck my cock in. One night that's all they had whether they liked it or not.

Fuck it's been a while, I've been too busy trying to find out who is stabbing us in the back than to think of anything else.

...

"Uncle Christian" was shouted from behind me and a little man jumped into my lap narrowly missing scoring a direct hit on my balls.

"Max you're supposed to do cannonballs in the pool, not on me. What have you been up too."

"I've been hozpital" he was never able to say hospital when he was little always changing the s to a z. Now I think it has just become a habit as he has spent far too much time there.

"And what did you do there, did you go to play with the toys."

"No silly I went to see Dr Ana, she said I'm all better and don't have to go back for a whoooole year," he said stretching his arms out.

"That's brilliant, does Dr Ana smell of old people then," I said tickling his sides.

"Maxy boy high five" Elliot said when he and Ethan walked into the room.

"Dr Ana isn't old," he said laughing smacking hands with his uncle's. He was then counting on his fingers trying to remember something before he looked to my mum

"Grandma how old is Ana, her birthday is soon."

"She will be 26 the week after your birthday" mum said.

"See uncle Christian not old."

"I thought you called her your girls, like you do with troll face," I said referring to my mum's friend Elena. She had so much Botox and silicone in her body you could hit her with a sledgehammer and it would bounce off.

"I do and be nice. Max dear do you still have your photos of Ana, Mia and Kate on your iPad." mum asked him as he ran off into his playroom.

Max wasn't really my parent's grandson but he was as good as. John, his dad who works for me has been a friend of mine since we were young children. Along with Jason, we were close and still are. He lost his parents in a car bomb when he was nine so my parents brought him up as one of there own. Little Max is my godson, a role I take very seriously.

Max ran back into the room passing his iPad to mum who looked through it for a minute.

"What!" I said to my dad seeing the stupid smirk on his face.

"You'll see" he laughed before getting up and taking the tiramisu back to his office, pig.

"Ana, Mia and Kate are siblings, though Mia and Kate are biological Ana completed their family.

This is Mia" mum said turning the iPad around to show us the photo. Cute short and by Ethan nearly snatching the iPad from mum and getting a swift smack on his hand I would say just his type.

"Fuck mum, where have you been hiding her," Ethan said trying to see the photo again.

"This is Kate and I've not been hiding them anywhere," she said before turning the iPad to us again.

Blond definitely not my type, but definitely Elliot's type. She looked high maintenance. Mum turned it back to her before finding another photo.

"And this is Ana, Max's angel," she said before she turned the iPad around.

It was my turn to grab the iPad now, mum didn't bother trying to grab it back as I looked at the beauty in front of me. She was perfect, long brown hair, beautiful smile and the bluest eyes I had ever seen.

"Where have you been" I whispered to myself.

I was trying to memorise her face when Max snatched the iPad from me, putting one of his games on.

"Don't snatch Max" Rhian said.

"My uncles all did it," he said grassing us up.

"Yes and they will be in trouble with me if they do it again," mum said sternly looking at us all, now I knew what dads smirk was about.

Max had moved into the living room with his iPad taking root in front of the TV.

"Why have we never met any of these girls mum," Elliot asked the question that I wanted an answer to.

"To put it bluntly son, those are girls you put a ring on her finger and stay faithful for the rest of your life with, not fuck and walk away. Those girls are very special to me, I'm very close to them especially Ana. From what I know she didn't have a very good start in life. So I'm asking you this for me. Please stay away from them. They will be here for Max's birthday party, talk to them that's fine but unless you are ready to settle down and buy that ring stay away."

These girls must be special for my mum to be so wound up about this. She only ever had one rule that unless we were going to marry a girl, don't bring them home. That's why she has never been introduced to any woman before from any of us.

"Grace are you going to get ready for dinner," Rhian said breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yes I'm going to get changed, I won't be long," mum said disappearing up the stairs.

"Where are you going to tonight," dad asked her coming back into the kitchen with a now empty tray.

"We're going to Bella Italia and then probably back to theirs," she said.

"Rhian are you ready" mum called from the hallway ten minutes later.

"Mum you look nice, do you have a date" Elliot teased her.

"As a matter of fact we do, don't we Rhian. We have a date with our girls. Stay safe" she said before walking to the door.

It took us all seconds to realise what she meant by our girls.

"So do you want back up at the docks tonight," dad asked me.

"No I have my crew, I will call if it's needed but Ryan, sawyer and Reynolds will be on standby and clean up if it's needed."

"If, you mean when. Do you need me?" Ethan asked.

"No, stay at the club, if anyone comes sniffing around. Get rid of them" I told him.

Mile high was my legit job, my nightclub. Well on the ground floor anyway. Up above was where I worked, gambling, dancers, anyone that was in our profession could come there and unwind. Mainly it was where the crews and capo came to pay their tribute.

…

We were on the way to the docks to see if anyone had taken the bait. I still couldn't get that picture out of my mind but I needed to concentrate on the task at hand and find out who was fucking with us.

We pulled up just inside the gate, walking to the back of our warehouse and entering quietly. It was so quiet and eerie, the only thing you could hear was the water hitting the docks and our own breathing. We were here for just over an hour when we heard a car pull up outside.

I signalled to Elliot who was up above on the balcony. He had a window near to him so he could see who it was as we could only see them when they got closer. Jason was covering the main door on the front to the dock. John was originally supposed to come but I told him to stay with Max and Rhian, especially with Max being at the hospital today.

"Adams," Elliot said quietly as he started moving closer.

Fucking Adams, he was a pawn. He wasn't high up enough to do any damage so he must be working with someone else.

"Whose with him," I said as we heard the door rattle below us.

"Not sure, he's not one of ours."

We heard the door open as all talk stopped.

"Why are we here Bob" it sounded more like a boy speaking than a man. He sounded nervous like he didn't want to be here. Shame he's just made a mistake that could end his life.

"We're following orders, here to pick up some boxes," he said as they started to move boxes that should have been filled with guns, neither of them realise the boxes are too light for what they are picking up.

"What's in these boxes."

"Stop asking questions and move," Adams said.

I get up from my hiding spot stepping loudly on the stairs two heads quickly turn facing my way.

"Oh don't rush on our account, we have all day," I said as Adams went for his gun.

"Just do it you stupid fucker, I haven't had target practice for a while," Jason said behind them with his gun trained on Adams. Elliot came down from above joining us on the warehouse floor.

"Drop them," I said for them to kick the guns away.

"I'm not armed" a quiet voice came from Adams side.

"You come into my warehouse, to steal my property and you come unarmed," I said as Elliot laughed behind me.

"He's my nephew, he's 15 I just asked him to come with me. He doesn't even know what's in the boxes" Adams pleads.

"Well that's your fault then, you will be responsible for his death," I said putting my gun to Adams' forehead. I could feel him shaking.

"Jason go and check the car, see if there are any more unwelcome visitors, El pat him down," I said

As Jason had immediately left through the door Adams came in through Elliot was patting Adams down, taking another gun and knife away from him.

"Who sent you," I said pushing the gun back against Adams' head. "Who"

"Please, I can't. He will kill us" he said.

"It will be me who is doing the killing if you DON'T TELL ME WHO SENT YOU"

He was shaking murmuring all while the kid just stood there wondering what was going on.

I walked behind Adams, circling him with my gun still to his head before I got behind him kicking him in the back of the knees as he went down.

"Sit him down," I said to Elliot about the boy. He grabbed his arm and as if in a trance, walked with Elliot to the chair in the corner. There was no doors or windows on either side of the corner and he also wouldn't see what I was about to do to his uncle.

Don't get me wrong, I can be a barbaric bastard at times but I won't hurt an innocent, a promise my grandmother made us all make when we joined up. No innocent and no children, it was what we all agreed to and I have yet to take an innocent life.

The door opened behind us as I turned to see who it was with my gun drawn. Jason had already returned saying the car was empty and the perimeter secure. Dad walked into the warehouse with John Lincoln who was one of his capo's, shifty fucker, there's something about him I don't trust but he works for dad not me so there is nothing I can do about him, Yet.

"Get him up," I said to Elliot who pulled Adams off the floor. He had swapped places with Jason who was now watching the kid.

I didn't think he was fucking stupid with so many guns pointing his way he would try anything, I was wrong. I saw a hand coming towards my face at the last second, feeling pain slice across my forehead before I grabbed his hand. Bending Adams arm behind his back I pushed him to the floor kicking him in the stomach as I held the screwdriver that he had found in my hand.

Pulling my gun out, I pulled the trigger, fuck answers.

I heard a second shot as Adams stilled on the floor. we all turned around seeing my dad with his gun drawn.

"I think he's dead dad, Christians shot between the eyes accomplished that. I don't think he needed the second one" Elliot said as my dad shrugged his shoulders.

"You should know me by now son, hurt family and deal with the consequences besides if you go home with a mark on you, your mother will have my arse. Now who is this" he said stepping over the body on the floor and heading to the kid.

"Dad in this business we are bound to get more than marks on us," I said following him.

"Not on my watch son, now who is this" he repeats.

"I don't know, he hasn't given us his name," Elliot said picking the kid up from the chair and pushing him forward.

"What's your name boy," dad said but he was quiet.

"Answer him," Elliot said behind him.

"Ian sir," he said quietly.

"What are we going to do with him," Elliot asked.

"That depends on him, whether he can keep his mouth shut or not," dad said before turning to the boy.

"Can you do that, keep your mouth shut, because if you don't the consequences for you will be dire?" I asked, wiping the blood that is dripping down my forehead from the cut Adams did.

"Christian you need to get that cut sorted, Ryan and Reynolds can deal with this" dad said to me.

I looked towards Ian one more time, he will learn soon enough that its a dog eat dog world, if you're weak you will soon be eaten up. I hope he survives because If my dad decides to give him a break he will be part of this group for the rest of his life. If dad thinks he will talk or cause trouble he will simply get rid of him.

The only person who was ever given a real choice was my mum, not a choice like we were given but an important one all the same. Females are treated with the highest regard. A Principessa. Her father head of his own family brought the two family's together when they married. She could have said no but my dad wooed her as she likes to tell us at every family dinner. They dated a while before he proposed so they married for love, not convenience.

Dad and I walked to the car, he was talking to someone on the phone so I was quiet when we got in.

"We're going to Northwest," dad said.

"Dad doctors are going to ask questions," Elliot said and I agreed with him. We did have a doctor who retired a few months ago, he was the same age as my grandfather but had to stop due to poor health.

"Don't worry I have a friend there that will see you."

Parking up Ethan met us outside after dad had called him on the way. we walked to A&E giving my details confirming my mum's name as next of kin before taking a seat.

"Mummy's boy," Elliot said laughing.

"Elliot you are the biggest mummy's boy there is," dad said as I laughed.

We were only sat waiting for about five minutes when my name was called.

"Christian Grey" I looked up hearing a beautiful voice and was instantly struck dumb.

I stood up as my dad hugged the young woman in front of me.

It was her, Max's doctor.

"Ana, these are my boys Christian, Elliot and Ethan," he said pointing to each of us.

"Boys this is Dr Anastasia Steele or as Max calls her Dr Ana."

"Hello it's nice to meet you all, your mum speaks about you all the time," she says before turning to me.

"Would you like to follow me?" she asked, as I start to follow her through to the back.

"I think he will follow her anywhere, don't drool," Ethan said laughing thankfully Dr Anastasia was ahead of me but those behind me didn't miss the two fingers that were stuck up their way.

He said I would follow her anywhere, I didn't realise at the time how right he would be.

 **Thank you to everyone who has taken an interest in my story.**

 **I am hoping to have the next chapter up over the weekend**

 **until next time**

 **Caroline**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything**

 **All mistakes are my own.**

APOV

I was working this evening instead of going out with the girls, it was Eamon and Claire's 30th wedding anniversary so I was covering Eamon's shift.

After Kate's message earlier saying they were back at Mia's and Rhian, Mia and Grace were already on the karaoke singing like a bunch of cats I think It was a good job that I was at work. My poor pup was probably howling for them to shut up.

"Ana are you free, phone call" Freddy an emergency nurse said handing me the phone.

"Dr Steele speaking," I said answering it.

"Ana, its Carrick, I apologise for bothering you at work," he said quickly.

"It's fine Carrick is everything ok."

"My son has received an injury to his forehead that might need stitching, I was hoping you would be able to look at him," he said.

"That's fine Carrick, I'm due to leave soon. Do you want to come to the hospital or I can meet you somewhere" I have patched Carrick up before but never one of his children.

"We will come to the hospital, we're not far away."

"OK just sign him in at reception and I will look out for his name," I said before we hung up.

I had just finished my last patient when Carrick had called, so I checked on a few of the people who had come in earlier in the evening while I waited for them to arrive.

Walking to the doctor's station to look at the cards, I saw the name, Grey. I picked it up before another doctor did. I usually dreaded seeing their name in case it was something serious so I was happy he had called me beforehand. He hadn't said which of the Grey's it was so I opened the notes seeing the name Christian on the top of the form.

I walked into the waiting area, calling his name.

"Christian Grey," I said looking to who would answer my call and was stunned. Grace and Carrick were both good looking so it was only natural that their children would also be, but shit he was gorgeous.

"Ana" I heard from my side turning to see Carrick there.

He walked over giving me a hug.

"Thank you for doing this, I thought you were out with Grace and the girls so I called your phone, not getting an answer I called Kate and she said you were down here."

"It's fine. It's Eamon and Claire's wedding anniversary so I'm covering his shift," I told him before turning to the three men now stood in front of me.

"Ana, these are my boys Christian, Elliot and Ethan" Carrick introduced us.

"Boys this is Dr Anastasia Steele or as Max calls her Dr Ana."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you all, your mum speaks about you all the time," I said before turning to Christian.

"Would you like to follow me," I said before walking to the back where the cubicles were. Someone had said something to him but I couldn't hear and just kept walking.

I checked which cubicle was free, seeing number 4 was empty and led him that way. All while he was following behind.

"If you take a seat and I will just get something to clean that cut." He was quiet, very quiet.

I went to put clean gloves on and got everything I needed to clean and stitch his cut.

Going back into the cubicle he was sat on the chair having taken his suit jacket off.

"Are you ok sitting there or do you think you will be more comfortable on the bed, lie down I mean so I can look at your cut" shit I couldn't even formulate my words properly.

He smiled at me before getting up from the chair and lay on the bed. Breathe Ana.

I cleaned his cut, apologising when it stung.

"How did you do this," I asked him.

"I walked into the cupboard door," he said closing his eyes.

"You must have some very sharp doors," I said quietly. This cut was deep and would need stitches.

"Why do you say that," he said in a stern voice, his eyes now burning into mine. I swallowed before answering him.

"I cleaned and stitched up a similar cut on your dad a few months ago," I said continuing to pay attention to his cut instead of his eyes that were now inches away from my face.

He was quiet throughout as I stitched his forehead. Covering it when I had finished.

"Thank you," he said when I was nearly finished.

"What for," I said thinking it was for stitching him up.

"Saving Max's life" all I could do was smile and nod.

"All done," I said moving away from him and cleaning the tray and mess up.

I don't know why I did it, probably habit. I moved to the tub of Lollipops that was on the counter left over from the little girl I had treated in here earlier and gave one to him.

He took it from me with an amused look on his face.

"I'm a paediatrician I always give my patients at lolly. Sugar-free, Nothing dangerous in there I promise." I said smiling.

"Thank you again," he said opening the lolly and putting it into his mouth before he left the cubical.

I wrote my notes up putting down a household accident as a reason for his injury and took the notes back to reception.

With Christian gone, I handed over to the lead doctor on duty.

"Safe trip home Ana" Freddy said.

"Night Freddy don't work too hard."

I went to the staff room to collect my things before walking out through the waiting room to call a cab.

"Ana" I turned hearing my name again to see Carrick and his sons still here.

"Is everything ok Carrick, I thought you would've already left."

"How are you getting home," he asked me.

"I'm just going to call a cab," I said showing them my phone.

"Come on sweetheart we will take you home. We may as well pick my wife and Rhian up while we are there," he said as he led me to a car. There were two cars idling by the curb.

I got into the back seat of the front car as Carrick got into the front. Christian got into the back with me as another man drove. The other two sons had gotten into the rear car.

We started driving towards home as Carrick turned to me.

"How long did they say it would take to get your car fixed."

"If they continue the way they are going, probably about another couple of years," I said shaking my head. "Eamon said he was going to go there this weekend if we haven't heard from them by then."

"What happened," Christian said as I turned to him.

"A couple of weeks ago I was on a home visit to one of my patients who had just left the hospital and my car was rear-ended, I thought it was a normal accident and was just about to get out to see if everyone was ok when two men got out of the car behind me and started banging on my door. They must have seen the doctor's sign in the car and followed me probably thinking I had drugs in there. A car to the side of me had stopped as well calling the cops and they got away with nothing, I escaped with a smashed car and a cut not dissimilar to yours on my head" I told him seeing an angry look come onto his face the more I told him.

"Ana what repair shop is it in," Carrick asked me.

"Smitherson's on 35th avenue."

"We're down that way tomorrow so I will go in and ask about your car, leave it with us ok," he said as we pulled down my block.

"If it's not too much trouble thank you. I'm lost without my car, I've had to borrow Kate's to do my home visits until I get mine back."

We pulled up outside my building getting out, the other car had parked behind blocking us in.

"Really Elliot" Christian said looking at the way he had parked.

"What I learned my parking skills from my little brother" Carrick just rolled his eyes making me laugh.

I used the fob going through the gate, the garden was quiet at this time of night but I could make out the familiar shape of my furry friend running at the other side.

I whistled for him to come and his head turned in my direction before he ran to me.

Two hands came up either side of me holding guns, seeing the big black dog approach at speed. I turned to both of them.

"Shoot my dog and I will be pissed," I said as Hugo reached me, tail wagging excitedly.

"Put your fucking guns away," Christian said as I walked towards Kate.

"He's too fast, I can never keep up with him," she said out of breath.

I was stroking and making a fuss of Hugo. It was lovely to come home to this.

"What is that noise," Ethan said beside me, Elliot was too busy staring at Kate.

"That would be Mia," I said, "and Grace and Rhian," Kate added laughing.

"Are they hurting your poor ears boy. This is my pup Hugo" I said when Hugo started howling.

"Pup he's fully grown," Christian said.

"Yes but he's still my pup." Hugo went to Carrick to get a stroke as he made a fuss of him, then he went sniffing the three men now stood still as statues.

"Let him sniff you," Carrick told them.

Christian stood stock still as the other two grabbed their junk thinking he was going to bite them. He sniffed for a minute at each before coming to my side.

"Why was he doing that," Elliot said.

"Because he is very protective of Ana and if he didn't like you he would have ripped more than just your hand off," Kate said.

"Are they drunk, Kate?" Carrick asked her when we started walking toward the building again.

"Oh yes and then some."

"Kate, these are my sons. Elliot, Christian and Ethan. This is Kate Kavanagh Ana's sister".

Kate said hello as we all headed for the elevator.

"By the way," Kate said bumping my hip. "what have you been hiding in your apartment. Whenever anyone passes your door Hugo growls at them" she said.

"You're a good boy. Stew, Italian stew that's what's in my apartment, after last time when you all ate it and left me with nothing I told Hugo to guard the door" I said stoking Hugo's head.

We arrived on our floor being hit immediately with the music. Walking down the hall we walked passed Paul's door and as usual, Hugo growled but continued walking with me.

I walked into Mia's apartment where the noise was coming from and shook my head. Grace, Mia and Rhian were all in full voice until they saw who was with me.

"My boys" Grace shouted needing to come down a few decibels.

"God ma how much have you drunk and don't shout," Elliot said.

"Hold on how have you met, I thought I told you. Oh never mind. Christian Trevelyan Grey what has happened to your head" she screeched.

She was fussing around him checking him out. It made me smile, they were lucky to have this family unit.

"I'm going to get a shower and change," I said walking to the door turning the music down on the way.

"Spoilsport" Mia shouted after me. "don't forget to bring the stew in" Kate shouted.

"Stew who made stew, oh never mind it wouldn't be you two. Where's the stew Ana" Grace shouted after me, it was a madhouse but I wouldn't change any of them. I had just gotten to the door when Mia shouted me back.

"Oh Ana," she said pointing to a bouquet of flowers on the counter.

"Really" I sighed turning to her as she nodded.

"Doesn't that guy take a hint?" Kate said as I picked the flowers up and walked down the hallway to the door of Paul Clayton.

I placed them on the mat and was halfway back when his door opened.

"Ana did you not like my flowers," Paul said walking up to me.

Maybe he's a nice guy but he gives me the creeps, watching me when I walk Hugo, always leaving me gifts.

I could feel someone's presence behind me and Paul looked up, whoever it was Paul didn't look happy.

"Is this him baby?" Christian said putting his arm around me and pulling me to his side. I should have frozen, should have panicked but I didn't as I looked up into grey eyes.

"Yes this is him, sweetheart," I said as he leaned down placing a kiss to the scar on my forehead before we both turned to Paul.

"Stop sending her flowers, in fact, stop talking to my girlfriend altogether because if you don't it will be me knocking on your door. She's mine so get that through your thick skull, stay the fuck away from my girlfriend." he took my hand leading me back down the corridor as Paul quickly scrambled to get into his apartment nearly falling over the flowers on the way. As soon as the door shut we both burst out laughing.

"Thank you so much," I said.

"You're welcome. If he gives you any more problems let us know. Um, I'll let you get your shower" he said as I opened my apartment door. The smell of the stew instantly hitting my nostrils and made my stomach rumble.

"What the fuck is that I can smell, it smells amazing," he asked me.

"It's my stew. I will bring it through after I have showered," I said going into my apartment as he went back into Mia's.

Closing my door, I lay my back against it. This isn't me, I keep waiting for the panic to start, for the walls to go up but they haven't, not yet anyway.

After I have showered and dressed, thinking and rethinking about changing what I always wear, my shorts and t-shirt for bed. If I change all the girls will ask why so I just went with what I was used to. Probably a big mistake because as soon as I went into Mia's with my slow cooker in hand, Christian's eyes immediately went to my bare legs.

I placed the stew on the counter as everyone converged. 9 bowls of stew, its a good job I had made a large batch. I was going to freeze some but after everyone had some there was none left.

"Shit this is good," Ethan said as everyone nods.

"Do you have Italian in your family, you must have some to make a stew like this," Elliot said.

"I don't know," I said quietly.

"OK what's for dessert," Kate said trying to change the subject as she smiled at me.

"There's tiramisu in my fridge if you want to go and get some" I always wondered where I got my love of cooking Italian food from. I hope it was my mum because I don't want to have inherited anything from him.

I felt eyes on me as I sat quietly with the loud chatter all around. Lifting my head up I was looking straight into the eyes of Christian who was sat opposite me. I gave him a shy smile which he returned before turning to speak to his dad.

Mia and Ethan returned with the tray full of tiramisu.

"It's you, you're the one who makes it," Christian said loudly making me jump before Grace laughed.

"Christian loves your tiramisu Ana, always raiding the fridge with Carrick when he is home," she said.

"There are twelve in the freezer Grace ready for Max's party," I told her seeing Carrick's face light up, why they need so many I didn't understand until I saw the men in the room nearly polish off a full tray.

"Why didn't you become a baker instead of a doctor, this family would keep you in business as we never stop eating," Ethan said around a mouthful of food.

"I was offered a full scholarship to medicine or law and I don't trust the police as far as I can throw them so I wasn't choosing law. I'm saving up for my bakery though, I've not given up on that dream" I told them.

Talk was light before Carrick and the boys said they were taking a drunk Grace and Rhian home.

"I'll walk down with you so I can let Hugo out," I told them to wait a minute putting yoga pants and a jacket over my shorts and t-shirt.

We reached the door as Hugo ran out to the nearest bush.

"Ana, I will call you tomorrow and let you know about your car," Carrick said kissing me on the cheek.

I hugged Grace and Rhian before saying goodbye to everyone as they walked down the path, I was watching Hugo hoping he wouldn't take forever.

"Come on boy, it's cold," I said as I opened the door so I could feel a bit of heat, looking up to see Christian was still stood on the path.

"Is your head ok" I called to him.

"It's fine, just waiting until you're safely back inside."

"Goodnight Christian," I said walking inside with Hugo.

"Goodnight Princess," he said as I shut the door.

He turned to go to his car, seeing it pull away as we entered the elevator. Hugo did his usual growl as we walked past Paul's apartment, I hope he has finally taken the hint that I am not interested. We headed into Mia's apartment to get a drink.

"OK, Ethan's mine," Mia said from the couch, "I may have had a few but I still know a hot face and body when I see it." I just smiled and put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"What are we talking about"Kate came in towel drying her hair from her obvious shower.

"Hot men and me claiming Ethan."

"That's fine Elliot is nice, nice face, nice body, I'm sure he has a nice cock," she said laughing as we all joined in.

"You sound like you are looking at what cattle you're going to buy," I said.

"Well Christian didn't take his eyes off you all evening, he was pissed and shot up when we told him about the problems you have had with Paul. What happened out there anyway because he came back laughing."

"He came up behind me, put his arm around me and kissed my head. Turning to Paul he told him to stay the fuck away from his girlfriend or he would pay him a visit. Paul couldn't get into his apartment fast enough and we couldn't stop laughing" I said starting to laugh again.

"Now that I would have paid to see," Mia said laughing.

"Are you ok Ana, about being asked about your ancestry?" Kate asked me as Mia grabbed my hand.

"I'm fine girls, I can't answer a question when I don't know the answer myself," I told them before getting up off the couch.

"Does it bother any of you about the way the press address them as a big crime family," Kate said.

"No, I've known real evil and they are not evil," I said as they all nodded.

"If they're a bad family and we feel safe with them, what does that say about us," Mia said.

"That we're lucky to have such great friends and glad they would have our backs when we need them," I said knowing that was the truth, as soon as I had my accident Grace was at the hospital soon after Claire had arrived. Grace and Claire got on well, typical mother hens clucking over their children.

"I'm going to go to bed ladies I will see you in the morning, no more cats screeching please I need some sleep," I said heading to the door dodging the cushion Mia had thrown on the way.

I unlocked the door to my apartment as Hugo walked in behind me and straight into my bedroom.

Locking the door, I filled Hugo's water bowl up. Taking my yoga pants and jacket off I climbed into bed.

"Night boy," I said laying my head on my pillow.

I reached over picking my mum's picture up, kissing it.

"Night mum," I said before turning onto my side and fell into a deep sleep dreaming of beautiful grey eyes.

 **Thank you for all the reviews, follows, favourites and to anyone who has taken the time to read my story. I have been overwhelmed with all the interest so quickly.**

 **I was very nervous putting the last chapter up as my Christian is different than the one we're used to but you seemed to like him.**

 **People were worried about Ian, he is an innocent so will not be hurt. There will be a little bit about him next chapter but he isn't really important to the story. He may pop up here and there, I will see how the story goes.**

 **Until next time**

 **Caroline**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything fifty**

 **All mistakes are my own**

CPOV

We had just left the girls apartments or should I say my mum's girls apartments and I was unusually quiet or so I was told.

"What is it son, is your head hurting," mum asked me, that was the last thing on my mind.

My mind was completely focused on the gorgeous brunette I had just left behind, how perfect she had felt when I pulled her into my side when I kissed her forehead.

"I'm fine mum," I said coming out of my thoughts.

"I think his mind is on a young friend of yours dear," my dad said before my mum turned to me.

"I had a feeling when you practically bolted for the door when the girls told you all about her neighbour. Ana has an evil in her past that she struggles to talk about but for some reason, she trusts us, trusts this family. I love you son and I know how crazy this life is but if she got hurt it would destroy her" mum said.

"Hurting her is the last thing I want to do, What happened to her mum," I asked, she was quiet for a few minutes so I thought she wasn't going to reply before she spoke.

"All I know is her mother died when she was little and her father was abusive, but there is more, what I don't know though." my mum was usually such a vibrant person all the time, but she was sad when she spoke of her friend.

"Sexual abuse," my dad said menacingly, not at us but at the situation.

When he said sexual abuse my whole body froze, compared to my 6.2 frame Anastasia was tiny and to think of her fighting someone off made me pissed, very pissed.

"I don't think so," my mum said feeling the tension in the car " but she clams up and doesn't like to talk about it. I won't push her for information, I will just be there if she ever needs to talk."

We arrived back at my parent's house seeing a familiar car parked outside.

"What the fuck are they doing here," I said getting out and walking into the house, my parents not far behind me. I heard Elliot's car stop just as we got to the door.

"Oh, I'm going to need strong coffee if I have to deal with these" mum said heading to the kitchen when she saw who it was.

"What do we have here," dad said talking to Franco when we had gotten inside, for him not to be at the door he had to be watching someone.

"Miss Lincoln said she had some paperwork from her father for you sir," he said looking to the two women who had gotten up from the table.

Leila Lincoln, pain in the arse. She thinks just because her dad works for mine that we would somehow get together, I wouldn't touch her with Elliot's cock.

"Paperwork Leila," my dad says snapping his fingers in front of her face to get her attention off me.

"Sorry, Mr Grey," she says handing my dad the paperwork before turning to me twirling her hair around her finger.

"Hi Christian," she said as I turned to my mum.

"Mum I'm going to get off, dad what time in the morning and how many," I asked him.

"Night son," my mum said kissing my cheek.

"Night son, 2 in 2 out. We will get there at 10" he said as I left for the door bumping fists with Elliot and Ethan on the way.

"Christian aren't you going to say hello," Leila said following me down the hallway with Suzanne not far behind.

"Hello," I said slamming the front door before they could get there and got in my car taking off towards Seattle.

"Jason Taylor," I said connecting to my phone.

"Hey boss," he said upon answering.

"Need you and 3 others Smitherson Garage of 35th avenue. 2 in, 2 out at 10 am"

"Got it, do they owe money," he said.

"No they are fucking with family," I said before hanging up.

Travelling back to Escala, I took the elevator up to the 31st floor. I had the penthouse to myself, very rarely does anyone come here, apart from Gail, Jason's wife who cleans and cooks for me.

Locking up and heading straight into my bathroom I stripped off my clothes and stepped straight into the cold shower. It should calm my cock down after tonight's events but as blue eyes pop into my head, it was a lost cause.

My hand on my shaft was pumping hard now as I imagined my hands and mouth all over her body, her hand moving up and down my cock. I chased my orgasm and with her name on my lips I came, pumping my cock until I was completely spent.

Fuck I'm in trouble.

…

I arrived at the garage about 9.50am, Jason and the others were already here. I had a crew of 7 under me but there were a few I preferred to work with more than others, Sawyer had been with me for years with Ryan and Reynolds about 4 each. The younger ones were still wet behind the ears, but they would soon prove themselves because there was only one way out of this life, death. Jason and John were my closest two.

We were just waiting for dad who as usual was taking his fucking time.

"Nice of you to show up," I said when he turned up at twenty past ten.

He just ignored me before walking towards the repair shop. Jason and Luke were coming in with us while Reynolds and Ryan were to take the perimeter.

We walked onto the lot seeing a dog tied up near a cabin, cars were parked in a line whether to be repaired or sold I didn't know. The dog started to bark but ignoring it we walked into the garage where there was a car on the ramp.

"Where's Smitherson" dad called to the two men who were obviously on a break sat in the corner.

"Who's asking" one of the men called, picking a spanner up probably sensing trouble.

He walked towards my dad who had the spanner on the floor and his arm behind his back in seconds, word of warning don't piss dad off.

"I said where is Smitherson," he said pushing his arm harder.

"The office," the other one said pointing back to the cabin we had passed with the dog. Great security, dog barks and no one comes.

"Thank you," dad said. "And the names Grey" you could see them visible shrink back upon hearing our name.

My dad nods to me to go to the office as Jason follows behind, Luke stays with dad.

We walked to the office, pulling my gun from my waist. The dog stood up ready to bark when Jason picked a bone up off the floor. It was obviously too far away so the dog hadn't been able to reach it, he threw it to the dog who greedily took it as we walked right by.

We could hear shouting coming from the inner office, the secretary frozen in place to have a gun pointed her way.

"Shh," I said to her "And you won't get hurt." she sat quietly back into her seat as I opened the inner door. He was talking so loud that he didn't realise he had a visitor until he turned around to a gun pointing at his head.

Taking the phone from him I ended the call.

"Smitherson I presume," I said as he nodded. I signed for him to move as we went back to where his secretary was being guarded by Jason.

"Walk," I said leading him back to the garage, moving the gun from his head to his lower back so if anyone would see from the road it would just look as if one was walking behind the other. Jason was escorting the woman who had been in the office. The dog was happily now chewing on the bone.

We arrived back into the garage as dad spoke to him. The two men who were in there, having their hands and feet tied up in the corner.

"Mr Smitherson, you were brought a car in, from a young woman a couple of weeks ago. A doctor who you knew it was urgent that her car was fixed and returned. So why hasn't it been."

"Er er she said she wouldn't have the money until the end of the month," he said lying through his teeth.

Dads fist connecting with his stomach agreeing with what I thought, he was a lying sack of shit.

"I will ask you that again, and I expect the truth this time why wasn't her car fixed. And don't you dare say it was money because I know she has paid you because you demanded a payment to fix it there and then with the promise to return it to her the next day."

"I'm sorry, we were trying to delay, telling her there was more that needed doing so we could get more money" he whimpered from where he fell on the floor.

"Get him up," he said to Jason and Luke who pulled him from the floor.

"Where is the car," dad asked him as he pointed to the lot out the back of the building.

We walked around the back of the building leaving Luke with the people still inside. He leads us to a blue Audi TT, the back of the car was still smashed in, they hadn't done anything to it.

"We're going to need the truck dad," I told him, looking closely at the damage.

"I called the truck this morning, it should be here by 11 and take it back to Conwy's."

We waited around for the truck to come as the car was loaded on the back, I stayed outside to speak to Geoff, he knew where the car would go, he's picked enough of our cars up before now.

"Tell Macklyn its a family priority," I told him, that would get the car looked at as soon as it's off the truck.

Geoff left as I turned around to go back in as my dad patted me on the shoulder.

"Let's go, son," he said heading over to the cars.

"What did you do," I asked.

"Don't worry son they won't be messing anyone about again" he picked up his phone standing by his car.

"Ana how are you, sweetheart," he said as my ears picked up at her name.

"Yes I've moved the car to my local garage and it will be fixed by tomorrow." it was frustrating just hearing dads side of the conversation.

"I've got your money back," he said before speaking again. "I most certainly will not, there is no charge for family so I will make sure the money gets back to you when you get the car."

"Ok goodbye," he said before hanging up.

"I want you to take Ana's car to her tomorrow and give her this," he said handing me an envelope.

"She will probably protest but make sure she takes it," he said before getting in his car.

I walked over to where Jason and the guys stood hearing my phone beep in my pocket. It was a message from my dad.

 **Ana's number is on the envelope, don't tell your mother I gave it to you and don't you dare hurt Ana. – dad.**

I looked at the envelope seeing the number written on the back. I put it into my phone under Princess before putting it back into my pocket.

 **Thanks, dad – Christian**

"What happened in there after I left," I asked them.

"Your dad broke a few fingers and made more than a few threats, I don't think they will be trying to rip people off again in a hurry," Ryan said.

"Meet you all at the club," I said getting into my R8 and heading for my club.

….

I had just picked Ana's car up and I was on my way to her apartment to drop it off. Jason was due to pick me up when I called so I told him not to be far away.

I parked up where we had two nights ago and got out going to the gate. There was a buzzer for each apartment in the block, did I take my pick or just press them all.

"You look lost" came a voice just on the other side of the gate as Ana opened it, her dog by her side. He walked up to me pushing my hand with his head for me to stroke him, well he must like me then.

Ana came out looking at the work that had been done on the car as she circled around it.

"How did they fix it in one day when the others couldn't do it in two weeks," she asked me.

"We have a good team that works for us," I said, they had been working around the clock to get it finished on time for today.

"Thank them for me please," she said walking back towards the gate. I automatically followed her I don't know if I should have but I did.

"Have you had any more problems with your neighbour?" I asked, making her laugh.

"He left about 30 minutes ago, walked right past me. Hugo barking at him probably didn't help but my pup is a good judge of character."

"Why do you call him pup and Hugo is a man's name," I asked her. I wasn't teasing her I was just interested.

I followed her to a bench, passing her the keys to her car that I forgot I had put back in my pocket.

"I found Hugo, just before my 20th birthday, he was skin and bone and had obviously been abused. I was terrified to take him to the vet at first in case they put him to sleep but Eamon, my foster dad was friends with a vet who came and looked him over, he was appalled at the state he was in and we took him to his veterinary surgery where he was put on a drip. He wasn't eating and they said he might have to be put to sleep if he didn't eat soon as his organs would start to fail. I would go every day and sit on the sterile floor so he knew someone was close. After a few days of me going, he would start to come closer. I had a cold probably from the cold floor and I had fallen asleep, waking up to find him with his head in my lap trying to keep me warm. In a short space of time, I came to need him as he needed me and to see him running around, he's like a pup again. With the name Hugo, it was the name of the vet who saved him" she shrugged.

"It sounds like it was you who saved him," I said.

"In a way, we saved each other," she said quietly.

The dog that was running up and down in front of me now was a healthy and happy dog, he had definitely lucked out with finding Ana.

"Are you hungry Christian?" Ana said getting my attention from Hugo.

"Starving why," I asked her hoping for some tiramisu.

"I've made another stew, I'm hoping to get some in the freezer before my sisters come home."

"Sounds perfect I would love some," I said as she called for Hugo.

We took the elevator up to her apartment, Hugo doing his usual growl.

"He's not in silly" Ana said rubbing his ears as she unlocked her apartment.

"Take a seat, do you want a drink" she called from the kitchen.

"Just water please," I said getting the envelope out of my pocket before I forgot it.

She had just put our plates on the table as I handed her the envelope.

"What's this," she asked opening it and sighing.

"Christian I don't want this, if my cars fixed I have to pay someone," she said trying to hand it back.

"Ana, if there's one thing I have learned in my life, is to never argue with my dad because he's a stubborn bugger," I said before tucking into the stew in front of me.

This stew was delicious and my moans were a testament to that.

We had just finished eating some tiramisu and Ana had put the rest of the stew in the freezer when the door opened and Mia walked in receiving a bark from Hugo.

"It's me you silly dog," she said scratching his ear before she noticed us stood in the kitchen.

"Hello Christian, I didn't know you were stopping by," she said before turning to Ana for answers.

"Christian brought my car back for me, all shiny and new," Ana said.

Now that Mia was back, I sent Jason a message to pick me up.

"I better go, I have to meet up with my dad, I will see you at Max's party," I said before Ana walked me to the door.

"Stay safe Ana," I said before walking towards the elevator after saying goodbye.

"Christian" Ana called after me as I turned around while I was waiting for the elevator.

"Yes, Ana."

"Can you tell Carrick and Grace there will be no charge for the food at Max's party I will be bringing, it's on me?" she said with a beautiful smile on her face.

I nodded before getting on the elevator, chuckling to myself. Ana had found a way to give the money back to my parents her way, dad will be pissed. This should be fun to see.

…

Jason drove me back to Bellevue, where I had left my car. Telling him I would see him in the morning I walked into the house.

"Christian," my mum said kissing my cheek before asking where I had been. She had visitors, Elena Lincoln and whoopee for me her daughter and friend.

"I've just been to Ana's to drop her car off and stayed for dinner," I said hoping that would seem as if I was taken.

Elena was a friend but had been told many times that in no uncertain terms will I be able to marry a Lincoln because they were the muggles of the mafia world, not an ounce of Italian blood between them.

My parents were fine really, with me marrying whoever I wanted but the Lincoln's didn't know that. I know In our world having a goomah is the norm but not in our family, it was looked down upon. If you couldn't stay faithful to your wife, there was no way you would stay faithful to the family. And family is everything.

"Who's Ana," Leila said affronted that I would talk to another girl. Friend of the family of not when I took over they would be the first people I would get rid of.

"Ana is a very good friend of mine and the family," my mother said addressing Leila who slunk back into her seat.

"How did it go" dad came into the room patting me on the back.

"Very well," I said with a smile on my face.

"What did you do," mum said accusingly.

"Nothing, I just had a bowl of stew and some tiramisu"

"No wonder he has a smug look on his face where is mine" dad wined.

"Ana made more stew to freeze considering we ate all the other batch yesterday."

"Yes it was embarrassing, I surprised you didn't lick the plate," my mum said. I probably would have done but I was taught good table manners.

While we had been talking about Ana, Leila was getting chastised by her mother. Probably for the miserable look on her face, I ignored them. They were my mum's friends, they had nothing to do with me.

Elena Lincoln is the ultimate trophy wife and her daughter had the same aspirations as her mother. They can go and find some other poor smuck to latch on to as I wasn't interested.

"Oh Ana said to tell you there is no charge for the food she is making for Max's party, it's on her." I knew they would protest and they did.

"Hey don't shoot the messenger," I said walking into the den.

"Are you moving back in, you're never away?" Elliot said from his chair, beer in hand watching the game.

"Said him whose took root on the couch, what are you doing here," I asked him making myself comfortable on the couch in the room.

"I have been putting young Ian Adams to work, dad wanted to make sure that he knows not to speak about his dearly departed uncle. He's a good kid, just got a shitty family."

"What's dad got him doing" It's not uncommon for dad to just bring people in, but he makes sure they know their place first.

"He's got him working at the warehouse, the same one his uncle got hit in."

"Shit dads definitely making sure he knows what will happen if he talks" he nodded agreeing with me.

"Why do women have to be so stubborn," dad said coming into the den and sitting down so hard on the couch, I nearly bounced off the other side.

"What's mum done now or is it the witches coven that has taken root in our dining room," Elliot asked.

"Neither, it's Anastasia" that had my attention.

"Because of the money," I asked receiving his nod.

"Ok, what have I missed," Elliot asked.

We told him about the car, money and also the food for Max's party and he laughed.

"What the fuck is so funny," dad said kicking the chair Elliot was sat on.

"Dad when was the last time you got mum to do anything she didn't want to do" never would be the answer to that and dad agreed with him.

"Let this one go, dad," I said, knowing the last thing he or mum would want to do was upset Ana.

"I keep wondering if Ana is Italian, though Steele isn't a very Italian name," Elliot said.

"Neither is Grey but your great-grandparents changed it when they moved here to fit in more" that's true the family name was originally Greco.

"Fuck I'm hungry have the witches left yet, Suzanne keeps drooling whenever I enter the room," Elliot said disgustedly.

"No their still here, I wish they would fuck off I want my dinner" dad said.

"You could make yourself something," I said laughing.

"Fuck off, you know I can't cook for shit. You're all right you've eaten," dad said as I hummed rubbing my stomach.

"What have you had," Elliot asked me so I told him I ate at Ana's.

"You've had more, where's mine," Elliot said.

"God you sound like dad, I took Ana's car back and she asked me if I wanted some stew. I wasn't going to fucking turn it down now was I."

"With regards to Ana's parentage, I don't know. I don't think even she knows" dad said going back to our original conversation.

"How can you not know where you come from unless you're adopted" Elliot replied.

"Exactly, when Max was in the hospital and Grace and Rhian were getting close to Ana. I did a background check on her and apart from her medical career, there is nothing about her life before that, about her childhood. Her file is sealed. She is no cops mole, she hates the cops. Why I don't know but as I've gotten to know her over the past few years, she's a gentle soul who has had a shit start and not let it beat her. She might be timid and quiet at times but she strong and a fighter, she's had to be to survive."

"Sounds like she and Hugo have more in common than I thought."

"Why do you say that son," dad asked me.

"We were talking about her dog when I was there, she was telling me about how he had been starved and abused and that they had the same start" saying that made me pissed but also protective of the woman I had just left.

"Well however we all came to meet, I think my brother has a crush on a certain doctor," Elliot said as I threw a cushion at his head.

Unfortunately, he was right, more than a crush. Stay away or buy a ring were the choices my mum put forward. I always said I wanted a relationship like my parents but Ana wasn't from this life even though she knew what my family were she was still too good for this world. Do I be selfish and say fuck it, and bring her in.

I can't no matter how much I wanted her to be mine, I couldn't decide for her. At the end of the day, the choice had to be hers, I just hoped she chose me.

 **Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favourited my story I appreciate your support.**

 **I have been asked a few times when these two finally kiss, the next two chapters there is a lot happening so it will be after that as Christian learns a bit more about what happened to Ana**

 **Until next time, hopefully towards the end of the week**

 **Caroline**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything fifty, all other characters are mine.**

 **All mistakes are my own**

APOV

It had been a week since Christian has brought my car back and life had pretty much returned to normal, it was nice being able to do my home visits again without having to borrow Kate's car, not that she minded.

I have been receiving daily calls from Grace about the food for Max's birthday party this coming weekend.

There is no way I am taking money off them after they paid for my car to be fixed. When I told this to Grace she said in what has to be the least threatening voice that I have ever heard that I shouldn't go against the Greys. I just laughed telling her to shut up which had us both laughing. They had been round to pick the tiramisu up I had made and I would take Max's cake with me Saturday when we went to his party.

I have thrown myself into work and tried not to think about a certain Grey eyed man or more about the way my body feels when he was near me. Confused is probably what I am feeling at the moment. The girls have told me to follow my feelings but it is ok for them, they can start up a conversation with any guy and speak to them as if they have known them for years. Me, my walls go up to protect myself. With Christian though, the wall just isn't there.

My 26th birthday is fast approaching and my sisters are in planning mode, the only thing I plan to do is lock my door to keep everyone out and have a lie in. That would be the perfect present for me after last year waking up with Mia bouncing on the end of my bed singing Happy Birthday at the top of her voice. I'm sure there were dogs howling in Tacoma, Hugo certainly was.

A day off would also be nice without stitching someone up or moping up vomit.

"Well you Miss Molly, are looking a lot better," I said walking into her room seeing her reading with her mum.

"Dr Ana, me feel better," she said. The latest results have come back at very pleasing levels and it was time to let this little one go home.

"I'm very glad, I want to ask you something," I said getting her attention.

"How would you like to go home," I said hearing a gasp from Lillian.

"Really," Lillian said as I nodded.

"I am very pleased with her results and I think its time for you all to get some freedom from these four walls."

"I can see Jake again," she said as I nodded which resulted in her little squeal as she clapped her hands.

Jake was her little friend who she was in school with but being so ill and only being allowed family to visit her, It had been a while since she had seen him. She had told me all about the things she had gotten up to with him, all the mischief.

"I won't see you again Dr Ana," Molly said sadly with tears in her eyes.

"Hey Miss Molly you don't get rid of me that easily. I will come and visit you next week when you are settled in at home and mummy and daddy will still bring you to see me once in a while so I can see how big you are getting" I told her as she held her arms out to me for a hug.

"Love you, Dr Ana," she said holding me tight.

"Love you too Molly. You stay well for me ok," I told her.

"I will sort all the discharge papers out for you if you can arrange transport for you to go home," I told Lillian.

"I will call Gavin, he will be thrilled," she said before I left the room.

With all the paperwork done I said goodbye to Molly and her family. These were the moments that I loved my job.

Walking Hugo around the garden that evening, it was the peace and calm I needed at the end of a hectic day.

…

Being up early so I could take Hugo out, I started on Max's cake. Today was the only day I would be able to get it done as yet again I am on work again tomorrow. I had made a chocolate cake for Kate's birthday earlier this year which Max had loved so I had to promise to make one for his birthday. An aeroplane was what he wanted, how do I shape a chocolate cake into a plane.

It was lunchtime when I finally took a break.

"It smells amazing in here," Kate said coming into my apartment and making her way to the cake mix.

"Step away, I don't want to have to make another batch because you or Mia eat it," I told her.

"How many more have to go in," she asked as I pointed to the last layer which once cooled and put together I could shape into the plane.

"Are you making Cannoli as well?" she said pointing to the shells I had just removed from the freezer before she had come in, I had made a batch last weekend.

"Not for the party. I fancied some and I know if I only took some out for myself you would all protest," I told her.

"Too right, I love your Cannoli. I have something to tell you" she said excitedly putting the mail she had picked up for me on the counter.

"What, oh just a minute," I said as the timer went off. I got the cake out, putting the last one in the oven and setting the timer again.

I grabbed my bottle of water leaving the kitchen and going out onto the balcony as it was cooler.

"What do you have to tell me," I said.

"I bumped into Elliot when I was getting gas and he asked me out this weekend"

"That's great Kate I'm really pleased for you," I said.

"Have you seen Christian since he brought your car back?" she asked me as I shook my head, I didn't really expect to hear from him. He was just doing what his dad had asked him to do.

I stayed on the balcony enjoying the cool air before going back in and taking the last of the cakes out and letting it cool down.

Opening my mail, seeing bills as usual until I came to the last letter. Opening it I laughed getting Kate's attention knowing she was going to freak.

Two months ago I discharged a little boy who had been with me for a while. Thomas was a strong little man who had gone from strength to strength. His dad, being a concert promoter had joked if I ever want to go to any of the concerts he promoted he would get us tickets. In my hand now were six tickets to the Bon Jovi concert at Safeco field next month. I told him I didn't want anything but he obviously hadn't listened.

"Kate," I said handing her the tickets.

"Holy shit, these are like gold dust. Who else are you going to get to go" she asked, I only needed three because I knew it wasn't Claire or Eamon's type of music.

"I'm not sure. I will see if any one of the girls from work wants to go. I'm not inviting any of the guys they will think it's a date."

Kate had stayed in my apartment as we had an early dinner, Mia joining us when she got home from work, she was just as excited about the tickets as Kate had been. I decided to take Hugo for a walk before I iced the cake.

I was able to finish his cake off that night as I knew the next day I would be back to the hospital again, I was tired this week, I don't think I have had five minutes to rest and I was looking forward to the weekend.

…

This morning had been busy in clinic, and I was looking forward to lunch, skipping breakfast was usually a big no but I can't eat too early in the morning and as soon as I stepped into the hospital I was called in to see a little boy who had been in a road traffic accident. Thankfully he was alert and chatting away, with the exception of a little bump on the side of his head he was fine

I was on my way back to my office when my name was called.

"Dr Steele do you have a minute" I heard behind me turning to Philip Beltran, he was the hospital administrator.

"Mr Beltran what can I do for you," I said walking into my office as he followed me in.

"I would like to speak to you about a few of your patients who we're yet to receive paperwork for, a Louis Allison, Harrison Mullen and Abigail Young," my body froze as he said the last name.

Abigail was the beautiful little girl that I couldn't save, her little broken body is what had given me nightmares since she came into the hospital.

"All paperwork has been passed over for Louis and Harrison those two have already been discharged," I told him.

"OK I will get them to recheck the paperwork for them, what about the third child Abigail Young"

"What about her," I said quietly.

"No insurance details were taken for her care," he said pissing me off like I wasn't doing my job properly

"Are you serious, what kind of person asks a small child for insurance details when she is dying on the table. My job is to try and save her life and I failed, her father is in prison so you will have to ask him for the money, good luck with that" I don't think I have been this angry in a long time.

"I don't appreciate your tone Dr Steele we have had this conversation before many times about the unpaid care you give out, at the end of the day bills still need to be paid."

"I don't appreciate your stupidity in thinking a small child would give you insurance details," I said angrily.

He left my office realising he wouldn't get the answers he wanted and left me in a bad mood.

As it was my lunch time I decided to go to the hospital canteen, I had my food and was picking at it when Mia sat in front of me with her own food.

I didn't realise how upset I was until Mia wiped the tear away I hadn't realised had fallen.

"What Ana, what's happened"

"Nothing just Beltran being a complete arse as always. How can he be so cold" I asked her as she grabbed my hand.

"What is wrong with him this time."

"He was asking about the insurance details for the little girl I lost."

"God he's an insensitive bastard," she said expressing my sentiments exactly.

"I just don't understand why someone like him can work in a hospital, he is the most uncaring person I have ever met," I told her.

"That's why he works here, he isn't scared to give someone their bill when they are on their deathbed."

I managed to finish my lunch before going back to work. Thankfully the rest of my shift went smoothly and I didn't have any more visits from Beltran.

I was sorting my bag out ready to leave when Mia came into the staff room followed by Kate, she had been off today so had been looking after Hugo for me.

"Ready to relax and unwind," she said.

"Ready to kick arse more like," I said.

The hospital offered self-defence classes to all female staff on a Tuesday evening. Kate, Mia and I all signed up when they first started and it was good to let off steam, after today I needed to hit something preferably with a picture of Beltran's face on.

Having a gym on site also, Bastille who took the class also liked to mix the lesson up with some boxing as well, we wouldn't be in a ring, just a bag with a few dents in it.

"Who's pissed you off today," Bastille said when he was pushed back a bit as I hit the bag.

"A certain hospital administrator," Mia said as I kicked the bag.

"Say no more," he said as he continued to hold the bag.

I was dripping with sweat and in need of a shower when I headed to the changing rooms.

"Do you want to go and get something to eat?" Kate said.

She and Mia were already dressed and waiting for me.

"Yes, I'm starving let me shower," I said heading for my locker.

I had taken my towel and toiletries out of the locker and was just about to shut the door again when my phone rang.

I was going to ignore it at first as I was desperate to get into the shower but as it was on top of my things I looked to see who it was. Grace.

"Hi, Grace" I answered, there was a lot of shouting in the background so it was hard to hear before the noise went quiet.

"Ana, I need you to come to my house please, Elliot has been shot" shit I grabbed my purse and headed for the door forgetting about the shower.

"I'm on my way Grace, keep pressure on it and I will be there as soon as I can," I told her.

"Girls we need to go," I told them.

Mia and Kate were running behind me as we headed to my car. My bag was in there and I had equipment and dressing that I used for home visits, I just hoped I didn't need anything else.

"Ana, what is going on," Kate said from the back seat.

"Shit Kate I'm sorry, Elliot has been shot." id completely forgot they were going out this weekend.

"Is he ok." Kate gasped behind me and I could hear the panic in her voice when she spoke.

"I don't know, I need to go to Grace's. That is all the information I could get, there was a lot of noise going on in the background."

We made our way to Grace's I had only been here once before to pick her up when we had gone out for the day.

We Pulled up to the gate which had security patrolling it.

"Ma'am can I help you," a man said as I lowered my window.

"Yes I'm Dr Anastasia Steele and these are my sister's Kate and Mia, Grace is waiting for us" he signalled straight away for the gate to open.

"Please drive straight up to the house and park out front there will be someone there to meet you," he said as we drove through.

There were people everywhere, it wasn't hard to see that something had happened as I pulled up in front of the house. My door opened as I got out.

"Dr Steele," the man said who had opened my door said as I nodded.

"This way please," he said as I got my bag out of the back of the car and we made our way into the house.

CPOV

It's been nearly a week since I last saw Anastasia and I was starting to do my own head in. Friday night went off without a hitch, leaving Lupo's car a burnt out wreck in front of his home was the icing on the cake, it would be put down as electrical trouble to anyone else but he will know the truth, don't fuck with the Grey's or else you will get burnt.

Business had been crazy and I haven't seemed to have a moment spare. I know mum and dad went round to Ana's to pick up the tiramisu she had made for Max and mum had said she was working non stop all week.

I had been at my club for most of the day going over the figures with Ros who runs the place on a day to day basis, even during the day the club above is full when the one below is closed.

"Hey guess who I ran into yesterday," Elliot said coming into the office.

"Who," I said looking at Elliot, he liked you to asked him question after question to find out the answer, he hasn't changed since we were kids but I was in no mood for it today and he knew that.

"Kate, I have a date with her this weekend," he said.

"Max's birthday is this weekend' I reminded him.

"Yes, his birthday party is Saturday day we are going out from there Saturday night."

Ethan had joined us in my office as they talked about his date. I was looking forward to Max's birthday as this time last year he was really ill, I also want to see Anastasia.

"What time are you leaving Christian," Ethan asked me.

"In a minute I've had enough of this place for one day, do you want to go to Tony's to get a beer," I asked them. I could stay here to have a drink but I would never get any peace. We all agreed to go to the bar closer to home, if we had a drink we wouldn't have far to stagger. We made our way out of the club and into the car park behind.

"Are we getting something to ea..?" I said breaking off from my sentence as I heard a screech of tyres behind us.

"GET DOWN" I shouted as we hit the deck, bullets were bouncing off the cars around us.

Pulling my gun out I shot at the back of the car hitting the back windscreen which shattered as it drove away.

"Fuck" I heard behind me seeing Elliot holding his shoulder.

I rushed to his side seeing the bullet had gone in but there was no exit wound.

Ethan was already of his phone calling for back up, as our guys emerged running from the club seconds later. The car park was quickly emptying as our guys went after the car, Ethan had shouted what car it was to them.

"Dad said to go to the house," Ethan said as I turned to him.

"What the fuck is he going to do there, he needs a doctor" I shouted to him.

"He is getting a doctor, mums called Ana," he said as I turned to him quickly.

"He's out of his mind, he's bringing them into the lion's den," Elliot said as I helped him up.

He was right, bringing the girls into a house full of made men was suicide.

Suicide for anyone of our men who looked at them the wrong way, what our guys did in their own time was their business but if they disrespected those three women, blood will be spilt. I don't care how loyal they were to the family.

We got Elliot into the car and headed to the house. I had put my jacket against his wound to hopefully stem the flow of blood. Security had been stepped up at the house and it was heavily guarded.

"Kate is going to run before we even go out with all this security," Elliot said and I completely agreed with him.

I would lose Anastasia before I even got near her.

Getting out of the car we took him straight into the dining room where my dad pulled the jacket away, he had patched us up enough as kids but he was no doctor.

"The gate has just called, three ladies are on the way up, one is Dr Steele," Franco said coming into the room before going to open the door to greet the girls.

I'm pathetic, I have fucking butterfly's because I will get to see her again.

"I'm warning all of you, these three women are family to me, anyone disrespects them or makes them uncomfortable in any way will have me to deal with," dad said his voice sounding throughout the room to the men assembled. There had to be over 30 men in this house at the moment, all made men were here, if they didn't show up it would look suspicious, they would have all converged when the alert from Ethan had gone out.

We heard footsteps approach as everyone turned their way, No one has spoken since dad and it was Ana's voices I heard.

"I apologise for the smell but I haven't had a chance to shower or change yet," Ana said making me smile.

I groaned when she came into view as all she had on was yoga pants and a sports bra, fuck that woman is hot.

"It's fine we will take you as we find you," mum said giving her a quick hug as she headed to Elliot.

"I am going to buy you Grey's bubble wrap so you don't get hurt," she said as she took the jacket away that my dad was holding on his shoulder.

"I apologise if this hurts," she said before turning to Kate who was stood in front of Elliot as he held her hand.

"Kate the box of supplies I have in the back of my car can you get it for me please," Ana said looking up to Kate, she was trying to keep her busy so Kate said she would be right back as she headed for the front door.

Once Kate was back Ana started to work on Elliot.

She was beautiful even though she looked like she had been working out she still took my breath away. I could see a couple of the men were looking at her but quickly looked away when I stared at them.

"Where were you girls when I called," mum asked them.

"They do a self-defence class at the hospital so we had just finished that and Ana was beating the crap out of the hospital administrator," Mia said laughing.

"That's wishful thinking Mia" Ana sighed as she took the bullet out of my brother's shoulder dropping it into the dish my mum had put on the table.

"Is someone giving you trouble Ana?" dad asked her.

"Sorry this is going to sting Elliot," she said before answering my dad.

"It's fine Carrick, eww can someone get rid of this for me please," Ana said pulling a food container out of her bag.

"What is it," I asked her taking it from her.

"It was supposed to be my snack for this afternoon but I forgot it was there. It needs to go in the bin as it's been in my bag all day."

I opened the tub on the way to the bin and turning back around to her.

"Cannoli, you made Cannoli," I said holding the tub like it was a treasure.

"Yes but now soggy warm Cannoli, they need to be binned Christian they will taste horrible after being in there, especially in a warm hospital." fuck that, I wasn't throwing these away as I started to eat one, yes a bit soggy but fuck they tasted good.

"Christian" Ana said admonishing me but I just continued eating.

Ana shook her head before turning back to Elliot She was stitching him up before she placed a large dressing over it to keep it clean.

"I will leave these with you, keep it clean and I will check on it in a couple of days," Ana told Elliot as he looked at her.

"Thank you, Ana. Do I get one," he asked her.

She reached into her bag pulling out a lollipop and gave it to him. He turned to me with a big smile on his face as he stuck the thing in his mouth, he can choke on it.

When Ana finally sat down you could see her sag in the chair, she looked really tired.

"Are you redecorating?" Mia asked.

She had asked mum where the bathroom was and walking past the living room she had obviously seen the mess.

"Yes I fancied a change," mum said. There were planning on changing everything round in there in a few months. When one of the drug dealer's had tried to cause shit when he had been summoned here last week the results when he had tried to pull a gun out in my parent's house and the bullets that were expelled into the wall apart from the one that had hit him meant the redecorating had been brought forward.

"How's your head Christian," Ana asked me, there was only family here now as well as the girls.

"It's fine, my doctor made sure I didn't have a scar," I said smiling at her.

I sat next to Ana at the table, finally able to get her to myself. Mum had gone to make tea and coffee for everyone now she had calmed down knowing Elliot was ok.

"Why did you want to hit this administrator," I asked her.

"He's just a very insensitive man saying things that made me angry and upset that's all, I will be fine I've had worse," she said quietly.

Mum put a cup of tea in front of Ana, thanking her she took a sip before taking the hair tie off her wrist and tied her hair up so it was off her face.

Ana was sipping her tea as I drank my coffee. We were all sat around the table apart from dad who had been in his office talking to my grandfather. I hadn't heard him come back in the room until he spoke.

"What the fuck," he said as we all turned to look at him but he hadn't taken his eyes off Ana.

I stood up in front of Ana because my dad was pissed very pissed.

"Dad," I said in warning.

"Who shot you Ana" dad said as Ana turned white.

I turned to Ana wondering what my dad was going on about but it was the quiet voice that stopped me in my tracks.

"My father."

 **Thank you for all your support for my story. I have been asked how Carrick can see her scar, Ana is only wearing a sports bra on her top so her arms and shoulders are bare. her scar is visible when she puts her hair up.**

 **Like I stated in an earlier chapter I know nothing medical or about the US insurance system in hospitals I have just written what fitted with the story**

 **If you've read Flawless you will know I don't like cliffhangers and I don't like leaving my stories on them either so the next chapter will be up hopefully in the next few hours.**

 **This always makes me laugh, the arse vs ass debate. I'm English so it's always been arse. if you see arse please translate it to whatever you normally use as there will be a few arses in this story.**

 **Until next time**

 **Caroline**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything**

 **All mistakes are mine**

 **#Tissue warning#**

APOV

It was like the whole room froze when I spoke.

"My father," I said to Carrick, I knew he was angry and it wasn't at me.

I didn't realise when I put my hair up that the scar on the back of my shoulder was on display, I always keep it covered to anyone who doesn't know about my childhood but being around this family I could relax and was put at ease. Would this all change now.

"Why would he do that" Grace said with her hand over her mouth visibly upset.

"Because I wouldn't lie still and let his friend rape me," I said quietly.

"WHAT!" Christian shouted next to me making me jump and move back from him banging into the table. My fight or flight reaction was starting to kick in as I was pulled into a pair of arms.

I thought it was Kate or Mia at first because I had seen them both stand and move towards me but hearing Christian's voice in my ear, I knew it was him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Ana I didn't mean to scare you," he said holding me to him as I gripped his shirt, my mind was saying to push him away and run but I held him tighter.

"Ana are you ok," Kate asked me as I pulled away from Christian to face everyone.

"I need to tell you," I said hearing protests from my sisters knowing the nightmares that thinking about that time gives me.

I sat back at the table as Christian sat next to me.

"I need to," I said quietly as everyone sat waiting for me to start.

"My memories of my early childhood were happy I think, my mum was there for everything I did. She loved to cook and bake and I remember the tea party's we had" I said with a smile on my face.

"I don't remember him there a lot and when he was around mum would always make sure I was in my room leaving me with food and juice so I wouldn't have to see him. There was always a lot of noise, shouting and if he did come near me my mum would always put herself in the way. That made him angry, very angry. He said I was his so he should be able to do whatever he wanted with me" I took a few breaths before I continued on.

"The night my mum died," I said getting choked up before wiping a tear away. "She said we were going to see her friend Ray, I had seen him a lot growing up as he had come to the house. He was mums friend so I was looking forward to seeing him, he was nice, kind. We never got there though. I remember mum shouting into her phone and lights behind us and the car being pushed forward, the next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital. Claire came, she was mums friend and was there every day. I asked for my mum, cried to see her but she never came. I didn't see him until the day I was discharged. Claire wanted to take me home with her and I remember crying for my mum and shouting for Claire but he picked me up and carried me from the hospital and put me in the car, telling me to shut up. He was in uniform, I didn't realise until I was much older that it was a police uniform." I felt a finger brush my tear away looking up to see Christian.

"The following years were pretty much the same, I tried to make myself as invisible as possible but he always found me, a smack, a punch they all felt the same after a while. I tried to hide the bruises from teachers because for them to find out it would only make it worse for me in the long run. The night I was shot he had people over, there was always someone at the house. Mostly men who would look at me like I was something to eat. I was never allowed to hide when certain people came round. A couple would come every few weeks but the man made me feel uncomfortable, I was in the kitchen once having been told to make him a sandwich, the man, I didn't know his name he came up behind me pushing me into the counter telling me he couldn't wait to have his turn with me before he left the kitchen, I had no Idea what he meant. The woman who was with him when I went to take his sandwich back tripped me as I hit my head on the table and they all laughed. She told me to stay away from her man, I didn't know what she was talking about, I didn't want to go near any one of them I just wanted to be left alone. I managed to go to bed early that night, being woken up feeling someone on top of me, I managed to escape by hitting him with my lamp but I didn't get far, he left me in the woods with a bullet hole in my shoulder telling me he would come back in the morning."

I could feel the rage coming off all the men at the table, Christian was worse. He looked like he wanted to hit something. Reaching my hand tentatively over I placed it on top of his hoping I could calm him down. He flipped my hand over entwining our fingers together.

"Ana, how old were you," Grace asked me, this was a question I dreaded as I looked to her being held by Carrick

"Ten," I said quietly before continuing. "it was a few weeks before my 11th birthday, it was 15 years last week since that night. He had plans for me when I was eleven, what I don't know but I don't think what it was would have been for my benefit." I said feeling Christian grip my hand tighter.

"Ana, what was your father called, what happened to him," Carrick asked me, it was a long time since I said his name. It's like trying to force a word that is stuck in your throat out.

"He ran, as far as I know, some people in the town knew what he was doing and they didn't do anything. My mother is buried in that town and I can't even go back and put flowers on her grave in case he is still around." his name was finally able to leave my lips.

"Stephen Morton, His name is Stephen Morton," I said quietly shocked at myself that I finally said it.

As soon as I said his name Mia and Kate's arms were around me, they had been with me through everything and I couldn't have gotten through it without them by my side.

"I'm ok," I told them. Rubbing tears away from my eyes.

"Sorry for being a bitch that night," Kate said upset.

"Shut up how were you to supposed to know," I told her.

"What happened," Elliot asked.

"That evening was my dance recital at school, I had my video camera that I had received for my birthday the month before ready with me as my dad used it to record me. Ana was supposed to come but she didn't turn up. I was angry with her because she promised and all that time she was lying shot in a ditch."Kate was really upset, we tried not to think about that night as It always got us upset.

"I was going up to bed still playing around with the camera when I heard a bang outside, mum was with me and opened the door finding Ana lay surrounded by broken pots bleeding. She was so bruised her skin had taken on a purple and yellow colour. My dad made me carry on recording so they could take it to the police but they did nothing, they knew what he was like, what he had done and they did nothing to help her. They were either scared of him or in his fucking pocket." Kate was inconsolable now as we tried to hold each other together. It felt good to let the tears out that had been kept in for too long.

We were just sitting back down when my pager went off in my bag as I groaned.

"No Ana no," Mia said going to get my pager.

"Ana, you're shattered, especially after today," Kate told me sniffing as we heard Mia who had called into the hospital.

"No I'm sorry jess Ana can't come to the phone she's asleep," she said lying.

"No I won't wake her up she's been working all week, I don't care if she's rang in sick find someone else to work. Ana isn't coming in. bye" Mia disconnected the call.

"Bitch" Mia said making me laugh.

"That was Jess," Mia said.

"I never would have guessed," Kate said laughing.

"Are you two ok?" Mia asked Kate and me.

"Yes we're sisters, we'll always be ok as long as we're together," Kate said before her arm went around my shoulder as she pulled Mia in with her other arm.

"Ana where does the name Steele come from," Elliot asked me.

"Ray, it was his surname, I knew Morton knew the name Kavanagh and I didn't want to keep his name so I chose the only other name I knew," I told him as he nodded.

I could see Carrick and Ethan talking, Christian had not left my side although with his hand no longer in mine I felt the loss, we heard footsteps approach turning to see Rhian, John and Max come into the room.

"Max wanted to come and say goodnight," Rhian said talking to Grace not seeing us in the dining room until Max spotted me.

"Dr Ana," he said running up to me and jumped into my arms.

"Hello Max, how have you been," I asked him.

"I'm fine, I've been fishing with dad and mum just gave me a bath because I smelled of fishes," he said holding his fingers up to his nose, making me laugh.

"I need a shower as well" realising I must be stinking by now with coming straight from the class.

He leaned forward putting his fingers against his nose again as I tickled his side.

"Is my birthday cake done?" Max asked me.

"Its all finished and ready for your birthday," I said seeing the excitement in his face.

"I've not seen you at grandma's before," he said.

"Uncle Elliot hurt his arm so I came to put a plaster on it," I told him.

"Did he get a lolly?" he asked knowing that is what he gets after his appointment when he's been a brave boy.

"Yes, have you brushed your teeth," I asked him as he shook his head.

"Can he have a lollipop mum?" I asked Rhian as she nodded.

I put him down before going to my bag.

"Do you think anyone else would like one?" I asked Max.

"Uncle Christian hurt his head so he might feel better if he gets one" I watched him run to Christian who picked him up as Max took the wrapper off sticking it into Christians mouth.

"Was uncle Elliot brave uncle Christian?" he asked who shook his head.

"He screamed and cried," he said making Max laugh.

"Is everything ok?" Rhian asked. Grace looked to me as I nodded.

"I will tell you everything later when this one is in bed," she said hugging Max now Christian had put him down.

"Ana, do you have any change of clothes, you can shower here," Grace asked me.

"In the back of my car," I said, a shower would be lovely now.

I collected my clothes from my car before Grace showed me to a guest room where she had everything I needed for my shower.

It was lovely to feel the hot water on my body. I hadn't realised how exhausted and emotional I was until I let the tears flow. I always wondered what my life would have been like if my mum was here, if she had gotten to her destination that night.

Getting out and drying myself and hair I made my way back down the stairs. I walked back into the dining room hoping to speak to Christian before I left as I would have to get back to Hugo soon, after today I was looking forward to seeing him.

There were two new additions to the dining room, two new women who were talking to Christian and Ethan. My stomach dropped as one was practically pawing at him. I hadn't realised he had a girlfriend, why didn't he say. I feel like such an idiot.

I went back to sit at the table as Max came back sitting by my side, he was chatting away telling me about how he was getting on at school.

"Come on Max, its time for your bed," Rhian said when Max yawned. I think its time for me to leave too.

"Ana can you bring Hugo to my party," Max asked me as he got up.

"He will eat all your food," I said as he laughed.

"Please."

"OK as long as your grandma says it's alright," I said as he ran off to ask Grace who agreed.

I looked over to Christian who seemed pissed at the woman he was talking too, he was looking over to me like he wanted to escape. I didn't want to get in the middle so I walked over to Grace letting her know I was going to get going home as I needed to take Hugo out.

"I will see you tomorrow Grace," I said hugging her goodbye. Kate and Mia were getting their coats as I waited in the hall.

"I will see you tomorrow" I called to everyone in the room before walking towards the door.

"Ana wait" Christian called after me as I heard his footsteps approach turning to see him with the girl not far behind.

"You were leaving without saying goodbye," he said sounding hurt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to interrupt you and your girlfriend, if I had known I wouldn't have grabbed your hand, I don't want to cause trouble between you," I said quickly.

"What! she's not my girlfriend, she's my mother's friend. She has nothing to do with me" he said as this girl called his name from behind him.

"Will you fuck off Leila, I'm busy" he said shouting at her.

"But, but," she said.

"But nothing, I've told you time and again I'm not interested so just go away," he said to her taking my hand and pulling me into a side room and slamming the door. It looked like a small office.

"I'm sorry Ana, she has it in her head that we should be together and no matter how many times I have told her I'm not interested she just doesn't listen," he said frustrated as I nodded.

"I have to go, let Hugo out before he comes looking for me" I laughed.

"You'll be here tomorrow," he asks unsure if I'm going to bolt from the room as I nod.

"I'll be here, I have a cake to deliver to the birthday boy."

His proximity was dangerous, he was mere centimetres away in the small room but I didn't want to step back.

"Ana," he said leaning his head closer to mine. I couldn't answer him with words, they had all left me. I did what I had wanted to do since I had first seen him, I lifted my face to his as our lips met.

He pulled me flush to his body as our tongues moved together, my hands found his hair pulling him closer to me. Breaking away to breathe he kissed my neck.

"What were you saying when you said my name," I asked him through ragged breath.

"Fuck if I can remember," he said before our lips met again.

We were interrupted by the door opening and a shriek behind us turning to see Leila I think that's her name and the woman who she was with, she was gobsmacked to see me in Christians arms as he placed a kiss on my forehead before addressing the two women.

"Out," he said. "Get the fuck out and shut the fucking door," Christian said.

Before they could shut the door I heard Carrick's voice address them as he came up parallel with the door.

"Oh, continue," he said before shutting the door.

Christian and I just looked at each other and laughed.

We emerged from the office a few minutes later seeing my sisters waiting in the hall with raised eyebrows but a smile on their faces.

"I really need to get home Christian," I told him as we walked to the front door. My hand never leaving his.

Walking outside there were men everywhere still with guns.

We walked over to my car as the girls got in.

"Please message me when you get home," he said before leaning closer and kissing my lips once more.

"I will send you a message," I said, I had saved his number when he had called me to let me know he was bringing my car back.

"I could kiss you forever," he said as I got into my car.

"If you did that, I would never get home and have an unhappy Hugo," I said laughing.

"We wouldn't want that, would we," he said closing my door.

I started the car, waving and then drove down the drive, he was still stood there when we disappeared from view.

The girls were quiet until we hit the main road when Mia squealed.

"Fuck Mia you sound like a pig," Kate said laughing.

"Ana has a boyfriend," Mia said excitedly.

"No I don't," I said, I don't know what that kiss was, I just felt that it had been coming for a while.

"Whatever, you might not have given labels yet but I saw the way he's been looking at you all night."

"Who were those two women," I asked them as we pulled up outside our building.

"Ew, those two. Desperadoes, Ethan said. Leila was the daughter of one of Grace's friend, the other was her friend and they are always trying to make a play for Christian and Elliot even though they have told them they're not interested. Just because the boys are powerful they want to be trophy wives. Their just too stupid to realise the boys can't stand them." Mia told us.

I opened the door to my apartment as Hugo shot out. Poor boy, we raced down the stairs and as soon as we were outside he found the nearest bush.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket to text Christian.

 **We just got back home, taking Hugo out – Ana**

 **That's great princess, thanks for letting me know. Stay safe please – Christian**

 **I will do, see you tomorrow – Ana**

 **night Ana – Christian**

I let Hugo have a run around for a while, with it being dark he was never too far from my side as we walked around the garden twice before heading back inside.

I had just gotten to my apartment when my phone went again with a message.

 **I wanted to ask you something – Christian**

 **Ask away – Ana**

 **Earlier when we were talking about girlfriends there is only one person who I want to be my girlfriend and that's you, so what do you think, do you want to, I mean what do you say – Christian**

His message made me smile, he may be a tough guy but he is still a man at the end of the day and I can feel him panicking, flapping waiting for my reply to his message so I immediately put him out of his misery

 **I would love too, goodnight Christian – Ana**

 **Night Princess – Christian**

It was an exhausting day today but I was happy with how it ended, tomorrow we would celebrate Max's birthday, the little fighter. It was amazing how little people could be strong and resilient and fight for survival, we're both fighters, both survivors and we could be proud of that.

 **...**

 **Thank you for reading, a few questions were answered but still more to come.**

 **Until next time**

 **Caroline**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer E L James owns everything 50 all other characters are mine**

 **All mistakes are my own**

CPOV

I was stood in the driveway long after the car had disappeared from sight.

"Are you staying out here all night son?" dad asked from behind me as I turned to face him.

"No, I'm coming."

"Good we have work to do," he said as I followed him towards the house stopping him by the door.

"Dad, I know the Lincoln's are friends of yours and mums but if Leila tries to fuck with Ana I will deal with her," I told him, what she pulled today was enough. Trying to come on to me in my parent's house in front of my parents shows how desperate she is, especially when I was watching the stairs waiting for Ana to come down. When she did come into the room I could see the disappointment, seeing Leila grabbing my arm.

The fact that she thought I was with Leila would have been laughable if it wasn't for the hurt look on Ana's face.

"Don't worry son, I'm working on it" he said as I turned to him.

"You think they're the mole," I asked.

"At this moment everyone outside this family is a suspect and its a case of keeping your friends close and your enemies even closer. If I find out they are involved the whole family will be gone but I will also not put up with any disrespect to my girls by anyone especially Leila fucking Lincoln."

"Your girls," I said smiling at him.

"Yes my girls, those three are like daughters to me and you should remember that if you piss Ana off," he said laughing.

"I am your blood" I joked with him knowing he would kill for anyone in his family.

"Yes but you are big enough to look after yourself, don't get me wrong Ana could protect herself but its hard not to be protective of them." I knew what he meant.

I had just gotten into the house when Ana had texted me to let me know she was home and taking Hugo out. We texted back and forth before I followed dad into the dining room where mum, Elliot and Ethan were sat.

There was something I had wanted to ask Ana earlier but was interrupted by the urge to kiss her and more annoyingly by the two whores. I will have to message her back when I could.

"Family meeting," was all mum said before I sat down.

"Yes dear," dad said before taking his seat.

"We need to talk about the girls" all her sons started to protest, if she asked me to stay away the answer would be no.

She lifted her hand up to stop us all before she continued to speak.

"It is pretty obvious to everyone in this house tonight that there is no way any of you are going to stay away from those girls." we all just kept quiet and nodded.

"This life isn't for everyone and its not fair for them to come into this life without all the facts so I am going round to their apartment tomorrow morning to talk to the girls, I know none of them would ever talk and I know to become part of this family you have to take the blood oath but those girls have shown their loyalty to this family time and time again. I think Ana has enough scars on her without us causing another to her hand" my dad reached over to take my mum's hand, they have known Ana for years and it has really upset my mum hearing how badly broken Ana had been.

"I agree, if the time comes that they marry into this family then the oath may need to be taken."

The blood oath was something this family has done for generations when someone is initiated into the family. Being born into it the oath is not needed but my mums right, Ana especially has gone above and beyond for this family, she gave us Max back when we thought we had lost him.

"Right we need to talk about the shooting, our guys followed the car back to Portland where they found it abandoned. Whoever it was must know the area as they could only have been out of the car when it was found a matter of minutes and they were nowhere to be found."

"Portland, Lupo's," Elliot said as I nodded.

"Has to be. Arranging a drive-by in retaliation for his car though, if he's starting a war over that piece of shit he drove he is more delusional than I thought." Ethan said.

"Well it wasn't the Lupo's themselves, they have been at the club all day" dad said, knowing the club was being watched Lupo is up to something more than his usual otherwise he wouldn't be so jumpy.

"If this is Lupo like Ethan said this is going to start a war" Elliot said and I completely agreed with my brothers. While they stayed out of our territory we had no problem, but if they continue prodding away they are going to get their fingers broken.

"Whoever it is I want them found and dealt with," mum said, she will put up with anything but hurt one of her children and she is the first on the battle line.

Mum decided that she wanted a cup of coffee before continuing so I took the opportunity to message Ana.

"Christian has a girlfriend" Elliot teased seeing the phone in my hand. Ignoring him I got up going into the living room as I sent my message.

 **I wanted to ask you something – Christian**

Her reply came back straight away.

 **Ask away – Ana**

 **Earlier when we were talking about girlfriends there is only one person who I want to be my girlfriend and that's you, so what do you think, do you want to, I mean what do you say – Christian**

Fuck I sound like a bumbling idiot I thought reading back the message to myself I had just sent, I should have deleted the lot and started again.

 **I would love too, goodnight Christian – Ana**

I felt relief when her reply came through.

 **Night Princess – Christian**

Walking back into the dining room with a big smile on my face, my brothers were trying to hide their smirks.

"Well Christian got the answer he wanted," Ethan said laughing.

"You proposed already," Elliot said surprised.

"What are you on, proposed. Give me five minutes to get to know my girlfriend before you marry us off. Did Ana give you something to make you loopy" I asked him.

"Remember what I said son" mum said looking at me. I knew what she was on about.

"Don't worry mum, when the time is right and Ana is ready I will ask her and not before. Please keep out of it mum."

"You're really serious, you can see the whole settling down marrying one person being together for the rest of your life thing," Elliot asked me.

"Before I met Ana I would have said you were crazy but with Ana yes I can. I know there is a lot we don't know about each other but I want that chance to get to know her. Don't you think the same with Kate as you're bringing her into this life too?" I asked him.

"I do, I just thought I was the only one who had lost my mind about a woman who I have only just met," he said laughing.

Mum brought coffee in for us all before retaking her seat.

"These people who hurt Ana I want them found and dealt with," dad said as we all agreed, they had touched the wrong person.

"I will get Sam to do some digging but we need to find out the town where they used to live," I said before Elliot spoke up.

"Montesano, Kate told me when Ana went for a shower," he said as I pulled my phone out sending Sam a message with the information telling him to look at the police force 15 years ago for a Stephen Morton.

"Did Kate say who was the person who tried to touch Ana that night" I couldn't mention the word rape, couldn't think of my Ana in that situation it made me feel sick.

"No Kate said it was the first time she has been able to say her fathers name in a long time, she knew what this other person tried to do but Ana blocked it out and never said his name."

"I hope she is ok tonight," mum said quietly "Ana has had a lot of nightmares about what happened I'm just worried talking about it all again will make it worse."

We spent a while talking about Max's birthday before I left for home. I was hoping that when Ana heard what my mum had to say she was ok.

I woke up just after 7, getting up and having a shower and shave. I decided to text Ana to see how her night went and if what my mum had predicted, had happened.

 **Morning Ana, did you manage to get some sleep – Christian**

 **Good Morning Christian, a little bit but I didn't expect to sleep well after last night- Ana**

 **I'm sorry Ana, I wish I was there. My mum is planning to come to speak to you about our life this morning, I know it will be a lot to take in. Please just don't disappear ok – Christian**

That's my worse nightmare, Ana telling me she can't deal with my life. Being a doctor and what we do goes against everything she does in her daily life.

 **Don't worry I have no plans to go anywhere. I will see you later, your mum has just arrived – Ana**

 **I will see you soon – Christian**

I made my way to my parent's house seeing people rushing around. Max loves a barbecue so that is what he is having with Ana's tiramisu for dessert as well as many other dishes. As today was nice the pool was open. There would be a lot of people here today, a lot of family and a lot of the men who worked for us and their family's.

"Son can you give us a hand" dad called from the other side of the pool.

I went over to help him move the large gas barbecue that is stored in the boathouse. My parents garden overlooked the sound, it wasn't the perfect house because it was open onto the water beyond but there was enough security around to make it safe. The boathouse has a room above which Max has turned into his den.

"Your mother's left already," he said as he connected the gas bottle into place.

"I know I messaged Ana this morning to see how she was. I don't think she had a lot of sleep though and then she told me mum was there."

I walked back into the house when my phone rang seeing it was Sam I answered the call.

"Do you have anything for me?" I asked him

"Yes quite a bit," I told him to hold on while I got my dad as we both went into his office as I put my phone on speaker.

"What do you have Sam."

"Steven Morton joined the Montesano police force in June of 1989, his wife a Carla Morton was heavily pregnant at the time when they moved to the town. It is stated that they had lived in Portland where he is supposed to have started his career and wanted to move to a quieter town to start a family."

"Hold on" I interrupted him, "what do you mean supposed to have started his career," I asked.

"Just that sir, there is no record of him at any precinct in Portland or at the police academy here in Washington, I have checked through the database of names of who entered the academy both here and around the US and his name just doesn't show up"

"Who the fuck is he then," dad asked him.

"I don't know sir. If we had a photo we could run it through the face recognition software we have but without that, it is just asking around. I apologise that I will not be able to attend Max's party, Maggie will be there with Jacob but I am on my way to Montesano to see if anyone there knew him or if saying his name gets a reaction."

"How did you get the information about the pregnant wife," I asked him.

"There was a small article welcoming them to town in the local paper, being a small town with not a lot going on this was big news as they welcomed the new chief, but no photo not even on the town notice board, they didn't even have a website then for the police department."

"Keep us updated," I said disconnecting the call.

"Do you think Ana said the wrong name" he answered his own question as he shook his head. "no I could see how much effort it took just to say the name."

"I don't think Ana would keep a photo of this fucker either," I said as he agreed.

We heard our names shouted as Max came barrelling into the door jumping into dads arms with John running after him.

"God Max slow down, he's been hyper all morning."

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY" he shouted his voice ringing through the room.

"I never would have guessed," dad said.

"Where's grandma, she's not here," he asked.

"She went to help Ana with all the food," I told him seeing his eyes light up.

"Ana's bringing my cake," he told everyone proudly. If her cake taste like her tiramisu and soggy Cannoli there is going to be none left by the end of today.

"Who else is here," I asked as we walked towards the kitchen with Max now on my back.

"Those annoying girls, who invited them they are already taking over the pool," he said grumpily.

"Don't worry Max if they cause trouble they will be at the bottom of the pool" I said seeing who I knew he was talking about.

"Good they can't speak if they have to hold their breaths and they never shut up." I put him down as he went to open the mountain of toys that are wrapped in the living room with his granddad in tow.

"Any updates," John asked me about.

"Nothing to worry about today enjoy his party," I said patting him on the back. There will be enough to worry about tomorrow.

My mum came back just after lunch telling us not to worry, Ana apart from being a bit tired was fine and looking forward to today, she said Claire was there dropping Max's present off as she and Eamon were both working today. I was yet to meet either of them and know if Ana and I did take everything further we would eventually meet.

"Dr Steele is coming up the driveway," Franco told us as I went out to meet her. She was in her car with Kate and Mia in the car behind.

"Good afternoon Christian" Ana said as I held my hand out to help her out of the car.

"Good afternoon Ana," I said before leaning down and stealing a kiss. It didn't last long as everyone was vying for our attention but it would do me until I could have five minutes alone with Ana.

I opened the back door as Hugo jumped down, he didn't go far from Ana's side. Opening the back of the car there was a large box.

"Is there any special way I need to hold this?" I said looking at the box.

"Flat will be preferable otherwise everyone will have crumbs." she laughed.

"We can't have that now can we" I would still eat it.

Taking the box from the car, Ana picked up a smaller box that was wrapped.

She came closer to me leaning up placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

"We can't have a little boy upset on his birthday," she said before she headed towards the door with Hugo by her side.

We entered the kitchen as I carefully placed the still intact cake on the counter. Max was all over Hugo making a fuss of him.

"Max do you want to see your cake" mum asked him as he nodded.

Lifting the lid of the box the smile lit up his face as he hugged onto Ana. This cake looked like it could take off, the detail on the plane was so perfect.

"Thank you, Ana" Max thanked her.

"You're very welcome'"

Once the cake was out of the box Max turned to Ana.

"Can I ride Hugo?" he asked excitedly. He was a dog, not a horse.

"Just outside ok," Ana said as Hugo sat down so Max could climb on his back.

We followed them to the door as I grabbed Ana's hand before kissing it. Everyone here will know that I was making a statement walking out this door, she was taken, she was protected and she was fucking mine.

"Granddad look" Max shouted to my dad who was on the other side of the pool with Elliot and Kate, Ethan was sat on one of the lounges with Mia by his side.

"He's not a horse Max watch you don't hurt his back."

In-between us was Leila and Suzanne on inflatables floating in the pool trying to get the men's attention who was around. Only the few who were young, new to this life paid them any attention, they will soon learn to stay away.

Max got off Hugo as my dad shouted his name.

"HUGO" he called as Ana spoke next to me.

"Shit the pool, Hugo will be in it," she said and as if in slow motion Hugo jumped landing in the pool causing the two vane women who were once nice and dry to fall in. It was like a small tidal wave.

They both came up coughing and spluttering. They looked like drowned rats, I mean who lies on a pool wearing so much make up a chisel will be needed to get it off.

The laughed that followed drowned out the complaints that they got their hair wet. While Hugo swam around them like he was just out for a daily swim. That was until Leila went to hit Hugo.

"Touch my dog and you will have more to worry about than wet hair" Ana was by the pool so fast I didn't realise she was gone until the blur came in front of me.

"YOU, mum, dad this, this is the whore who stole Christian away" Leila spluttered.

When Leila called Ana a whore I was on my way to the pool, my mum's hand was quickly against my chest stopping me from drowning the bitch.

"Leila shut up" her father shouted at her.

"Leila Lincoln you get the fuck out of my house and if I ever see you again you will have me to deal with" it takes a lot for mum to get pissed and Leila had just crossed the line.

Hugo had gotten out of the pool and after a shake was now sat in front of Ana growling.

"Mrs Grey my apologies" Leila said getting out but my mum just pointed to the exit as Leila went to get her things.

"HUGO NO" Ana shouted, this gets better and better. I hadn't realised that Hugo had moved from in front of Ana.

"Oh my god I'm so embarrassed he not normally like this" Ana had her hands over her face as Hugo peed all over Leila's bag and clothes.

"Yes, he is," Kate said causing Ana to remove her hands from her face as she looked at her sister. Mia was stood on the other side of Kate, three sisters together.

"He detected a threat to you and he's dealing with it his way."

"Hugo come here" Max called him over to him as he trotted away from a fuming Leila.

Max was just behind me as I turned to watch them. Max held his hand out as Hugo hit it with his paw, that was it as I burst out laughing pulling Ana into my arms. I can't believe they had just high-fived.

Once all the Lincoln had left, John and Elena apologising for their daughters behaviour the party really started, I introduced Ana to my grandparents who loved her, they were chatting away like they have known each other for years, my grandmother had met Ana when Max was in the hospital but as my grandfather had only visited a few time I wasn't sure they had met before.

Ana's tiramisu went down well, more than well as I nearly didn't get any. My mum letting dad and I know there was a full tray for the family in the fridge. Crisis averted.

Max loved his cake and blew out the candles that were in a line down the wings of the plane. He told everyone that Dr Ana had made his cake. A lot of the men who were in attendance and worked for us knew Max very well and had heard of Dr Ana but were happy to meet the woman who had saved his life. Throughout Ana was never out of sight, I was still concerned with this mole and especially what we found out about Morton this morning there was something there that we were missing.

Ana was helping clean up when I took her hand leading her up to my room. Max was keeping Hugo entertained feeding him sausages that he didn't think anyone had seen him do

"Are you ok Ana?" I asked her once the door was shut.

"I'm fine, what's wrong."

"I was worried about nightmares both at night and the ones in the pool earlier," I said

"I cannot believe he did that, I'm fine Christian" she laughed.

I pulled her into my arms running my nose along hers.

"I want to kiss you," I said as she smiled up at me.

"I'm not stopping you."

I pulled her body closer still as I touched my lips to hers, our tongues soon moved together as her hands went into my hair. Finally, I could kiss Ana without anyone interrupting us.

Breaking apart to breathe I rested my forehead against hers before kissing it.

"I want to apologise to you," I said.

"For what."

"I should have asked you to be my girlfriend face to face not through a text, with everything that had happened and then being constantly interrupted I never got the chance"

"Its fine Christian, whether you asked me here or via a text, the answer would have still been the same," she said pressing her lips to mine.

When we finally made our way downstairs everyone that was left was sat around the dining room table

"Where have you been Ana," Max asked her.

"Christian has just been showing me his room," Ana said to raise eyebrows from my brothers.

Kate and Elliot were still going out this evening, he said she will have to cut his food up for him which she told him he was eating soup, how he can eat anything with the amount of burgers and chicken he had eaten today I don't know. He certainly managed to get all that in his mouth without any help.

"Ana have you gotten rid of the tickets yet," Kate asked Ana. Tickets for what I didn't t know.

"No I still have all six, Why," she asked.

"I was wondering if the guys wanted to come," Kate asked her.

"Tickets for what" I finally asked.

"Ana has six tickets to the Bon Jovi concert at Safeco field next month," Kate said as we all turned to Ana.

"I looked after the promoters son so he sent me tickets, you're more than welcome to come with us," Ana said as we all told her we would love to come or Elliot's reaction of fuck yes.

Once that was decided, talk soon turned to Ana's upcoming birthday.

"The only thing I want for my birthday is a day off or at least a lie in," she said.

"You will be off dad has already arranged that," Kate said.

"When was all this decided," Ana asked her.

"About a month ago, mum wanted you to have a nice birthday for once instead of rushing to get ready for work."

"OK, so what do you want to do," Mia asked her.

"I have no idea as I'm usually working."

"How about a family meal and then hit a club," Kate suggested.

"You do remember the last time we went to a club," Mia asked looking worried.

"You might but I don't" Ana spoke up next to me.

"What happened," Elliot asked the girls.

"We lived in Portland before moving to Seattle, it was where Ana went to medical school and we went to a club there, we had only been in about 30 minutes when Ana started to feel tired and sick. Her drink had been spiked. There was a guy behind the bar who was chatting her up but she told him repeatedly she wasn't interested. We ended up spending the night in the emergency department as she had dangerous levels of ruphnol in her system. Dad called the cops from the hospital and as soon as we told them what had happened and mentioned the club they did fuck all. They said they would investigate it but they did nothing, twice Ana has been let down by cops" Kate was pissed and I was soon joining her.

"Which club was it," Ethan asked.

"Lupo's" Mia answered.

Fuck, my face turned to dads and he looked as pissed as I was.

"They're not friends of yours are they," Ana said quietly seeing the reaction of me and my dad. I turned to her shaking my head.

"No, they're not, they most definitely are not."

"Do you know who the man behind the bar was?" dad asked the girls.

"He said his name was Gino or Gio, something like that, that's pretty much all I remember from that night" I clenched my fist together so tight they had gone white.

I didn't unclench them until Ana's hand was over mine opening my fingers out as I pulled her closer to me kissing her forehead.

Gino Lupo will rue the day that he tried to touch this beautiful woman at my side.

"Christian has a club, you could have your birthday there," mum said as the girls turn to me.

"You own a nightclub," Ana asked me as I nodded.

"That's a good idea we can use the VIP rooms in the club they have their own dance floor" Elliot suggested.

"I don't want you going to a lot of trouble," Ana told me.

"It's no trouble at all," I tell her.

It is all agreed that we all have a family meal with my parents and Ana's parents before the younger ones will go on to my club. I don't know what Ana's parents are like but you won't find my parents clubbing, though get alcohol in my mother and she will show anyone how to dance.

Getting my phone out I message Ros to tell her to block the VIP area off for the 10th all night, I received a message back saying a party had booked it but she had cancelled it. It's not very often I book rooms in the club area and I didn't want the girls around the upper club just yet. I will take them up there eventually but when they are more used to what goes on in this life.

Saying goodnight to Ana as they left, I held her in my arms as our lips moved together, there is nothing more I would like to do than make love to her but she needed to be ready, I won't push her.

"When can I see you again," I asked as I leaned through her window. Hugo was snoring from the back seat.

"Whenever you want, you know where I am," she said kissing my lips.

"What days are you off this week."

"I work Monday through to Tuesday morning so I will sleep most of Tuesday day but I am free Tuesday night and off Wednesday so far."

"So far," I asked her.

"Yes as you heard last night even when I'm off duty they will always call me in, or at least try to."

"Have dinner with me on Tuesday. If you're tired we can make it Wednesday" I asked her.

"Dinner Tuesday will be fine, I look forward to it."

I kissed her again before she started the car.

"Night Christian," she said

"Goodnight Princess, send me a message when you get home."

She nodded before leaving the driveway and my sight.

Walking back into the house I was greeted by my dad, Ethan and grandfather, Mia had taken Kate's car home as she had left with Elliot.

"Time for work son" dad said as we walked into his office.

"I'm sure I have met Anastasia before," granddad said.

"Before today," I asked. "Maybe in the hospital when Max was there."

"Mmm maybe, she's a lovely girl, very polite and strong enough to keep you on your toes," he said patting my shoulder.

"There is just something about her, something familiar. Maybe I did meet her properly in the hospital."

We sat down in my dad's office telling them about my phone call with Sam and what we were going to do about the Lupo's

At the end of the day when I stepped into my apartment and under the shower, I was happy with the way the day had gone. Ana had called to let me know she was home ok, having to practically nudge Hugo to get out of the car. Max had a great birthday party and Hugo had pissed Leila off literally. It would be a while before I could stop laughing at that. Plans were in place for Ana's party and also for the Lupo's.

They wanted a war they were certainly on their way to getting one.

 **Thank you for your reviews and to all who have read my story**

 **Until next time**

 **Caroline**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything**

 **All mistakes are my own.**

APOV

I can't believe how much had changed in just a few days, I now had a boyfriend and his family that I had known for years knew what had happened to me.

When Grace came on Saturday morning I thought she was going to warn us to stay away. I knew Claire was also coming that morning to drop Max's present off but I didn't know how much she knew about the Grey's or how she would feel with me dating one. I knew she wasn't my mum biologically but she had filled that role perfectly for the last 15 years and I could never be more grateful to her for that. Claire told me as long as I was happy and safe they she was happy with whoever I dated.

Grace had spoken about what the family was about, the history of the Greys and the Trevelyan's and how they came to be the family they were today. How it all started by her grandfather deciding not to put up with the bullies that had ruled the neighbourhood and had put them all in their place. How his empire had grown. We were all silent as she spoke.

She told us they dealt with guns and drugs and all of them had legitimate businesses of their own. Her own father was a lawyer, a career he took so he would know how to get out of trouble. I didn't like guns much being on the receiving end of a bullet but drugs, being a doctor I had seen people come into the emergency room who had overdosed. I just hoped we were not expected to be a part of that side. She told me being with the boys they would only tell us what would not implicate us in a crime. She had turned her cheek to a lot of things but cheating was one thing that would not be tolerated in the family. It was looked down on.

I had a lot to talk to Christian about but I didn't want to bring anything up at the party.

...

I was 12 hours into my shift and I still have twelve to go when there was a knock on my office door, looking up to see Christian stood there.

"What are you doing here," I asked as he leant forward to kiss me before he placed a bag on my desk.

"I know you're busy but I was hoping you would have time for dinner, I even have a visitors pass and all," he said showing me the sticker stuck to his chest as I laughed.

"Who did you tell them you were visiting," I asked him.

"You, the old man behind the desk smiled and told me to treat you like the lady you were," he said laughing

"That sounds like Marvin, I would love to have dinner though," I said as he laid the food out in front of us.

"I know you have questions Ana, you can ask me anything but I will only answer what I can," he said making sure the door was shut.

"Drugs," I said as he nodded.

"Will my sisters and I have to have anything to do with the drugs and guns" he was shaking his head before I finished my sentence.

"No Ana, I don't want you anywhere near that side of my life"

I was quiet for a few minutes before I felt him take my hand

"Talk to me Ana please."

"Being a doctor I deal with the aftermath of guns and drugs all the time, I guess I'm just trying to get my head around everything."

"I wish mum hadn't have gone into so much detail with you."

"Now I understand more why they say ignorance is bliss," I said.

"Fuck if I'm honest, talking about this stuff with you scares me shitless because I'm afraid you will run Ana but this is the world I was brought up in, its what I have always known. Family first, we have had to fight to survive because there is always someone waiting to take you out. Bringing you into this life with me I have argued with myself over this but I can't stay away Ana, I want to be with you."

He was kneeling in front of me now with his hands clutching mine as I lifted my head looking into his eyes.

"I want to be with you too Christian, nothing has changed since Friday night. I meant what I said when I agreed to be your girlfriend I just don't want to go into this blind." I said leaning forward to kiss his lips.

His hands went into my hair pulling me closer to him as he deepened the kiss, my lips opened and our tongues moved together.

Breaking apart he kissed my neck sucking gently. I knew if someone came into my office now I would probably be fired but at the moment I didn't care.

"I agree, there are something's I can tell you but other things I cannot, I don't want to make you an accessory." He said when we broke apart.

Both retaking our seats we talked about what his life entailed, leaving in the evening at a moments notice when he was called away. He promised me he would be ok.

"Life would be different if we were" he drifted off.

"If we were what Christian," I asked him.

"Married, if we were married I could tell you everything. This is my dads shit in my head again. To take over I have to be married. There are no secrets between spouses."

"And you're just looking for a wife," I asked not knowing how I felt about that being dropped on me.

"No, not yet anyway. I had no desire to settle down for a long time, I don't mind being dads underboss. Don't get me wrong there are a few people who I would like to get rid of but I can't until I'm boss but I was in no rush to marry. And then you came into my life and completely flipped everything over. Can I see a long-term future with you, Ana, of course, I would be lying otherwise but I would never rush you, never push you into something you weren't ready for. You've had so much of your life dictated to you already I won't do that to you. If and when you are ready I'll be here."

I crashed my lips to his, pulling him closer. I should be scared of what he had just said, should be afraid but I'm not.

"When I'm ready, ask the question and I will answer it," I said smiling, receiving a bigger smile back.

We had sat finishing our dinner when my door opened, what does he want now.

"Dr Steele a word" he barked from the door.

"Excuse me who the fuck do you think you are talking to" Christian said standing straight up.

"And you are," he said looking Christian up and down.

"I'm her boyfriend do you have a problem with that" shit Christian was in his face now as Beltran took a step back.

"Dr Steele could I please have a word," he said more politely.

"Christian, please," I said as he sat down but didn't take his eyes of the administrator.

"This paperwork hasn't been filled out correctly so we cannot proceed with the claim until it is," he said as I took the paperwork from him.

"Do I have to do your work for you?" I said getting frustrated. "This is Andrea's patient and Andrea's handwriting she will be back in the morning so you can chase it up with her" idiot he looked down at the paperwork again seeing I was correct and just walked off. I don't know why he has singled me out but he is getting on my nerves. I hate bully's I hope with seeing Christian he will leave me alone.

I stood with my forehead against the door frame ready to bang my head off it but a hand came in front before I made contact.

"I'm very partial to looking at that head I don't want to see any bruises," he said kissing my forehead.

"I feel like If I talk to the wall or bang my head against it I will get more sense than talking to him."

I wrapped my arms around his waist as he held me before my pager went off.

"Back to work again, thank you for dinner," I said kissing his lips.

"Are we ok Ana?" he asked me as I smiled.

"We're fine Christian don't worry please."

I walked him to the main door before heading to A&E where my new patient was on the way in.

…

The sky outside was getting lighter as morning approached, I needed my sleep, needed to relax and I was looking forward to this evening. I was nervous for our date as it will be a first for me.

"Good morning Ana" Andrea greeted me when she came on duty.

"Good morning Andrea, Beltran was complaining about some paperwork of yours last night," I said as she shook her head.

"Typical Beltran, I have some news Ben is getting a commendation," she said excitedly.

"That's great Andrea, what's It for."

She looked around making sure no one was around whispering

"He has been working on a case with this big mafia family from Italy, he was one of the leads on the case that intercepted a shipment of guns and drugs coming into the country. I'm so proud of him" hearing mafia made me stop.

"Has it been in the news, I'm so out of date with everything that has been going on being in here all the time"

"Yes, Senator Blandino has been in the press showing everyone what they stopped getting onto the streets" she was really excited but I needed to ask who it was whether it was the Greys.

"Who is this family from Italy then," I asked trying to sound disinterested.

"Mancini I think that's how you pronounce it" I was relieved when she said that.

We said our goodbyes as I went towards the entrance. I was too tired to drive so was going to call a cab. Walking out to call so I could hear better through the noise of the hospital I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around straight into the hard chest of my boyfriend as his hands went to my waist to steady me.

"Taxi for Dr Steele" Christian said kissing my lips.

"Don't you sleep," I asked him laughing.

"Mmm sometimes, how was your night," he asked me after holding his car door open.

"Long very long," I told him.

"You've not had any more problems with the administrator," he asked pulling away into traffic and heading for home.

"No thankfully he is doing his own work for a change. Can I still ask you something, I know if you can't answer you won't" I asked him as he nodded.

"Do you know who the Mancini's are" his head turned to me quickly. It's a good job we were stopped at a traffic light but I think I had my answer.

"How do you know that name," he asked me

"I will tell you when I get home and pick Hugo up from Mia's" he nodded before driving me home.

We collected Hugo from Mia's who decided to lie in a sunny spot in the living room as I put the kettle on needing a strong cup of tea if this conversation is going to go downhill quickly.

"Do you want tea or coffee," I asked as his hands came around my waist.

"The Mancini's are nothing to worry about, they are like family to me, an extra set of grandparents," he said kissing my forehead before he took his coffee from me when it was ready as we went to sit down.

"Before I explain about the Mancini's, how have you heard about them," he asked taking my hand in his and kissing it.

"Andrea, a paediatrician who I work with was telling me about her husband, he's a cop. I have only been out socially with them once before but didn't feel comfortable."

"I'm not surprised with how you have been treated by cops."

"Andrea was telling me Ben was up for a commendation for his work on a seizure of guns and drugs that had come in from the Mancini's, I was worried she was going to say the Grey's."

A big sigh came from him as he pulled me closer.

"As I said before Antonio and Beatrice Mancini are like my third set of grandparents, they were very close with both sets of my grandparents when my dad's parents were alive and are still close to my mum's parents and all the family. Like us they are in the same business with the guns and drugs, the shipment which your friend was talking about was meant for us" I looked at him when he said that.

He reached into his pocket typing away on his phone before I put my hand over it as he looked up to me.

"Andrea is an amazing doctor Christian" he leaned forward kissing my lips.

"Ana one thing we won't do is hurt an innocent."

I leaned against his shoulder as he kissed my head, my tiredness was started to kick in after not sleeping for over 26 hours as I yawned.

"Go and get ready for bed Ana you're shattered," he said as I nodded.

Going into my bathroom I had a quick shower before getting into my shorts and t-shirt before going back out to find Christian. He was still on his phone when I walked in saying goodbye to whoever he was talking to.

"I'm going to go and let you get some sleep, are we still on for dinner tonight or do you want to wait until tomorrow."

"Tonight, I'm looking forward to it" he leaned forward taking my face in his hands as his lips touch mine. I move my hands into his hair pulling gently as he groaned into my mouth.

"I had better get going before I never leave," he said kissing my lips again before we walked to the door.

"Night night Dr Steele, I will pick you up at seven," he said before heading for the elevator and out of sight.

I went into my bedroom with Hugo following behind before climbing into bed. Reaching over I set my alarm for five so I would at least have a couple of hours to get dressed before Christian arrived. It didn't take long until I was fast asleep.

…

Waking up to the alarm and also a dog lay across the bottom of my legs I struggled to get up. He only climbs onto the bed if there has been thunder or I've had a nightmare, I don't remember having a nightmare and it doesn't look like its rained maybe he just missed me and wanted to be close. It wouldn't be the first time he has been there.

"Come on boy get up, I need the bathroom and then I will take you out" the word out soon got him moving and when I had put on yoga pants and a jacket I took him out to the garden below.

He was in his usual playful mood chasing a squirrel up a tree and then trying to climb after it, I'm sure he was a cat in a past life then again with his love of water maybe not.

I put my mother's locket on, putting It down the front of my dress, out of sight and had just finished my make up when the buzzer went below, telling Christian to come up.

"You look gorgeous Ana," Kate said, she had come to tell me all about her date as I hadn't seen her properly since Saturday as she was working Sunday.

When there was a knock on the door Kate told me she would get it as I took one last look in the mirror. "Breathe Ana," I said to myself.

I could hear his voice as I walked into the living room, for all the tough guy image he had, he looked as nervous as I was.

"Ana, you look beautiful," he said handing me white roses.

"Thank you, their beautiful. You look nice too." I said giving him a kiss. Having heels on I didn't have to reach too far to kiss his lips.

He was dressed in a suit with a grey tie that matched his eyes perfectly.

"I'll put those in water Ana, you two get going," Kate said as he held his hand to me which I immediately took.

We rode down the elevator with our fingers entwined together before he took me out to his car. I had been too tired to notice his car earlier but it was a nice car.

"Where are we going," I asked him.

"A little restaurant called Palermo that Ethan owns, I'm surprised my mum hasn't brought you here before now," he said.

"No, we usually stick to Bella"

"Ana, where we're going, there could be men there that work for us, I don't want you to worry ok. Fuck maybe I should take you to Bella Italia."

"Its fine Christian, I'm looking forward to it" he nodded pulling up outside of the restaurant.

Seeing a parking sign that said, Grey, he parked the car.

"Its Ethan's spot but he's out with Mia tonight, if he comes he can park down the road," he said smiling.

Helping me out we walked straight into the restaurant, the place was full but we were quickly seated in a private booth.

I know being out with Christian it's like making a statement to everyone that I am taken but by the looks on some of the women here they know so is he.

We ordered dinner, mine was a mushroom ravioli while he ordered a pasta dish. Some men walked past the table nodding to Christian but none interrupted our dinner.

We laughed at Hugo's antics in the pool.

"I still cannot believe he did that, at the time I was so embarrassed but now she deserved it."

"She definitely did, I'm sorry for what she called you. She had no right" he was angry now so I reached for his hand.

"Unfortunately I've been called worse. I've learned to ignore people who don't matter" I said as he kissed my hand.

It had been a long time since I had been out and been able to relax, I had a lot of fun and got to know more about him. Work was never mentioned and I was happy for it to stay that way.

Out of all the foods my boyfriend could love with his Italian family his favourite meal was mac and cheese, that made me laugh.

I excused myself to use the bathroom and refresh my make up. When I came back there was a man stood at the table talking to Christian. When I approached Christian stood taking my hand.

"Ana this is Alfonso, he runs this place for Ethan."

"Hello," I said shaking his hand as Christian pulled me into his side.

"We were just talking about your birthday, here they do an Italian feast with all different dishes. Is there anything, in particular, you or your family would like that evening."

"Risotto or ravioli they are my favourites so I will be happy if they are available," I asked them.

"Yes that will be perfectly fine," Alfonso said.

"What about the others."

"Eamon and the girls will eat anything. Claire would just prefer pasta with the sauce on top she's the fussy eater of the family" Alfonso wrote down everything I had said before leaving us to finish our drink.

"What are you doing tomorrow apart from catching up on some sleep."

"I was going to take Hugo to the dog park tomorrow afternoon, he can run about properly there instead of just around the garden. Wear himself out instead of wearing me out"

"Can I come?" he asked me as I smiled at his nervous question.

"Of course you're more than welcome to come, we usually go around one o'clock when it is usually a bit quieter from the morning walks."

"I'll be there," he said before asking for the cheque.

..

"I've really had a good time tonight Ana."

We were back at my door hearing Hugo on the other side I could hear him sniffling knowing I was home. I had text Kate on the way back to tell her we were on our way so she could put Hugo in my apartment, telling me he had already been out.

"Do you want a coffee?" I asked as he nodded.

He followed me into the kitchen stopping to make a fuss of Hugo. My boy had really taken to Christian which was a relief. We come as a package Hugo and I.

"I meant to ask you earlier, have you met my grandfather before," he asked me.

I meet a lot of people in my job but I don't remember meeting him before Saturday.

"No, unless he had come to the hospital before, I meet so many people there. I definitely hadn't spoken to him before Max's party though Why" I asked.

"He just said you looked familiar that's all."

We had just gotten cosy on the couch when his phone went, he ignored it at first before it went a second time taking it out and answering it.

"What, this better be important," he said sounding angry. He kissed my forehead pulling me closer.

"Fine" he sighed "I will be there in 30," he said before hanging up.

"Shit, I need to go, Ana," he said placing a kiss on my lips.

"Am I going to need to patch you or your family up later?" I said.

"No, we will be fine"

Pulling me closer to him our lips met moving together. I pulled him closer still not wanting the evening to end but knowing he has to go. I knew he had a gun, my hand had brushed against it as I pulled him to me. I don't know how we ended up with me lay on the couch with him over me but the feelings that were going through my body at that moment I didn't care.

Feeling the vibration in his pocket he pulled his mouth away from my neck.

"Someone is pissing me off tonight," he said sitting up.

"It's ok Christian, it must be important if they keep calling."

"You're more important, but I need to get this sorted," he said getting up from the couch.

I walked him to the door as he kissed me goodbye watching him head for the stairs.

I walked to the window where I saw him leave the garden before he quickly drove off disappearing quickly from sight.

CPOV

One fucking night with my girlfriend and I can't even have that. I was pissed more than pissed.

I pulled up to our warehouse where dad had told me to come slamming the door and walking inside.

"Someone is angry," Elliot said as I looked at him. Don't get me wrong I love my brothers but with this shit, they had just ruined the perfect evening.

"What the fuck is so important that I had to come here."

"You like her then," dad said as I turned to face him.

"What is that supposed to mean, do I like her."

"You wouldn't be so mad if you didn't like her so much," he said before walking into the back of the warehouse where there was a small room.

"Dad stop, is this some type of test or something. Choose the family over my girlfriend, because if it is I just failed the one person I have serious feelings for" I said looking to him.

"NO it's not a test, I have one of your guys here who has been snooping around your club asking questions. Besides how angry you came in here if I was doing a test it would show everyone you made the right choice with how pissed you are at leaving Ana behind. Especially how long it took you to get here. Don't get me wrong son, you all mean the world to me and I would kill for anyone of you but your mother will always come first."

We walked into the room seeing young David sat in a chair.

"What is going on David," I asked him. He had only been on my crew for about 6 months and I thought he was a good kid. He hadn't been touched so far but if he didn't give us answers, that would change.

"Ssssorry Sir," he said shaking.

"I didn't ask for an apology I asked what the fuck is going on," I said getting angry.

"THEY TOOK HER" he shouted not at us but to the room.

"Took who." dad said

"My little sister, he knew I worked for you. I'm not sure how, he asked me to look around the club to find out information, he wanted information on the next shipment, I had to look, had too" throughout his words he shook.

"Who took your sister," dad asked him.

"Lupo, Bruno Lupo he said he would sell her if I didn't get the information. She's all the family I have got, she's 10 years old she doesn't deserve this" he said looking up to me.

Ten, fucking ten the same age as my Ana, his sister's fate is the same as my Ana's if she hadn't fought back. The Lupo's were into people trafficking, something we didn't touch and now they were into kidnapping kids and selling them too.

"Do you know where they are keeping her?" I asked as he nodded his head up.

"Christian," my dad said as I shook my head.

"It's Ana all over again," I said as he nodded.

"They have a bordello on the outskirts of Portland, they took me there to show me her in a small room by herself."

I told David to follow me as we all got into cars and headed to Portland, going into their territory will piss them off. Stealing from right under their noses, well I would love to stick around and see that but I have better things to do.

We arrived onto the street of the bordello just before 3 am, it is probably the only business open for miles but they will soon get a visit from people who will definitely not paying for their services.

Knocking on the front door a woman my mother's age answered asking what service we wanted tonight.

"I want the little girl you have locked away here," I said pulling my gun out and pointing it straight at her.

"What, we have no little girls here. We are all of age" she said, did she think I was a fucking cop.

"David" I called as he came forward.

"Go and get your sister and take Elliot with you," I said as they disappeared into the house coming back a few minutes later holding a weeping girl. She was tiny, was my Ana this small when she fought off that man.

I have to admit when Ana told me her story it did keep me up at night, thinking of her in that situation and now with this little girl, I realised there is more evil in the world than what my family do.

We arrived back into Seattle just as the sun was coming up, I hope Ana had been able to sleep.

Instead of going home I headed for my club. Even at five in the morning, there were still people milling about.

"Bourbon," I said to the bartender, having my drink immediately in front of me.

Tonight was still playing on my mind. I loved my date with Ana, my feelings for here grew all the time but seeing the girl knowing that could have been Ana's life has left me feeling enraged.

"Christian" I heard behind me as I started on my second drink. I had no time for this bitch.

"What the fuck are you doing here," I said turning to see Leila.

"I came with dad earlier but he told me to go home, I decided to stay because I wasn't tired. Have you broken up with her, with you drinking? I can be a warm body for you instead of that Ana, she's no good for you, she's not part of the families" I looked at her with a murderous look and she still wouldn't shut the fuck up.

I signalled to Giovanni who worked security here who immediately came over.

"Get rid of her and make sure she has no access to any part of the clubs."

"Christian I'm serious if she's not doing it for you I'm always here. I'm just putting the offer over. I told you she was a whor". I was off the stool with my hand on her throat in seconds.

"One don't you ever even think about my girlfriend let alone speak about her," I said squeezing tighter

"You have no right even to breathe the same air as her and if I ever see you again I will deal with you, you can hide behind mommy and daddy all you want but say her name, upset her, disrespect her and I will deal with you personally."

"Christian she's my only child," John Lincoln said from behind me.

"Deal with her then and teach her some fucking respect before I do and you have no children."

He pulled her out of the club quickly as I went back to my drink. I never touch women, ever but there is only so much I can take especially if someone is spewing venom about Ana and tonight she stepped so far over the line she is free-falling. Warm body, not fucking likely. Ana's body is the only one that I want near mine.

...

Three hours of sleep was all I had gotten before I was up and in the shower. If my phone went off today when I was with Ana unless it said 911 on it, our code for an emergency it would go unanswered.

I may be tired but my cock had other ideas as it was stood to attention every time I thought of Ana. As the water came down on me my hand moved up and down my shaft, her smile, her voice thinking of her made my orgasm approach quicker. Reaching my peak I came groaning her name.

Finally showered and dressed I was just making myself some breakfast when my phone went. Better now than later.

"Hi dad," I said answering the phone.

"Son, I have just had John Lincoln in my office making a complaint," he said.

"Making a complaint, this isn't that type of working environment you make a complaint in," I told him.

"Yes I told him to deal with it and if he had a problem with you to come to you with it. What happened." pussy won't come to me although that would be the perfect opportunity to get rid of him.

"He took his daughter to the club with him and left her on her own. When she saw me she started insulting Ana again so I put my hand to her throat warning her. If daddy dearest gave a shit about his daughter he wouldn't have taken her into the club in the first place."

"As far as I'm concerned the matter is closed," he told me.

"I'm going to see Ana soon so unless its an emergency I don't want my phone to ring."

"It's serious then," he asked me.

"After last night, you're asking me that," I said as he laughed "I want it to be."

"I'm happy for you son, and I'm very pleased for Ana, I know you will look after her."

"Always, I gotta go, we're taking Hugo out," I said as he laughed.

"He's another one who is protective of Ana, I love that dog," he said.

"Bye, dad."

"Bye," he said before we hung up.

Grabbing my wallet, phone and keys, I put my gun in the back of my jeans putting my jacket over it so it was out of sight. I headed for the door to my apartment getting the elevator down, I had only just got a hand on my car door when my phone beeped with a message.

 **Have fun Son – Dad**

 **Will do – Christian**

I was excited about seeing Ana again and pulling up outside her apartment seeing both of them waiting the smile on my face grew.

Getting out I walked forward petting Hugo's head before pulling her into my arms and touching my lips to hers. Feeling her lips on mine, her hand in my hair our mouths moved in sync together. We were perfect for each other. Was I in love with her, I don't know as not knowing what that felt like before, but if it's the feeling I have when I hold Ana I was definitely on my way.

…

 **Thank you for reading and your reviews. I had so many about granddad, I know you all want to know the secrets but I need to get their relationship established before everything comes out. It won't be long though hopefully in a couple of chapters.**

 **Until next time**

 **Caroline**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything fifty**

 **All mistakes are my own**

APOV

I'm back at work again for another long shift. The past two days have been a lot of fun. Our date was everything I wanted it to be and I've asked myself if his phone hadn't have gone off would I have wanted him to stay and I know immediately that answer is yes.

I feel a safety in his arms that I haven't felt before and I don't want to let go.

We had arrived at the dog park letting Hugo go as soon as we were on the trail. It took you on a two-mile route through the trees before looping back to the car park.

Hugo ran ahead of us while he chased whatever critter he could find as we walked hand in hand.

"I have never been here before, then again with not having a dog I don't really have a reason to come."

"I love these trails Hugo gets a walk and I get some fresh air, being in the hospital for so long makes me miss the open spaces," I said as we continued our walk.

We passed an elderly couple who were taking their great Dane out for a walk, like Hugo their dog was big and could probably pull over the lady holding the leash but he was very well behaved and walked happily by their side. We said hello before continuing.

Reaching the car we drove to a small bistro where we could sit outside having an early dinner, Hugo was lay under the table with his head on my foot making sure I wasn't going anywhere.

...

I was just on my way back to my office from seeing a patient when I bumped into Eamon.

"Hi Sweetheart are you on a long day again," he said giving me a hug.

"Unfortunately, I am hoping to sit down for five minutes before my beeper goes off again."

"I know the feeling, do you want to get something to eat" we both agreed to go and see what was available to eat in the canteen.

"You don't have any food hidden in your office do you," he asked me while we looked at the slop that was on offer. I know some patient needed a soft diet but I certainly didn't.

"Unfortunately no, so we're stuck with this."

We both decided on a sandwich which looked safe.

"So who is this man you are dating and do I need to have words with him," he said with a serious face but I just smiled at him as his smile soon joined mine.

"His name is Christian and no you don't need to have words with him. I like him very much" I told him as he reached for my hand. Like, would be a very big understatement on my feelings for Christian.

"I'm happy for you sweetheart, you deserve to be happy but if he upsets you he will deal with me," he told me as I laughed.

We talked about the plans for my birthday and he was looking forward to meeting more of the Grey's as he had only met Grace and Carrick before.

"My three girls dating three brothers, I never thought that would happen" he laughed.

"They are all great guys, please give them a chance."

"I will sweetheart all Claire and I want is for you all to be happy and if these three men make you all happy then that's all as a parent we can ask for."

After lunch, he walked me back to my office giving me a hug before he left for his next appointment.

Putting my purse back into my office I bumped into Andrea who was coming on duty.

"Hi Andrea," I said who nodded her head to me.

"Are you ok Andrea?" I asked her, she hadn't said anything yet.

"Ana," she said as if she was about to say something else before shaking her head. "I'm fine just tired," she said and left the room.

She was so happy the last time I had seen her. I just put it down as tiredness and went to check on a few of my patients.

..

I was in the staff room getting a drink when Andrea came in. I had finished my shift and I was ready to go home but with the constant heat in the hospital I was thirsty.

"Ana can I have a word," she asked me.

"Of course is everything ok."

"Are you safe?" she asked, shocking me.

"What!, what are you are talking about."

"Ben saw your boyfriend Ana when he dropped me off the other day. He told me who he was, he's a criminal. He's killed people Ana, you're in serious danger by being with him" she said pissing me off.

"Says who, your husband," I said trying to keep my voice down.

"Ben knows all about these people Ana they have mafia connections."

"Andrea, my boyfriend is the sweetest man I have ever met, I have been around his family also for the past few years, I know what they are like. I think Ben needs to get his facts right before he starts sprouting crap about people he doesn't even know" I said walking to the door where she grabbed my arm.

I pulled my arm away before turning to her.

"You're in danger not just from this family but if you're in league with criminals you could lose your job."

"In league, do you hear what you are saying Andrea" I shook my head and walked out of the staff room. She followed after me though.

"Ana, I know"

"You don't know anything Andrea, you're just going off what information Ben tells you. I know from personal experience the police don't know shit. If he and his family are these big criminals why are they not in prison. Answer me that" I said.

She looked at me knowing she had no answer for that.

"Exactly. They have done nothing."

I walked away from her going to my office to get my things before I walked out of the hospital doors.

I walked away from the hospital angry. I knew what Christian did, I had accepted that. How she can dictate to me when she was married to a cop I don't know. For the first time in my life, I am happy, really happy and I am not going to let anyone stand in the way of that.

I continued walking, I know I should order a cab but I just followed the route I always took home. I hadn't gotten far when I heard a cars tyre's screech to a stop next to me.

I turned to the car seeing Christian emerge as he rushed around to me.

"Ana, what's happened," he said pulling me into his arms.

I grabbed onto his shirt just needing to hold onto him at this moment. He lifted my chin placing a kiss on my lips before asking again what had happened.

"Andrea's husband saw you pick me up the other day and he has told her all about you. She was berating me telling me to get away from you. That being with you I could lose my job" he pulled me closer to him burying his face into my hair.

"Ana, we are all careful, none of us has a police record. You cannot lose your job on what cops think they know when they know nothing."

I pulled back away from him so I could look at him as I placed my hand on his cheek.

"I want you, Christian, I want to be with you."

He lowered his lips to mine as he held me in the middle of the pavement, I didn't care who saw us I didn't have anything to hide.

"I will not let anything separate us, Ana, come on let's get you home."

We walked to his car which was still running as he opened the door, taking a seat as he went around to his side I looked over to him as he got in. There was a car on the other side road, I recognised the driver immediately.

"Ana who's that," he asked me.

"That's Andreas husband Ben" he had a camera in his hand taking pictures."Christian, he's taking photos."

He was about to get out of the car to go over when I grabbed his shirt.

"Don't Christian he's not worth it." he nodded before looking back over.

"Let's give him something to photograph then" he crashed his lips to mine, opening my mouth to him as our tongues moved together. I moaned into his mouth as he pulled me closer. His kisses moved to my neck before he placed one last kiss on my forehead.

He started the car again before turning to Ben and giving him the middle finger which made me laugh before he drove off.

"You're going to get arrested," I said.

"It wouldn't be the first time." he laughed.

"I thought you said you didn't have a record."

"I don't, they like to arrest us, they just can't pin anything on us. My grandfather was a regular at the precinct when we were younger"

"Christian Grey you're a rebel," I said laughing as a large smile appeared on his face. He puts his foot down going straight through a red light showing just what a rebel he was.

We pulled up outside my building probably a lot quicker than we would have if I was driving as he helped me out of the car. Keeping our hands together we made our way to Kate's apartment where I knocked on the door to pick Hugo up.

"Good morning Ana, Bro," Elliot said opening the door like it was something he did every day.

"Morning Elliot," I said walking into the apartment where I found Hugo who shot up jumping at me.

His paws came to my shoulders as he licked my face making me laugh.

"You're getting too big," I said wiping my face when he ran over to Christian who made a fuss of him.

"Morning sis" I shouted into Kate's bedroom.

She came out a few minutes later giving me a hug as she whispered in my ear.

"What's wrong, I can see it all over your face" I can't hide anything from my sisters.

"Andrea was giving me a lecture on who I am dating."

"Miss prim and proper. I don't think she has ever done anything wrong in her life. She needs to take the stick from out of her arse and live a little" she said as I raised my eyebrow looking at Elliot.

"What I'm living a lot, fuck living a little." She laughed. "Go and get some sleep, Hugo has been out. Elliot took him out in his boxers earlier, old Mrs Grimsley got an eyeful though. we have some partying to do tomorrow."

Christian and I took Hugo back to my apartment where I took a shower and got changed while Christian made sure Hugo had everything he needed.

"Do you have to go?" I asked Christian.

"No, I can stay as long as you like."

"Come and lie with me please," I said holding my hand out.

He kicked his shoes off taking my hand and followed me into my bedroom.

I pulled the duvet back on my bed climbing in while he took his jeans off, putting them on the chair and placing his gun on top before he climbed into my bed pulling me into his arms.

He kissed my lips before I rested my head on his chest and quickly fell asleep.

…

I had slept for about six hours before waking up alone. Looking around Christian clothes were gone, he must have been called away. I lay back in my bed turning my head towards the door when it opened.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Christian said coming into the room kissing my lips. "I went to take Hugo out and raided your fridge. I could live in there with all the food you have made" he said laughing as he passed me a glass of orange juice, putting my keys he had used on the side.

"Thank you" I drank half the orange juice before putting the glass down. "If you're hungry help yourself. I always make more food than I need with Kate and Mia not cooking."

We spent a quiet evening together slowly emptying my fridge, after today it was nice just to relax knowing I was off for the next two days and Andrea is on call.

I can understand her being concerned as a colleague but its the way she went about it like she knew my boyfriend personally that made me angry.

It was getting late when I turned to Christian.

"Do you have to go?" I asked him.

"No there is nowhere I need to be at this moment apart from here."

"I need to take Hugo out before we go to bed," I told him.

"I'll take him out for a quick walk in the garden, go and get ready for bed." he kissed my lips before he left with Hugo following behind after getting my keys from my bedroom where he had left them.

I cleaned up, washing our glasses before refilling Hugo's bowl up and heading into my bedroom to brush my teeth. Christian came back in shortly after with Hugo in tow who went straight to his bed.

With us staying out late tomorrow, Eamon and Claire are going to pick Hugo up and take him back to their house after dinner.

He stripped down to his boxers, going to have a quick wash and using the spare toothbrush I left out for him before climbing into bed.

"Stay with me tomorrow night Ana" Christian said as I lifted my head off his chest to look at him.

"I would love to" reaching up to kiss his lips.

I was quickly underneath him as our lips crashed together, hands tugging hair, pulling each other closer. His lips moved to my neck before he sucked on my earlobe as I moaned into his ear. I could feel him hard against me as our lips joined again. I felt breath on the side of my face as I pulled away from Christian looking to my side and started to laugh.

"What's funny," Christian said before joining into my laughter.

"I can't believe I've been cockblocked by a dog," he said that made me laugh more.

Hugo was sat at the side of the bed. With his large size, he was able to rest his head on the bed and now two big eyes were looking at us.

"Back to bed Hugo," I said as he went back to his bed but still looking at us before he started to snore.

"Christian."

"Yes, princess."

"I've never done anything before," I said quietly, as I lay with my head on his chest.

"I can understand that Ana. When you're ready."

I am ready, I want to give myself to Christian just not with my dog watching.

…

I heard Christians phone go in the night but I quickly went back to sleep. Expecting to wake up alone because he has had to go I was surprised when I woke up with my head still on Christians chest as he stroked my hair.

"Happy birthday Princess," he said lifting my chin to kiss me.

Thankfully Hugo was still storing so I was able to kiss my boyfriend without being disturbed.

When we broke apart he reached over to the bedside table placing a small box in my hand.

"You didn't have to get me anything," I said before he placed his finger on my lips.

"open it."

I did, seeing a beautiful diamond bracelet which I lifted from the box.

"It's beautiful thank you, Christian."

I pulled his head to mine placing a kiss on his lips before running my tongue along his. He opened his mouth to me deepening the kiss as we pulled each other closer.

I heard a door open as I pulled back, Christian looking towards my bedroom door as Hugo sat up on guard. Christian was about to reach for his gun when I heard my hyper sister.

"It's your birthday" Mia sang through my apartment while Christian winced at her singing. If she continued Hugo will be howling in a minute.

"Wake up sleepy head, it's your birthday," she said banging on my bedroom door as she moved away still singing.

"What did I say I wanted for my birthday a day off or a lie in. I may have the day off but I don't think I'm getting my lie in." I got up going out to see Mia before she came into my bedroom seeing Christian in his boxers.

"Happy birthday to you," she said hugging me when I entered the kitchen putting the kettle on.

"I'm taking your key back Mia it's too early."

"Nonsense I didn't barge into your room and bounce on your bed," she said.

"You would have landed on Christian if you had."

She turned to look at me before looking at the bedroom and then whispering.

"Have you."

"No not yet but I want to" she squealed pulling me into a hug as Christian came into the room and kissing my lips.

"Morning Mia."

I gave him his cup of coffee receiving another kiss in thanks before we made our way to the living room.

"You two are cute together," Mia said.

"I don't think I have ever been called cute before" Christian replied.

"Ok plans for today, hair, nails, maybe a massage birthday girl, what do you say."

I was hoping for a quiet morning with Christian.

"Go, I will be here to pick you up for dinner, tonight it will be just us after the club no annoying siblings and no cock-blocking dog so make sure you pack a bag" Christian whispered in my ear making me laugh at Hugo.

"OK, I will see you this evening" I walked him to the door and watched him leave banging on Paul's door on the way past shouting "POLICE OPEN UP" before he disappeared down the stairs.

I walked back into my apartment to see Mia stroking Hugo. He came to me straight away when he saw me and I made a fuss of him.

"Can I have half an hour Mia to wake myself up please," I asked her as she agreed going back to my bedroom.

I had taken a shower, I know If I have a massage at the salon at least I will be clean beforehand. I was dressed and waiting for Mia to descend as I looked at my mother's box. I picked it up placing it on my bed before taking a deep breath and opening the box, I need to look in here more often, it's just hard.

Everything was as it always was as I pulled photos out. There were pictures of me when I was very small but all the photos stopped when mum went. I placed them back into the box on top of the letters there and I moved my fingers to the sides of the box. At the bottom of the box was a flower design carved all way around, I found the small sections on opposite sides of the box that could be slid to the side and pushed the wood underneath which opened the drawer.

It had been so long since I had open this drawer but nothing had changed. I still had no idea what the papers said as I looked through them and it would be easy to find out but what if I don't like what I find. I was just about to put the papers back into the box when I noticed an envelope to the back of the drawer, reaching in to pick it up I turned it over, seeing my name written on the front.

With shaky hands I opened it, there was only one person this could be from as I took the letter out.

From inside the letter, a smaller envelope fell to the floor, I picked it up turning it over seeing the name Frankie on the front. Another part of my mother's life that I knew nothing about, I thought putting the envelope onto my bedside table.

I took a deep breath before reading the letter.

 _My beautiful little girl Anastasia._

 _You are the greatest gift I have ever been given and I was never more happier than when you were placed in my arms._

 _Know that you are loved so much sweetheart, you should be surrounded by love every day._

 _I hope one day you can meet your grandparents and especially my brother Mac_

 _He would adore you, they all would but no more than your father._

 _Your father is the most caring man I have ever met and he loved me as much as I loved him._

 _I love you more than you will ever know Anastasia and I will always be with you._

 _There is nothing I want more than for you to live your life to the fullest and be happy._

 _All my love_

 _Mum xxx_

My sisters found me in floods of tears with the letter clutched in my hand. They thought I was hurt at first before I passed the letter to Kate who then passed it on to Mia.

I was soon wrapped in my sister's arms.

"Your mum loved you, Ana, we always knew that."

"I know, I miss her so much. The part about saying my father was a caring man, that I cannot figure out. He was a horrible man, was he not always like that."

"Who's Frankie," Mia asked me picking the letter up.

"I don't know, he must be someone important for her to put it in the letter and why not in the main box with the others why with mine."

"I wish I could give you the answers you need. If we had more details we could look but I know how you are with family" Kate said. "Do you want to stay here today Ana. It's your birthday it's your day to choose"

"No my mum wanted me to live my life to the fullest and I am going to do just that."

"Its Spa Time then," Mia said excitedly "Let's go and get you pampered for your birthday before your boyfriend steals you from us."

I placed both of the letters into the top of the box with the photos my mum had saved. There was no need to hide them any more.

CPOV

Leaving Ana I headed back to Escala laughing at Hugo this morning. Cockblocked by a dog.

Tonight when we leave my club Ana will be mine even if I had to kidnap her just to get five minutes to ourselves.

I had called dad to let him know about these people who were trying to interfere in my relationship with Ana when she had fallen asleep in my arms last night. I had never met this doctor before but I had had a few run-ins with her husband on occasion. He was a small time cop trying to bring himself up by trying to take down the big fish. If he doesn't stop he might just choke himself on his line. His wife will not be touched as I promised Ana we don't touch the innocent, with him I will just have to see how far he pushes this.

I had only been home a few minutes when my phone beeped with a message.

 **Are you still with Ana – dad**

 **No, I just got back home – Christian**

 **Have you decided what you are going to do with David – dad**

 **Yes I've decided – Christian**

David was a good kid but after what had happened he was too easily influence. Don't get me wrong if someone took Ana I would do anything to get her back but I would have asked for help first, I wouldn't have gone behind my back.

 **Where is he – Christian**

 **He's due at the house in about 15 minutes, he called asking if he could meet with me, but he is on your crew so it's your choice – dad**

 **Ok I will meet you there – Christian**

I made sure everything was tidy in my bedroom, I didn't want Ana coming and thinking I was a messy bastard. Even though Ana has a dog, her apartment is always perfect.

Grabbing my keys I went down to the garage, got into my R8 and drove to my parent's house.

It didn't take long before I pulled up outside my parent's house, leaving my car at the door I walked straight into the dining room where my dad was sat with David.

"You finished the living room," I said greeting my mum with a kiss on her cheek.

"Yes I want all the family round tomorrow for dinner, no exceptions I have missed our family dinners."

"I will ask Ana later," I said greeting my dad before taking a seat.

"David, how is your sister doing," I asked him.

"She's fine sir, still shaken up but she's strong. I apologise for not coming to you and betraying you, it's hard to ask for help when it's been the two of you for so long and you have only had the other to depend on."

"I get that you were concerned for your sister but unfortunately this business doesn't work that way, going behind peoples backs can get you killed," I said seeing him flinch.

"Why did you want to join our family David," my dad asked him.

"Growing up with an abusive parent and not having a lot to eat I had to find ways to keep my dad away from my sister and also to feed her. Being asked to sell drugs by a friend and being brought into your family gave me the opportunity to do both that but now I've messed it all up"

I looked over to dad.

"It's your call son."

"You know weakness is looked down on, second chances are never given and people might protest at what I'm about to do. There were only a few people there that night, it's up to you if you tell more. But I am giving you something no one else has ever had, a second chance. You can't work as part of my crew any more because that trust is gone, for now. It up to you to earn that trust back."

I know my dad was looking to me wanting to say something but I concentrated on David.

"I want you working at the warehouse, you will go back to the bottom. You can stay there as long as you like or you can work your way back up to the ranks again. You will receive further instructions when you get down there. David, this second chance will not be repeated."

"Yes sir, thank you" he left the house knowing he had to report straight to the warehouse otherwise the offer would be rescinded.

"You made the right decision," dad said.

"Yeah, you will think I've gone soft."

"Ha, soft is not a word I would ever use to describe you son and god help anyone who ever calls you that. Well unless your name is Anastasia."

He was right about that, she is the only one who has ever seen that side of me.

"Does this cop pose a problem?" he asked me talking about Ben Parker.

"I don't know, his wife works with Ana and he has been telling her as much crap as possible to try and get Ana away from me. I don't think she expected for Ana to throw it back at her the way she did. When I caught up to her yesterday, she wasn't upset just angry."

My mother had put a coffee in front of me before taking a seat. Thanking my mum I pulled my phone out to see how Ana was getting on and if she has had five minutes peace.

"Hey," she said answering quietly.

"Princess what's wrong," I said. My tone immediately getting my parents attention.

"I'm ok, just an emotional morning. My mum left me a wooden box when she died, I haven't opened it since I was a little girl and decided to open it today. I found a letter off my mum telling me how much she loved me" I could hear her crying.

"Princess where are you I will come and get you."

"I'm ok, just reading what my mum had written especially today, I miss her Christian" I wish I was there.

"I know you do, she is always with you Ana."

"I know, I'm happy I found the letter just wish these bloody tears will stop" she giggled.

"Get Hugo to lick them off, then again after this morning me and him need to have words" I could hear her laughing.

"I'm looking forward to spending tonight with you Christian."

"Me too princess I will pick you up in a few hours, call me if you want me to come back sooner ok" I would go back now if she was home.

"I will. If I need you, I know you will be there. I will see you later Christian."

"Laters, Princess" we hung up as I looked over to my parents with big smiles on their faces.

"Will you two knock it off with the Cheshire grins its creepy."

"We're just glad to see you so happy son, is Ana ok," my mum asked.

"Yes, she's just missing her mum on her birthday."

My mum nodded before she gave me a kiss on the cheek and disappeared into the kitchen.

…

I had just pulled up outside Ana's apartment and had been buzzed up. I needed to make sure Ana had her bag for tonight as I didn't want to come back, we would never get away.

I walked to her apartment door reaching for the handle as Mia came out.

"She's gorgeous," she says going into her own apartment.

I walked into the living room as Ana was walking out of her bedroom and my mouth opened.

She was more than gorgeous, she has a pale pink chiffon dress that came just above knee and heels that made her legs go on forever. Her bracelet sparkled on her wrist.

"You're drooling Mr Grey," she said pushing my mouth closed with her finger, kissing my lips before she went to fill Hugo's water up.

I groaned when she bent over to pick the bowl up seeing her panties. After she had put the clean water down I walked up behind her pulling her back to me. There is no doubt she could feel the erection that was growing in my pants.

"Princess a word of warning, if you bend over tonight there is going to be a lot of dead people because fuck if they get to see your arse there will be trouble."

She turned to me laughing. After our phone call earlier, it was lovely to hear.

"Are you ok Ana."

"I'm fine, just a bit of an emotional day but I'm looking forward to this evening" I took her hand as she grabbed her purse and keys before we headed for the door petting Hugo on the way.

Everyone was meeting us at the restaurant, it was lovely to have her to myself.

"My mum has asked if you will come to Sunday dinner tomorrow. Well, scrap that she ordered me tomorrow or else but I told her I would ask you."

"I would love too." she laughed.

Arriving at the restaurant we had our area all to ourselves. My parents were already there talking to another couple who I can only think of as the girl's parents.

"Come on Christian there are two people I want you to meet" taking my hand she led me over to the couple.

"Hello, birthday girl" was said before she was engulfed in hugs off her parents and mine.

"Claire, Eamon I would like to introduce my boyfriend Christian Grey, Christian these are my parents Claire and Eamon."

We shook hands as I pulled Ana to my side. Kate and Elliot came next and even though Elliot still had a bum shoulder he was still able to spin her around to wish her a happy birthday.

"Happy birthday Ana," Max said running up to Ana and giving her a big hug.

"Thank you, Max."

"Is Hugo here?" he asked as she laughed.

"If Hugo was here there would be no food left. He will be snoring at home."

"Happy birthday Ana" Rhian and John greeted her before she introduced them to Eamon, they had already met Claire on their many nights out.

We all took our seats when Ethan and Mia arrived with my grandparents. Drinks were ordered and our Italian feast arrived. The table was full of all different dishes, Ana went first to the risotto. A hot plate was down the centre of the table keeping all the food warm. Max was sucking spaghetti getting more of the sauce on his fingers and face than in his mouth.

There was a lot of laughter around the table as the two families mingled together. Ana's fingers were entwined with mine as I spoke to Eamon. Ana opened presents from my family despite the protests that she didn't want anything.

The girls excused themselves to use the bathroom taking Max with them to clean him up. My dad was talking about the Mariners to Eamon.

"Are my girls safe?" Claire asked as the table quietened. I was wondering if they would say something about our lifestyle I just expected it to be Eamon.

"Claire, I know they are your daughters but those girls have become daughters to us too and we will do anything to protect them," mum said.

"I appreciate that Grace, they are our world and Ana has been to hell and back in the past 26 years. It's a parents job to protect your child and we are very protective of our girls" Eamon said.

"We would never do anything to hurt them," I said as my brothers nodded.

The girls came back in a few moments later laughing before they retook their seats. I leaned over kissing Ana's lips earning her beautiful smile.

Ana blew out 26 candles on her cake telling everyone she was worried the fire brigade would need to be called there was so many. The cake was ok just not as nice as Ana's.

Once dinner was finished Eamon and Claire left after giving the girls hugs and shaking our hands.

"Look after our girls" was the last thing he said before they left, they were going to pick Hugo up to take him back to their house until tomorrow.

We said goodnight to my parents who were taking my grandparents home and Rhian and John left to put Max to bed before we left for the club.

"Look at the line," Mia said as we got out of the cars. I don't do lines.

Walking up to the front of Mile High, Giovanni who was at the door lifted the rope for us to cross. Hearing groans from the half dressed women at the front as we walked by.

I led the way to the VIP rooms which would be ours for tonight.

"Boss," Ros said coming over to greet us.

"Ana this is Ros she runs this club for me, Ros this is my girlfriend Ana."

"It's lovely to meet you," Ana said shaking her hand.

"You too," she said before turning to me.

"Any problems," I asked her.

"A couple of drunks who had to be thrown out but no more than normal" she knew I wasn't asking about this club but the one above.

One of the waitresses came to take our order as Ana was dragged by her sisters on the dance floor. It was a beautiful sight to see her laughing and having fun. Her job is so stressful and tiring for her that it is nice to see her let her hair down.

She came back over to me as Mia and Kate went to the bathrooms drinking from her bottle of water. I think she was still nervous about having her drink spiked ordering drinks where she could keep the top on the bottle.

"Its hot in here," she said fanning her face with a drinks coaster off the table.

"Come on," I said taking her hand and leading her to the fire doors at the side of the room which was left open to let air into the club.

"This is nice," she said enjoying the breeze on her face. I wrapped my arms around her kissing the back of her head as we just enjoyed the quiet. You could still hear the beat of the music but it wasn't intrusive.

Ana turned in my arms pulling my face down to hers as I pulled her close. Our lips met, moving together, with one hand in my hair and other gripping on my shirt neither one of us willing to let go.

I kissed her neck before sucking on her earlobe and then back to her lips. My cock was hard in my pants but at this moment it came secondary to her lips on mine.

"I love you, Ana," I said cradling her face when we broke apart.

"I love you too, Christian" with a smile on my face I crashed my lips back to hers.

We heard laughter come from the balcony above as Ana looked up.

"There is more up there," Ana asked as I nodded.

"Above is a private club for all the people in our business, I will take you up there one day but not today I want to enjoy our night down here, it can get a bit rowdy up there."

We finally stepped back into the club with our arms around each other.

"Where have you been," Mia asked us while she was sat on Ethan's knee.

"Getting some fresh air, I was hot" Ana replied.

"I'll second the hotness" I whispered in her ear hearing her laugh.

"Where's Kate" Ana asked them.

"Dirty dancing with Elliot, it's a good job you own the club Christian otherwise they would have been kicked out."

Ana and I danced before she was pulled back on the dance floor by the girls.

"We're going to get going soon," I told my brothers.

"You made the right decision today bro," Ethan said before continuing. "David, he a good kid got stuck in no questions asked with Ian he just needs to sort himself out."

Ana finally escaped the dance floor taking her shoes off.

"Home," I said as she nodded.

She said goodnight to her sisters and my brothers before we headed to the door. I had called Jason to pick us up while the girls were dancing so he was waiting outside when we reached the door.

…

"You live here," Ana asked when we walked into my penthouse.

"Alone." I nodded

"It's huge," she said laughing as she walked fully into the living room.

"Thanks for the compliment," I said as she turned to me with a smirk on her face.

"Behave," she said walking into my kitchen. "Wow, I could live in here" she laughed.

"The only other person who ever comes here is Jason's wife Gail who cooks and cleans for me."

"no girls" she enquires as I shake my head.

"No princess no girls, never here."

I showed her my office and then the games room next door. It's a bit boring playing pool by myself but even my family don't come here. This is my sanctuary away from all the shit that happens in my world.

"Can I ask you something Christian."

"Anything Ana" she looked down as I lifted her chin with my finger so our eyes met.

"Make love to me," she said shocking me.

"Are you sure Ana I don't want to push you into anything you're not ready for" she placed her finger on my lips.

"I'm ready, I want you Christian."

I took her hand leading her in my bedroom picking her bag up on the way.

Placing her bag on the chair I pulled her into my arms kissing her lips. This kiss was hungry, needy as our clothes were slowly removed. She was on the shot so no condom needed she told me. I had to think about anything but my girlfriend when she was stood in front of me naked so I didn't cum there and then.

"Fuck you're gorgeous princess," I said kissing her neck before moving down and sucking her breast.

She moaned arching her body into me before I picked her up placing her on the bed.

No interruptions, no siblings, no dogs, nothing would stop me now and after she nodded when I asked again I entered Ana.

She was so tight as I pushed carefully inside. I kissed her tears when I pushed through her barrier and worshipped her body as I made love to her. Ana pulled me closer with every moment inside her body I made.

Reaching between us I rubbed her clit as she started to squeeze my cock.

"Christian" she moaned as her orgasm built, I could feel my own approach but I needed her to come first.

"Cum for me Ana" I groaned as she came around my cock as I quickly followed.

Pulling out I lay on my back pulling her into my side. I kissed her forehead and then her lips.

"Happy birthday princess."

"Its the best birthday I have ever had thank you."

We lay in each other's arms, her head on my chest with our legs tangled together.

As Ana fell asleep in my arms the only words that came to mind were content, loved. Today had been the best day ever, and I couldn't wait for many more.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I had hoped to have this out earlier in the week but after the terror attack that hit my home city here in Manchester on Monday, my mind has been elsewhere.**

 **I am not sure when the next chapter will be up as I have yet to start it but hopefully not too long, Ana will learn all about her family over the next few chapters.**

 **Take care and where ever you're reading this from, please stay safe.**

 **Caroline**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything fifty**

 **All mistakes are my own**

 **I normally only do Christian and Ana pov's but this chapter needed more otherwise a lot of detail would be missed.**

APOV

I woke up unable to move, feeling arms around me pulling me closer. I turned in his arms and kissed his lips.

"Morning Christian," I said squealing when I am suddenly underneath him.

"Morning princess"

I could feel him hard against me as he kissed my lips. Asking for permission, I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him to me as he pushed inside.

"Ana, shit you're so tight."

I could feel him everywhere as he moved inside me. His lips moved to my breast sucking before gently biting my nipples as my back arched off the bed. Our movements never ceased as he thrust in and out of me.

My moans were getting louder the closer to the peak I climbed, my body shattering as I fell over the edge taking him with me as he shouted my name.

"Fuck Ana, shit I love you" he panted out.

"You just did," I said my breathing ragged.

"I did what" he replied.

"Fuck Ana."

His hands tickled my sides until I begged him to stop.

Pulling his face to mine, I kissed him. "I love you," I said before our lips joined again.

…

We had left his penthouse heading to Claire and Eamon's. We had driven back to my apartment first to exchange cars as I don't think Hugo will fit in the back of Christian's sports car. I could hear Hugo barking when we arrived.

Eamon had the sprinkler on as my silly pup chased the spray. He ran over to us excitedly and greeted us with a shower as he shook the water from his coat making everyone jump back.

"Hi, sweetheart" Eamon greeted us both. "I give up trying to keep him out of the spray it looks like he's trying to drink it but with it moving he's chasing it around"

We had to turn the water off before we could towel dry him and get him in the car. I don't think he was very happy that his fun was over as he had his head down sulking all the way home.

My apartment isn't the best place for a dog as big as Hugo but there was no way I could leave him behind in the vet's office. He loves the garden and apart from the chihuahua, there are no other dogs in the building.

"What are you looking at Ana," Christian asked me, we had just walked through the gate and were halfway to the door when I had stopped.

"Just seeing how long a hose I would need to set a sprinkler up down here for Hugo."

"You would need a fireman's hose for that it's too far for a normal one" he laughed.

"I could always take him down and get one of the girls to spray the hose from the balcony then again knowing them I would end up more wet than Hugo."

We made our way up to my apartment as we headed inside. Hugo went straight to the sunny spot on the carpet as I opened some windows. It was lovely and warm today so I was making the most of it as rain was due later this week.

…

We were due to leave soon to go to Grace's and I had defrosted a tiramisu that was in the freezer. Trying to stop Christian from digging into the ice block until it ready though was the problem and a few bent spoons were the result.

"Who will be at dinner today."

"My parents, grandparents, brothers and your sisters. Rhian and John won't be there, it is her dads birthday so Max will be with them." Only family then.

We stopped outside the front doors of the house, I noticed there were still people with guns walking around but I tried to ignore them.

"Ana, Christian thank you for coming " Grace greeted us when we were escorted into the living room by Franco who Christian had just introduced me too.

"Like we had a choice" Christian mumbled making me laugh.

"This room Is lovely Grace."

"Thank you dear its nice to have my house back from painters and decorators" Grace laughed.

We were quickly joined by my sisters and Christian's brother as we were told dinner was ready. We followed them into the dining room before taking my seat which Christian held out for me.

"Thank you," I said receiving a wink.

Throughout dinner, we talked and laughed but I could see his granddad looking at me, I turned to him smiling receiving one in return.

"Let's take coffee into the living room," Grace said as we all followed her through.

I took a seat next to Christian sipping my tea, yes I was awkward and the only one having tea.

"What were the boys like when they were younger," Kate asked hearing groans from all the Greys.

"A nightmare at times, always into trouble" I turned to Christian smiling.

"What I was innocent Princess."

"You are full of shit son, the number of scrapes I have gotten you out of, gotten you all out of. I should charge you for my services, I would be a billionaire" his granddad said as we laughed at the smirk on Christian's face.

"My boys were the perfect boys when they wanted to be" Grace added.

"Yeah, but we didn't want to be most of the time" Elliot laughed.

"As you can all see I was an angel," Ethan said picking a photo up off the mantel before passing it first to Mia, then Kate and lastly me.

Ethan in his shorts was hilarious, they had palm trees and parrots on and looked ten times too big for him.

I got up placing the photo back on the mantel looking at the others that were there. Christian looked so cute with his chubby cheeks and always a smile on his face.

I looked at the next three photos which were grouped together. Two were family photos but it was the middle one that caught my eye. I reached up taking it down, not believing what was in this photo. My locket, I could feel against my chest as I turned to Grace.

"That photo is of." Grace trailed off unable to finish her sentence.

My hands were shaking as Christian got up coming to my side.

"Ana, what is it."

I wanted to know why this was here. How she knew.

"Why do you have a picture of my mother," I asked. Nobody spoke, the room was suddenly so quiet. "Please tell me why you have a picture of my mother."

Grace's hand was over her mouth as she took a step back looking towards Carrick.

"Oh my god" I heard from Christian's grandfather but I couldn't concentrate on anyone but Grace.

I could feel Christian holding me from behind as I shook in his arms. Nobody was speaking, no one would give me answers.

"Please tell me" I whispered.

People were approaching me trying to calm me but I didn't want comfort I wanted answers. I pulled my mother's locket out from the front of my dress as a cry came from Grace, the same locket my mother was wearing in this photo.

"You're a Mancini. If you're Carlotta's daughter, you're a Mancini. The family need to know" I couldn't breath I needed to get out. Family, I couldn't go through that again, couldn't go through the pain.

I dropped the photo hearing it smash behind me as I ran for the door. I heard footsteps behind me and it's only when I was halfway to the car, was I wrapped in Christian's arms.

"I have to go, please let me go" I sobbed into his shirt.

"Don't ever ask me to let you go because I can't Ana. I love you and I will never let you go."

"Please take me home, get me out of here" he led me to the car helping me in before getting into his side and starting the engine.

"Christian" Carrick shouted as Christian shook his head driving away leaving Carrick and granddad by the door.

He sped back to my apartment as I tried to keep the sobs at bay. I was scared, so scared of what will happen now.

I walked into my apartment quiet and numb. Hugo was still in the same spot we had left him in as I sat by his side. Sitting up he licked my face before putting his head on my shoulder as if to give me a hug. I couldn't stop the tears then. Christian came and sat behind me with his legs on either side of me as he held me in his arms.

"I'm sorry, so sorry Christian," I said when my tears had slowed.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Ana, shit I don't know what to say."

"I'm scared Christian" he pulled me closer to him.

"I'm here and I will never let anything happen to you. The Mancini's will never hurt you, Ana. They are just as protective of family as we are."

I needed him to hold me at that moment and he did with my boyfriend behind and my best friend in front of me I broke down and cried, for my mother knowing I would never see again and for a future I was terrified to step into.

GRACE POV

Seeing the horror on Ana's face when my dad said family, will haunt me. Carrick had gone after them coming back a few minutes later telling us Christian had taken her away.

I picked up the glass from the frame up off the floor pulling the photo out.

"Why didn't I see," I said to Carrick.

"You were too close Gracie," dad said. "You always said you felt close to her from the day you met and now you know why. There was something familiar about her but I couldn't place it until she asked about her mother."

"She's gone" I cried "Carlotta's gone. If she is Ana's mother, she died 21 years ago. All this time they have looked for her and she's gone." Carrick held me as I cried in his arms.

"We need to go to Ana," Kate said. Seeing how upset their sister was I can understand the need to make sure she is ok. I have that need too. If it wasn't for my boys holding them because they were upset they would have been out the door by now.

"Girls, Ana's father do you remember what he looks like," Carrick asked. Mia shook her head as Kate nodded.

"Kate?"

"The week before Ana was shot we were all together at our house, he had come to pick Ana up or more like drag her out. I had my camera and recorded what he had done as I wanted to show my dad. I saved it on my computer but can pull it up on my phone."

Kate was on her phone before she showed us a recording of pure evil. That man had destroyed Carlotta's life and then Ana's no wonder she is so afraid.

"Stephan Moretti," Carrick said aloud hearing my dad swear behind me.

"She's a Principessa della mafia" Elliot said.

"A what" Kate replied.

"She's a mafia princess. If both parents come from Italian mafia families the females are classed as princesses. They are very rare as a lot of the old family's have died out, the only one I know of is mum. Females born into the Grey family are also very rare, we don't know why but it's been over a hundred years since the last female was born a Grey" he said turning to me as I nodded.

"No, what Ana is, is hurting. We need to go to her." Mia said. I could see Kate nod as they got themselves together.

We watched the boys take the girls home before I turned to Carrick.

"It doesn't add up. If Ana's birthday is September and Carlotta was taken in March then unless Ana was very premature, Carlotta was already pregnant when she was taken."

"Frankie," my dad said before he came giving me a hug. It doesn't matter how old you get but in my father's arm's I sobbed for the friend I had lost and the young woman who is about to have her whole life turned upside down.

CARRICK POV

I left Grace with her father as I headed into my office, shit I was dreading what I was about to do but they need to know what had happened to their daughter.

I was just about to call when Christian called.

"Is she ok?" I asked him.

"Yes, she's sleeping for now. She cried herself to sleep. Have you called them?" he asked.

"No, I'm about to. Son, she needs protection."

"I know dad, I will get Luke to continue for now but she will need additional security as well. Shit, she's a Principessa. I've called her princess since we met, I didn't realise how accurate I was."

"I know. Son, I know you are protective of Ana but they need to know about her, we also think with her birthday and the date Carlotta was taken she was already pregnant. She was with Frankie before she disappeared, he could be her father instead of the bastard we know it to be" I still couldn't believe that the little weasel could pull this off.

"You know who did this."

"Yes, Stephan Moretti."

"Fucking hell, really" he was as pissed as I was.

"Look, son, I'm going to let you go I have to make this call, the girls are on their way home."

"OK, Ana gave me three letters with mum and dad, Mac and Frankie written on them. She also has a photo beside her bed of her mother and her, I don't know why I didn't notice it before" this is getting more and more real by the second.

"Give them to Elliot he can bring them back here. I will see you soon son, don't let Ana out of your sight."

I ended the call before dialling Italy. I didn't have to wait long for it to be answered.

"Carrick hello, how are you all doing" Marco answered.

"Mac."

"Carrick what is it, are the family ok."

"We think we have found Carlotta Mac" they are going to be devastated.

"That's fantastic news where is she."

"She's gone, I'm so sorry," I said quietly.

"No, she's not gone. She can't be. How do you know this."

I told him about meeting Ana, her being Max's doctor and everything leading up to today. I could hear the anguish in his voice the more I spoke

"Ana told us her mother was killed in a car accident, I think the plan was for both of them to go but Ana survived, she was only five years old. Her years after that were filled with abuse until he shot her when she was ten because she wouldn't lie still and let someone rape her."

"My baby sister is gone and if this Ana is my niece he continued his torture on her" I could feel his anger, I felt it too. "This girl are you certain of who she is, telling my parents especially my mother what you have told me, I need to know."

"She has letters with the names mum and dad, Mac and Frankie on them placed in a box her mother had left her. Her sister also showed me a video of Moretti she had taken of him dragging Ana, it is definitely him. She has Carlotta's locket. I had seen the chain she always wears as she keeps what was on the end hidden away but today is the first time she has shown us what was on the chain. She is completely terrified Mac, family to her is pain but I'm hoping with Christian there she will not run."

"Christian?"

"Yes Christian and Ana have been dating, he is very protective and completely in love with her."

"Carrick she needs to be protected, if word gets out about this especially to our enemies she will be the first target they go for. Especially how entwined she is through both family's."

"She is, Christian is already sorting out personal security for her, she is a doctor at the local hospital so we will have to figure out how to guard her there." she will need a lot more security than one guard that's for sure.

"Do you have a photo of her?" he asked me.

"Yes I will send it through to you, Max had pictures on his iPad of her." I had picked his iPad up from his playroom before going into my office so I sent the clearest picture I had of her.

I heard his gasp when he opened the email I sent him.

"She's beautiful, I can see Carlotta's features in her especially her eyes. She had Frankie's features too."

It had been a while since I had seen Frankie Lambert. When Carlotta went missing it destroyed him as they were the perfect couple and were due to marry the month later.

"I need to let my parents and Frankie know what you have told me, I can guarantee we will be on the first flight over. We will try not to overwhelm her Carrick but we need to see her. Do you know where my sister is."

"We know the town where she lived and Welch went there when Ana told us her story and we wanted to look for him. He was going by the name of Stephen Morton and was a cop. Nobody would say anything and clammed up when he mention Morton's name. Ana told us she was too scared to go back and put flower's on her mothers grave unless he was still around. The place is called Montesano it's just under a two-hour drive from here." he was very quiet.

"She shouldn't be afraid to lay flowers for her mother grave. We are going to want to go I hope she will not be too afraid to come with us."

"Do you want me to arrange a DNA test for when you get here?" I asked him.

"I will speak to my parents but after the details, you have told me and especially looking at this photo, you can tell who her parents are. I will get back to you as soon as I can" we hung up as I went back to Grace she was just staring into space holding her mother' s hand.

"Hows Mac" Theo asked me but knowing by my face he knew the answer.

"I need to speak to Ana, Carrick," Grace told me.

"She is asleep at the moment, Christian said she cried herself to sleep. When she is awake we will go and see her but let her sleep for now. Christian told me Ana had three letters kept in a box her mother had left her."

"Letters," she asked.

"Yes, for her family and Frankie."

We just sat there, it could have been minutes even hours I didn't look I just held my wife while she grieved.

The front door opening had us turning towards the door as Elliot came through, letters clutched in his hand that he passed to me.

"Ana," Grace said.

"She's still sleeping she has Mia and Kate either side of her while she sleeps. Christian is upset at how scared Ana is. He is trying to hide it but it is written all over his face. He's sorting extra security out, trying to keep busy until she wakes up."

"Dad Kate gave me this as well" he passed me a memory stick he had pulled from his pocket as I looked to him. "its the recording Kate took of the night Ana was shot. Kate said not to let mum see it as it is too upsetting."

My phone beeped then with a message from Mac.

 **My parents and Frankie are a complete mess but we are on our way, due in Seattle tomorrow morning - Mac**

 **We will be waiting – Carrick**

We received a message from Christian about thirty minutes later saying Ana was awake.

CPOV

I am still reeling from the events that happened today, trying to get my head around everything.

Ana my princess was a true princess in our world. As my girlfriend, she was already protected, Luke has kept a safe distance when she has been at the hospital since we started dating. He doesn't report anything back unless its an emergency as I don't want to be intrusive in her life. I have enough with the cops snooping around me without Ana worry about the same. He is there for her protection only.

I have spoken to Jason and told him what has happened, he is as shocked as I am knowing about Carlotta Mancini and what happened to her. The disappearance of my mother's friend has always affected my mum deeply as they have been friends since they were babies.

"She's awake Christian," Mia said coming out of Ana's bedroom as I walked in. I sent dad a message before I approached the bed.

Hugo was laying across the bottom of the bed guarding Ana watching who was coming through the door, seeing it was me he put his head down licking Ana's foot letting her know he was there.

I took Mia's spot as Kate got up leaving the room. Ana turned to me as my arms went around her holding her to me, her hand keeping hold of the photo of her and her mother in her hand. The only photo she has of the two of them together.

"What happens now, I don't know what to do," she whispered.

"You don't have to do anything Ana. I know the Mancini's will want to see you but that is your choice. Please, I know you're scared but don't be scared of them. They will never hurt you" she rested her head on my chest as Claire came into the room.

Kate had called her parents to let them know what had happened and was both immediately on their way over. Eamon was at the hospital but told them it was a family emergency and left.

"Here you go sweetheart," Claire said placing a tea on the bedside table before engulfing her in a hug.

"I'm so scared" she whispered.

"Ana, your mum was my friend for only five years but she was the best friend a girl could ever wish for, if her family are half as nice as her then you have nothing to worry about. No one will let you ever be hurt again ok."

Ana nodded and got out of bed washing her face before going into the kitchen. She brought the photo from her bedroom placing it face down on the counter. She was pulling things out of the cupboards. I know when she has a bad day she likes to bake to take her mind off everything, having your life turned upside down can certainly class as a bad day. She looked up to me with everything on the counter as a tear escaped her eye.

"I don't know what to do" she looked so lost as I pulled her into my arms

"You don't have to do anything Ana."

"Don't let go" she whispered.

"Never Ana."

I was still holding Ana when the buzzer sounded through the apartment, Claire went to answer it letting up whoever it was and opening the front door for them when they arrived.

"Sorry for being so clingy. I feel like I'm drowning at the moment and you're my life-raft that I need to hold onto."

I brushed the hair from her face kissing her lips.

"Cling away," I said pulling her tighter into my embrace.

I looked up to see my parents stood in the doorway of the kitchen. My mum's eyes were red and my dads weren't far from it. We may be a criminal family and put on a tough exterior but if one of the family is hurting we all hurt.

"Princess," I said as she lifted her face to mine before she saw my parents at the door. Tears escaped her eyes as my mum walked forward and I relinquished my hold on Ana as my mum wrapped her in her arms.

When the tears slowed for both my mother and Ana she apologised for breaking the photo but my mum would have none of it.

"You sweet girl, have nothing to apologise for. Come, I want to tell you something's about your mother if that is ok with you" Ana nodded reaching for the photo that was on the counter passing it to my mother.

"Oh, you're so beautiful together," my mum said as her tears fell again. She handed it to my dad who smiled nodding his head. What for I don't know, probably to confirm what he already knows to be true.

We all made our way into the living room my mother still holding on to Ana's hand. We sat on the couch with Ana between my mother and me.

"Ana before Grace talks to you would you look at a photo for me and identify who your father is," dad said.

I was about to protest when Ana took the photo from him. She looked at the photo nodding her head saying that it was him, she was just about to hand the photo back when she started shaking against me.

"Ana, what is it, he will never get near you," I said trying to get her to focus on me and not the photo but she shook her head pointing to a man who was stood behind Moretti.

"It's him," she said quietly before looking into my eyes. "It's him, Christian, he's the one who tried to rape me when I was a child."

My dad quickly took the photo back before looking to me, I knew who that was, ran into him a few times over the years, José Rodriguez.

"How often did you see him at the house when you were little Ana."

"A lot but he always ignored me until that night" bastard was biding his time waiting until she was older but obviously couldn't wait.

"When was the last time you saw him Christian" dad asked me.

"He's your friend," Ana said in shock next to me.

"No princess never, he was a low-level drug dealer who tried encroaching on our territory about five years ago. He left the area with a broken nose and a few busted ribs, when I get my hands on him he will receive more than that."

"Ana, I will let Grace tell you about your mum and if you have any questions when she has finished I will answer any I can." dad said as mum started to talk.

"Carlotta Mancini and I were friends from diapers, we were inseparable as our families were very close, our parents used to joke where you would find one of us the other wasn't far behind. We lived in Italy at the time where I was born. In my teens my parents moved over to the states because there was some trouble going on at home and they wanted me out of the way, we still spoke every day and she even lived over here for a while. Your mum had met a man called Frankie Lambert, he worked for Marco her brother and they quickly fell in love. He treated her like a queen and was very protective of her. Being a large organisation there were always other people around, Capo's, made men the house was always full. One of those men was Stephan Moretti, he was low level and was originally posted as a bodyguard for Carlotta but he made her feel uncomfortable." my mum took a pause before she continued to speak as she held Ana's hand tight in hers.

"In March of 1989, Carlotta had been to visit her grandmother. Her car was found at the side of the road, her driver shot dead in the front and Carlotta was missing and so was Moretti. For years our family's have looked for her and had never been able to find her. How she came to be in America when she went missing in Italy I don't know. Sweetheart, I don't think he was your father as unless you were very premature she was pregnant when she went missing. We think your father is Frankie."

Ana hadn't said a word taking everything in. her first words when she did speak shocked us.

"If you ever find him I want five minutes with him," she said. Protests went up around the room as we all shook our head. "I deserve that, he took so much from me" she cried and she was right, the life she should have been living was ripped away from her before she was even born and in its place was a nightmare.

"I promise five minutes but there will be conditions," I said knowing my dad was going to shoot me down but I just stared at him, dared him to deny her this.

"Ana, I know you're scared and we have thrown a lot at you today. I don't want to scare you even more but I want a bodyguard appointed to you. They will not be intrusive or interfere in your life but they will protect you. All females in our family are appointed bodyguards or CPO's close protection offices for their protection" Ana sat up looking to dad absolutely terrified.

"You said my girls were not in danger" Claire protested loudly, her outburst making Hugo bark standing in front of Ana to protect her.

"They are not Claire but we don't take any chances and if Ana is a Mancini as well as a Lambert the focus will be more on her than any other female in the family."

Ana cuddled further into my side as I rubbed my fingers over her knuckles. everyone spoke around us as we were in our little bubble.

"I love you Christian" Ana said as I kissed her lips pulling her closer to me.

"I love you too princess" I didn't care who heard what I had said I loved this woman in my arms and would protect her with my life.

"What happens now," Ana asked me as I looked to my dad.

"I spoke to Mac earlier, they are very upset hearing about your mother but they would like to meet you. I promise you, Ana, they would never hurt you. Like us, family is the most important thing. If you want to wait or cannot see them yet they will wait, forever if they have to but they will wait until you are ready to see them."

"I would like to see them as long as you are all there" I kissed her forehead needing to show her how proud I was at her facing her fears.

"We will all be there Ana, you won't have to face anything alone," mum said.

We had all talked quietly as Ana watched the rain that was now hitting the windows, I would take Hugo out later but he was lay on the couch at the moment with his head in Ana's lap as she absent mildly stroked his fur.

Slowly people started to go home, my parents not knowing whether to stay or go.

"We're fine mum and dad go home, we will be ok."

They gave us both hugs as they left with my brothers going back to the girl's apartments with them.

"Christian."

"Yes, Ana," I said looking down into her eyes where he head lay on my chest.

"I want you to help me forget everything if only for a little while."

I stood picking Ana up from the couch where I took her into her bedroom and made love to her. Helping take her mind of everything that was coming. One thing I did know for certain was that I would be by her side throughout.

 **Thank you for all the love and support for my home city of Manchester. We're a strong city and we pull together in times like these.**

 **Ana finally has the answers she was seeking and she will meet her family soon. The Italian came from google translate so I hope it was right**

 **Until next time**

 **take care**

 **Caroline**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything**

 **All mistakes are my own**

CPOV

I had dropped Ana off at the hospital for her shift. I would rather that she stay at home but she said she needs to keep busy and at the hospital, she doesn't have time to think of anything else apart from her work. She is still scared but is trying to get on with everything, normalcy is what she wants but it will be a while before she gets that again.

Elliot had come round yesterday evening and brought three photos of Antonio and Beatrice, Mac and Frankie that mum had asked him to bring. Ana had looked closely at them all looking for the similarities with herself. The photo of Frankie she had kept hold of the most and wept as she stroked his face in the photo. "I look like him" she whispered and all I could do was nod.

Hugo is with me today as I didn't want to leave him alone. Kate and Mia are both working, I think they wanted to stay close to Ana if she needed them. Since we came home yesterday Hugo has followed Ana everywhere, keeping her in his sight at all time. He was sat in the seat beside me now with his head stuck out the window enjoying the wind in his face.

I pulled through my parent's gate seeing the increased presence of armed guards about the grounds. My dad had messaged me an hour ago to let me know they were here. Ana knew what it was as soon as my phone beeped and came into my arms as I held her. If she was up to it we would be coming back after she finished work this evening. I did tell her we could come another time but she said no, It would only play on her mind if she didn't do it now.

I got out of the car letting Hugo out as he walked by my side into the house. We walked past Franco who petted his head on the way past. I could hear crying as we walked towards the living room knowing it would be Beatrice. Heads looked up as we walked into the living room as Hugo stayed close to my leg.

"Have you acquired a new partner?" Mac said to me shaking my hand as we looked to Hugo.

"He's Ana's" mum said as I stroked Hugo's head. He usually likes to sniff everyone who comes into contact with Ana but without her being here he just sat by my side until dad called him.

"Hugo" he looked for the voice seeing who it was, his tail wagging before looking to me and then walked to my dad who made a fuss of him.

I gave Antonio and Beatrice a hug and shook hands with Frankie. It had been a while since I had seen them and years since I had seen Frankie. I noticed the letters open on the table in front of them, photos on top. I picked up photos of Ana smiling as a child.

"He told her he would slaughter my granddaughter if she ever tried to contact us or tell anyone where she was. She was terrified he would take her daughter away. She put that at one point he said she could leave but she would be taking the body of Anastasia with her or she had to leave her behind. What choice is that? Something must have changed for her to want to break away though, she must have been desperate." Beatrice said through her tears.

"He won't get away with this Beatrice. Anyone who ever laid a hand on Anastasia will pay with their lives," I told her taking her hand as she whispered, "Make them pay please."

"How is she," Frankie asked me as I sighed turning to him.

"Scared, confused. Everything she has known has been turned upside down. I brought this, it is the only photo of her and her mother she has so is very special to her"

I passed the photo over to Frankie as he brushed his finger over the faces in the photo. "They're so beautiful together," he said passing it onto Antonio who was sat next to his wife.

They looked at the photo together as more tears fell.

"Do you know where Moretti is because I am going to destroy him for what he has done to our family" I could understand Antonio's anger, they had lost out on so much of Ana's life especially Frankie who has a daughter he has never even met.

"Ana identified both Moretti and José Rodriguez yesterday. I had a run in with Rodriguez five years ago when he tried to sell drugs in Seattle and I ran him out of town. He was in Tacoma so I think that is the first place to start looking and work out from there, also Montesano, Kate said people in that town knew what he was doing and they did fuck all to stop it" I said.

"Did you sort security out for her Christian" Antonio asked me.

"Yes, she has three at the hospital at the moment, one she knows about as I introduced her to him this morning and two which will be patrolling the grounds. Any more and we will draw attention to ourselves. The problem is the hospital is large. When she is on the ward there is only one way in apart from the fire exit's and everyone has to be buzzed through apart from staff who have key fobs. Her office is just outside that though. Most of her time is in the ward or office where she takes her clinic but she can get called down to the emergency room at a moments notice. She also has home visits to patients who have just left the hospital."

"She needs to be safe Antonio," Beatrice said looking to her husband.

"She will be Bea."

"What is she like Christian" Beatrice asked me.

"Beautiful, very smart, kind, gentle but also strong, incredibly strong. She won't put up with any bullshit and will call anyone out who starts crap for her family."

"She sounds wonderful," she said as I looked down to her.

"She is."

My phone buzzed in my pocket with a message as I pulled it out smiling when I saw her name.

 **Can I go back to bed please x – Ana**

 **Are you ok x – Christian**

 **Nothing I can't handle just Andrea keeping a wide birth but aiming dirty looks my way and I am going to shove Beltran's paperwork up his arse if he doesn't leave me alone x – Ana**

I sighed, unfortunately getting everyone's attention as I continued to type.

 **If they continue to bother you I will deal with them x – Christian**

 **I love that you want to protect me but these two I can deal with, how is my boy x – Ana**

 **Missing you, we both are x – Christian**

 **I miss you too, how is everything there x – Ana**

 **They're anxious to meet you and a bit emotional after they read the letters you gave them x – Christian**

 **I hope they are ok, x – Ana**

 **They will be, I love you x – Christian**

 **Love you too. I will see you at three x – Ana**

I put my phone back in my pocket and turned to my family.

"Is she ok Christian, you sounded worried?" mum asked.

"She's fine, just getting hassle off the hospital administrator again and her colleague."

"The cop's wife," dad asked as I nodded.

"She said she will handle it, and I will let her. For now" I said as dad agreed.

My mum always the perfect hostess was checking everyone was ok, Frankie hadn't said much and just observed everyone in the room.

"Frankie," I said as he looked up "Are you ok." he sighed shaking his head.

"I have a daughter I didn't even know existed until yesterday. Mac said her birthday was the other day, that is 26 birthdays I have missed and every day in between. I want to hold her and apologise for all the times I wasn't there to protect her but I don't want to scare her away and lose her forever. Mac told us what he did and how scared she is of family, I don't want her to be afraid of us. I want to be a part of her life, a big part. At the moment and probably for the rest of my life my focus will be on Anastasia because over my dead body will I let anybody hurt her ever again."

I could feel the pain and anguish coming from Frankie. I know Ana and I haven't known each other long but if she ever disappeared or any child we ever had did, it would destroy me.

"When I told Ana you were upset about the letters she asked if you were all ok. Ana will give you a chance, all of you a chance. It just has to be at her pace" I said as they all agreed.

The front door opened as Elliot came in.

"Well you all made an entrance, the press know you are here and so do the cops, Sam said they are running around like headless chickens" he gave Beatrice a hug before shaking hands with the men in the room.

"I spoke to Welch, there is a Carla Morton buried in Montesano cemetery, the dates all match to the time of the accident," Elliot said quietly.

"She's not a Morton she's a Mancini, she should have been a Lambert. I don't want her here Antonio, I want her back in Sicily" Beatrice said angrily.

"We will sort everything out Bea and she will have the proper burial she deserves and be with her grandparents."

"We will get everything sorted Beatrice, don't worry," my granddad said as he came from my dad's office.

"What," dad asked granddad as he read something from the papers in his hand.

"We have an address in Tacoma for a José Rodriguez but this looks like his father because he is in his 70's."

Dad had his phone out while granddad passed him the paper. He called someone on his phone.

"I am sending you an address, I want them monitored 24/7 for a José Rodriguez. There are two but it is the younger one we are looking for. Do not approach I just want you to observe and get back to me if he shows up. Okay."

He disconnected the call before sending a message. we watched him put his phone away before it was my pocket that vibrated then.

Pulling my phone from my pocket I read the message from Ana.

 **Can you come and pick me up please, I have had enough of this place for one day x – Ana**

Fuck messaging I dialled her number.

"Princess what's going on, are you ok," I said heading for the door with all the men following.

"I'm fine, the worry is making me throw up so I am being sent home because I cannot be around the children if I'm ill Beltran said. My mum's box can you pick it up on the way to pick me up, please. WILL YOU GO AWAY ANDREA" my dad heard that and so did Antonio, Mac and Frankie.

"I'm on my way Ana, what is Andrea doing."

"Lecturing me on the Mancini's now, Ben has called to put her on alert" fuck will they leave her alone.

"I'm on my way. Stay in the hospital until I call you ok, Luke will be nearby. Love you."

"Love you too, give my pup a kiss from me," she said as I laughed.

"Not going to happen, princess, see you soon" we hung up as I turned to everyone assembled on the front drive.

"Christian what is going on," dad asked me.

"Because of the press, everyone is talking about the fact that you are in town and Ana's colleague is giving her a hard time as she's married to a cop. I know you want to see her but If we all rush down there she is going to panic."

"Look after Hugo for me," I said to my dad before getting in my car.

I drove back to Ana's using the key she had given me last night to enter her apartment. Taking the box from her bedroom I put it in the back of the car before heading to the hospital. Ana had messaged me telling me she was sat in the canteen with Luke so I sent one back to tell her I was on my way.

Pulling up outside the hospital Ana was stood at the doors with Luke. She immediately came to me as I kissed her holding her close before helping her into the car.

"Are you ok Ana?" I asked her. Her locket was around her neck but she kept her hand on it.

"My nerves are shot to piece's and I would be ok if people at work would let me get on and do my job," she said angrily as we headed for my parent's house.

"There are more people about, more guns" Ana said as I nodded when we drove through the gate.

"Two family's together equals double the firepower."

"It had better not mean double the holes I have to stitch up. I can get plenty of bubble wrap to cover you all in" she laughed.

After the past twenty-four hours, it was nice to see her laugh again.

We parked up next to Elliot as she looked towards the house.

"We can go back home Ana, its fine," I said as her nerves kicked in again.

"No" she shook her head. "Can you get Hugo out here first please though. If I go in there he will be too hyper and will not let anyone near me."

I got on my phone to Elliot and a minute later they were both at the door as Hugo ran to Ana. Seeing a large dog on his back in the middle of the driveway was a sight to see as Ana rubbed his stomach. When he got up he was calm and sat at her side.

I took her hand kissing it before we walked to the door, me on one side and Hugo on the other. The closer we got to the living room the tighter Ana held my hand.

The room was so quiet when we entered as everyone stood, they were so still not wanting to startle the woman next to me. Hugo was sat beside Ana, he hadn't sniffed them like he did us, maybe he had decided earlier before Ana came that they wouldn't hurt her.

"Hello," Ana said breaking the silence in the room as Beatrice slowly walked forward to her and placed her hand on the side of Ana's face.

"You're so beautiful," she said as her tears fell. Ana took the step forward and was soon in her grandmother's arms as they sobbed together. Antonio put his arms around them both holding them together but falling apart himself. When Beatrice let go Antonio pulled her fully into his arms as he hugged her tight. Beatrice looped her arm through mine to keep herself up as she smiled watching Ana.

"Can I get my hug now?" Mac said as Ana turned to him.

"You're Mac" she smiled as he nodded picking her up off the floor and hugging her tight. When he put her down she looked into his smiling face shocking him with what she said next. "you put my mum's doll in the mud."

"She said that." he was smiling.

"Yes I had a doll that I used to take everywhere, I dropped it in a puddle once and it got all muddy. Mum said you used to give her dolls a mud pack and that is what mine had. It was only by reading my letter from my mum that I realised the Mac written on the letter was her brother" Mac nodding pulling her into a hug again.

Ana lastly turned to Frankie as everyone gave them space, she looked to me as I smiled at her. She took steps forward until she was just in front of him. I think he was too afraid to move.

"You're my dad," Ana said as Frankie nodded trying to keep his tears at bay.

"Can I hug you please?" he said reaching out to her as she stepped into his arms.

They held each other so tight while he whispered sorry over and over again.

"It's not your fault it's his" Ana said as once again he pulled her to him.

APOV

I stood in my father's arms not wanting to let go, I was still scared of getting hurt but the debilitating fear was no longer there. I knew I wanted to get to know him, get to know them all. They were a family and they were hurting just as much as I was.

We moved over to the couch where I sat between my father and Grandmother, Christian was always in sight at all time and I knew if I needed him he would be there. Hugo had his head on my foot letting me know he was there also, ready to guard me at a moments notice.

"I don't even know what to call you," I said quietly.

"Whatever you want dear, if you're more comfortable calling us by our names then that is fine. We just want to be a part of your life" my grandmother said quietly.

"I want that too," I said squeezing her hand before looking to Frankie "I never had a dad before."

"You didn't call him that," he said as I shook my head.

"No mum, if she would talk to me about him it was always Stephen or he would say he was my father but never dad. I tried to stay as far away from him as I could. Can I call you that, dad I mean?" I said seeing a tear escape his eye as he pulled me into a hug and kissed my hair.

"I am so happy that you want to call me dad," he said.

"What is the Italian for grandma and granddad," I asked seeing a smile on my grandfathers face.

"Nonna and Nonno," my grandfather said.

"Ok," I said trailing off as they all laughed.

"Just call us grandma and granddad if that's easier" he laughed as I nodded.

"And I will be your super uncle Mac," he said as I laughed.

"Do you have a hidden cape then."

"Yes, but it's still in my luggage."

I was thinking about my box when I heard Christians voice.

"Princess what is it."

"Oh, I'm sorry, just thinking," I said looking to him and smiling. "I was thinking about my box, there are some papers in the box that I couldn't read, I wonder if they were Italian."

"Your box is in the back of the car if you want to look" I nodded so he disappeared from sight coming back and placing the box on the coffee table in front of me.

I opened the drawer at the bottom pulling the papers out and handing them to my grandfather who flicked through the papers quickly before reading through them more thoroughly.

"This is where I found your letter, it was inside mine in the drawer. The others were in the top with photos" I said opening the top of the box and pulling photos out and passing them to my dad and grandmother.

There were photos of me as a small child covered in flour, baking with my mum with a big smile on my face.

"I can see your love of baking came from a young age," Christian said laughing at the photos.

"Yes, that is one thing I remember" I smiled.

"Ana" granddad said as I looked to him. He was stood with Carrick before taking a seat on the table in front of me and took my hand.

"These papers are for accounts set up when your mother was born. They were transferred to you when you were barely two weeks old. You're a very wealthy young woman."

I couldn't comprehend what he was saying.

"A lot of papers went missing around the same time your mother did, Bearer bonds they are all in here. Your mother made sure he was never able to touch any of it."

"Yeah my sister was very smart, you must get your brains from her" Mac said as I laughed.

"Hey, I take offence to that," my dad said.

Grace asked us all if we were hungry. With not eating anything this morning as I was too nervous I was famished now.

Getting up I walked straight to Christian who had his arms quickly around me.

"Love you," I said as he leaned down placing a kiss on my lips.

"Love you too Ana."

We watched Hugo follow Elliot out of the room as he took him out to the garden. Looking at my dad, he stood watching us with a smile on his face before going through to the kitchen.

"CARRICK GREY GET OUT OF THE TIRAMISU" Grace shouted as we laughed following everyone hand in hand.

We had a late lunch which was a lot of fun, seeing how all the family's got on together, you can tell they have been close for a long time. I remembered the locket that I had around my neck turning to my grandmother.

"This belongs to you," I said showing her it.

"No sweetheart that is exactly where it is meant to be. It has been passed down to every female in the family for generations. My great grandmother was given it as a wedding present from her husband and it has worked its way down the line to you. What I would like though is a copy of the photo of your mother and yourself if that is ok."

"Yes that's fine, I just wish I had more of us," I said sadly as she squeezed my hand.

"Who put the sprinkler on" Christian said as we watched Hugo go mad outside chasing water and a now wet Elliot.

"They are automatic," Carrick said laughing.

"We're never going to get him home now. If the pool was open he would be doing laps" I laughed.

"How long have you had Hugo," grandma asked me.

"About six years, he wasn't in very good shape when I found him," I said quietly remembering the skin and bone dog he once was. The dog he is now is nothing like that, I suppose in a way even though we had the same start we also had the same trust issues. We just needed to find the right people to trust.

"My god this is good," Mac said as I looked to him.

"Our family baker made it," Grace said laughing turning to me as Mac licked the plate.

"You made this," he said to me as I nodded.

"Yes, we were eating it once when Carrick came to pick Grace up and he had the same reaction as you. I have been making them one a week ever since."

"I told you that you should be a baker, not a doctor," Elliot said licking his plate also.

"I think we raised pigs, Beatrice," Grace said shaking her head at all the plate licking.

"If I did, you would be in trouble then. How's your shoulder, Elliot."

"Fine Doc." he laughed.

We were sat outside on the terrace when Ethan turned up with Kate and Mia, he had picked them both up from work. It seemed silly Elliot driving to the hospital when Ethan was already going there.

I stood to give them a hug as they asked me how I was doing. I just smiled and told them I was ok.

"Kate, Mia I would like to introduce you to Antonio and Beatrice Mancini, my Grandparents, Mac or Marco," I asked, turning to him.

"Mac Mancini," he said shaking their hands.

"And this is my dad," I said taking his hand. "Frankie Lambert.

He shook hands with them but kept hold of my hand for a moment longer.

"These are my sisters Kate and Mia Kavanagh" they all shook hands as I leaned my body into Christian's when he arms came around my waist.

We were watching everyone interact around us as he kissed my head.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

"I am actually, thank you for being here with me."

"I'll always be here with you Ana, no matter what" I looked up to him as he placed a kiss on my lips.

"Mr and Mrs Kavanagh are on their way up the drive sir," Franco said coming into the room.

"Do they know, about that night?" I asked him as he nodded.

"They know everything princess, don't worry ok."

We watched Claire and Eamon come out onto the terrace as I went to give them a hug.

"Are you ok?" she asked me as I nodded.

"I'm fine, come there are some people I want you to meet."

I introduced them to the Mancini's and my dad, it will take me a while to get used to that. Dad. I was worried that Eamon would feel put out meeting my dad because they have both been parents to me for a long time, but my dad thanked them for saving me that night and Beatrice hugged them both

"Ana" Beatrice said getting my attention from Hugo who was now on the cover over the pool trying to find his way through to the water.

"Sorry, just watching my crazy dog," I said as they laughed.

"We want to go to Montesano tomorrow, we would like you to come with us" I was quiet when she said that, I still didn't know where he was.

"No one will get near you Ana, I promise" Christian whispered in my ear.

"OK" I nodded as Christian pulled me into him.

It was late when Christian and I arrived back to my apartment, I had asked him to stay with me for the night. I just needed him close tonight, it had been a long day and would probably be a longer day tomorrow.

My dad looked lost when we left, I don't think he knew what to do. He admitted that after finally meeting me he was worried I was going to disappear. I told him I wasn't going anywhere. I kissed him on the cheek as he held me tight and I told him I would see him tomorrow.

Sleep finally came in the early hours of the morning after Christian and I had made love and just lay in each other's arms.

"Ana, princess its time to wake up" Christian whispered in my ear as I received kisses to my neck and face. I was tired and just wanted to sleep longer.

We were due to leave just after nine and I wanted a shower before we left.

I got up naked, walking to the bathroom hearing a whistle behind me.

"Enjoying the view Christian," I said as I swayed my hips looking back over my shoulder seeing his cock hard and erect.

"Always Ana" he rushed after me, picked me up and put me over his shoulder as I laughed. He was still naked from last night, walking straight into the shower and turning it on as freezing cold water came down.

"Christian its cold," I said before he pushed me up against the shower wall and entered me.

"I'll make you warm don't worry" he groaned into my ear before biting gently on my neck.

With every thrust, he pushed me closer to my orgasm, made my moans louder until I shouted his name. I squeezed his cock as I came.

"Fuck ANA. I'M CUMMING" he shouted as he came inside me crashing his lips to mine.

"I love you, baby," he said cupping my face when my feet were back on the ground. "I'm so proud of how you have dealt with everything thrown at you."

"I love you."

I kissed his lips again showing him just how much I loved him.

We were dressed and just having breakfast when the buzzer went and Christian got up to answer it.

"It's our dads," he said kissing my forehead.

He had left the door open a bit so they were able to walk in and were greeted by the guard dog waiting there.

They both patted his head as they walked down the hall towards us and into the living room as Hugo followed them.

"Good morning," I said receiving a kiss on the cheek from Carrick and a kiss and a hug from my dad.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"I'm fine, I woke up this morning thinking everything was a dream. If it wasn't for the copy of the photo Mac had done I would have thought it was. This is yours" he gave me the photo of my mum and me back as I thanked him before putting the photo back in my bedroom.

"Are we all ready to go?" Carrick asked.

"I just need to take Hugo to Mia" his ears pricked up when he heard his name, tail wagging away.

"Come on pup where's Mia" it was me following Hugo then as he went straight to Mia's apartment scratching on the door.

"I'm coming you daft dog" we heard from the others side of the door as my sister appeared.

"Morning sis," she said giving me a hug a Hugo walked passed her and made himself at home in the sunniest spot.

"Make your self at home."

"I think he is" I laughed as he yawned and went back to sleep.

We left Hugo snoring as we went down to the car. There was a line of cars on the road most with men I didn't know stood beside them all looking our way. I stopped short not knowing whether to go further.

"They are ours," my grandfather said getting out of one of the cars and giving me a hug as Mac was near him.

I took a deep breath and followed them to the cars. I leaned into the car saying hello to grace and my grandmother as Christian and I got in the car behind.

"Do these people know who I am."

"The men with us today do, they know you are important and family. But for your complete protection, all the capo's and made men who are with both family's will need to know who you are." I nodded. It was hard to trust people I didn't know but I needed to put my faith in my family, especially where we were going today, I needed to believe they will keep me safe.

The drive to Montesano was long, or maybe that's just how it felt to me. The closer we got though, the more the nerves hit. My nerves yesterday resulted in me vomiting, this car looked like it had been freshly valeted so I don't think they would appreciate having to do it again.

Seeing the sign for Montesano I had to take deep breaths. I could feel my skin go clammy and the panic start. I didn't realise we had stopped as I concentrated to breathe in and out.

"Ana, you're fine. No one will touch you" I turned to Christian as he pulled me to him. Just holding me close.

The door opened beside me as my dad squatted down so he could talk to us.

"She's panicking," Christian told him.

"Ana, there is not one person out there who will let anyone near you again ok. Trust that please."

I nodded getting out of the car seeing we were at the cemetery. Being at the church in the centre of town a group of locals were already hanging around to see who the visitors were.

"Nosy people," Grace said.

"Its a shame they were not more nosy years ago or did they just turn a blind eye," I said as Grace nodded.

We were waiting for Carrick and granddad who had gone into the office to see where my mum was buried. It wasn't a big graveyard but we didn't want to search every grave.

"Come on Ana" Christian said as we walked forward.

My dad was stood a few paces in front of me as I took his hand when we reached him, walking into the graveyard together.

We walked down the rows of graves not a sound to be heard apart from footsteps. The man who was leading us stopped at the end of the last row in front of a small grave. My hands had tightened on the two that I held as I looked around seeing no one was here. I had this dream many times, stood in a graveyard with a gun pointing at me but he wasn't here.

My grandfather bent down to rub the years of grime from the grave. It looked like it had never been tended apart from the grass that was around. I know in their world showing emotion was not done but when I heard Mac cry out at seeing his sisters name on the grave I knew it had become too much.

He held my grandmother as my grandfather was on the floor, his knees giving out on him. My dad pulled me into his arms.

"I lost her and I could have lost you too," he said kissing my head as he held me close.

"I'm here," I said. Christian had hold of Grace who was very upset.

I slowly walked forward until I was next to my granddad placing a hand on his shoulder as he raised his hand over mine. I still had my dads hand in my other. I missed out on so much with my dad but I also missed out on everything with my mum, she was stolen away from me, from all of us.

"It's like the forgotten corner. No one wanted to take responsibility for what happened, like if she was out of their sight they could forget about her but she was my mum" I said my lip quivering as my grandfather stood putting his arm around me.

"No one will ever forget about her, we will make sure of that" he kissed my forehead before going to my grandmother.

Once the tears eventually stopped we just held each other as I was back in Christians arms again.

The crowd had grown which included the town's police who had come to see what the disturbance was. They were the ones causing the disturbance, not us.

"Mac" my grandfather shouted when he walked towards them ignoring his father as he confronted the crowd.

"We know who you are, we don't want any trouble here," one of the cops said coming forward.

I hated cops and I didn't want them to take my uncle away.

"We're visiting a graveyard, what trouble do you think we are going to cause," Mac said.

"You're criminals, all of you," he said as Christian whispered in my ear.

"Naughty girl what did you get arrested for" I giggled trying to keep a straight face.

"MISS THIS IS NOT A LAUGHING MATTER" one of the cops shouted at me as all the men in our group stepped forward.

"DO NOT. I MEAN IT, DO NOT SAY A FUCKING WORD TO HER DO YOU HEAR ME" my dad shouted to them standing in front of me. I was even behind Christian now as they all stood in a line.

I walked behind them both gripping the back of their jackets, not wanting them to get arrested.

"We're fine princess," Christian said as I let go.

The police took a step back knowing they were causing something they knew they wouldn't be able to finish. I think they were also worried about what Mac would do as he took two steps towards them.

"You come out here accusing us of all these things when you have no proof of anything. All we were doing was visiting my sisters grave. Do you really want to know who I am? Do you. I am the brother of the woman who was murdered in this town by one of its own cops. I am also the uncle of the little girl who was tortured in this town while you all stood back and did nothing." they were all quiet and knew he was right.

"We didn't know what he was doing" one of the cops spoke quietly now, not daring to shout again. One of the others was on the radio calling for backup.

"You're full of shit, you knew exactly what he was doing."

I could see this going downhill quickly so I walked through the gap Mac had left in the line of men walking to him. I saw the recognition on some of their faces but my focus was on my uncle as I stood in front of him now.

"Mac, can we please go home, I don't feel safe here" he looked down to me as he pulled me into his arms and kissed my head.

"This is a safe place to live" an old woman shouted from the crowd. I just shook my head at her as we walked back over to my dad and Christian who were still side by side, Mac looked back to them, daring them to say something else as our group split up and headed for their cars.

I hugged my dad before he went to get into the car with Mac. I know they will be back as arrangements need to be made for my mother to be taken back home. As all the cars pull out in a line Christian takes my hand kissing it, I smiled to him before looking back toward the graveyard and saying goodbye to my mother for now.

Passing the sign that told us we were leaving Montesano I breathed a sigh of relief, putting my head on Christians shoulder I smiled knowing I had faced my fears and I would never have to come back to this place again.

 **Thank you for your reviews for the last chapter, I think I shocked a few of you.**

 **Ana was always on this course and as I put in the summary with Christian she would thrive and become the person she was born to be.**

 **Some people were worried that now she has found out who she was that the story is over, there is still a lot to come from them.**

 **Until next time take care**

 **Caroline.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything**

 **All mistakes are my own.**

 **It's time for Ana to put a few people in their places.**

APOV

Seeing my apartment come into view yesterday when we arrived home was such a relief. Walking through the gate into the garden was an even better sight. Hugo was running around with Mia chasing the ball she threw. I whistled to him as he ran to me nearly knocking me over in the process as he was so happy to see me. My dad, Mac and my grandparents had stayed behind with Christian and I as they wanted to see where I lived. They had all made a fuss of Hugo and not at any point was he ever on guard with any of them. It was like he knew they were my family and had always been there.

They had stayed for dinner in my small apartment as I got to know my family more. I knew what my grandfather said about me being a wealthy woman now, I loved being close to my sisters though. The only thing I would really change was to be able to open the back door and let Hugo out without going downstairs.

Christian and I had showered together before he left to go to his parent's house, Elliot had called not long after we had woken up and he was talking quietly. I know he won't keep secrets from me but he doesn't want me to know anything if it is his business side.

I had put Hugo's collar and leash on him which I don't think he was too impressed about. He only ever has a leash if we are going into town and I was going to meet my dad for breakfast. I was on shift this afternoon so I didn't want to leave Hugo alone for the whole day.

I didn't take hold of his leash until we reached the gate out of the garden. I knew there would be security around. That is something I will have to get used to, I had met Luke but knew there would be extras. Christian said they would be in the background and not ever come close unless I needed them.

I walked out of the gate and headed down the street, I had heard Luke get out of the car but he just followed from a distance. Christian said I didn't have to talk to any of them or tell them my plans, they were paid to anticipate my moves and make sure I was protected at all times.

We walked to the small cafe two blocks from my apartment, I could already see the black cars as I approached.

"Good morning Ana" my dad greeted me with a hug, before making a fuss of Hugo.

"Good morning dad," I said as he held my seat out for me. Hugo lay at my feet, well on my feet actually making sure I wasn't moving from him.

We ordered a drink before he turned to me.

"How are you, after everything yesterday."

"Surprising well, I think I faced a fear yesterday. I always had this dream that he was lying in wait ready to finish me off but coming away from there, I felt relief. I was proud of myself that I didn't fall apart there well apart from the panic attack when we arrived."

"You should be proud of yourself Ana, you have been through so much and especially in front of that crowd, you showed them how strong you are" he took my hand in both of his as I smiled at him.

"Can you tell me about my mum?" I asked him, it was his turn to smile.

"Your mum was beautiful both inside and out and incredibly strong. You remind me of her very much, not just in the way you look but with what is in here" he said putting his hand over his heart.

"Considering the world she was born into she wasn't the spoilt princess that most would have expected her to be. She loved her family and even though he says she drove him mad she was incredibly close to Mac. Your mother and Grace were always together until Grace moved to the US. They were still in constant contact though but missed the other deeply having been together probably since birth. Our fathers worked together so I was always around for family gatherings. I started to work for Mac when I was of age and I began to notice his little sister was now growing into a beautiful woman. Whenever we were in your grandparent's house she would always come and say hello, even if for a few minutes. Like with Grace being sent away so was your mother as there was a war going on with a rival family and a target was put on your mother." he shudders when he said that as I listened to him tell me about my mother.

"She was away for two years before she came home, I was stunned when I saw her. Even more stunned when she gave me a hug and told me she missed me, the feeling was very mutual. We became close very quickly and I asked her if I was to ask her father if I could date her what would she say. She threw her arms around my neck, kissed my lips before running to the door. As she got there she turned telling me I had my answer and told me not to wait too long" I could see the smile on his face as he remembered my mother.

"Did you take long."

"No I asked him about half an hour later and he told me it was about time, I had taken long enough" it felt good to laugh with him.

"What happened with him," I asked quietly.

"Moretti, he was an arrogant man who had been knocked back to be Made many times. He had been recommended into our organisation at being good at selling but he thought he was better than what he was. He wanted to walk in the door and straight up the ladder without doing the work along the way. He saw being made your mothers driver as beneath him, even though it was one of the most trusted jobs there is. To be trusted with the safety of a Principessa was an honour, he may not have been her bodyguard but he was still responsible for her safety. When she didn't return from her grandmothers everyone went into a panic. Finding her guard dead in the car, we searched everywhere. They went to his house to find all his belongings gone. The longer it went on and the more we had found missing it was becoming increasingly clear that he had to have something to do with it. We searched everywhere never giving up and it Carrick hadn't have called we probably would have been still searching." he was so sad.

"How did she get to the US from Italy," I asked him.

"One thing we did find with Moretti was a link to another rival family, their main operation was people trafficking. They were small-time, trafficking people into other European country's including the UK but never this far or so we thought. We don't know for certain if that is how she got over here but is more than likely how she was moved because her passport is still in Italy."

"She must have been so scared," I said quietly as he squeezed my hand.

"How did you feel when you found out about me, ahh stupid question. You don't have to answer that" I said trailing off.

"Distraught was the feeling I felt when Mac sat us down. He told us that Carlotta had been found and we knew from the tears on his face that it wasn't good news. Beatrice asked him how he knew and then he told us about you and showed us your photo. I had complete mixed emotions, I had lost my fiancée, found out I had a daughter that could have died as well and then guilt about what you have been through. We have all missed out on so much." he said sadly.

"Did you know she was pregnant when she was taken?" I asked as he shook his head.

"No, she had been vomiting a few times the week prior to being taken, she had a high temperature as well so it was put now as flu. If I had known," he said trailing off as I squeezed his hand.

"I have a question for you now why are you not a baker because that tiramisu was delicious" he laughed.

"I have been saving for a long time to have my own bakery, I suppose baking with my mom was where it all started but I was only offered a scholarship to medical or law school and I wasn't choosing law. One day I will have my bakery."

"Can I ask you something more?" he asked as I nodded my head.

"Where did the name Steele come from."

"My mum had a friend called Ray Steele, I remember him around the house. I think he was fixing things like a handyman, he was a nice man, always kind. He was the complete opposite of him. I think he was trying to help her the night, that was where we were heading. I don't know what happened to him but when I left with Eamon and Claire it was advised that my name was changed. I didn't want Kavanagh because he knew that name and I didn't want to draw attention to them if he ever came looking for me so I choose the only other name I knew. Steele."

"I wonder what had happened to him," he said.

"I don't know."

We talked for a while longer before he walked me back to my apartment. I needed to get ready for my shift.

...

I arrived at the hospital dropping my purse and coat in my office before going on to the ward. Andrea was stood at the nurse's station talking to Mandy waiting for me to arrive for handover. I hope she didn't start today as after the emotional roller-coaster from the past couple of days I wasn't in the mood.

"Good afternoon ladies," I said reaching them.

"Hi, Ana did you have a good day off," Mandy asked me as Andrea just stared at me.

"I did thank you, I spent the day with my family. Have we had any new admissions?" I asked Andrea who completely ignored me. It's going to be like that is it.

"Two, room 3 and 7. A baby boy with dehydration and vomiting in three and another boy in seven who was brought in after a severe asthma attack, he has had a good 24 hours and is due for release later today." Mandy said doing the job that Andrea should be doing.

"Dr Parker a word please," I said pointing to the office behind the station as she walked ahead of me.

Mandy looked at her as she walked into her office.

"She's terrible when she's on her period, god help her husband," I said to Mandy who laughed as I followed Andrea into the office and shut the door.

"What is your problem," I said turning on her.

"I'm concerned about you as a friend."

"A friend, really. You stopped being that when you started talking crap about the people I love."

"You love him, Ana he's dangerous."

"Yes I love him, I am completely head over heels in love with him."

"Ana please they are all dangerous. This new family that Ben told me about are trouble, there murderers" she was beginning to get on my nerves now.

"The only person who is causing trouble is your husband. Do you know he was taking photos of my boyfriend and I kissing, does he get off on that or something."

"What no, that's disgusting." She looked appalled at my suggestion but I have had enough of this.

"Do me a favour Andrea, don't talk to me apart from if it has to do with work, I know the second you are out of here you will be on the phone to him telling him every word I have said but I don't care. You don't know anything about me or my boyfriend so stay the fuck out of my life. Now do your job and tell me what I need to know about the children we are here to look after."

We went through the handover before I went out on to the ward. I was happy that I wasn't on a long shift today and would get home at a reasonable time as long as an emergency didn't come in.

I discharged the little boy with asthma, he was very happy to go home as he wanted to watch the football with his dad.

The little baby Adam was very lethargic and had not been feeding very well, only drinking a few ounces before vomiting. I continued his drip and I had Mandy rush his bloods through.

"Caitlin when did you come into the hospital," I asked Mom.

"Yesterday, we had been going back and forth to our GP for the past week and he wasn't feeding well and they finally rushed him in here last night when they saw how sleepy he was."

I read through his notes again, they had done a blood test last night but it just a basic check to see if any anomaly had shown up. The only thing that was flagged was low sodium.

I excused myself going to the nurse's station to use the phone.

"Bloods lab Juliet speaking."

"Hi Juliet its Ana in paediatrics, I have just sent a sample down with Mandy for Adam Connelly. Could you check the sodium level more thoroughly for me please." I asked her.

"Do you have a theory."

"Yes pseudohypoaldosteronism, I have had one little boy with the condition before and my patient is showing all the markers for it. I could be wrong"

"But you're usually spot on, ok she is here I will rush it through."

We hung up as I went back to Adam's room. I wanted to start him on the course of medication until we had the results knowing for sure. They wouldn't harm him but if it was this it would help him to start as soon as possible.

"Is everything ok?" Caitlin asked me.

"Adam is showing the signs for pseudohypoaldosteronism, a salt deficiency. It is a condition where the body doesn't produce the salt it needs. I want to start him on salt supplement's to bring his levels up. This is just one of many tests we are doing but I have seen Adams symptoms before and if it is this the sooner we get him on the medication the better."

"Is it dangerous?" She asked me.

"Usually children grow out of this by the time they are two, others it can take longer. As long as he takes the supplements needed this condition is very manageable. If the results come back with that diagnosis then I will calculate how much of the medication he is to be given as I will give him the lowest in the meantime. I can give you the information on this condition and I will explain more once we have his results back."

I left them going to continued my rounds. I only had 30 minutes of my shift left when the results came back to confirm my diagnosis. I spoke to both parents as dad had appeared then explaining that I wanted to keep him in for the next few days to see how he reacts to the salts. I didn't want to send him home until I was convinced that the supplements were working.

This afternoon and evening had been busy, I hadn't had a chance to look at my phone before now as I pulled it out of my purse seeing a message from Christian.

 **Love you, call me when you finish and I will pick you up x – Christian**

His message made me smile after today, I wanted to go home and put my feet up.

 **I will do, love you too x – Ana**

I put my phone back into my purse, checking all the paperwork was done before taking it back to the nurse's station.

"There you go Mandy, when do you finish."

"I have been on a long day so I will be out of here as soon as I hand over."

We handed over to the staff that had just come on duty as I went back to my office.

I had just gotten out my phone and dialled Christian's number when there was a knock on the door. Looking up expecting to see Christian, thinking he had surprised me. It was me who was surprised to see Beltran and two men stood there.

"Can I help you?" I said turning the sound down on the phone. I know it had connected as I heard a muffled voice as I put it in my pocket. Beltran had picked the wrong day to start because I was not putting up with his shit today.

Mandy is convinced he has a crush as he is outside my office more times that's he is in his own. The thought alone makes me want to vomit in my mouth.

"Dr Steele these two gentlemen are from the Seattle police department, they would like to speak to you."

They walked into my office taking the seat in front of my desk which is usually taken up by my patient's parents and family.

"Please take a seat," I said sarcastically.

"Mr Beltran we no longer need your help" one of the men turned to him basically telling him to get out while the other one kept his eyes on me.

"Dr Steele my name is Detective Clarke and this is my colleague Officer Skinner. We have some questions we would like you to answer if that is ok' he said as if I had a choice.

"What would you like to ask me," I asked as he pulled photos out of a folder, photos of Christian and I, in the car, kissing in the street, even walking with Hugo. The last was taken this morning when I was sat laughing with my dad.

"I'm sure there is a law against creeping around taking photos of unsuspecting people, yes that's it. It's called stalking." I said raising my voice.

"Dr Steele we know you are in a relationship with Christian Grey, the proof is in the photos. Your boyfriend is a criminal and has links to crime family's across the world."

"You talk about proof, where is the proof of these things you are telling me apart from hearsay," I said as they went quiet, Christian was right they had proof of jack shit.

"Dr Steele I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't warn you of what you are getting into by dating a member of the Grey family."

"Thank you for the warning now If you will excuse me, I have had a long day and I would like to get home" they looked at each other as I got my coat on knowing they had nothing to keep me here.

"Dr Steele sit down please," he said angrily that I wasn't taking this seriously.

"Can you tell me where Christian Grey was last night?" he asked me.

"He was with me all day yesterday and he didn't leave me until this morning why" if he could ask me questions I could ask him.

"We can't say, do you have proof he was with you all night."

"There's that word again, proof. My building has CCTV, I supposed you should ask the building supervisor for a copy, you might get us taking our dog out for a walk around the garden and picking his shit up as well. You will have all the proof you need then."

"What can you tell me about the Mancini's," he asked me ignoring my last comment.

"Is there a specific answer you are looking for with all these questions."

"Is there a reason you don't like police, Dr Steele?" Skinner asked me.

"You see, I wouldn't trust the police as far as I could throw them. They have done nothing but let me down whenever I needed them so excuse me If I don't make you welcome."

"OK Dr Steele I will level with you, we want your help as a citizen of Seattle, we have been trying to get inside the Grey organisation for some time but are unable to penetrate them. They deal in weapon, drugs and people trafficking. We would like you to work for us to gain information on the Grey's and Mancini's so we can get them off the streets."

"Are you serious?" I asked disgustedly that they thought they could make me their puppet so easily and people trafficking, more lies told by a cop.

"Very serious doctor we know you are close to the family as you treated their grandson."

"So let me get this straight, you want me to betray my boyfriend to look for proof of a crime that hasn't been committed, you really are a piece of work. Am I under arrest?" I asked them as they shook their head.

"Then I would like you to leave my office, I am going home, either arrest me or leave," I said pointing to the door as they got up and walked to my office door.

"Be careful Dr Steele one day you might just need us."

"I very much doubt it, you might see me as a weak link detective but I am stronger than you think," I said as they left.

I was pissed, do they really think I would do their work for them. I was about to take my phone out when Beltran was then at my door.

"Dr Steele a word," he said walking in but I have had enough for one night.

"Do you know what Beltran, you have had enough words from me, you are supposed to be running a hospital but you hang around here like a bad smell. You spend more time outside my office than you do your own."

"I don't appreciate your tone doctor."

"And I don't appreciate this harassment. I love my job but I am being constantly stopped from doing that by people who have nothing better to do than stick their noses in my business" I was on a roll now as he stepped back when I poked him in the chest because he was getting in my personal space.

"When the police inform me that a member of staff is consorting with criminals I have to step in."

"Your as bad as the idiots that just left my office, where is the proof. Who I am dating has no bearing on my work."

"I disagree, you cannot be involved with criminals and work with children" it is going to break my heart for what I am about to do but there is only so much I can take.

"If you are asking me to choose between my boyfriend or my job then you can have my notice."

He stuttered, probably realising that if I go he will have to get off his arse and do some work instead of nagging me about his paperwork.

"Do you know what, forget about the notice. I have had enough of this shit. I quit, find someone else to harass because it won't be me any more"

I grabbed my bag and coat, emptying a box that had files in it and put what little there was of mine into it.

I would miss my patients especially children like Molly who I was due to visit tomorrow. I had her mums number so I would call and arrange for a time I could visit just to see how she was doing. She is not my patient any more, none of them are.

I walked through the hospital to the doors, realising my phone was still connected to Christian's. I pulled it out of my pocket to speak to him when I walked outside. There was a line of cars on the road as my family was stood in front of them. Police cars were at the end with their lights flashing but everyone stood still. I noticed the two cops were among them as I walked toward my boyfriend. Ethan took my box from me as Christians arms were soon wrapped around me.

"I'm so damn proud of you Ana," he said in my ear.

"Did you all hear," I said lifting my face to his as he nodded kissing my lips.

"Elliot and Mac were taking bets on who you were going to punch first" he laughed as I turned to the rest of my family.

"I did poke Beltran in the chest, does that count" I laughed as he nodded.

"I was worried I had said something wrong."

"You were perfect princess, fucking perfect," he said before kissing me again.

The police were watching us to see what the group of people who they deemed criminals would do but as I walked into my dads outstretch arms as he hugged me tightly before moving on to my grandfather, They knew I was connected to everyone here and that connection would never be broken. They had failed in trying to get me to give them information, it just shows how desperate they are.

"Dr Steele any hospital equipment you have in your car must be returned" Beltran shouted from the door.

Christian shot forward but I managed to grab the back of his jacket.

"Don't please they are just waiting for you to do something wrong so they can take you in and arrest you for stupid reasons" he turned to me then.

"I won't lose you for him, he's not worth it."

He pulled me tighter to him, kissing my forehead

It was like a stand-off at the moment, the cops looked like they wanted to confront the people who were stood in front of them but I just stood in Christians arms.

"Can we go home" I yawned.

Christian took my hand and led me to the car as I hugged my family before getting in. I waved to them as we all went in our separate directions.

"Are you ok princess."

"I am, I feel relief at the moment, I will miss all my patients but the stress recently has been getting to me."

"Why didn't you tell me," he asked.

"Because I have to fight my own battles sometimes. Stress with my job I can handle. But I won't put up with people who were trying to take my family away from me" I told him.

"Never going to happen, princess"

It will be strange not getting up to go to the hospital every morning, not waiting for my pager to go off, but the time is right. Its time to put myself first for once, time to follow my dreams and I know Christian and my family will be with me whatever I decide to do now.

 **Thank you for all your reviews and messages, I am glad you like reading this as much as I like writing it.**

 **Beltran's time is coming in a couple of chapters so don't worry he will get what is coming to him. With Andrea and Ben, I haven't decided their fate yet. Andrea is still an innocent, concerned for her friend, even though she goes about it in a wrong way and is too under the thumb with Ben. Its a shame she is married to a creep.**

 **I was trying to think of something for Ana to diagnose so I chose pseudohypoaldosteronism, it is a real condition that two of my children have, so I went with what I know. I just speeded the diagnosis up a bit.**

 **For those asking about the Flawless sequel the first chapter is done but I have no idea what to call it. At the moment it is just titled A Flawless Family because that is what it is about, the family. I hope to have the first chapter up in the next couple of days with that title or something better if I can think of one.**

 **Until next time take care.**

 **Caroline**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: E L James owns all things fifty**

 **All mistakes are my own**

CPOV

I don't think I have ever felt so sick before, vomited so much. Not even the first time I took a life. Seeing the woman I love fighting for her life on the video Kate had given to my dad, it was too much. To see how close we were to losing her shocked us all.

My dad had been putting it off but Antonio wanted to see it. Wanted to see every bruise he was going to repay by giving back to the coward when we found him, and we would. We were given the option to stay or go, we had all stayed. I just wished I had prepared more, given Ana one more hug before I left this morning because there was nothing I wanted more at the moment than to have her in my arms.

We had waited for Frankie to arrive from having breakfast with Ana but as soon as we had watched the recording, Frankie walked out of the room and didn't come back in for over an hour. He said he didn't know whether to drive to the hospital to get Ana and just hide her so he knew she was safe or drive to Montesano and shoot up the whole town starting with the cops. He decided, in the end, to just go for a walk. I knew if he had decided to drive back there, we would have all been right behind him.

Elliot had called me early this morning letting me know he had some details on the drive by where he was shot. Barney had managed to get a photo of the person who was seen running away from the car. The face wasn't very clear but there was something very familiar about them. The car was registered to a James Hunter, we had no one on our radar by that name but Sam was going to check if they had a record on file and if they had to see if he recognised them.

I had stayed at the club throughout the day as our men came through to pay their tribute. Some stayed to enjoy the bar while others paid up and left. Ros was reading off some ideas for theme nights she wanted to do to bring in business to the club. Mile High was the hottest place to be seen in Seattle and was always up to capacity as we often had to turn people away, why we needed theme nights I do not know. The only time we ever changed the dress code was on Halloween.

Even the cops seem to like my club though as they had come snooping before now trying to find something suspicious. They had found nothing as they could not get into the upstairs club.

"Are you crazy Ros, Onesie night, this is a high-class establishment, not a nursery," I said appalled at her suggestion.

"They are all the range for adults to wear them," she said trying to convince me that if they didn't wear onesies they can wear nightgowns or pyjamas, I think she has been smoking something.

"You would look good in a onesie bro," Elliot said as I flipped him off.

I took the list off her crossing through them one after the other. Leather and lace was the only one that was reasonable at the moment. I wonder if Ana would want to come. Seeing Ana in leather or lace though, fuck not a good idea to have a hard-on with her father sat in the room with you, even though they have only just met I knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who was having the thoughts I was at the moment.

…

I had texted Ana earlier to let me know when she was finished so I could pick her up from work. My phone rang on my desk as I picked it up answering the call.

"Hey princess are you ready to go home," I said.

Nothing.

"Princess," I said getting everyone's attention as they came closer and I put it on speaker.

"Dr Steele my name is Detective Clarke and this is my colleague Office Skinner."

That is all we heard before we were on our way running to the cars, I had Frankie, Elliot and Mac in my car while dad had Ethan and Antonio in his. I patched my dad into the call telling Mac and Elliot to shut the fuck up as they were taking bets on who Ana would hit first.

I couldn't believe the cops were harassing her at work and expecting her to be a grass. They were so desperate they were messing with the wrong person.

We parked up outside the doors hearing her putting Beltran in his place.

"Where is Luke" Mac asked.

"He patrols around the area but he can't stay outside her office for too long as he will draw too much attention to them both."

"Fuck she quit," Elliot said when we had heard Ana. I just wanted to get her out of there.

I started to walk towards the doors when my dad stopped me.

"Let her do this son. They need to know they can't walk all over her."

There were two cops who had come from the hospital just after we arrived, they were hanging around looking to see what we would do and were quickly joined by another patrol car.

Ignoring them I waited for Ana to come to the door, her phone was still on as if she forgot it was there but she had other things to think about and to do. I was relieved when I saw her. She was carrying a box which Ethan took from her as I quickly held her tight.

Seeing her in my arms and then her fathers and grandfathers they would know Ana is important to us and protected. They don't know who she is to us yet, they will just have to find out on their own.

On the way home Ana called both Eamon and her sisters, I could hear the anger through the phone. I don't think Beltran will be getting away with treating Ana like dirt so easily.

Getting her alone that night I stripped her clothes from her body and made her a bath. I wanted her to relax and forget about the day. I climbed in behind her wrapping my arms around her body as I pulled her to me.

"You're quiet princess. Are you ok." she took a deep breath before answering me.

"I am. Out of everything that has upset me today, it was not Beltran though he pissed me off. Not even the cops questions which I wasn't going to answer. He had photos of us, kissing, taking Hugo out but what made me mad was the photo from this morning of my dad and I having our breakfast together. I have just got him and it felt like they were trying to dirty that with lies" I kissed her forehead just holding her close.

"Ana, we have never dealt in people trafficking, its one thing we stay away from."

"I know Christian, my dad told me that he thinks that is how my mum was moved to the States."

I helped Ana out of the bath, she didn't want to talk about today any more and I didn't blame her, after seeing the video of her this morning I could do with erasing the day as well.

…

I woke up to my cock being stroked by my girlfriend as I opened my eyes to her.

"Fuck Ana, don't stop," I said as she sped up now that she knew I was awake. She rubbed her thumb over the head of my cock before moving her hand down my shaft again. I could feel the tightening in my balls as I warned her but she didn't stop, resulting in my groaning her name as I came all over my stomach and her hand.

Forget a bullet, my girlfriend's hand could kill me. I pulled her to me crashing my mouth to hers as I held her tight. She was soon underneath me as I started to get hard again. Forget recovery time, my cock was as impatient as me as I entered her pussy and thrust hard. Her moans filled my ears before she sucked on my neck, I didn't give a shit if she left a mark because I belonged to Ana completely.

Her pussy started to squeeze me then as she approached her orgasm, her moans grew louder filling the room.

"Christian" she shouted as she fell over the edge, I gladly fell with her filling her with my cum while I once again shouted her name.

"Now that is a way to wake up in the morning," I said as she giggled.

I groaned still being inside her before pulling out and laying by her side.

There was no rush to go anywhere this morning, she should have been doing her home visits today so I had no idea what her plans were now.

"What do you normally do when I go to work," she asked me as she lay in my arms.

"If I don't go to my parents or club I hit the gym."

"Does this gym have a punchbag?" she asked me as I nodded.

"Can I come with you."

"Of course you can, its a gym which is used by our men though so there might be a few dead bodies if you wear shorts," I said being completely serious.

"Well as long as I don't have to patch them up, I'm fine. I'm not a doctor any more."

"You're still a doctor, just very choosy on where you work and who you choose to work with" she smiled getting out of bed as I quickly followed her naked body into the shower.

Reaching our gym which is in a small warehouse near the marina, there were cars outside meaning people were here. You had to keep fit to be in this job.

I took her hand and her bag as we headed for the door, there are only male locker rooms here and private ones for us so my girlfriend will not be showering in anyone but mine.

Walking into the gym there were men on various equipment, they looked towards Ana before quickly looking away.

"Dr Ana what are you doing her" Bastille said picking her up and giving her a hug.

"Claude I could ask you the same question. What are you doing here," she asked him as he looked to me.

"He works for us princess, I know he does classes at the hospital. Is that where you met" I asked as she nodded

"Anastasia here is the only female ever to be able to knock me on my arse. And that is not direct combat that is kicking the bag so hard she knocked me backwards." I looked down to Ana who smiled while shrugging.

"Day off," he asked her as she shook her head.

"Life off, I quit."

"Let me guess Beltran" Ana nodded to him "he is the one you want to knock on his arse."

"Get in line man," I said before I took Ana's hand and led her to my changing room.

"Princess are you trying to get someone shot" she was stood in front of me wearing the same thing she was wearing when she patched Elliot up.

"What, I'm not wearing shorts like you said. Keep the gun in the changing room" she said as she headed for the door with me behind, gun in the back of my pants.

"What do you want to do Ana," I asked her as she headed for the bag. This is going to be hot to see her beating the crap out of it.

"Here you go," Bastille said. "These are the smallest I could find,"

He wrapped her hands before putting the gloves on. I was starting to get a boner with her just stood there with the gloves on, she hadn't even hit the bag yet.

"One minute before you hit the bag," Bastille said going to a table off to the side before coming back and sticking something to the bag.

"What do you think, good likeness," he asked as Ana giggled, turning the bag so I could see the picture of Beltran strapped it.

"Where did you get that" I laughed.

"Hospital website, now hit or kick," he asked Ana as she chose both.

I stood back watching Ana kick the shit out of the bag, her punches were perfectly placed and we were getting the attention of the men who had come off the machines.

"Fuck me," one of the guys said as she kicked the bag so hard she knocked Bastille on the floor.

"All right rocky, crap that hurt," he said rubbing himself.

"Sorry" Ana apologised.

"Don't apologise, just make sure I'm not on the receiving end of a direct punch" he laughed.

"God help you, bro, if you piss her off," Elliot said from behind me.

"When did you get here."

"Just after Ana decided the bag had to die" he showed me he had got it on video "dad will get a kick out of that and so will Antonio and Frankie."

I used the treadmill while Ana sat at the side to have a drink, no one apart from Bastille had approached her because they knew she was out of bounds.

Ana climbed on the treadmill next to me and was keeping up until my idiot of a brother jumped on behind Ana saying he was going to get her.

"Elliot, get the fuck off. If one hair on her head is harmed, you will be in deep shit."

He continued to run as I noticed Ana wink to me. She quickly jumped her feet to the side of the treadmill and turned it up to full, Elliot shot off the back landing in a heap on the floor as Ana stopped the machine.

"I'm good, I've had two men on their arses today and I didn't touch either" I burst out laughing pulling her to me as I kissed her lips.

"You're more than good princess, you're amazing."

"Ana seriously that hurt," he said rubbing himself.

"What I didn't touch you" Ana laughed as I took her hand.

"We're going to shower, stay out of trouble," I said as we heading back to get showered and changed.

...

"You had better get rid of that Riley" we heard Elliot say.

"Get rid of what," I asked when Ana and I walked back into the gym freshly showered and freshly fucked.

Riley showed me the recording on his phone of Elliot shooting off the back of the treadmill.

"Send it to me and then you can get rid of it" I laughed as he did just that.

"Are you home or mom's house?" Elliot asked me as we walked to our cars. I looked down to Ana who shrugged.

"If we go anywhere I need to pick Hugo up as the girls are on work this afternoon unless they quit too."

"They are close to it. Kate messaged me this morning as it was all kicking off at the hospital. Staff are revolting and threatening to strike unless Ana goes back. Even Eamon got in Beltran's face and told him he is close to walking. They will be in a load of crap if he goes" he told us as Ana pulled her phone out of her gym bag and replied to a message.

"I don't want to go back," she said looking to me.

"And you don't have too," I said leaning down to kiss her lips.

"Well look who we have here" I heard behind me as I pulled my gun out turning quickly and aiming it at Gino Lupo's head while I pushed Ana behind me.

"What the fuck are you doing here," I asked him.

"Ah you see, we were just at the funeral of our dearly departed uncle who lived here in Seattle. We fancied some fresh air so we thought we would go for a drive." he's a cocky bastard.

More of our men had come from the gym, Bastille leading the way who pulled Ana further back, I didn't want her in the middle of a firefight if this kicked off. They were on our territory and I wanted to know why.

"Gino isn't that the girl you met at the club, the one who tried to get the cops on us because she wasn't happy with her drink," Bruno said laughing seeing Ana.

"So it is, you really are a desperate fuck Grey, I hope you're happy with my sloppy seconds" my fist connected with his nose before he even moved. I heard the crack before a punch to the stomach had him on his knees. I held my gun to his forehead seeing a bead of sweat drip down his temple.

"Guns now," I said as they threw their guns to the side of them.

He had just crossed a line with what he had said and especially what he did to Ana in his own club.

"If you ever look at her again and if I see you in our territory, I won't hesitate to pull the fucking trigger," I said pushing the barrel of the gun further into his skin leaving a mark there.

They ran to their car which was on the road outside the car park. I know dad would be pissed If I had just killed them as it would have started a war, they will die though just not yet.

"Find out why they were down here and in our territory," I said to Elliot but my eyes were on Ana.

She had just seen what I was like when I was pissed and I was worried I had scared her. As I walked closer to her, she jumped into my arms as I held her to me so tight not wanting to let go.

"You're ok," she asked me, kissing my knuckles.

"I'm ok princess, I'm sorry if I scared you."

"You didn't scare me, Christian. I was just worried you would hurt yourself. How did all the men appear so quickly."

"There is CCTV around the building," I said pointing to the cameras.

"Christian dad wants us at the house" I nodded turning to Ana.

"I need Hugo first."

I told Elliot of our plans, he agreed to follow us to Ana's before going on to our parents. We were only in Ana's about five minutes before we came out with Hugo in tow. Ana had packed some food for him as well because we didn't know how long we will be there. Until I knew they were back in Portland I didn't want Ana left alone. Not that Hugo wouldn't probably kill anyone who tried to hurt Ana.

We arrived at my parent's house which was a usual hive of activity. My mum took Ana into the kitchen as I followed. She went straight to the freezer getting ice out and making an ice pack for my knuckles. They were fine but I know Ana was just keeping busy so I let her do what she wanted.

"Are you going to be ok Ana, I will just be with my dad?" I said as she nodded whispering for me to keep the ice on it.

Frankie walked past me saying thank you before going to Ana and squeezing her tightly.

"What happened to your hand," dad asked me when I sat down in his office.

"Just teaching someone not to mess with my girl."

"What did he say," Antonio said getting angry.

I told them about what had happened, he was pissed especially when he found out about what happened at Lupo's club to Ana.

"Why are these people still alive" he turned to my dad as I wanted to know the same thing.

"If we go into Portland, we need to make sure we take out the complete organisation as leaving one behind means they will set up their operation again. Like us, we are a family and we have many branches to which other members make up. With the Lupo's, it's not the brothers you worry about, they are puppets. It's the higher-ups that need taking down first and until we know who they all are, killing them will do nothing."

"It will make me feel a lot happier," I said to my dad.

"Yes but there is always someone ready to take their place. Their father, for instance, is a cruel bastard and he cannot control his sons. I think there is someone even higher up than him. We need the man at the top and as soon as all the pieces are in place we will kill the fucking lot of them and move into Portland before they know what is happening."

"Are we any closer to finding the mole?" I asked him.

"No, but I think if we find who is running Portland, we will find our mole there too."

A knock came on the door and Barney entered with Frankie just behind him.

"What do you have," I asked Barney.

"There is a small warehouse down at the marina that is owned by Lorenzo Tricia, he is the uncle of Gino and Bruno Lupo on their mother's side. His funeral was today" he said passing me the paperwork which had a photo of him.

"What's in this warehouse," dad asked him as I read what was on the paper.

"Small electrical goods, shit they are desperate for money if they are dealing with toasters and mixers now."

"That is what the uncle did for a living, he had nothing to do with the Lupo's business that I can find but only having a sister his items went to her and her sons," Barney said.

"Get it cleared out, it's on our territory so I don't want them using it as an excuse to come into Seattle. Then burn the warehouse to the ground." dad was pissed that they would dare to come here.

We all left my dads office after Elliot had shown them the video of Ana boxing, I don't think he was happy when everyone saw the one of him flying off the back of the treadmill.

"Christian a minute," my dad said as everyone walked passed laughing apart from Elliot.

"What's up dad."

"Are you still planning on asking Ana to marry you?" he asked me.

"What type of question is that. Of course, I am."

"I just thought you would have asked her by now, that's all."

"I would have asked her before now if her life hadn't been turned upside down twice in the past week, the ring is at home and as soon as everything settles down after we get back from Sicily I will be asking her. I need to ask Frankie first now though" he nodded before we started to walk to the kitchen where everyone was.

"Oh old man Bianchi called the other day, he is going to be putting his home up for sale in the next couple of weeks. Since his wife died the house is too big and he is moving to Montana to live with his daughter. If you're considering buying a house for you and your future wife you couldn't go wrong with that one, it's large and overlooks the sound"

I had been in that house a couple of times when we were little. They were the only people on the street who welcomed my parents when they moved to this house. The others were either too stuck up or too scared to approach.

"Can you tell him I'm very interested and to let me know a price. I don't want it going on the market."

"OK, I will call him after lunch."

I walked into the kitchen putting my arms around Ana who was giggling at Hugo doing laps of the pool.

"He's like a child, he gets out just to jump back in again" she laughed before turning to my mum.

"Your pool is going to be full of dog hair"

"That's fine dear, we opened the pool just so he can play in it" I let go of Ana so she could help put the dishes on the table as we all took a seat.

We would have to get a pool put in at the house we were hopefully going to buy. I wanted the house and especially the life I wanted with Ana. It was down the end of the street with about 30 houses separating it so It wasn't too close that my dad would just turn up and raid the fridge.

Lunch was the usual noisy affair, Ana's phone going off halfway through as we all quietened down while she answered it.

"Are you serious?" she said angrily. "I told you yesterday I quit so you can shove your job offer up your arse," she said putting the phone down on the table.

"I apologise," she said before continuing to eat.

"Beltran," I asked her.

"Yes, with me not being there he has to do his own work. I have left them short-staffed he tells me and started offering me more money to go back, I just blocked the number" she told us.

"You're not going back," Elliot asked her as she shook her head.

"No, I want to do what I want for a change, follow my dream. I want my bakery" I squeezed her hand. I will make sure she has everything she had ever wanted.

"Yes, tiramisu on tap, this family will be permanently there," Elliot said excited making Ana laugh.

"I want to get through the next couple of weeks, moving my mum before I start any plans," she said sadly.

"Anastasia there is no rush for you to do anything," Antonio said as she smiled.

Barney came back in the room once we had finished lunch.

"Welch just called me, he was there when the Lupo's arrived back home, his mother was all over Gino asking where they disappeared too but their dad is pissed that they would start something and told them to stay away from Seattle. That they can't afford a fucking war. I don't think they were too happy but they agreed."

After lunch, my dad disappeared into his office to make the call about the house. I went into the garden where Ana was now sat on one of the beds with Hugo on the next one over drying in the sun.

"It's so quiet here," she said as I sat next to her pulling her closer to me.

"It is, I loved growing up here, I spent many a time jumping off the jetty or being pushed off by my brothers." That's what I wanted with Ana, the marriage, the family, the house, everything.

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read my story I really appreciate it.**

 **Next Chapter is Beltran's demise.**

 **When I was writing the summary for this story a while ago, I was seeing onesies everywhere so I just left it in.**

 **The sequel to Flawless is now up, it is called Pure Devotion, thank you to everyone who sent me their suggestions for a name.**

 **Until next time**

 **Caroline**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything fifty**

 **All mistakes are my own.**

 **Very angry Christian in this chapter.**

APOV

"Princess, we need to get up" I heard Christian say as he kissed the back of my neck.

"You got up enough last night Christian, I'm tired" I moaned yelping when he bit my arse.

I lifted my head up off the pillow looking back to see the smirk on his face.

"Is there a reason why I need to get up at 8 am?" I said turning my head to see the time on the clock.

"I know you have been upset since the exhumation two days ago so I just wanted to take you somewhere today. Just the three of us" he said pushing my hair from my face.

I sat up in bed crawling into his arms as he held me to him tight. We were leaving tomorrow to go to Sicily and I was nervous about going somewhere I have never been to before. I have never even been out of the US but I am happy that my mum gets to go home.

There will be a lot of people there from different mafia families that are associated with my grandfather, all there to pay their respects. There will also be a lot of people there from the Mancini's whether they be family, capo's, even to the lowest men they were expected to come otherwise it was a sign of disrespect.

Only the men my grandfather and Mac had brought with them knew who I was but all that will change at the funeral because I want to tell everyone about my mum. My grandfather had asked me if, like Mac, I would like to speak. At first, I was hesitant speaking in front of what will be hundreds of people but I am determined to honour my mother and give her the funeral she should have had originally, surrounded by her family.

I got up going to get a wash before dressing myself. I brushed my teeth placing my toothbrush back next to Christians.

After the incident at the gym I spent a week staying at Escala, it is an amazing place but Hugo couldn't settle. Going down 30 floors became a chore after a while even for Christian just to let him out so we moved back here where Christian has been staying with me.

We did have some unusual rain off Escala though when I caught my poor pup peeing off the side of the balcony. Being a windy day, the wind took it away. Christian thought it was hilarious, I just hope no one was stood underneath.

Kate told me that there have been big changes at the hospital as Beltran has been sacked. After what happened to me, two nurses came forward to report him for sexual harassment. Before he left I still had to stop Christian from going down there but he got his revenge his way. I have no idea how and I know it's not legal but they had Barney drain his bank account and sent it as a donation to the children's hospital department where I used to work.

We are in Christian's new car which he bought last week, with the biggest trunk he could find just to get Hugo in. And Hugo's favourite spot in the car, is the back seat.

"Where are we going Christian," I asked over the doggy snores from the back.

"I want to show you something," he said heading to what I thought was his parents.

We drove past it though going to the end of the street as he pulled up to a high gate which has stone walls around. He opened the gates pulling through them before we watched them close behind us.

"Who lives here," I asked when we pulled up outside the front of a beautiful old house.

He got out coming around to my side of the car and helped me out.

"I bought it," he said. "A friend of my parents lived here and has just moved to Montana to be close to his daughter. I know I am probably going too quick but I want us to live here. I bought it for us and Hugo." I smiled as he pulled me into his arms.

"I want a future with you Ana, marriage, children. I want everything with you and I want to give you everything I can. I had planned to do this when we got back from Italy because you have so much going on at the moment. I even asked Frankie and Eamon because he has brought you up. I understand if you want me to ask you when we get back"

I placed my finger over his lips to stop his adorable mumblings.

"Ask me the question Christian."

He kissed my finger before taking a step back and dropping to one knee, "Anastasia Steele, you are my whole world and I want to make lots of babies with you. With you do me the extraordinary honour of marrying me" I took a step towards him, leaning down to kiss his lips.

"Yes," I said as he placed a diamond solitaire ring on my finger before he got up, wrapping his arms around me and swung me around as we both laughed. Hugo barked at us because he was missing out so we made a fuss of him before he pulled me back into his arms again.

"Shit we haven't even gotten in the house yet, come on princess." he laughed kissing me once more before taking my hand and leading me into the house.

The house was beautiful, even though the building was old you could tell it had been taken care of over the years and a family had loved living here.

"What do you think Ana," he asked me when we were stood looking out on the Sound.

"I love it, Christian. I want a life here with you and our babies" I laughed before he crashed his lips to mine again.

...

I think we had explored every inch of the house, deciding to have a pool put into the garden and the only rooms we decided to change a lot in was the kitchen and bathrooms where we would have a complete replacement. The rest is just redecoration.

"How did it go asking my dad and Eamon," I asked him seeing him wince.

"That bad" I laughed

"No it wasn't too bad, Eamon congratulated me and told me to make sure to look after you. Frankie, he just listed in detail what he would do to my body if I ever hurt you."

"Oh god, I'm surprised you didn't run" I laughed as he picked me up throwing me over his shoulder.

"Princess If I run anywhere I will be taking you with me."

He placed me back down before kissing my lips, I opened my mouth to his as our tongues moved together while his hands went into my hair holding me to him. Moving his lips to my neck then, he gently sucked on my earlobe. I groaned into his mouth when it was joined to mine once again, feeling his hard cock against me.

"I love you, Ana, so much. I don't want to ever live my life without you."

"That's one thing you will never have to do, you are stuck with me forever."

"Not long enough" he placed a chaste kiss on my lips before we followed Hugo as he explored the garden.

We walked back to the car deciding to head to his parents to tell them of our engagement.

"We need to get the gates electrified," he said shocking me.

"What about Hugo it will hurt him."

"We can train Hugo to stay away from them, its to keep my dad out of the fridge with us being down the street" I laughed as we pulled up in front of his parent's house.

"Says him who empties the fridge as soon as I can fill it" he made me laugh harder with the look on his face that says "Who me."

"It's not my fault you're an amazing cook," he said.

"Are you still on the shot?" he asked me going to a completely different subject.

"Yes, I renew it next month why."

"Because the second my mum and our grandmothers find out we are engaged they will want grandchildren. We are never going to hear the end of it. We can tell them that they will have to wait until after the wedding. That we are abstaining from sex until the wedding."

That made me laugh "and they are really going to believe you."

He just shrugged his shoulders before getting out of the car and going round to open my door. He held his hand to me as I got out of the car, locking it before we headed to the house.

"Do you live behind the door?" I asked Franco who laughed with me.

"No Dr Steele. The gate let me know you are on your way."

"Hello, this is a nice surprise," Grace said as we walked into the kitchen where my dad, Christians parents and our grandparents were sat.

"Mum we don't ring or come around, you are on the phone threatening us" he gave her a kiss before she retook her seat.

"We came to see you, to let you know that Ana and I and now engaged" screams and claps went around the table before we were engulfed in their arms. My dad pulled me to him when he could get near hugging me tightly.

"Congratulation sweetheart I'm so happy for you," he said before he hugged me again.

"Will you give me away?" I asked him as he nodded unable to say a word as he kissed my forehead.

I hugged my grandparents, having to find a hankie for my grandmother. Christians grandparents were next.

They looked at my ring congratulating Christian on picking the perfect ring for me. While we were all sat around the table I called Claire, I knew Eamon was off today so I wanted to catch them both together.

They were thrilled for both of us, always wanting to see me happy and I was, so happy. I sent a message to my sisters who were both at work, getting a call from Mia not minutes later.

"Oh my god, how did he propose, what's the ring like, have you set a date" question after question came from Mia before Kate took the phone from her.

"We're pleased for the Ana, you deserve every bit of happiness that comes your way and fuck all the rest," she said as I laughed.

"You've been with Elliot too long."

"Sis if you haven't noticed all the Greys have potty mouths" that's very true.

"We will be thinking about you tomorrow Ana. If you need us, just call and we will get over there somehow."

"I know, I will need you here for when I get back," I told them.

"Always and we will make sure Hugo doesn't have a second to miss you."

"Love you, don't work too hard and I will see you in the morning. We are leaving Graces soon" we hung up before Christian got my jacket and Hugo ready to leave.

"Don't wait too long to get started on my great grandchildren?" Beatrice said as I looked to Christian laughing.

We were just walking to the door when Mac, Elliot and Ethan entered. I had hugs off them all especially Mac, I had spent some time with him over the past few weeks, getting to know my uncle more. Finding out he had a girlfriend which he had left back in Italy when they had jumped on the jet within hours of finding out about my mum and me. We were also due to bury his sister soon and the closer we got to the day the angrier he became. He wanted justice for my mum and that would only come when Moretti was dead.

"Are you ok?" he asked when I pulled back from him.

"Yes I'm ok, I got engaged today," I said seeing the first smile I had seen in days appear on his face.

"That's amazing news Ana, truly amazing" he gave me another hug before he shook hands with Christian and made a fuss of Hugo.

"Are you going to the club tonight?" Christian asked his brothers.

"Yes I will be there about nine, Ethan you are going soon aren't you," Elliot asked him as he nodded.

Tonight was the main business night at the club so he has to show his face, I know he doesn't want to leave me but all I will be doing is last minute packing and repacking when I change my mind yet again on what I want to take. It keeps my mind busy anyway. Christian has been taking Hugo out for walks before he leaves so I don't have to.

…

My case is all packed. I had to sit on it to shut it, well Hugo lay on it while I closed the zip which has become his new bed because he is still laying on it. Maybe he is hijacking my case so I don't leave.

I had showered and gotten ready for bed, looking at the clock it was just after 11 and I know Christian didn't get home until around one. I gave Hugo fresh water before climbing in bed. My dog now snoring on top of my case.

I must have nodded off as I was woken up by a noise, looking at the clock it was just after 12.30am Hugo was on the floor now walking towards the door, his ears pricked and his hackles raised. I heard the keys put on the counter knowing it was Christian coming home early.

"It's Christian," I said rubbing his head.

I opened the door but Hugo shot past me barking loudly as he ran into the living room where I heard a crash.

I picked my phone up automatically as I followed him.

"Hugo," I said turning the light on shocked by what was in front of me.

Hugo had someone on the floor, he was really snarling now. Walking forward I could see who it was.

"You, what are you doing in my apartment," I said looking down at Philip Beltran with my dog ready to rip his throat out.

"Call the fucking dog off" he shouted but I would do no such thing.

"I asked you a question what are you doing in my apartment," I said more loudly.

I was just about to call Christian when I saw him put his hand in his pocket as a glint of metal appeared. It was either a knife or a gun which he was going to use on Hugo who was still snarling above him.

I rushed forward to pull Hugo out of the way as he produced a gun aiming it at us. I kicked his hand as the gun went sailing across the floor landing near the couch as I turned to go for it. Before I could get far he grabbed my leg pulling me down as I head a scream.

Hugo had hold of his leg biting hard and wasn't letting go. Looking at Hugo I didn't see his fist that connected with the side my head knocking me sideways as my vision blurred for a moment. I tried to get away again, kicking out with my other foot making contact with his head as he finally let go of my leg. I managed to get to the gun before I aimed it on him while he continued to scream at Hugo's assault.

"Hugo release," I said as my dog let go and stepped back from Beltran but he was still growling at him.

I found my phone that was on the floor now calling Christian's number.

"Hey princess I thought you would be in bed" came his voice.

"Beltran, he's here in my apartment," was all I said before Christian swore loudly and other voices were heard.

"Ana are you ok," he asked as Beltran went to move.

"DON'T FUCKING MOVE OR I WILL SHOOT YOU OR LET HUGO FINISH WHAT HE STARTED" I could see the panic in his face now. Why he was here I don't know but he had just started something with more than just me.

"ANA" Christian shouted through the phone "Are you ok."

"My head hurts, he pulled a gun and aimed it at Hugo Christian," I said, my emotions taking over now. I couldn't imagine my life without Hugo in it and I didn't want to.

"Is he ok?" he asked me to keep me talking.

"Yes he's on guard" I heard him say good before Beltran spoke.

"I know you are responsible for me losing everything Anastasia or should I call you Principessa" I was shocked that he said that to me.

"I know who you are Anastasia Morton or is it, Moretti or Mancini. Whichever it is, your father wants you back. You're his property and you were sold to someone else and that person definitely wasn't a Grey."

"Something wrong with your voice Anastasia, José sends his love by the way," he said laughing.

I just held the gun pointing at him until I heard the door open. It felt so heavy and was quickly taken from my hand as I was wrapped in Christian's arms.

"Ahh, you bastards watch my fucking leg."

CPOV

She was safe in my arms, taking the gun from her hand her body sagged in relief. I lifted her chin up to me so she would focus on my face.

"He knows him, he said I was his property and he wanted me back."

"I know princess we heard. Bastard," I said as I turned her face to the side seeing the bruise that was starting to appear.

My dad had already dragged him out and down to the warehouse, he would die there tonight. He will have more things to worry about than a bitten leg.

The apartment was quickly filling up with our family who would have been alerted once I took Ana's call that something was wrong. He knew Moretti, knew where he was. Either way tonight whether he told us or not Philip Beltran would not be leaving the warehouse alive.

"Where is he," Antonio said coming into the apartment, taking one look at the bruise on Ana's face he was pissed.

"Dad and Ethan took him to the warehouse."

"Wasn't there supposed to be someone watching here tonight?" he asked me angrily.

I had forgotten about that in the rush to get here, Ryan was out front when I left and looking out the window his car was still there.

"Ryan," I said wondering why he wasn't here. Even if he hadn't seen someone enter he should have still heard the alert I had sent out that Ana was in danger.

"Reynolds can you check Ryan's car, he should be here" he nodded before leaving the apartment.

Shortly after Elliot and Mac came running in.

"How did everyone get here so fast," Ana asked me before moving into her father's arms who had just rushed through the door. We had only been here mere minutes ourselves but it felt like a lifetime.

"I sent an alert," I told her.

We heard a whimper from the floor as Ana rushed over to Hugo checking him over for injuries. Like the night Ana found out her true heritage Hugo rested his head on her shoulder. That is what he wanted to know, that Ana was ok.

"Christian, Dad wants you at the warehouse, you too," he said to Mac and Antonio.

Reynolds came in then holding Ryan.

"I found him in the garden, he must have been doing a walk around and has had a blow to the back off his head," he said as Ana rushed to him.

"My wardrobe in the spare room, my bag is in there. It is on top on a box bring that too." Ana said as Reynolds ran out of the room while she held a kitchen towel to the back of Ryan's head where he was bleeding.

"Can someone hold this for me please?" she said as Elliot held it in place

How the fuck am I going to leave her when she has just been attacked. She knew what I was feeling as she came over to me and into my arms.

"Go, I know you are warring with yourself about leaving me but the only way for him to not haunt me any more is for him to be gone. I know Beltran might have answers, if not he is one more person associated with him off the streets, five minutes remember Christian. I need to sort Ryan out and my dad will be here." I kissed her lips holding her closer.

"Yesterday was the best day of my life Ana, I refuse to let anyone take you away from me," I told her as I stroked her cheek.

"I will fight with everything I am to never be separated from you Christian."

Her strength was astounding and as I looked down seeing Hugo now sat at her side. They truly were the perfect team.

I reluctantly left Ana heading for the warehouse. The drive was automatic as if I was on autopilot.

Walking into the warehouse, he was sat in his underwear tied to a chair and my dad was completely doing him over while he cried for help. He would get no help here.

"Where is Moretti," he asked him before his fist connected with his head when he said nothing. I wanted to get in their but dad was still the boss and If I got to Beltran now we would get nothing because I would kill him before he could talk.

"OK we will start with an easy question how did you get into Ana's apartment building without being seen, how did you get into the apartment." he didn't say anything again.

"We need to get Hugo down here, let him deal with him," Ethan said. Seeing the wounds on his leg I would think that would be a good idea if I didn't want him to stay as close to Ana as possible.

"OK, just don't bring that dog near me again. I knew there was another apartment on her floor so I observed the man who lived there when he was coming and going and dressed like him. I kept my head down so it looked on the cameras as if I was him. I also stole Mia's keys and had them copied now let me go" did he still think he was leaving here.

"Where is Moretti" my dad asked him again.

"I don't know" he shouted receiving yet another hit to his leg this time in the shape of my dad's foot.

"I don't know, I only met him a few times and that was in Tacoma at his friend's parents house, José Rodriguez. I needed some easy cash because my ex-wife cleaned me out in the divorce and a friend introduced me to him to sell drugs. José had this photo in his room of a young girl asleep in her bed and I recognised her face as Ana."

Antonio walked over to him punching him in the back of his head. "Keep my granddaughters name from your mouth."

The realisation hit then of what he had gotten himself into and who he had tried to kill tonight.

"I wasn't going to hurt her, I had to take her to his house in Tacoma," he said shaking.

My dad pulled out his phone and speaking quietly before coming over and hitting him again.

"You're a liar. I have had people watching that house and junior hasn't been there in a long time, so tell the fucking truth."

Antonio was trying to keep Mac back to stop him from killing him but I had enough of staying in the background and I walked forward and punched him as hard as I could knocking the chair over.

"You knew who she was, you have been bothering her since before I even knew her why."

He looked to me, a look of defiance on his face now that I was in front of him as Ethan pulled the chair back up.

"Because she is a fucking cock tease, I was to deliver her to her father tonight and I wanted to hear her scream as José got what he paid for and fucked her. You can hit me all you want but Moretti will get his daughter back" I kicked him in the stomach until he couldn't speak or so I thought.

"She's not his daughter," I said angrily.

The arrogant bastard started laughing then, even though it must be causing him pain.

"How's your brother's shoulder and to think I was aiming for you" that is why I recognised the person on the photo Elliot had shown me. Now he was talking he wouldn't shut up.

"You might not have known her but your family did. José was waiting for her at the hospital that night ready to take her when you were shot, everyone was supposed to have run to your location, even the person guarding her but they stayed put," he said as I faced my dad.

"Your mother asked me to have someone keep an eye on Ana at the hospital because she was having trouble with this prick."

"To think I could have had my turn after José had her I bet she is tight and screams."

I had heard enough as my fist made contact with his face, hit after hit I delivered to him feeling Ethan try to pull me back.

"SHE IS FUCKING MINE AND I WILL NOT LET ANYONE TOUCH HER, DO YOU HEAR ME" I shouted before I pulled my gun out and shot him in the head.

No one had approached me, they could probably see the anger radiating off me. I could see the blood on my fists but I didn't move for a few minutes.

I need to get back to Ana, I started to head for the door when Antonio shouted at me to stop.

"I need to get to Ana," I said turning to him.

"I know you do but if you go back like that you are going to scare her" I looked down at myself and I was covered in blood.

"Has anyone heard how Ana is?" I asked as my dad spoke.

"Ana is ok, exhausted but keeping busy. Ryan is conscious and told Elliot that he heard a noise from the side of the building where Ana's balcony is and was hit from behind when he investigated."

"Are the plans still the same for today?" I asked them as Antonio nodded.

"The problem we are going to have is separating Ana from Hugo," I said as they all agreed

"Thank god for Hugo. I know Ana can take care of herself but that dog needs a steak" Ethan said and I couldn't agree more.

"Why do we have to separate them, we can take Hugo with us. We are flying on a private jet home and we have people at the airport at the other end. So no one will say anything when we get off with a dog" Antonio said.

"I think Ana will be more comfortable with Hugo there and when all the other families are around, there is no chance anyone will bother her."

Dad called a couple of his crew to get rid of the body while I washed my hands in the small bathroom here. We all left then heading to Escala, I need a shower and change before I went home. This place has never been home, just a place to get my head down and since I have met Ana I have come to realise more and more that my home is wherever she is.

"How long have you had this place and we have never been here," Ethan said having a nosy around.

"That's because I don't like people snooping through my stuff, case in point," I said pointing to him.

I left them in the living room as I went to my bedroom taking a quick shower, making sure there is not one bit of blood left on me. I got dressed before going back out to everyone there.

"Elliot just called, Ana is fast asleep with Hugo lay next to her with his head on her lap" I nodded making sure I had everything before we headed home.

Walking back into the garden, our people were around watching the building. I expected to get back and see the police here with my dad and brother dragging someone out, but the garden was quiet. I was greeted by my brother who opened the door of Ana's apartment. Claire and Eamon were in the kitchen with my mum and Frankie. Mia and Kate sat on the couch talking quietly between themselves but I only had eyes for my girl who was snuggled up with Hugo. He lifted his head looking to see who was approaching putting his head to the side when I stroked his ear.

Feeling him move, Ana lifted her head from the cushion and opened her eyes. She reached her arms to me immediately as I pulled her to me. I was on my knees in front of the couch as I held her while she gripped my shirt.

"I love you, Christian," she said lifting her head from my shoulder.

"I love you, Princess, so much" I cradled her face being mindful of the angry bruise that was there and kissed her lips.

This was my home within my arms and I was never letting go. As our lips moved together it didn't matter who else was in the room it was just the two of us and the fur-ball still lay in her lap that mattered. I stopped the kiss when I felt a lick to the side of my face. Turning to the side where Hugo lay happily his tail going so fast.

"He's happy you're home, we both are," Ana said kissing my lips again.

"Is your face ok," I said making a fuss of Hugo.

"Yes, it's fine, Eamon took a look at it earlier. Thankfully it's just bruised." she paused for a second before she spoke again. "Is he gone, Christian."

"Yes, he will never bother you ever again" she leaned forward kissing my lips again.

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, Ana. I will do anything to keep you safe. Absolutely anything."

We had all sat down to have a drink, Ana stuck to tea but I needed something a bit stronger. When I had finally let her go she had hugged her grandfather and my dad. Laughing when Ethan had brought Hugo a giant steak, where he had found that in the early hours of the morning I didn't know but it was quickly devoured by Hugo.

Claire and Eamon had left first around five am and everyone else filtered home after that, most we would see in a few hours anyway.

"Does Hugo have a travel bag for his things?" I asked Ana who had a confused look on her face.

"He is going to Claire and Eamon, they have a key" she went quiet at the key. "Ethan told Mia that he had stolen her keys and she was upset thinking she had caused this."

"She's not the one who caused this Ana, he is. I know you love living here but when we get back from Italy I don't want you here. He obviously knows where you live. It's not safe" I hate telling her what to do but when it comes to her safety I will.

"I know Christian when we go later today, Mia and Kate are moving back into their parent's house. If he knows I'm here then he obviously knows my sisters are close, who knows what Beltran had told him. As far as Hugo they have most things there they just need to take his bed." she said sadly at the thought of being separated from him.

"We're taking him with us, Ana," I told her seeing a beautiful smile appear on her face.

"Really we can take him, but won't he be stopped for not having the right papers. I don't want him spending time in quarantine."

"He won't, Antonio has people who work at the airfield where we land so we can just get off and straight into the car." she jumped into my arms she was so happy to be taking him with us, Hugo's barks joined in too.

We tried to get a few hours sleep but it didn't come, Ana was excited to take Hugo with us but was also sad that her mother never got to see all this. We have a busy few weeks to come, I wanted to show Ana a bit of Italy, the place she should have called home and there are also a lot of other family members over there to meet as well. We were due originally to go for a few days but with Hugo now with us, we can explore more together and really celebrate our engagement.

 **Thank you once again for your reviews and follows, and favourites**

 **I know some people want Ana to continue to be a doctor and I have not ruled that out but I want Ana to get her dream first. And there is nothing to say that she cannot do both.**

 **Next chapter will be the weekend unless I finish it before then. As I have never been to Italy before I need to research where I want them to go.**

 **Until next time**

 **Caroline.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything fifty, all other characters are mine.**

 **All mistakes are my own.**

 **You might need a box of tissues reading this one, I did writing it.**

APOV

Sleep never came last night and I know we are going to be tired today but hopefully, we can sleep on the jet. I have had a headache coming on for the past hour, whether it be from the blow to the head or worry about today I didn't know. Probably a bit of both.

I am happy though that Hugo gets to come with us, after what happened early this morning I don't want to be separated from him and I think he is feeling the same. I went to the kitchen to take something for my head with my pup following me, then going to the bathroom he even pushed the door open as I was shutting it and came in before I could do anything. Have you ever tried to pee when there is a large dog sat in front of you? I suppose it could be worse and Christian could be sat down next to me.

"Christian I'm taking Hugo out" I called into the bedroom from the kitchen where I was drinking my cup of tea.

"I'll take him out Ana," he said coming into the kitchen all dressed and looking handsome as usual.

"We can take him together, I just want some fresh air before we are stuck on the jet for hours. That's a point, how is Hugo going to go on the jet" I asked him.

"If he needs it there is a smaller bathroom at the back, we will just have to put some paper on the floor," he said as I laughed.

"What!" he asked me.

"I don't know, after this morning it's nice to be talking about normal things even if that means talking about dog crap"

He pulled me into his arms placing a kiss on my lips and stroking my cheek. He held me tightly to him and kissed my head.

"Yesterday scared me, Ana. If you hadn't have seen the gun, he could've killed you both and I would have followed."

I pulled back from him quickly shaking my head as he put his finger on my lips before I could speak.

"I can't live without you Ana, losing you or Hugo would destroy me. I know for sure I wouldn't be able to go on."

I sighed pulling him to me, I can deny it but I would be exactly the same. In the space of such a short space of time, he had become everything.

We left the apartment walking down the hall when the door opened in front of us as Paul came out ready for work.

Hugo immediately started growling at him startling him as he dropped his keys.

"Hugo shush," I said stroking his head as Paul nodded to us before quickly heading for the elevator.

"Let's take the stairs, Christian," I said pulling his hand in that direction.

"Don't want to get stuck in an elevator with him?" Christian said looking down at me.

"Nothing like that. It's just the way Hugo is at the moment, I don't want to chance him biting anyone. I know for sure if he did Paul wouldn't hesitate to report him and I won't lose my pup to an idiot."

Walking out into the garden, there were still black cars parked across the street all occupied by armed guards no doubt. Christian nodded to them so they stayed in the cars.

Hugo was very energetic this morning, running up and down barking. He was very loud for this time in the morning but I didn't care he was alive and happy.

"Can you shut your dog up I'm trying to sleep" came a voice from the floor below mine.

"Can you shut the fuck up, you're disturbing our walk" Christian shouted back as I giggled.

We sat on the bench in the garden, it feels like a lifetime ago when I first sat here with Christian when he brought my car back.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder pulling me close and kissing my head.

"I was so nervous that day, it takes a lot for me to admit nerves in my business but with you, I wanted to see you, spend time with you."

"I was thinking of the last time we were sat here as well, all my life I had built walls up to protect myself but with you there was never a wall there, you saw everything and for the first time ever I wanted to open up to someone, to you" he pulled me closer to him kissing my lips as I placed my hands on the side of his face keeping him close to me.

"I love you so much Ana," he said kissing me once more.

"I love you too. I would follow you too" he knew what I meant, knew I loved him as much as he loved me and I couldn't live without him.

We shouted Hugo before heading back into the apartment, taking the elevator this time it was empty. Not long after we were back into the apartment that Kate and Elliot came in.

"Is Hugo going with you, Elliot mentioned it." Kate asked me as I nodded smiling "I'm glad, he needs to be with you more than ever at the moment" and I couldn't agree more.

"Ana what of Hugo's are we taking," Christian asked me coming out of our bedroom with Hugo's bed and a rabbit plush toy that Mia brought him.

Hugo walked up to Christian, pulled the rabbit from his hand and got back on my case again where he lay down and closed his eyes with the rabbit in his mouth making sure no one took it away.

"OK the rabbit is going" he laughed.

"His bag is all done, I would like to take his bed but it is large will we have room," I said pointing to the bag by the kitchen which had his dog bowls in it.

"We will make room," he said kissing my lips and putting the dog bed near the case.

"I have some dried dog food for him but will need to find somewhere I can buy proper food when we get there" he nodded before getting on his phone.

It didn't take long before everyone else started arriving. Claire and Eamon were due to come and take Hugo but I had called them earlier to let them know he was going with us. They still came to say goodbye though.

"Ana can I see you a moment," Claire asked me as we went into my bedroom.

"Ana before you go I have something of yours that I need to give back to you" she passed me a box which I quickly opened pulling out the doll my mother had given me. I quickly looked at her.

"After your mother passed and you were in the hospital, you kept pushing it away saying no. You wanted your mother not the doll and you didn't understand why she wasn't there any more. I found it on the front lawn, wet from the rain one day when I had come to see how you were. He took it from me and threw it back onto the lawn, shouting at me to go away. I had planned to give it back to you when you came to live with us but I was worried that it would bring back bad memories. You already had enough nightmares, I didn't want to make them worse."

I looked down to the doll, I had so many memories of my mother with this doll

"Thank you, can I give this to my mum," I asked as she smiled nodding.

"I think she would like that very much" I hugged her to me thanking her for everything she has done for me over the years.

We went back into the living room where I put my doll in my bag.

We all got our things together as Kate and Mia said goodbye to Elliot and Ethan.

After giving Eamon a hug and another for Claire we started moving everything to the cars. They just put Hugo's bed in the back of the car we were in and he climbed in rabbit and all.

I hugged my sisters telling them I will call them when we arrive before we left for Boeing field where the jet was waiting.

We pulled up beside the jet as I turned to Christian. "This looks more like a commercial airline than a private jet" it was huge.

"They like to fly in comfort," he said getting out and then helped me out.

I opened the back of the car putting a leash on Hugo, he wasn't happy because he liked to be free but I was worried that the sound of the engines might startle him. Our things were loaded into the cargo hold of the jet apart my small bag of essentials like my iPad, doll and Hugo's bag.

"Are you ok Ana?" my dad said putting his arm around me.

I turned to him not realising I had a tear on my face. "mums in there" I said as he nodded pulling me in for a hug.

"I miss her," I said looking up to my dad as he kissed my head.

"I know sweetheart, we all do."

"We're ready to go Princess" Christian said coming back down from the jet where he had put Hugo's things in.

My dad let me go and we started for the stairs. Hugo put his first paw on the metal steps and stopped.

"Come on pup, I'm not carrying you up," I said.

"HUGO" Carrick shouted from the top of the steps and with his tail wagging, he started up the steps to see him as we followed.

The cabin was large and was already filled up with family and guards.

"Beautiful girl," my grandmother said hugging me tight knowing I was upset today. If I am like this now, I am going to be a mess at the funeral.

I took a seat near the window and Christian sat next to me.

"Is it too late to say I am terrified of flying?" I said as everyone laughed.

"Just a bit princess, I will hold your hand," he said taking my hand and kissing it, Hugo was lay at my feet still on his leash, I needed to keep a hold of him until we were in the air. And then I would let him explore.

As soon as we started moving Hugo let out a bark, he could probably feel the vibration through the floor more than we could. I stroked his head as the jet left the ground, my other hand in Christians as he kissed my hand and then my ring.

Thankfully it didn't take long before we levelled out and I was able to let go of Hugo, Elliot came from the back of the jet when they had stored Hugo's bed which he quickly climbed in, stretched out and then started to snore using his rabbit as a pillow.

After using the bathroom I went to sit with my grandmother, taking my grandfather's seat who was taking to Carrick and Christian. She reached over taking my hand in hers before she gently touched the bruise on my face.

"Every person who ever hurt you or your mother will be found and dealt with sweetheart. Christian and your family will make sure of that."

"I know grandma, I'm just nervous about being around so many people I don't know," I told her as she took my hand in between hers.

"I know sweetheart but you will be protected."

"My mum," I said stopping for a moment. "Is there a way I can put something in with her?" I asked as she nodded.

I stayed sitting with my grandmother for a while not realising I had fallen asleep until Christian had picked me up and took me to the back of the jet where there was a bedroom. He lay me down as I reached for his hand.

"Stay with me please, you didn't get any sleep either" he kicked off his shoes before joining me as I fell asleep in his arms.

…

I woke up as usual not being able to feel my legs as Hugo was laying across the bottom of them. Seeing I was awake he got off the bed before coming to my side. I reached my hand to him, scratching his ear that I loved. I don't know if it is a twitch or something but if you scratched his ear just right, his back leg turned into thumper the rabbit which always makes me laugh.

"Shh, you daft pup," I said going back to stroking his head again, not wanting to wake Christian who was lay behind me.

"I'm awake Ana, don't worry" Christian said pulling me closer to him and kissing my shoulder.

"How long have we been asleep," I asked him, not knowing the time as someone had covered the clock and closed the shades.

"Not sure, did you close the shades," he asked me.

"No someone must have let Hugo in also."

We just lay facing each other, talking, touching each other's faces. It was just the three of us for now. Hugo was back again lay across our legs making sure neither of us was going anywhere. We didn't move until my stomach decided to protest at the lack of food so I had a quick wash before we both made our way back into the cabin with Hugo leading the way.

"Did you sleep well Ana?" my grandmother asked me.

"Yes I did thank you, I apologise for falling asleep on you."

"You have nothing to apologise for, I don't think any of us got much sleep last night" I kissed her cheek before retaking my original seat.

Food was brought round and I was hungry. The past few days I had hardly eaten anything so I was going to eat while I could as once the next few days get underway, my appetite might just disappear again.

I am being introduced to the priest who will be conducting the service tomorrow and then the service is the day after. I think only after that will I finally take an easy breath. I know plans have been going on for the past few weeks and been kicked up a notch the past few days.

"Mum let Hugo in and closed the blinds," Christian said taking his seat next to mine.

"I'm surprised he didn't follow us where we went in."

"He was asleep when I brought you into the bedroom but he was scratching at the door whimpering when he realised we weren't there so they let him in before he woke us up barking."

I looked down at him as he lay with his head on my foot.

"I wonder if he is traumatised with this morning, he has been my shadow today."

"Maybe, I think we were all affected by what happened." he pulled me closer to him kissing my head.

...

Looking at the screen above the cockpit, there was a map of our journey and where we were. Knowing that we didn't have far to go my dad leaned over from the seat behind squeezing my shoulder letting me know he was there.

When the seatbelt light went on I felt sick, the nerves had hit now as everyone took their seat.

"Hugo" I called for him where he ran from the back of the jet. He must have been doing his business because Elliot made me giggle as he came back holding his nose.

"I love you Hugo but you can't half shit."

It felt good to laugh if only for a moment as Hugo sat at my side. I could feel the jet start to descend as I stroked Hugo's head, instead of him lying this time he was sat beside me with his head in my lap as I held my pup to me.

Feeling the wheels touch down I felt my emotions well up again.

"Welcome home mum," I said as Christian pulled me to him kissing my forehead, just holding me tight.

I could see Grace being comforted by Carrick, I am going to be dehydrated with all these tears by the time, the next few days are over.

"Princess do you want to go straight to your grandparent's place or wait until they take your mum off."

"Wait please" he nodded kissing my ring waiting for the engines to stop.

As soon as the door was open, we could feel the heat. I could see the line of cars parked waiting including the hearse. I know they had changed the casket so she could be brought home again. My grandfather and Carrick had gone to Montesano, Mac and my dad had followed them also. Thankfully they had the good sense not to start until they were there and also the town must have been notified to stay away as they said no one was around apart from the local priest who had said a prayer for my mum to have a safe journey home. My dad said he was a young priest so he had obviously not been there when I was a child and the prayers were greatly received.

I connected Hugo to his leash and we followed everyone to the door. Walking out into the bright sunlight was a sharp contrast to the cabin we had just left and it made me squint my eyes as I tried to descend the steps with Christian on one hand and Hugo on the other. Christian had his hand firmly attached to mine as they started to bring our luggage off which was quickly put into the waiting cars.

Christian wrapped his arm around my waist, kissing my forehead as the casket appeared. As a family, we all stood in a line as we watched my mother carefully moved into the hearse. I didn't try to stop the tears that fell, it was a hopeless cause so I just let them fall. Once my mum was in place we all went into the direction of the cars. I saw some of the men looking at me probably wondering who I was but I followed Christian as he opened the door for me as we got into the back. These cars could seat seven so we had Ethan and Elliot in here with us with Hugo lay on the floor at our feet.

This place was beautiful, I understood why my mum would have never wanted to leave here. Now she never would have to leave ever again.

It would take over an hours drive to get to where we were going. They told me that my grandparents had a large house in the hills above Caccamo looking down on the Lago di Scalzano. Even though my fiancé is very sexy when he speaks Italian I still don't know a lot of words, ok I barely know any. Mac had tried to teach me some words and sentences but got told off from my grandfather so I can only imagine what he was trying to teach me.

"Its a very large lake Ana, and the house has an amazing view of it. It's not too far from the neighbouring village where the church is located."

We eventually pulled up to gates, watching them open as we pulled through. If I thought the Grey's had security this was double what I had seen there.

"Are you ok princess?" Christian asked me as I looked all around me.

"Yes just a lot of people about," I told him.

"They are all Capo's and Made men paying their respects to your mother" I nodded turning to him seeing now the line of men stood waiting for the cars.

"I just hope Hugo doesn't bite anyone," I said as Elliot laughed.

"If he does, they probably deserve it," he said.

Christian got out taking Hugo's leash from me before helping me out. My grandfather talked to some of the men as I watched my mum's casket taken into the house. She is to be put in the library where tomorrow people can come and pay their respects. My grandmother said that was her favourite room so she knew she would want to be in there.

Christian wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we followed my grandmother who had walked after my mother. I noticed he nodded to some people but didn't say a word as we walked into a grand entrance hall. The library opened up on to the hall as we stood at the door letting my grandmother have a moment with her own daughter. My locket which is always around my neck has been the only closeness that I had to my mother all these years.

"Ana dear, what was it that you wanted to stay with your mother."

"Claire gave me this before we left. She had kept it all these years and I want my mum to have it," I told them before pulling the doll out of my bag and passing it to my grandmother.

She rubbed the woollen hair before she looked to me.

"This is the one who had the mud pack," she asked smiling as I nodded.

"I will make sure this stays with her" she pulled me into a hug kissing my forehead.

"You're the most precious gift she could ever give us." I took her frail hand holding it to my heart as we smiled.

...

I gave Hugo some food and water in the kitchen, there was a lot of people milling around talking Italian as I nearly bumped into a lady holding a tray.

"I'm so sorry" I apologised but she just smiled at me and went on her way.

"I think I have entered the twilight zone," I told Christian when we were shown to our room and our bags were brought up including a dog bed and a floppy bunny.

"Take everything at your own pace, Ana. If you don't feel like doing anything say so. No one would think anything less of you."

I know the next few days are going to be hard but I know I have Christian and Hugo by my side, though I'm not sure what I'm doing when we are at the funeral.

…

Waking up the next morning you could tell instantly that this was not Seattle, the heat and the bird's song instead of police car sirens and loud music from the apartment below. This was peace.

Christian was still asleep but I knew Hugo needed to go out. Christian had shown me the house and gardens before dinner last night so I know where I'm going. And I know I won't be going too far, too many guns and too many strange people so I plan to stand at the door unless one of my family is up.

I left a note for Christian letting him know I was just going to the garden, walking through the dining room which Christian had told was the easiest way yesterday. I got to the bottom of the stairs where Mac was stood kissing a woman, I didn't want to intrude but they had already heard my footsteps approach.

"Morning Ana I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend Sofia, Sofia this is my niece Ana."

I went forward to shake her hand as she gave me a hug.

"Sorry too forward. Mac has not stopped talking about you since he arrived in Seattle" she laughed.

"It's fine, it's lovely to meet you too. Mac has told me a lot about you."

"Where are you off to Ana," Mac asked me as I pointed towards the doors but my eyes were on the closed doors into the library.

"I'm taking Hugo out before he leaves any mess inside," I said turning back to Mac.

"No my god the jet was bad enough. Come on I will walk with you. I don't want you out there on your own Princess" I nodded following him as he led us through the dining room and into the garden.

Walking around, there was security out here, all who acknowledged Mac, all still with inquisitive looks as to who I was.

"Why do they all look at me like that," I asked him.

"Are they making you uncomfortable Ana."

"No not at all just some people look like they know me and others they don't."

"As you saw yesterday, there are photos of your mother all around the house. Photos these men see on a regular basis and you do look a lot like her so they are maybe putting all the clues together."

We waited on Hugo as he stopped to sniff at everything and leave his scent everywhere before heading back to the house where Christian stood at the door waiting for us to get there, Hugo had seen him and ran to him as she stroked him with his tail wagging madly.

"Morning Christian," I said kissing his lips when I reached the door.

"Morning princess, I don't like waking up alone" he complained as we walked into the house.

"Sorry but Hugo needed to go out and you looked so peaceful."

Hugo was having a large drink from his bowl that had been placed in the kitchen before we made our way back up to our room to shower and change for the day.

…

I was stood in the church my parents were due to get married in, my face raised to the ceiling as I looked at the paintings up there. This place was beautiful, even though it was hundreds of years old it has been looked after by the people who lived around it.

"Ana, one moment please," my grandfather said as I walked over to him.

"Sorry I was just admiring the ceiling," I told them before I was introduced to the man who would be taking my mother's service tomorrow.

"Anastasia this is Father Piero who will be conducting the service tomorrow, Father this is my granddaughter Anastasia" he introduced us. It was strange being called Anastasia, I always felt like I was in trouble but this morning my grandfather had spoken to me and told me that he only wants family and people who I ask to call me Ana to be able to do so. Its to stop familiarity with people who would think they are friends when they are not. I told them I would just let Hugo sniff people but he isn't going to the funeral and that makes me nervous.

"Its a pleasure to meet you, my dear," he said taking my hand between his and patted the top of it.

"You too."

He explained what would happen, how Mac would go up first to do his speech and then I would follow. I think I was on information overload at the moment and my grandfather must have known because he put his arm around me and pulled me into his side.

Christian was back at the house stopping Hugo from escaping to try and find me. We weren't alone though, we had an army of guards outside who I have been told now they were informed this morning of my identity. That sounds crazy, identity, it makes me feel like a spy or something but I'm just Ana trying to keep up in this new world.

After discussions were concluded we left the church as my grandfather helped me into the car.

"Are you ok Ana?" he asked me.

"Just trying to take everything in and keep up at the moment," I told him.

"At your own pace Ana, I know this has all been thrown on you but I am incredibly proud of how you have dealt with everything" he kissed my head as we enjoyed the short ride back to the house in silence.

Arriving in front of the house there were cars lined up on the road with people coming to pay their respects to my mum. These people will obviously be at the service tomorrow but the burial on the family plot on the land that my grandparents live on will only be family and close associates. Anyone can go to the church and because my mum was well known around here there will be people from the neighbouring villages coming as well.

My grandfather helped me out as Hugo ran over to me jumping up and licking my face.

"Did you miss me boy" I stroked his fur as he got down off me and walked by my side as we made our way to Christian where he shook my granddad's hand, who then went into the house.

"How did it go," he asked me as he pulled me close, kissing my lips.

"OK, a lot to take in, is my dad back yet." he had gone back to his home to sort some things out for tomorrow.

"No, he shouldn't be long though. He left not long after you" I nodded as he put his arm around my waist as we made out way into the house.

Looking into the library there were people in there, some crying, some just quiet. All stood by my mother.

"Do you want to go in," he asked as I shook my head. If I went in it would be on my own or with family.

We had just reached the dining room when I stopped short and turned towards the front door, to the people who had just entered and were now on their way to the library. Their voices echoed throughout the entrance hall.

After all these years, they hadn't changed, their faces may have aged but there was still the same sneers and their voices were exactly as I remember them. My feet were moving forward before I could stop myself.

"GET AWAY FROM HER" I shouted reaching the door as everyone turned to me.

"Ana, Ana what is it," Christian said coming to my side as family and security came running, hearing my shout.

"Do you still like to bully little girls, push yourself up against them?" I said standing in front of the two people who had hurt me days before I was shot. Hugo was growling wildly and if Elliot didn't have hold of his collar at the moment I think this man would have been on the floor like Beltran was.

"Ma'am, I don't know what you're talking about," the man said but he looked scared especially at the snarling dog in front of him.

"Yes we don't even know who you are," the woman said looking down at me as if I was nothing.

"Ana talk to me please," Christian said as he turned me to him as my grandfather moved everyone out of the library and into the hall including the two people before he closed the door.

"Remember what I told you about the couple who were always at his house and what they did two days before I was shot, that's them Christian" his face immediately shot to them as Carrick and Mac quickly had a gun at the back of their heads.

"Don't let them near her please, they have done enough" my grandmother came over and pulled me into her arms and held me tight.

There was movement throughout the room but I was held between two people I love and the pup who would do anything to protect me.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have shouted but I didn't want them to touch my mum," I told her.

"You have done nothing wrong, you were protecting your mother" she kissed my cheek pulling me into another hug. I left their arms and walked to the library and opened the door, I left it open not wanting to be alone at the moment as I kissed my fingers before placing them on top of the casket.

"I love you, mum."

Christian came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me tight holding me to him.

My dad had arrived back just after the incident in the library. He hugged me tightly for a few moments checking I was all right before he went to find Carrick and Mac who had taken them away.

I don't know what had happened to the two people who were taken out of here or if they are still in contact with him, at the moment I didn't want to know.

…

Christian and I had spent some time alone in our room, I just needed the closeness to him at the moment as I lay in his arms on the bed. Hugo was laying across the door making sure no one could enter. His growls and barks had quietened to whoever came near the door but his ears never stopped listening out for anyone who was a threat to Christian or me.

A knock on the door was followed by a bark before heard my uncles voice.

"Ana, Christian can I please come in," Mac said from the other side of the door as Christian got up to answer it while I sat up on the bed.

"Hey Ana, are you ok," he asked me giving me a hug as I nodded.

He took a seat on the chair stroking Hugo before he spoke to us.

"My dad has asked me to come and speak to you, he would have rather spoken to you himself but he is talking to the head of the other families that he has called in."

"Is there a problem?" Christian asks him as he wraps his arm around me.

"No not as such, dad would like to introduce you to the family heads and their Capo's that we associate with Ana. These are people who we have dealt with for decades and are good friends of our family. You're a Mafioso Principessa Ana and we think for your complete protection off not just our families but the Rossi and Costa families who also work on this island it would be best for us to properly introduce you. Like us, they have operatives not just here in Sicily but throughout the world and are associated with other family's in those places too."

I looked to Christian who smiled at me, I knew if he thought it was a bad idea he would say so, so I turned to Mac and nodded.

"One more thing before we go down, everyone has seen the recording of that night. Dad wanted them all to know what an evil bastard we are dealing with" he said.

I got off the bed taking Christian's hand as we all left the bedroom heading toward the back of the house to what I thought was a large shed. They opened the door and the noise instantly quieted.

My grandfather walked over to me hugging me tight to him as I let go of both Hugo but still kept hold of Christian's.

"Come, my brave girl, I want you to meet some people"

I walked over with my grandfather and Christian towards Mac and my dad who was talking to some men. Receiving a hug from my dad we turned to my grandfather.

"Gentlemen," my grandfather said raising his voice so everyone could hear in the room, there must have been easily over a hundred men here.

"This is my granddaughter Anastasia, Anastasia this is Carlo Rossi Head of the Rossi family and this is his Underboss and son Emilio Rossi and the is Santo Costa head of the Costa family and his Underboss and son Leonardo Costa"

"Hello," I said quietly before continuing "I apologised as my Italian is non-existent unless you count what my uncle had told me" that made Mac laugh and receive a stern look from my grandfather.

"What, she doesn't need any help defending herself and especially not with her sidekick around, I was just arming her with all the verbal words she would need."

"Yes I'm sure she needed to know every swear word in the Italian language," my grandfather said as everyone laughed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you dear" the man I had been introduced to as Carlo Rossi said taking my hand as I shook hands with the other three I had been introduced to as well.

"Excuse me, sir, what is he doing" a voice came through the crowd as I realised Hugo was no longer by my said.

"I apologise, he won't hurt you. He is very protective of me and likes to check everyone around me is ok" I said as the man nodded as Hugo moved on to someone else. I was going to bring him back to me but Mac shook his head slightly to tell me to let him continue.

"He has an inbuilt bull shit detector and will rip anyone to shreds who poses a threat to my Niece," Mac said to everyone in the room as Hugo came back to me and sat by my side.

I was watching the way the heads of the families acted with each other and I could tell they were close, I don't know how they all did business together and I didn't want to know either.

"Anastasia Dear" Santo Costa came up to me and put his aged hands on my shoulder before he kissed my forehead.

"Our family's have been friends and allies for a very long time and never more so than at this time. You have my families protection and we lay our arms down for you." I watched them all take their guns out and lay them down on the floor.

Carlo Rossi came up with his son and placed his gun down and all the men in the room followed including all the Mancini's and the Greys as well as my dad as they all repeated the sentiment. Christian put his right in front of me as I knew he would do anything to protect me.

"Thank you" I whispered as Hugo barked making us all laugh.

…

Having dinner was the usual noisy affair apart from Mac and me, we were both quiet as he sat opposite me with Sofia. She was a really lovely woman and I was glad Mac had her, they had been together just over a year and he told me he had planned to propose the weekend after he received the call but with everything that had happened it had been put on hold until after the funeral.

"I love you princess" Christian whispered to me as I turned to him smiling.

"Love you too" I kissed him before starting to eat my dinner.

"Save me some boy," Mac said from across the table.

Mac can't resist giving Hugo titbits from his dinner so now he sits wherever Mac does.

"It's your own fault Mac," I said as he laughed.

"I know but I owe him a lot more than titbits," he said scratching his head before feeding him more chicken.

"Are the families joining then, I didn't want to ask in front of all the men?" Carlo asked who was sat next to Mac.

"I'm marrying the woman I love so yes I suppose the families are joining," Christian said kissing my forehead.

"I'm very happy for you both" he smiled before he started talking to my grandfather.

…

Christian and I took Hugo out for a walk in the garden to walk off all the food he had been given around the table.

"If you get chubby boy, I can put you on the treadmill, you can chase Elliot," I said as Christian laughed.

They must work hard to keep this garden immaculate. Each flower was in bloom, not a dead flower head in sight as we took a seat on the bench in the middle of the garden.

"Those two people, did you know them," I asked him.

He put his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer to him.

"They are low level, usually selling drugs. They worked for your grandfather selling on the mainland and recently they have been doing the same for us in Seattle," he told me.

"Where are they."

"Gone princess, we have been looking for a mole in our organisation since before we met, the shipment that was taken from us in Seattle had to be an inside job and Hyde had just admitted to being the mole and talking to the cops. It doesn't add up though, they are not high up enough or Made to be told anything of detail. They had to be working for someone more higher up. Ana, what we did find out though was the name of the person he talked to at the cops. The name of his contact is Ben Parker" I turned to him quickly.

"Ben, that bastard and all the shit he was telling Andrea, is he bent," I asked him.

"At the moment we don't know, a lot of cops have an informant which is a pain in the arse for us but nothing illegal for him."

"He really will do anything to climb that ladder, no matter who they trample on the way. Hold on if this Hyde knew Moretti does that mean that Ben does too" I asked him.

"I don't know Ana, but as of this moment, he has 24/7 surveillance on him" that made me laugh.

"See how he likes his movements recorded all the time," I said as I snuggle more into his side.

We spent a little while longer enjoying the warm evening before going up to bed.

…

I was awake early once again, Christian was asleep with Hugo lay on his back snoring in his bed.

I got up to use the bathroom coming back to my boys still asleep. I wanted a drink so grabbed a sweater and left the room in my pyjamas. Walking down to the kitchen I looked towards the library seeing the door open. Instead of going towards the kitchen I heading for the open door seeing my grandfather stood next to my mothers casket very upset. He must have heard me as he looked towards the door.

"I'm sorry I'll leave you two" I sad as he shook his head.

"No Ana please join me" I walked into the library taking a seat now next to my grandfather.

"No Hugo," he asked as I shook my head.

"No he and Christian were playing snore tennis, both snoring one after the other" I smiled.

"I'm so glad you and Christian are together, I know he will always look after you" I smiled nodding.

"When I go back to Seattle will It be a while before I see you again" I had just found my family and I didn't want to give them up.

"We will be flying backwards and forwards all the time and you can too if you like, you will always have a home here Ana. Come with me please" he said taking my hand and leading me up the stairs to the top of the house.

"Your grandmother likes to sit in here from time to time," he said before opening a door to a bedroom and let me know to go in.

There were photos along the top of the dresser some of my mum and grandparents, of her and Mac and some of Grace and my mum together but the one that was beside the bed was of my mum and dad. I walked over picking it up tracing my finger over their faces. You could see the love shining through the photo.

"That was at their engagement party," he told me as I nodded.

"Do you think I could get a copy please?" I asked him.

"Of course Ana, anything you want. If today gets too much please tell us and we will bring you back here."

"I will granddad but I need to do this for my mum" we heard footsteps outside the doors before Hugo pushed the door open with Christian, Mac and my dad following behind.

"I was wondering where you were" christen said as I walked into his arms

"I'm sorry, I went for a drink but never got as far as the kitchen."

"We turned Hugo into a sniffer dog and he headed up here" he laughed.

"Come on let's go and get you some breakfast before the day starts," Christian said as we headed down the stairs together.

…

Hugo wasn't too happy to be left behind but I didn't want him biting anyone that came near to me. Food had been arriving all morning and now on the way to the church, I realised how many people cared about my mother. The streets were filled with people as the family followed the hearse.

"Are you ok Ana?" Christian said as I nodded.

There were so many people here, I don't think they will all fit in the church.

"I'm fine, I need to get through today for my mum, tomorrow who knows" he kissed my ring before getting out and going to my side and opening the door.

I took his hand getting out as I entwined my fingers with his. I needed him close today.

My grandfather held my grandmother close as she looked around.

"She's behind you Beatrice," he told her as she was looking for me.

I walked forward to them quickly taking my grandmother's hand as she put it to her cheek. I know today was hard for me but we were saying goodbye to her daughter today and I knew she was struggling.

"I love you both so much," I said seeing my grandfather trying to control his emotions as we watched my mother be carried into the church.

We followed behind my grandparents down the aisle of the church. The top of the casket was filled with flowers and the church carried on the theme. I was seated in between my dad and Christian with my grandparents and Mac sat in front of me. I think my grandmother was worried I was going to disappear as she would keep turning around to check I was still there.

We listened to Father Piero speak about my mother, he had obviously known her since she was a child before it was Mac's turn to speak. He said something to the Father before he started to speak.

"My sister Carlotta was the sweetest and kindest person you could ever meet. She had a pure heart that was only matched by the heart she created. For every person here who had met her, you would know what I am talking about. No matter who you were she was always polite. She was so happy, newly engaged but was cruelly stolen away from us before she could have her dream of marrying the man who she loved, Frankie" he brushed away his tears not caring who saw.

"My sister left us a gift though, an amazing gift who she lost her life to try and protect. It might have taken us 26 years to collect her but she was worth it, Anastasia" he put his hand out to me as I stood from my seat hugging both my dad and Christian before I walked to Mac.

I kissed my hand, placing it on top of my mother's casket as I went to my uncle. I could hear the murmurs around me as I reached Mac and was pulled into his arms.

"Love you uncle Mac, please stay close," I said as I kissed his cheek before standing before the crowd.

I couldn't believe how many people had tried to fit into the church, there still must be people outside.

"Hello, despite my uncle trying to teach me to speak Italian at the moment I'm not very good at it so please bear with me," I said seeing my family smile before I looked to my mum.

"My mum was a beautiful person. At an early age, she taught me how to cook, how to bake. Usually resulting in us covered in flour but it didn't matter we would always laugh, it is something I still love to do today. She was very protective of me, always tried to shield me from…" I couldn't say his name, not here.

I felt Mac take my hand squeezing it tight.

"I had my mother for only five years but in those years I felt so much love from her, so many hugs, she was the best mother you could ask for." I looked to Mac struggling to continue, my lips trembling as he pulled me into his arms.

I heard movements around me and was passed into Christian's arms as he held me for a moment before helping me back to my seat.

"I'm sorry," I said to my grandparents as I was pulled into their arms.

"Don't ever apologise for missing your mother sweetheart," my granddad said before I took my seat next to Christian again.

I know people were talking about me but I just rested my head on Christian's shoulder and tried to focus on what was being said by the Father. As we left the church following my mother Christian had his hand around my waist, Grace squeezed my hand as we went to our cars before we all followed the hearse as it took my mum home for one final time.

Arriving back at the house, the Father with us, I walked with my grandmother while Christian, Carrick, Mac, and Elliot carried the casket with my father and grandfather to where my great grandparents were buried. Ethan walked with Grace and the few others who had been invited to attend. All other guests were to stay at the house until we got back.

When he had lowered my mother onto the boards over the grave Christian came over to me and passed me a white rose. I did notice everyone else had red roses but as the prayers were said and my mother was lowered into the ground, my rose went with her along with the doll she had given me many years ago.

It took me a lot to pull myself away from the grave but I knew I could come back here when I wanted without any towns and evil men looking over my shoulder, I was safe here.

We arrived back to the house which was so full, that people had spilt out onto the garden.

"I just need a moment Christian, I need to see Hugo," I said heading for the stairs to the room we had been in.

Hugo went crazy when we walked through the door, I know he had stayed here with Luke who had travelled with us but was moved up here when people started to arrive. His tail was going to take off as we both had licks making me laugh.

"Calm down boy, we're back," I said stroking his belly now he was lay on his back.

I walked to the bathroom throwing water onto my face before reapplying the little make up I had on.

"Dad just knocked, he said bring Hugo with you" I was happy with that as he would probably break out.

I walked hand in hand with Christian down the stairs where we were greeted by everyone there, a lot of these people had known my mother when she was a small child. I laughed at stories of my mum and cried a lot too but I know my mum will be happy where she is, she's home.

 **Thank you for reading and liking my story, I'm an emotional wreck after writing this chapter.**

 **There will be more fun times next chapter with them exploring the island.**

 **Never having been to Italy before I have only been able to go off google for information on Sicily and Italian funeral so I apologise if any of it is wrong.**

 **Until next time**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything fifty.**

 **All mistakes are my own**

CPOV

I woke up with Ana in my arms as she slept peacefully. The stress of the past few days had drained her so I didn't want to disturb her, letting her get as much sleep as she needed. I did notice that Hugo wasn't in the room so I know either Mac or my brothers had taken him. Seeing the scribble from Elliot on the note by the side of the bed saying _Got Hugo,_ I pulled Ana closer to me enjoying the quiet before the day really began.

I must have fallen back asleep because I was woken up by Ana trying to move. I opened my eyes to her beautiful face looking down at me.

"Sorry I need to use the bathroom," she said as I released my hold on her receiving a kiss on my lips before she disappeared behind the door.

Getting out of bed I walked towards the doors that opened onto the balcony overlooking the back garden. Hugo was running around chasing a ball that Mac was throwing for him.

"They're becoming good pals," Ana said coming onto the balcony in yoga pants and a t-shirt as I wrapped my arms around my waist, pulling her into me. I leaned down and kissed his lips.

A bark below had us looking towards them as Mac shouted "NO". He had thrown the ball which had unfortunately landed in the pond in the garden and Hugo being a good boy was going to chase the ball wherever it landed which included after the large splashed and a screech of the ducks which were now flying away, straight into the middle of that pond.

Ana was giggling while we watched Mac try and get Hugo out of the pond with no luck, he was having a swim.

"HUGO" Ana shouted as Mac looked towards the balcony and Hugo was now swimming to the edge.

"MARCO, WASH THAT DOG" Beatrice shouted to him. Not letting either of them into the house.

"Good morning dears" she called up to us waiving before turning now the Mac who was trying to put the hose on Hugo.

"Come on Christian, he had no chance of cleaning him if he uses a hose" she laughed taking my hand and led us from the room as I picked a t-shirt up to go with the pyjama pants I had on. She had pulled something out of Hugo's bag as I looked down to her hand lifting it up to me to see what she had in it.

"Dog shampoo," I asked her as she laughed.

"With Hugo, you always come prepared, especially where there is water about."

We walked down the stairs and into the dining room where my brothers were laughing at Mac,

"Morning Christian, Ana" Elliot said. "We did warn him to stay away from the pond, now he is learning the hard way about Hugo and water."

Ana slipped out of the door and into the garden as a very wet dog escaped Mac and came running over to her, he was jumping up, excited making her as wet as he was. She hugged Mac before disappearing into an outbuilding before coming back with a bucket of soapy water.

Hugo sat there like he was at the salon while Ana washed his fur, she tipped clean water over him before washing him again and repeating the process. We couldn't hear what was being said but Ana and Mac were laughing at something.

"What's happening," my mum said when she walked into the room with my dad.

"Hugo, Mac and water," I said as they laughed.

"Why is Ana cleaning him then," my dad asked.

"He wouldn't sit still for him and he used a hose on Hugo so he thought it was playtime," Ethan said.

Hugo lay in the warm morning sun to dry while Ana came back in a complete muddy mess.

"Who went in the pond," I asked her laughing.

"Mac will be next time If he does that again, I'm going to shower."

Taking her hand, I led her up the stairs to our room. I put the shower on before stripping my fiancée who stepped under the spray as I got rid of my clothes and joined her.

I washed her body making sure she was clean, I didn't want her getting sick from any germs in the pond. Once cleaned we stayed under the spray.

She pulled my lips down to hers as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I need you so much Christian," she said between kisses.

"I'm all yours princess," I said lifting her legs around my waist before I entered her.

My lips moved from hers to her neck and her breast all while I moved in and out of her at a slow pace. She pulled my head up and my lips back to hers, gripping my hair to keep my head in place.

My movements quickened when I felt her squeeze my cock, they were starting to get erratic the closer we came to our orgasms. I could feel her reach her peak first as she called my name loudly as I quickly followed.

"Ana, Ana, Ana" I panted out repeating her name until my orgasm had subsided.

"I love you, Christian," she said kissing my lips, holding me to her.

"Princess, I love you more than anything."

We washed each other again before getting dressed. Opening the door to our bedroom to go down for breakfast we nearly fell over Hugo who was lay there.

"Sorry boy, do you want to go in," Ana asked him as he went to get into his bed. Scratched the bottom of the mat in his bed to make it more comfortable and closed his eyes with his head on his rabbit.

"I think his morning activities have worn him out," I said as Ana laughed.

"He feels safe here, otherwise he would be downstairs with us," she said smiling as we descended the stairs hand in hand to have breakfast with our family.

Ana spent some time looking over photos of her mother with her dad, my mother and her grandmother. My family were due to go back to Seattle tomorrow but we will be in Sicily longer before we move on to Rome for a couple of days. Our last two days before our flight home would be back here. I didn't want to plan too much to take Ana away from here, this trip was about spending time with her family and also exploring the island where she should have grown up.

I was meeting with my dad, brothers, Mac and Antonio. We were also on call to my grandfather who couldn't make the trip because my grandmother was unwell.

"Hows Grandma" Elliot asked him before we got down to any more business.

"She's fine now, a lot better. Just sad we couldn't be there. How is Anastasia" he asked us as I spoke.

"She fine, amazingly strong as always," I said as he nodded.

"Christian, I looked into this neighbour of Ana's like you asked me too, nothing has come up. He goes to work, eats at the same spot in the park every day and what had been observed probably the same sandwich filling every day. He is very anal, never differs from his schedule."

"Why does Hugo growl at him then," I said.

"Maybe he is just a pest, he left Ana flowers constantly pestering her for dates. Personally, from the information, I have received he is someone who has a crush, even though Ana has told him she is not interested he wouldn't take no for an answer until you spoke to him. Hugo has taken it upon himself to get rid of the pest and protect Ana."

"OK, I will let it go for now but only because Ana will not be living there any more. If I see him near the house though that is a different story." I said before we went onto the next subject.

"Hyde and this woman Elizabeth Morgan. How much information have they been given and by whom? Hyde wouldn't have known about the shipment unless he was told by someone higher up so even though he said he was the mole, I don't think that is true." my dad said and I completely agreed.

"There a triangle in place here. Hyde giving the cops information from someone higher up in our organisation. Hyde also knows Moretti and Ana when she was a child. Were they still in contact before his death, we're still not sure because no matter how much we hurt him he wouldn't answer even when his girlfriend was killed and he followed? Moretti, he is still out there along with this Rodriguez."

"He's mine" I interrupted as they all nodded knowing that Moretti was Antonio, Mac and Frankie's.

"He's yours son but the third is the higher up who has been feeding information to not only Hyde but I think they are also the link to Moretti. Who out of our groups were around when Carlotta was taken. If he had been planning to take Ana that night, why then, why not before we met her. She wasn't guarded then. They would have easy access to her at the hospital or even when she was doing her job around the city."

"You think he has found her because she is associated with the family," my grandfather said.

"Yes unfortunately I do, maybe she was recognised when Max came home from the hospital she came to visit to see how he was. At some point, someone in our organisation has recognised her and told Moretti who in turn brought in Beltran. He was an easy target, he was broke, in need of money and was offered an easy deal, he said he was paid to sell drugs. I think he was really paid to keep an eye on Ana until he was ready to take her" my dad said.

That made me angry, how close was he to taking her away from me before I had even met her.

"I'm going to ask you honestly now who that was around us all this time do you think is the mole." my dad said looking around the room. He wasn't going to like my answer though.

"John Lincoln," I told him.

"I'm with Christian," Elliot said "I know he is your closest capo dad, but she is a shady fucker. I mean why isn't he here. All our other capo's made it here. I know granddad, your capo's were made to stay behind to mind our territory but Lincoln was supposed to be here and he found an excuse not to be" my dad put his head in his hands before looking at us.

"Fuck, Ethan, your choice" he turned to my youngest brother.

"The same dad, I don't trust him. Any of that family. But how would they be connected to Moretti, have they even met before."

"Not that I can think of, but that doesn't mean anything. If he is the real mole then a lot of things fall into place. He did meet Ana though, before the night you were shot, Elliot. He was with me when I had gone to see Max just after he had come out of the hospital and Ana was there checking he was ok. He is high up enough to know all the details of the raids, shipments and everything else that goes on in this organisation" my dad said before I interrupted him again.

"Hold on Lupo was boasting around his club that he was the one that had taken our shipment. Was that just what it was, a boast or are they part of this."

"You did say they are small fry dad, answering to higher up. Is the higher, Moretti, Lincoln or some other?" Elliot said.

"No matter who it is we protect Princess no matter what the cost." everyone around the room nodded.

"I have a question and its to do with Ana," Ethan said "When the cops find out who Ana really is, are they going to be approaching her more because of her name or will it make them shit themselves and leave her alone. They have no proof that either family are into the drugs or guns business apart from speculation but they don't care about that. If body's start turning up are they going to start hassling her."

"They had better stay the fuck away," I told them. She had already given up her job by choosing me I won't let them ruin any more of her life.

"Me personally If I was her I would shout the name Anastasia Mancini Lambert from the top of the nearest building and watch the fuckers run" Elliot laughed.

"If Ana wants to tell people who she really is then we support her, she has been hidden enough. But her protection if she decides that is paramount." Antonio said.

There were a lot of questions that still needed to be answered, the Lincoln's were to be watched 24/7. I have a feeling that when we find the truth about Lincoln or find Moretti first everything will fall into place. My gut is telling me to just shoot the fucker but then Moretti is still out there, we need answers and we know like with Hyde going in hard and fast is going to get us nothing apart from another dead body and a lot of unanswered questions.

We left Antonio's office and I went back into the living room to be greeted by the giggles of my girl. It is such a beautiful sound and one that I wish to hear for the rest of my life.

"What's so funny," I asked her as she showed me a photo of Mac dressed up as a clown, next to him was Carlotta who had a big smile on her face at being dressed up as a princess but Mac didn't look happy.

"He's not changed, he still a miserable fucker," I said receiving a smack to the back of my head from Mac.

"Mum really do you need to show her all these, where are the nice photos."

"We got through those quickly, I don't have many of you smiling," I think he looked offended by that until he just shrugged his shoulder agreeing.

"Most of your smiling photos are with my mum," Ana said passing him a photo that looked like they had just come out of the pool with his arm around his sister's shoulder as they laughed.

"Your mother had an infectious personality and would make anyone smile. You have that quality too" she stood up kissing his cheek as he gave her a hug.

The rest of the day was family time. Work would wait as we all had a loud dinner together before retiring to our rooms for the night.

…

Waking up with my fiancée playing with my cock is the perfect way to wake up. My happy playful Ana is coming back and I couldn't be happier. She has had a few times when the tears came but the longer we stay here and she gets to explore the more she is feeling more settled.

"Princess, what are you do. Ahh Fuck, don't stop" I groaned as she sucked the head of my cock.

"I'm playing," she said sucking me harder and deeper into her mouth.

I'm trying to be quiet as not to wake Hugo up but fuck, she's killing me. I could feel myself start to build and I wanted to be buried in Ana when I finally came so I pulled her up my body and off my protesting cock as I crashed my mouth to hers and flipped us over before I pushed into her.

It was my turn to suck now, on her neck, her breast, my lips were on every part of her I could reach as I thrust inside her.

"Christian I'm gonna cum," she said as I felt the squeeze on my cock.

"I know Ana, let it go. Cum for me" with my words she fell over the edge.

Watching my beautiful fiancée shatter around me, set off my own orgasm as I filled her with my cum. We panted out or love you's to each other before I pulled out of her and pulled her into my arms.

"Are you excited for today Ana?" I asked her as she nodded her head.

With my family leaving two days ago Ana and I have explored as much as we could. She loved the beach and so did Hugo who liked to chase the stones we skimmed across the surface. He would always bring one back, even though it was a different one than we threw.

Today we are going into town to visit one of Carlotta's favourite places, the town bakery. Beatrice told Ana that she used to come here after school and help out because she loved to bake so much. Every day Beatrice and Antonio reveal a little something more about her mother, not wanting to overload her with too much information at once.

We dressed taking Hugo for a walk around the garden, he would be staying here with Mac and Luke while we went to the bakery. Ana has warned them both if he ends up in the pond again they are both in trouble.

We walked back towards the door into the dining room where Frankie was waiting for us, he is going with us today so he can spend more time with Ana. After we got back from the beach yesterday, Ana went with Frankie for a few hours. He had taken her to a house that he had built for Carlotta and himself. It had never been lived in as he couldn't face it, she told me he lived in a smaller house on the other side of town but didn't have the heart to sell the house he had built.

"Good morning you two," he said kissing and hugging Ana and shaking my hand.

"Morning dad."

"Good morning Frankie," I said shaking his hand before he stroked Hugo who wanted his attention.

We followed Frankie into the house to meet Beatrice, we were trying to get out of the house before Hugo saw us and Mac tried to distract him. Yesterday when Ana went out he sat by the door until she came back whining so Mac and Luke are in for some fun.

We drove to the bakery which didn't take long, parking right outside of it. Getting out I took Ana's hand in mine as we headed for the door. It wasn't just a bakery where you could buy the cakes there was also a café attached to this place so while Ana was with Beatrice, Frankie and I could have a coffee.

"Ana dear this is Isabella and her mother Carina Falconi, the bakery has been in the same family for generations," Beatrice said.

"Hello, your bakery is amazing," she said excited by what she sees in front of her.

"Is this the type of bakery you want Ana" I whispered in her ear with my arms around her waist as she turned to me kissing my lips.

"Yes, I want a bakery that will be in our family for generations with our daughter running it after me to start with," said smiling at me.

"You know about all the boys in our family and no girls," I asked as she nodded "I hope we get a daughter one day then because I plan on making lots of babies with you," I said as I received her beaming smile.

"I can't wait."

She turned back to talk to the owners of the bakery who invited an excited Ana to view the kitchen beyond. I know that there is a door at the back of here and knowing that we were coming today I wanted no chance for her to be in any danger and Antonio completely agreed. While it doesn't look like we have security because we weren't followed here and both Frankie and I are armed we are still not taking chances and this place is surrounded with Antonio's men all dressed to blend in the busy village.

Ana came back 30 minutes later excited.

"Are you having fun, Ana?" Frankie asked as she was practically bouncing in her seat.

"I am dad, I've waited a long time to have my own bakery and I can't wait to start. I wanted to ask when I look for premises are their any areas of Seattle which are not part of your territory that I shouldn't set the bakery up in" she asked quietly.

"We own all of Seattle but there are a few areas that I don't want you to set up in. When we get back home we will look for the right premises ok." She nodded as Isabella came over. I had a few places in mind but this is Ana's decision.

I did notice that she looked at Frankie for a few seconds longer than Ana or myself and I think Ana noticed too.

"Can I get you all a drink?" she asked as Frankie smiled to her. Ana looked at me and smiled.

"Do you have tea, Isabella?" Ana asked, ordering after Isabella had listed the tea they had.

"I will have a coffee, please Isabella and some of your Cannoli too please," Frankie asked.

"Just coffee please for me" I ordered as she went to fill our order.

"She seems nice," Ana asked her dad.

"She is, always polite," Frankie said smiling

"Dad, can I ask you something. You don't have to answer if it's too hard."

"Ask away Ana, there is nothing I won't answer," he said smiling at his daughter.

"Why did you never move on after mum," she asked quietly as he sighed.

"Your mother was my world and like I told you before I never gave up trying to find her. Over the years I have been on dates, nothing serious but it never went too far. I felt like I was betraying your mother" she reached over for his hand.

"This upsets me to say this but mum is not coming back, not in the physical form. She is always in here" she said placing her hand over his heart. "She will always love you as you love her but she would want you to be happy. You built a house to be filled with love and it needs to be, I'm not saying today or even next week but please don't rule out being happy again."

"When I'm ready sweetheart ok," he said as she nodded hugging him.

Beatrice came over and took a seat, she had been talking to Carina who followed her over with a tray full of cakes and pastries while Isabella came over with our drinks. Ana asked more questions and she was given a list of all the pastries and cakes that they sell in the bakery along with recipe's and instructions for them. Ana hugged them both, thanking them for their help and the items they had given her and we left with a box full of cakes and pastries.

Arriving back to the house, we were greeted by a clean and dry Hugo who was very excited to see us.

"Did you even let him out?" Ana asked Mac.

"Of course we have, he's been out all the time. He won't need any dinner though" he said as Ana stood there with her hands on her hips as he cowered back.

"I've just been feeding him chicken to stay with me and away from the pond. Over half a chicken that is."

"If he's sick you're cleaning it up," she said telling him off. It was fucking hilarious seeing Ana who is five foot 4 telling off a man who is over six foot and who is losing the argument.

"Hold on I'm the uncle, you're my niece. I'm older and wiser."

"Older yes but we know who the brainier of the two is," Antonio said kissing his granddaughters head before asking how the bakery went.

She was very animated telling him everything while I sat there watching the beautiful smile on her face. This bakery is going to be good for her and I can't wait for her to fulfil her dream.

"Granddad I wanted to ask you. Those papers you said for the accounts mum had signed over to me what do I have to do to get access to it. I have some money saved up for my bakery but not enough to buy a building outright, I don't really want to rent a space and then have to move a few months later if the owner decides to sell it." She asked him.

"Just sign the papers under your mothers signature at the bottom to transfer the accounts and while you are away I will take them to the bank here on the island and have it all sorted for when you return." She kissed his cheek in thanks and went to get the papers from our room before returning with the signed papers she passed over to him.

….

Tomorrow we leave for Rome just Ana, Hugo and I. We will have security with us in the shape of John and Jason who had arrived back into Sicily this morning and also Luke and Ryan who had stayed here the whole time with us.

Ana and Frankie had taken flowers to Carlotta's grave this morning, I did offer to go with her but sensing Frankie was worried about the separation from his daughter coming up, Ana said she would be fine with her dad but might need me when she gets back. I will always be waiting for her and she had Hugo with her as well."

"Do you want to hit the range?" Mac said coming into the dining room where I was reading the paper.

"Sure," I said following him to the shooting range on the outer edge of the property. The only thing beyond was a steep drop off the edge of the side of the hill.

My aim was perfect as we shot the target, getting three in the head and three in the heart. The second round he won but I was distracted by my phone vibrating in my pocket as I stopped to pick it up.

"Hey princess are you back," I asked her while she told Hugo to shush while she talked on the phone.

"Yes we've just got back, are you on the property or did you go out somewhere," she asked me quietly.

"I'm just at the shooting range, I will come back," I said as she interrupted.

"No stay there, can I come," she asked and I told her it was fine and Frankie agreed to bring her but Hugo had to stay behind.

Waiting for Ana to arrive which she did a few minutes later I pulled her into my arms, lifting her chin and kissing her lips.

"Are you ok princess?" I asked her as she nodded.

"I'm fine Christian, I'm looking forward to going to Rome but I'm going to miss here."

"Ana, we can always come back here, anytime. Even if it's for a couple of days we will come back." I leaned down kissing her lips as Mac spoke to her.

"Ana, have you ever shot a gun before."

"No I'm usually on the receiving end," she said quietly as I pulled her tighter to me seeing the angry look that flashed across Frankie and Mac's face. Probably the same as I was wearing on mine but we tried to shield it from Ana.

"OK," he said moving on with the conversation before we could dwell on it any more. "Take this," he said handing Ana a small gun.

"It's lighter than yours," she said turning to me having handed my gun to me many times but never holding it like it was made to be held.

"Its made for little hands, now check if it's loaded" I showed her how to check the chambers seeing it was fully loaded and checking the safety was on.

"OK princess, root your feet firmly on the ground," I told her as she took the right stance preparing her for the recoil from the gun, with it being small there shouldn't be much.

"When you're ready Ana, take aim, take the safety off and fire."

"There is no one behind there is there, I don't want to have to patch someone up," she said as we all shook our head.

"OK then" I could hear her talking to her self repeating what we said before she aimed and fired.

My fiancée with a gun should be illegal, she looked sexy handling the gun and when we pulled the target paper back I laughed. Everyone was on some point of the body only one on each of the head and heart but the others were certainly direct hits.

"Did I do good?" she asked her.

"You definitely have Mancini and Lambert blood in you," Mac said laughing taking the paper wanting to show his dad.

We spent the next hour shooting some paper targets, some sniper distance shots. Mac is a crack sniper, there is no one I know that can score a direct hit at a distance than him.

Ana stood watching her dad and Mac shoot a gun while I wrapped my arms around her, we were far enough back that we wouldn't need the ear defenders as I leaned down kissing her neck before whispering in her ear.

"Così sexy quando ti spara una pistola" I heard her groan as she looked to me.

"Christian, if you start speaking Italian I am going to explode," she said groaning at me.

"I said you're so sexy when you shoot a gun," I said pushing my cock against her.

"Ti Amo, ti amo tanto," I said into her ear, she knew what that meant I had told her so many times.

"Ti Amo, I love you so much too," she said kissing my lips

"When I can, I am going to get you your own gun but for now I want you to keep this one ok," I said kissing her lips as she nodded against mine.

"I need to get a licence," she said.

"Don't worry princess I will sort it all out."

At dinner that night Mac proudly showed everyone what an amazing shot Ana was and she must have learned it from him.

"She was born with it in her blood Mac, just like you," Beatrice said taking Ana's hand.

…

Our bags are packed up, dog bed in the back. It was time for Ana and I go off on our own with Hugo. We are going to spend a couple of days in Rome before coming back here for the last few days and then back to Seattle. Venice was originally on our Itinerary but Hugo and canals just don't mix and I don't fancy swimming after him so we spent longer here in Sicily. Next time we come here though I plan to take Ana to Venice just the two of us for a few days and leave Hugo here. That is not an option at the moment, He is fine around family but he is too skittish to be left for too long. He is still panicky when Ana is out of sight.

We had hired a small Jet to take us to Rome and when we went back to the States we would go in the same jet that brought us here. I turned to Ana hearing her laugh, she was having a tug of war with Hugo and his rabbit.

"Mine," she said pulling but Hugo growled back tugging it.

After a moment she let it go as he shook his head with the rabbit in his mouth and then put it at Ana's feet after he had licked the rabbit. So the war continued when Ana picked up the rabbit again and Hugo grabbed the other side. It was a beautiful sound as her laughter rang through the house.

We drove to the airfield where we had originally landed stopping the car beside the jet. Mac, Antonio, Beatrice and Frankie had come to see us off so as I put Hugo's bed and bag onto the jet, Ana hugged her family goodbye. We would be back in a few days but it is the first separation since they had met, I could only imagine how hard it was going to be when we go back to Seattle.

After hugging her dad and then going back for another hug she climbed the steps with Hugo by her side.

"Look after my daughter please," Frankie said shaking my hand.

"I promise," I said to them all.

"It's silly, I'm going to see her in a few days," Beatrice said wiping her eyes.

"It's not silly Beatrice, just like her mother she's your little girl," I said. They had become incredibly close since they had met and she was trying to be strong not to upset Ana.

"You're a good boy and I know you will look after our girl," she said patting my cheek. I shook hands with the men before going to join Ana who was stood at the top of the steps blowing kisses to her family below. We waved once more before taking our seats.

"You and your grandmother are very alike," I said wiping the tear that had escaped on her cheek.

"I'll be fine Christian, although it's going to break my heart to leave them all behind when we go home. I just wish they didn't live so far away."

I turned to her taking her hand and kissed her ring, with the funeral and everything else we hadn't even started on wedding plans or the engagement party I know my parents will want to throw us. When we get back and things have calmed down we can sit and discuss everything but for now, we were off to Rome so I could show Ana one more little slice of Italy.

The flight was easy, Hugo must be getting used to flying as he just lay at Ana's feet and didn't move for most of the flight. We landed at Rome's Urbe airport in the northern part of the city, it was a lot quieter than the main airports and it also was run by friends on Antonio's. Even though the Mancini family were based in Sicily their reach and power didn't stay there but spread to the far-reaching parts of Italy. It was a name that was known throughout the country and also the world. That's why the cops in Seattle panicked when they knew the Mancini's were in town

Once out of the jet we were straight into the cars and into the centre of Rome where we were staying in one of Antonio's houses that he had here.

I passed the key Antonio had given me to Jason who had gone into the house to check it was all secure. Even though it had been all locked up I wasn't taking any chances with Ana's security. He came back out saying everything was ok and passed me back the key.

Getting out of the car, I took Ana's hand helping her out as she kept a tight hold of Hugo's leash. We walked inside and Ana opened some windows and the door onto the garden to let Hugo out to stretch his legs. He proceeded to leave his scent all over the garden but it was safe out here for him as the garden was enclosed by a ten-foot wall on all sides and no pond in sight.

Our security had brought all our bags in and placed them into the hallway along with Hugo's bed.

"Come on princess," I said picking our bags up and taking her hand in my other I led her to our room, hearing our pooch follow.

Ana turned around to see him as a smile appeared on her face, looking back Hugo had his rabbit in his mouth as Luke followed us with the dog bed. Once the bed was put down in our room he placed his rabbit in it before going back downstairs and ran around the garden again.

"We are going to have to find him a room close to ours when we move into the house," Ana said.

"He's not going in ours," I asked her.

"When we make love, I feel like I need to constantly keep quiet so as not to disturb him," she said.

"Well, our bedroom is going to be a suite so it will have another room attached which I was going to ask if you wanted to change into a living room and then Hugo's bed can be in there so he is still close. The door can stay open when we are asleep but when I want to make you scream my name he isn't being put out of the room we can just shut the door in between the two."

"I would like that, I don't want him too far away," she said as I pulled her into my arms.

"He will always be close to you Ana, don't worry about that" I kissed her lips as she deepened it by biting my lip, making my mouth open to hers while our tongues moved together.

I shut the door as I picked her up laying her on the bed, pulling her jeans down along with her panties.

"Christian we're supposed to be unpacking."

"It can wait I want to make you scream now," I said as I licked her pussy making her back arch off the bed.

"Christian," she said gripping her hands into my hair, holding my head in place as I brought her to the brink of orgasm.

I climbed up her body quickly removing her top and my clothes before I crashed my lips to hers to silence her protests of me stopping and pushed my cock inside her.

The groans that left us both were heard through the room and I knew what she meant about not being able to stay quiet. Our moans were growing louder the closer we got to orgasm to which she screamed my name as she came squeezing my cock which set off my own orgasm.

"Do you want to explore the house now" I panted out as she laughed.

"We have been here five minutes and we have already christened our room."

"You know me, princess, I can't keep my hands off you but being with your family, I've had to control myself not to throw you over my shoulder and take you back to our room."

"You wouldn't have heard me complaining," she told me.

"No, but I think your dad might have had something to say."

We left our room going back to find Hugo sunbathing in the garden. Ana and I spent the rest of the day discussing her bakery and what she wanted to do. I told her there were a few properties that I owned that might make a good bakery but she needed to see them first.

"When do you want to get married Ana," I asked her.

"I don't know. I don't want to wait years but I also know with your position we can't just go and hop on a plane to Vegas" I shook my head.

"Yes, my mum and your dad will shoot me," I told her laughing.

"Well how about summer next year, that will give us time to get everything sorted, It will leave us nine months to July or do we need longer."

"July is perfect princess, I can't wait until you are my wife" I kissed her lips enjoying the warm autumn evening.

….

We were going to the Coliseum this morning and poor Luke had been volunteered to doggy sit Hugo. If we could take him in with us we would but no dogs allowed.

We arrived here just after nine, making our way towards the entrance. We had chosen a quieter time to come with us only being here two days we wanted to fit in as much as we could.

Ana was in awe of the grandeur of the place as we followed the tour guide around who pointed out each part of this magnificent structure, we toured the undergrounds chambers as we walked hand in hand.

"We could get lost in here," Ana said as I turned to her.

"They would have to send Hugo to be a sniffer dog again."

I wrapped my arm around her as we concluded our tour.

We found a small cafe to have lunch. We had heard from Luke that Hugo had moved from the front door and was now sunbathing in the garden so Ana wasn't worried as much about leaving him.

"What else is on the tour for today," I asked her as she pulled the map of Rome out of her purse.

She looked so cute, like a typical tourist her finger following where we were to where she wanted to be on the map, she has just as much Italian in her as I have.

"Trevi Fountain," she said smiling as I called Jason who was with the car nearby to come and pick us up.

We parked as close as we could before walking the rest of the way on foot. Ryan and Reynolds were with us and being that this place was now packed with people they were needed. They are all here to see the fountain but I didn't trust anyone near Ana.

I wrapped my arms around her waist when we had reached the edge of the fountain as I kissed her head.

"Make a wish," I told Ana passing her a coin.

"It isn't a wishing well," she said turning to me.

"I know," I said kissing her lips. While our lips were joined she threw the coin over her shoulder as we heard it land in the water.

"Ti Amo Christian."

"Ti Amo la mia Principessa" she truly was my princess.

…

Our time in Rome had gone too fast. We needed a lot more time to see everything on Ana's list of places to visit and I hope we cross off a few more every time we come to Italy but this trip had turned into more about us spending time together and getting Ana to relax than the places we visited. Our flight back to Sicily was quiet, Ana just lay with her head on my shoulder as Hugo lay at our feet.

"Tired princess," I asked, kissing her head.

"No, just thinking," she said kissing my hand that was entwined with hers.

"What are you thinking about."

"I know you said you didn't want me going back to live in my apartment, but the house is not ready yet so are we going back to yours," she asked me lifting her head off my shoulder to see my face.

"I have had an interior designer in while we have been away, she is a friend of the family and they have done a basic makeover with neutral colours so we are able to move in and decide what we need changing. The bathrooms have all been changed to a white suite's. The only thing that still needs to be changed is the kitchen which I wanted you to choose. I should have told you what I was planning but with everything going on and I needed it ready for our return I told them to just do what was needed for now."

she kissed my lips, probably telling me to shut up.

"Thank you, Christian, I'm sure it will be perfect as long as you and Hugo are there, then that's all that matters."

We landed back just after 6 pm to be greeted by the cavalcade of cars we are getting used to seeing by now. Frankie had Ana quickly in his arms as he hugged her tight. Even after a few days away you can see how much he has missed his daughter.

Beatrice held onto Ana just as fiercely as Frankie had which was hard for the elderly woman she was.

After hugging her grandfather and then Mac when he had finally been parted from Hugo, we headed for the cars to take us back to their home.

…

Today is the last day in Italy as I woke up alone in our bed, we leave for Seattle tomorrow morning and I know it is going to be a wrench for everyone to be parted from Ana. Speaking of Ana she wasn't here and neither was Hugo.

I quickly got up dressing quickly after using the bathroom and went to the dining room expecting to see everyone having breakfast.

"She's gone to see her mother with Mac," Beatrice said to me as I started towards the door "she was going to leave you a note but I told her I would tell you."

I thanked Beatrice before leaving the house and heading to the hill where the burial site was. I met Mac who was away from Ana, but she was in her sight.

"Morning Christian" he greeted me patting me on my shoulder and we could just hear Ana talking but not what was being said.

"She wanted to come and spend time with her mum on her own but I told her I didn't want her up here by herself, with the number of leaks within the families I'm not taking any chances with her," he said as we turned to see Hugo bark.

Our hands were on our guns but there was no one else around, Mac moved to the other side of the tree we were under but hearing Ana's laughter as Hugo barked again jumping to catch a fly or whatever was moving around him, our guns were put away.

She got up brushing her clothes off, placing a kiss onto the stone that had been placed with Carlotta's name on it she turned with Hugo beside her and walked to us and straight into my arms.

"Good morning," I said kissing her lips as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Good morning Christian," she said as she gripped the back of my shirt.

With her head on my chest we just stood for a few minutes, Mac had taken Hugo with him back down the hill towards the house to give him some water as Ana looked towards where her mother now lay.

"We'll always come back, Ana."

"I know Christian and I am looking forward to going home, I just wish I could take everyone with me." she sighed.

"Ana I give it weeks before one of them is over. We will have to make sure the guest rooms are ready at our house because I think they will be used regularly if they don't stay at mums."

We slowly walked back to the house seeing Antonio outside playing now with Hugo. They all love that dog very much, he was a part of Ana and you cannot have one without the other.

"For dinner tonight Ana what would you like to eat," he said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Do you know what I haven't had since we have been here, Pizza?" she said.

"Pizza of all the Italian food you could eat and you want pizza."

"Yep," she laughed.

"Pizza it is then," he said as we all walked back into the house.

….

Last night was a lot of fun and Ana had her pizza. She was quiet when we got up but I didn't expect her to be any other way. We had been to her mothers grave to say goodbye again, she told me it was silly as she had done that yesterday but she can say as many goodbyes as she wanted.

The cars arrived in a line as we arrived at the airfield. The jet and the crew were all waiting for us to take us back to Seattle. My crew along with Antonio's security placed all our luggage on board. Ana had picked up a few little things to take back home with her to remember the places we had visited both here in Sicily and Rome.

Ana hugged her family goodbye and didn't worry about the tears that fell. They were inevitable and I knew every time there was a goodbye whether here or in Seattle that there would be more. She loved her family very much and even though she was scared to meet them initially they had become a big part of her life especially the man who held his daughter to him now, not bothering to hide the tears he had either.

"Keep my daughter safe," he said to me as I made my promise to him of that.

"Always," I said as Ana moved to my side as we took the steps up to the jet.

Looking down from the steps we waved to the family waiting below. Beatrice was being held by Antonio, while Mac had his hand on Frankie's shoulder. All trying to keep each other together. Waving one last time we turned to take our seats.

The doors were closed as I reached into my pocket to take my phone out to turn it off not realising I had three missed call from David. The last time I spoke on the phone with him he was on my crew but I knew he wouldn't call unless it was an emergency.

"Hold one moment," I said to the flight attendant who contacted the pilot as the engines quieted.

"Christian what is it," Ana said to me worried.

"I'm not sure Ana, I just need to make a call."

I dialled David's number as he quickly picked up.

"David what is it, I am on a flight just about to leave Sicily," I told him.

"Sir, I am in Savannah Georgia at a family wedding that Ian asked me and my sister to attend. There is a man here that looks like the person in the photo that we were all passed around, I have taken a photo of him that I would like to send to you" he said and before long my phone beeped with a message.

I opened the message to see a clear photo, it was him. There was no doubt that it was him, Moretti.

"We found him, Ana," I said pulling her into my arms. "We know where he is."

I kissed her forehead holding her to me as I motioned for the flight attendant to open the door, the stairs have been pulled back but when the door opened then started to put them back.

"David is the other man with him," I asked him.

"Yes, sir he has just come in. They are part of the brides family, I don't know if they are related but I had only seen the back of their heads until now as they were late for the service and took a seat near the front of the church."

"Hold on a minute," I said to David before turning to Ana.

"Ana, I'm just going to be a minute ok" I don't know if she looked scared or relieved but we still need to get them to stay there.

I rushed down the stairs as they all walked forward.

"Christian what's wrong," Antonio asked as I passed him my phone. He quickly passed the phone to Mac before he spoke to me.

"Where is he Christian," he asked me as I told him about my call from David.

"We need him contained, both of them," he said and I knew what he meant.

"David, are you there," I said putting him on speaker. Beatrice and gone onto the jet to be with Ana while Mac was on his phone giving instructions.

"Yes sir, I'm here and so is Ian."

"Son, this is Antonio Mancini. I need you to contain these two people. I know the position we are putting you in but it is imperative that we do not lose these two men."

"Yes sir I understand, Ian had a photo of the other he is going to send to your phone," David said.

We opened the photo to see a smiling José Rodriguez as we all nodded. He wouldn't be laughing for long.

"This is Marco Mancini, I have just spoken to Carrick Grey they are going to call you as soon as this call ends and they will give you more instructions. They are on the way to the airport to fly to Savannah, give them the details of your location" Mac told them before I took the phone back.

"David we're leaving Sicily now I will speak to you when I get back. Follow my dad's instructions ok"

"Yes sir," he said before we hung up.

"The cars will be here soon with our things and guards, we're going with you," he said as we made our way up the stairs.

"Frankie," I said looking to him as he hadn't moved or said a word. His fists were white as if he wanted to hit something.

"Channel it Frankie and put it to use in the right place," I said as he followed us up the stairs.

…

The flight was once again full, my dad has sent me a message to say they were on the tarmac ready to take off.

Grabbing Ana's hand as the engines started to pick up she squeezed it tight as I turned to her.

"Five minutes Christian," she said as I kissed her hand and ring.

"Five minutes princess."

 **Thanks once again for reading. This chapter wasn't supposed to be this long but as usual, it got away from me.**

 **Once again I can only go off google translate for the Italian so I hope it is right. Also, I know nothing about guns, I just put what fits into the story.**

 **Next Chapter: Five Minutes.**

 **Until next time**

 **Caroline.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything fifty.**

 **All mistakes are my own.**

Carrick POV

We landed in Savannah early evening and I was straight on the phone to David. I know Christian and Ana will be in the air for a while yet and I wanted to give that girl some good news when they arrived in Seattle, if not before.

"David do you still have them in sight," I asked him as soon as he answered the phone.

"Yes sir they are drinking in the hotel bar with what looks like the bride's father," he told me.

He read out the hotel address again and we were quickly on the way. Having allies in different cities was an advantage so having the cars waiting for us when we arrived was definitely a bonus.

We arrived at the hotel quickly as traffic was light, parking up at the back in the hotel car park. I turned to Barney who had his laptop open in front of him as he attempted to hack into the hotel Security.

"We're in Sir," he said after a few minutes, letting me know we now had control of the security cameras. We waited while he made a recording that was now on loop while we used the cameras to view the hotel areas.

Sitting in the bar, they looked like they didn't have a care in the world. They were in for the shock of their lives.

"OK earpieces in," I told everyone through my phone, hearing everyone check in. There were twelve of us here but only my sons and I will be going into the hotel for now. The rest would be spread out throughout the area or blend in with customers in the hotel garden where some wedding guests had assembled.

We were met by Ian at the back of the hotel where he had opened the staff door for us to enter. We followed him up to his room here in the hotel where he was staying. He had passed me his phone which was on a video call to David in the bar but instead of seeing David we were seeing the scene in front of him. The hotel bar was near where the wedding reception was taking place from the plans we had pulled up en-route. Moretti and Rodriguez were still sat at the bar as different people came past to speak to him.

"Barney do you still have a visual," I said into the mic I wore.

"Yes sir I have visual or all public areas apart from bathrooms, I will patch it through to your phone or tablet sir."

"Tablet Barney please," I told him.

I ended the call on the phone to David, not needing that feed any more. I opened the program that Barney had loaded onto my tablet and connected to the live feed that he had sent through. We could see through the security camera that Rodriguez had just gotten up and left.

"Ian go to the bar and bring David back here please," I asked him before he left the room.

"Barney where has Rodriguez gone too" his reply came back immediately that he had gone into the bathroom.

It wasn't long before they both David and Ian had returned.

"Sir" David said shaking my hand.

"What are they talking about," I asked him.

"Moretti is very loud, he has had a lot to drink and is very obnoxious especially towards the female bar staff. I can't really tell what he is saying as most of his words are slurred. They seem to be close to the bride's father who joined them in the bar as soon as we got back from the church. They have only been in the function room for the main part of the wedding and then made the way to the bar and they haven't left and have been drinking ever since."

"Do you know what rooms they are staying in."

"Yes sir it is my cousin whose wedding it is and he had a guest list of people who are staying in the hotel. They are booked in two rooms under Morton rooms 637 and 639."

"Elliot, get into those rooms" he got up leaving the room as we watched the feed. We need to get them away from the wedding party as we cannot shoot up the whole wedding.

Watching the live feed again Moretti got up swaying, walking into a waitress who covered them both in drinks from the tray she was carrying. You could see him shout at this waitress and Rodriguez and what must be the bride's father laughing. Elliot came through my ear shortly after that he was in the room.

"How lovely they have adjoining room and guess what, they live like tramps," he said through my ear.

"Elliot they are on the way up, we will get there before them so be ready to open the door," I told him as we left Ian's room on the 4th floor and headed for the stairwell to the 6th. I had told Ian and David to go back to the wedding so it didn't look suspicious when Moretti and Rodriguez didn't return. Also, his sister was there watching the children's entertainer the wedding couple had hired to keep the children busy.

From the feed into my tablet Rodriguez was holding him up while they staggered to the elevator.

Tapping on the door Elliot opened it quickly as we entered into the room. I did notice a large maids trolley at the end of the hall that we had passed which they use for all the dirty laundry. Maybe we can move them that way because the will not be walking out.

Not knowing which room they would enter we waited near to the adjoining door. Hearing them enter through 639 we quickly entered the next room.

"Stupid fucking bitch," Moretti said complaining about the shirt he was now taking off. We could see him through the crack in the door, barely able to stand on his own. "I need a clean shirt."

"Clean" Elliot mouths pointing to all the mess on the floor.

We watched him lie on the bed tossing his gun beside him as Rodriguez used the bathroom. I don't think he could make it any easier for us.

Leaving the room Elliot went quietly to the other side of the bathroom door while I stood over Moretti, quietly picking his gun up before putting my gun to his forehead. His eyes immediately opened as he tried to get up. He shouted out for me to let him up as Rodriguez ran out of the bathroom door gun drawn receiving a knock on the back of the head from Elliot before he hit the floor.

"Shut the fuck up," I told him and he knew I meant it. I pulled him by his hair off the bed as he knelt on the floor.

"I have a few people who can't wait to see you," I told him smiling. "In fact, they're making their way from Italy just for you" I could see the arrogance disappear now he knew who was coming as he tried to make a run towards the door. I grabbed the back of him spinning him around and punched him in the face. He fell backwards taking the side table with him.

"Ethan drug them both," I said as he injected them both, the next time they woke up they would be in the warehouse in Seattle.

Taking my phone out I called my son.

CPOV

The lights were dimmed in the cabin so people could sleep but I was wide awake and I knew I wouldn't sleep again until this was all over. I had the air-phone on the table in front of me waiting for the call to come through. I couldn't call them in case I blew their cover so at the moment it was just a waiting game.

Ana was sleeping peacefully while she smiled in her sleep, I wanted to see her smile all the time and I hoped to see many when we could all breathe easy again.

"Son these two men who work for you, what are they like?" Antonio asked me as he and Mac took the seats in front of me.

"David is a good kid, he was on my team until not too long ago."

"Why isn't he on your team any more," Mac asked me so I told him about what happened with his sister and how he was found out at the club

"And he is obviously still alive," Antonio said as I nodded.

"I know some would say I was losing my touch keeping him alive but he's a good kid and it hit too close to home. The future that his sister would have faced if we hadn't have gotten her out could have been the future Ana could have faced and her being the same age as well, we just got into the cars and went for her."

"Well I for one am glad you didn't kill him because we wouldn't be where we are otherwise," Frankie said as he looked over to Ana.

I told them Ian's story also as we all sat waiting for the elusive call.

We were two hours out from Seattle when the call finally came through from my dad that they had both Moretti and Rodriguez. The cheer that went around the cabin scared the hell out of Ana though who was still asleep and was woken up by Hugo barking and growling in front of her because we had woken him up as well.

Once he had seen it was just us he went back to sleep snoring away. I'm sure if he could he would be rolling his eyes at us as I went to sit beside Ana.

"I take it that is good news or the football scores have just come in," she said yawning.

"We have them, Ana," I said cupping her face as I kissed her lips. "I promise he will never hurt you again. I know you want five minutes but if it becomes too much please don't force yourself."

"I don't want to be afraid of him Christian. If I'm scared he still has all the power and I want him to feel as powerless as he made me feel" I pulled her into my lap not caring who was there as I held her to me.

Looking up I saw Frankie looking at us as he smiled nodding. There was nothing he wanted more in the world than for his daughter to feel safe and we will do our utmost to make her feel that way. We just need to tie all the loose ends up when we deal with this evil scum.

Landing at Boeing field we were greeted by rain. Fortunately, we didn't have to go far as the cars were all lined up. As soon as the door was opened and the steps in place John emerged from one car with some umbrellas. I know my dad wanted us all back at the house for now until he returned and that is where we all headed once we were in the cars.

"Welcome home," he said smiling to us.

"You could have ordered us some sun John, how's Rhian and Max," Ana asked him as she was cuddled into my side.

"They're great, missing you. I think Rhian and Grace are planning your next night out" he said as Ana groaned.

"I have no excuse that I am working late at the hospital any more, It was the perfect one so I didn't have to put up with the karaoke cats."

"Well, you can tell them we are too busy moving into our new house," I told her as we pulled up out front of the house where John Lincoln was giving orders out to some of the men.

"I didn't realise my dad had left him behind, he didn't say on the phone," I told him as we sat in the car for a few minutes.

"Yes, he's been barking orders to everyone trying to keep busy or annoying the crap out of us all. He's pissed that your dad didn't take him. Your dad said to him in front of everyone, if he can't be there when he is needed then he has others that can take his place. Oh, and troll face has taken root in the living room with your mum" its time to show him who's boss then.

I helped Ana out of the car taking the umbrella that John held out for me. Hugo followed us out of the back as he had taken the rest of the back seat next to Ana instead of staying in the trunk. It was a bit of a squash but they were both happy and that is all that mattered.

"Christian, welcome back. Your father left quickly earlier today so I am not sure where he went. Being the highest rank here I took control" he said as if he was doing something helpful.

"I know all about my father's plans and where he has gone. Now I'm back, I'M in charge. Help them with the luggage" I told him pointing towards the cars waiting for him to protest that it was beneath him but he just walked that way shoulders slumped.

We didn't get much further when Hugo started pulling Ana's arm back. He was growling at Lincoln as Ana tried to pull him towards her telling him to stop but he was in protection mode and wasn't listening at the moment. I had to grab hold of his collar to keep hold of him. I don't know what the fuck that was about but I trust the dog's judgement more than the man. We managed to get into the house leaving a shaken John Lincoln out in the driveway.

Ana was pulled into her sister's arms who were so happy to see her. I know she wanted to spend time with them but I needed to speak to her.

I took Ana's hand leading her straight into my dad's office with Mac, Frankie, and my crew who had come home with us. Even Kate and Mia had come in with us, concerned that something was wrong with their sister. Antonio entered when he had said hello to my mum and left Beatrice with her.

"Princess that man, before Max's party have you seen him before," I asked her cupping her face. Hugo was now playing with Mac as if the last few minutes had not happened.

"When Max came out of hospital I did my usual call round to check he was settling in at home and he came with your dad. I was in their kitchen rinsing the cup that I had just had tea in when he came in. He smiled and said hello, I was polite and as I walked to the door to go back to the living room he spoke in Italian. I didn't know what it was at the time but being around you all, I now understand that is what it was."

"What did he say," Antonio asked her.

"I'm not sure, he had his phone out so maybe he was talking to someone on that and had not said it to me but his eyes followed me out of the room" was he calling Moretti, I thought.

"Why didn't Hugo growl at him at Max's party," John said as I nodded.

"He was on his mission to deal with another Lincoln" Ana laughed in my arms.

"What did he do," Mac asked us so we told him how Hugo had dealt with Leila resulting in laughs throughout the room.

"Ana is that the only other time you have seen him," I asked her as she stood thinking for a moment.

"I've seen him somewhere else, but I can't place where," she said getting frustrated with herself.

"Hey it's fine if it comes to you let us know ok," I said as I kissed her forehead.

My mother knocked on the door then as she popped her head in.

"Your dad has just sent a message they are due to land in the next hour," she said before she hugged Ana.

"Does Lincoln know?" I asked my mum as she shook her head.

"No, I may be crap at technology but I can use a phone," she said pulling it out of her pocket as I finally had a chance to hug my mother with not seeing her for days.

We followed my mother out into the living room where Elena Lincoln sat sipping on her tea, she acknowledged me but ignored Ana, as far as she was concerned Ana was insignificant. How wrong she is.

Until I speak to my dad, I don't even know how much the Lincoln's know about Ana. Everyone knows about her heritage and all our men saw the recording of that night but they don't know all the details. I don't remember him being there though, Not once now that I can think of it has John Lincoln attended anything where Ana was involved. Apart from Max's birthday party where everyone was there but that was before we found our who Ana really was. Has he known all along and was keeping a distance so as not to get noticed.

My mother passed Ana a cup of tea as we sat around waiting for my dad to arrive. I had received a message saying they had landed and Moretti and Rodriguez had been taken to the warehouse and he was on his way home.

Hearing the front door open my dad walked into the room with my brothers following as Lincoln trailed behind them. He stood quietly by the doorway not making a move.

"How was your trip," I asked my dad, who smiled at me.

"Very rewarding," he said kissing my mum before he hugged Ana when she stood up. He acknowledged everyone in the room before going back to my mum, everyone except the Lincoln's that is.

"Did you enjoy Italy dear?" Elena said to Ana, like seeing her hug my dad she had suddenly appeared in the room.

"It was lovely," Ana said as I pulled her into my side, kissing her forehead.

"It's such a beautiful country," she said looking towards her husband who wasn't happy she was talking.

"I didn't know you had been to Italy Elena," my mother asked her.

"Oh for our honeymoon we had a trip through Europe, we were only there a few days. Perfect place for a vacation" she said before she started talking to my mum. I droned out her annoying voice, It was as like listening to her daughter.

"It wasn't really a vacation," Ana said.

"Oh yes, What a shame to lose your mother at such a young age."

Ana got up to use the bathroom, not wanting to hear any more of the bullshit coming from Elena.

She squeezed my hand letting me know she was ok before she excused herself. If this woman doesn't shut up soon, I will shut her up permanently.

"At least you had your precious dolly to remember her by," she said smiling.

As she said that Ana whipped her head around to face Elena. Seeing her reaction I was immediately on my feet too, startling Hugo who had not taken his eyes off John Lincoln. He was still at the door, not daring to enter with the huge dog staring him down.

"What did you say," Ana said to her as Elena had finally shut up after her husband had told her too.

"Nothing dear just small talk," she said but I heard the distinct trace of panic in her voice.

"I said what did you say," Ana said more angrily this time.

"Ana, what is wrong" my mum came up to her and put her hand on Ana's shoulders, we were all stood now including the dog who was ready to pounce.

Ana asked my mother something quietly as she shook her head before she hugged her and came back towards me.

"How do you know about my doll, only my family know about it and you lady are not my family. Unless."

"Unless what princess," I said to her.

"You were there that night," Ana said stepping back from Elena. "Unless you were in the car with Moretti."

Ethan who had gone to get a drink from the kitchen was behind Lincoln and had disarmed him before he realised what had happened.

"Were you there?" Ana asked her but Elena didn't say a word.

"Answer her," My mother said getting right in Elena's face.

"Yes I was there, its a shame you didn't have the same fate as her," she said to Ana. "You should have died with her in that car." Ana was moving forward but it was my mother's fist who connected with Elena's face first.

"You fucking bitch," my mum said kicking her in the stomach as my dad pulled her back.

"Gracie stop, she will get what's coming to her."

I walked up to Ana wrapping my arms around her as I kept her safe. Everyone one who had a gun had them all pointing at they Lincoln's in the room. It was Beatrice who surprised us all as she walked up to Elena and slapped her across the face.

"You just fucked with the wrong family," she said as Ana giggled in my arms.

"Grandma, language," Ana said as Beatrice shrugged her shoulders before retaking her seat again and started to finish her tea.

We were stood for minutes as I just held Ana. Our families were moving the Lincoln's out of the room then, she was screaming but he hadn't said anything, maybe he's her puppet. We will soon find out when we get to the warehouse.

"STOP" Ana called out as everyone froze.

"Princess," I said lifting her chin up so she was focused on my face.

"Paul," Ana said before turning to John Lincoln. "Paul, my neighbour how do you know him. I remember now, you were sat in the park one Saturday morning when I had taken Hugo out before I met Christian. I didn't come close because I didn't want Hugo biting him but it was you."

"I fucking knew there was something about him," I said as they all nodded.

I let go of Ana for a second, walked up to John Lincoln and grabbed the front of his jacket.

"When a princess asks you something, you had better fucking talk," I said practically spitting in his face.

"My brother's wife, he's her nephew," he said quietly.

"And why was he pestering Ana so much" he went quiet so I shook him.

"ANSWER ME."

"He would only do something when he hadn't seen her for a few days, so we knew she was still there. We knew if he got her flowers that she would return them, letting us know she was in the building. Beltran couldn't bother her too much as it would look too suspicious if he was outside her office all the time so we had him at the hospital and Paul at home making sure she didn't disappear. Look you don't fuck with Moretti if he wants something he will get it" he said shaking. He kept looking to his wife as if she would have all the answers.

"What was he waiting for," I asked him, I'm thankful that he was otherwise she could have been taken before we could do anything. But he was biding his time until, what!

"She wasn't ready," he said quietly.

Frankie has obviously had enough of his none answers and grabbed his throat.

"What the fuck does that mean, what were his plans for my daughter," he said gripping tighter for a moment before releasing his hold slightly on his neck so he could talk.

"Answer me."

"The original person who was supposed to buy her when she turned eleven, still wanted her. Moretti had accepted the purchase for her back then but now she was too popular. She was a doctor who was well known so Beltran was told to do everything he could to make her quit. The problem was he couldn't go in there straight away and start trouble for her because it would look too suspicious to everyone around if everyone's favourite doctor just quit. He had to do it slowly and work her down until she'd had enough which he did. She wouldn't be around as much and could be taken more easily when she didn't have a shift to turn up for" coward was nearly pissing himself he was shaking that much.

"Rodriguez," I said as he nodded.

"So if they were so concerned about getting hold of my fiancée what were they doing in Georgia," I asked him, seeing the shock on his face that we knew where he was.

"He ran, the going gets tough so he ran to hide," Ana said.

"Let me get this straight, you think just because Ana isn't working at the hospital any more that no one would miss her if she went missing," Kate said to Lincoln shaking her head "You obviously don't know how many people care about my sister."

Elena was about to say something to Kate when her husband turned on her.

"Will you shut the fuck up, Its all your fucking fault" Lincoln spat at his wife, knowing his time is up. They can argue between themselves all they want, I don't even give a shit who's idea it was, they were in this together and would die together. Frankie pulled his fist back, hearing enough from Lincoln and hit him in the face. Watching as he fell backwards and hit the floor, not moving.

I felt someone beside me as I looked to see Ana there, we could hear Elena's cries but there would be more to come before we were finished with them. I wrapped my arm around her to hold her close as I kissed her forehead.

"The doctor in me is telling me to look him over to check if he is ok but the Mancini and Lambert parts have overridden that," she said before she took a step back and swiftly kicked him in the balls.

….

Both Lincoln's were taken to the warehouse while Elliot and Ethan went to pick up Paul. I was right, there was something fishy about him and now we knew what. Hugo had the same reaction to Lincoln as he had to Paul.

Ana hugged her sister's goodbye before we got in the car and followed them to the warehouse.

"Carrick what is waiting for me at the warehouse," Ana asked my dad.

"They haven't been touched Ana apart from a knock on the head and a black eye. No doctors required at the moment, nor will they be receiving treatment either."

We arrived at the warehouse in a line of cars. Everybody was already inside by the time we had arrived.

"Dad what is happening with Leila," I asked my dad quietly as we got out of the car. I didn't want Ana to ever worry about her and if my dad wanted her here she would quickly be.

"She's about to become an orphan," he said as we followed him into the building.

All our men apart from the guards at the house were here. They had all been called in and by the look of some of their faces, they were not surprised to see the Lincoln's here.

"Get your fucking hands off me" Paul came shouting through the door on the arms of my brothers.

"Ana, come on, are you going to stand there and let them do this" he shouted to Ana as he was strapped to the chair along with the four others. Two had their heads covered and by the sound of it their mouths taped but hearing Ana's names they started to move and you could hear muffled shouts.

Ana let go of my hand and walked towards Paul, standing in front of him. From the smile on his face, he thinks he has gotten to her, but as the slap, she gave him resonated throughout the room he was soon quiet.

"Shut up and don't speak," she said before coming back and taking my hand again.

"What do you want to do princess," I asked her when everyone had arrived.

"I want to talk to him, I don't care if the others are here but if they speak I want you to shut them up."

"OK, remember I said I had stipulations to you doing this," I asked her as she nodded. "I only have two but they are more like requests. Don't get too close please, and if you have had enough please tell me and I will get you out of here ok."

She reached up stoking the side of my face before she gave me a kiss and whispered "OK."

"Take the bags off," my dad said and they were lifted off their heads.

Moretti looked around at everyone but his hate was aimed at one person and that was my Ana. Jason ripped the tape off their mouths to the sound of their cries before they both swore. They couldn't rub their chapped lips as their hands were tired but unfortunately, their mouths were no longer shut.

"You, you have caused me nothing but shit since the day you were fucking born, three times I tried to get rid of you and here you are, standing in front of me looking like that bitch of a mother" he spat at her but Ana wasn't giving into him, wasn't giving him the attention he wanted.

Antonio, Mac and Frankie were about to rush over when Ana shook her head to them.

He continued his tirade as he saw Ana's hand in mine. "Just like your mother, whoring yourself out."

Elena laughed when he said that but John didn't say a word, he was furious with his wife's big mouth for getting them into this situation but it was of his own doing.

I knew the others were going to lose it in a minute and if Rodriguez didn't stop looking at Ana as If she was something to eat then I would be with them.

Ana pulled my head down to hers kissing my lips.

"Got my back," she said quietly smiling.

"Always" I kissed her back before she let go of my hand.

"Are there any more chairs around?" Ana asked out loud and Ethan brought one over placing it a few feet in front Moretti where she wanted the chair.

"Shit," I said as our group all looked at me. I nodded to the back of Ana smiling where I could see the handle of the gun I gave her. I had a new gun for her on order from Antonio which shouldn't take long to come through, then she wouldn't need the one I had given her at the range. After tonight that one would be destroyed so nothing could come back on Ana if she chose to use it, not that they would find a body anyway.

"This is going to be fun," Elliot said laughing.

Ana turned the chair around so she was sat on it backwards, resting her elbows on the back.

"Now what is it that you wanted to talk about," she said to him calmly.

"I have nothing to say to you bitch."

"OK I will make you talk" she pulled the gun out and shot him in the kneecap.

Standing up from the chair she pushed it back before circling the screaming man in front of her.

"Do you know being a doctor, I have fixed up many a gunshot wound off people, children, adults it didn't matter. I only ever lost one but I fought to save him. You, you're on your own."

"You fucking bitch, when I get my hands on you."

"DON'T YOU SEE WHO IS IN CHARGE HERE" She shouted to him cutting him off as he shut up. "The only place your hands are going is with your dead body."

"Now the only question I want to know is why, why take my mum away, why torture me for years that is the only question you have to answer tonight why." he didn't speak, refused to answer her.

Watching her circle him like a predator about to kill her prey, my fiancée is magnificent. She may be small compared to everyone on those seats, probably everyone in this room but she is in charge here.

"No answer ok, I have a question for you. Do you know what it's like as a child to be terrified, to wake up to find a man on top of you."

"I BOUGHT YOU, YOU WERE MINE," Rodriguez said as I walked forward and punched him in the mouth, hitting him again for good measure as the chair fell back. I promised I would shut anyone up who interrupted her and I will. The rest had the good grace to keep the fuck quiet.

"Thank you, Christian," she said coming up and kissing my lips.

"You're amazing princess," I said before joining back up with our men receiving a pat on the shoulder from Frankie.

"It won't be long Frankie," I said as he nodded. He didn't want his daughter anywhere near these people but Ana needed this.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," she said looking down at Rodriguez as she circled Moretti, kicking Rodriguez in the head as she passed.

"Do you know what's it like to feel a bullet hit your shoulder, to have that shoulder rubbed in the dirt, to be ten years old and left bleeding to death and alone in the middle of the night in the woods?" Ana asked and was still ignored.

She stood behind him asking him a final time before she made a separate signal with her hand as the crowd assembled split down the middle leaving space in-between.

"No maybe you would like to feel it then" she pulled the trigger, you could see his shoulder shudder from where we were standing. The scream that followed was heard throughout the building. Looking at my Ana, there was not one trace of fear in her. She had beat him and he knew it.

"You" he stuttered out. "I'll tell you Why. I wanted your mother, I never wanted you."

"Tell me something I didn't know," Ana said calmly.

"You were his, not only did I get a woman who hated me, I got a bastard child who should have died when I pushed her mother down the stairs resulting in the premature labour, then you should have died in the car when she was leaving me but yet again you survived. You can't even fucking die from a gunshot wound" he said through ragged breath.

"If you didn't want me why not kill me at home. Oh, that's it. It had to look like an accident, can't have the chief of police committing a crime. Premature birth, car accident all plausible explanations for death but a gunshot wound, you couldn't hide that. Questions would be asked so you ran like a coward."

He had nothing to say to that as Ana got up and started walking to us before she turned back around and spoke to him.

"Do you know how I survived, because I have Lambert and Mancini blood in me and I'm stronger than you can ever imagine."

She turned back around and walked into my arms as I held her tight. I kissed her face and lips.

"I'm so proud of you Ana, so proud" I hugged her to me before I handed her over to Frankie who was itching to hold his daughter.

"I'm done, they're all yours," she said as both Antonio and Mac kissed her forehead while she was still encased in the arms of her father.

"We need someone to take Ana home," my dad said as Jason and Luke stepped forward. I trusted these people with my life and I knew I could trust them with my fiancée also.

I walked her to the car kissing her once again.

"Are you going to be ok Ana?" I said leaning down and kissing her lips.

"I will be fine Christian, make sure they don't get out of their alive please and punch Rodriguez for me."

I nodded kissing her one more time before I watched them drive away.

I walked back into the warehouse to see Rodriguez soaking wet being dragged back onto the chair. I would deal with him later but for now, Frankie Mac and Antonio and repaying Moretti for every bruise they had given my princess.

"Ana ok," my dad asked me over the cries and screams in the room,

"She's perfect," I said smiling.

"I'll say, I don't think I have ever seen anyone so calm especially when she shot the gun. You definitely found the perfect other half for yourself" I couldn't agree more.

"What are you doing with those," I said nodding to the Lincoln's and Paul.

"When these two have been dealt with, I have no time for them."

I walked over to the guys seeing the bloody face that is Stephan Moretti.

"I have a question I would like to ask," I said to them.

"Ask away," Antonio said as they stepped back a second.

"How do you know Ben Parker," I asked them, all of them shook their heads and didn't say anything as if they hadn't heard of him before so I went onto my next question.

"Where do the Lupo's fit into this," I said out loud.

Moretti didn't move but Lincoln flinched. I watched my dad walk up to him and punch him.

"I fucking trusted you," dad said to Lincoln who shook his head mumbling.

"How do you all know each other," I asked them and yet again Moretti was silent.

Frankie walked behind him and pulled his head back.

"Answer him," he said in probably the most menacingly voice I had ever heard from him.

"Elena, we were fucking. She wasn't happy when I turned up in Montesano with Carlotta and wanted her gone. I refused until the night she tried to leave. Carlotta was the princess and being with her I would have immediately climbed the ladder but she thought she was too fucking good for me, and constantly refused me. He came to work for me because I told him he could be underboss, it's amazing how putting money and power under someone's nose can make their loyalty's shift. Elena was just sex that's it. Its the only thing she's good for." he said laughing before coughing. Obviously, the blows that he had received did some damage and so did the one Frankie administered next which had him in the fetal position on the floor. How he got in that position I don't know while being tied to a knocked over chair still but the next one had him curling up more.

"Fuck you" Elena spat to Moretti who was passed hearing her or anyone.

"Hold on I know the connection between you now but why would you team up with the Lupo's if you were working together," I asked them.

"I would have never been head of either family because he was messing me about. I was approached to have my own and I took it. Maybe then I would have a fucking wife who respected me instead of whoring herself out to anyone who was interested " Lincoln spat out, especially to his wife knowing everything he had planned had spectacularly backfired on him.

"You also gave Ana away to him didn't you," Frankie asked, coming back into the group and leaving a moaning Moretti on the floor.

All Lincoln did was nod. Throughout this Paul hadn't said a word, he may have been a pest but he was just as much a part of this. There would be no second chances for him. But the one I was most interested in now was Rodriguez.

"Let Rodriguez up," I said to Elliot who was stood behind him as he released the tape that was holding him in place.

All the men backed away to the side dragging the chairs back with them.

"Enjoy the show people because it will be the last you ever see" I called out to our sitting guests.

I took my top off, not wanting to get it dirty. Ana had bought it for me on one of our days exploring Sicily.

"Look, man, it was all him," he said obviously forgetting what he had said earlier.

"You are under the impression that my fiancée belongs to you."

The fucking coward was looking for an exit.

"What, you can push yourself on a ten-year-old girl but you can't fight a man," I said as he stepped back. "Come to think of it you got beat by a tiny little girl that night, god that's got the hurt the ego especially being beaten by someone as small as Ana."

Pissed he ran at me but was knocked back by the hit to his face quickly followed by the blow to his ribs.

"That was from Ana, this is from me" I punched him once again as he fell on his arse.

"Come on you can do better than that" I goaded him and it worked.

Each time he came at me the bloodier he became. He screamed at me when I broke his jaw, pleaded with me when his leg broke too. This man had touched someone who should never have been touched, never have been bruised and as I pulled the trigger would never touch anyone again.

Once my shot went out so did four others, all people who had set out to hurt Ana, set out to hurt our families and like anyone else who tried to hurt one of us, they would be dealt with too.

I turned away from Rodriguez to see our families. All with smiling faces apart from Frankie.

"Who shot him," I said pointing to Moretti as they all looked to Frankie.

"It doesn't bring her back but it protects my daughter. I just wish I could do it again and again for all the pain he has caused my girls."

"Do it then Frankie, do it and then forget about these bastards because my niece deserves a future where she doesn't have to worry about these people again. Once we leave here I want to remember my sister and the love and strength she passed on to her daughter and to see my niece who I think after tonight is the strongest person I have ever met."

Frankie stood over the body of Stephan Moretti and expelled every bullet in his gun before turning to the door.

"I'm going to see my daughter," he said letting the door shut behind him.

I washed my hands putting my top back on again. I had a few cracked knuckles but I know Ana will kiss them better for me when we get home.

"Hey bro are you looking forward to Sunday?" Elliot asked me as we got into his car, Ethan taking the passenger seat while I stretched out in the back. Mac and Antonio had gone with my dad, Frankie must have gotten a lift off someone else because he wasn't here when we came out.

"What's Sunday," I asked him.

"Bon Jovi concert at Safeco Field."

I had forgotten all about it, it seems a lifetime ago since we had talked about the concert. It would be nice to take my fiancée out on a date and enjoy something normal for a change.

"Unless Ana doesn't want to go we will be there," I told him.

Driving back to my parents, my mind was on nothing but seeing Ana. I was hoping that the events of today hadn't upset her but walking into the house seeing my princess surrounded by her sisters, my mum, her grandmother and father. I knew with the laughter they shared between them she was perfectly fine.

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **I have no idea how to hack into something so with Barney and the hotel security I just wrote what fits the story.**

 **Until next time, which I hope will have a nice date, a concert and no shoot-outs or dead body's insight**

 **take care**

 **Caroline.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything fifty, all other characters are chasing after Hugo in my head.**

 **All mistakes are my own.**

APOV

Waking up this morning I just wanted to scream and jump up and down on the bed in excitement that it was over but I couldn't, not yet anyway. When we are at home and I know I wouldn't scare half the house and have them running into our bedroom with guns drawn, then I might do it. I know there are still a few ends to tie up but they were gone and they couldn't hurt me any more.

Christian was fast asleep having crashed as soon as we were in our bedroom last night. I know he hasn't slept in days, he couldn't settle or rest until this was all over and seeing him sleep so peacefully at the moment I didn't want to disturb him. He looked a lot younger when he slept, like he didn't have the weight of the world on his shoulders for that time.

My pup was lay in his bed in the corner of the room, lay on his back with his legs up in the air snoring his head off. He's another who is always on guard and is settled for now.

I was so proud of myself for how I dealt with them yesterday. I refused to let that man bully me any more and he didn't win. I think I shocked myself when I pulled the trigger the first time but I tried not to show it, by the second my confidence had grown. That person in front of me was nothing more than a coward who couldn't stand up to someone who was bigger than him.

I asked myself on the way back if I could have pulled the final trigger. If my family were in danger then yes I probably would. I know I have changed, being part of this family has done that. Since I have met my family and been with Christian I feel like I have found me, like I had suppressed who I really was all these years and now with the love and support of my fiancé and family, I can finally blossom into the person I was born to be. That doesn't mean I will go around killing people, I still have the instinct to protect and heal the innocent, I have spent too long being a doctor for that to change.

We had spent last night in Christian's room here at his parent's house. After I had left it was only an hour later when my dad walked through the door after getting a lift from Ryan who immediately went back to the warehouse. My dad held me for a while before he finally let go making sure I was OK, Grace gave him a glass of bourbon which he quickly drunk before getting a refill. His knuckles were cracked but he said he was fine.

Hugo couldn't settle, he was up and down like a yo-yo every time the door opened. Always on guard and also looking for Christian. You could tell by the way his tail wagged how happy he was when Christian walked through the door.

Grace was telling us all about the nights out she was planning. Some of the ideas had us laughing. But seeing Christian stood there I was out of my seat and Into his arms in seconds.

I checked him all over seeing he was fine as I pulled him to me. He needed to know I was OK just like I needed to know he was too.

"Is everyone OK?" I asked him as he nodded telling me everyone was fine.

"I love you, Christian, so much" I cupped his face as he leaned down joining his lips to mine.

We were in a room full of our family but there was just us there as far as we were concerned. We both needed this closeness to confirm the other was still here. Hearing a bark from Hugo we turned to him seeing the room had quickly cleared. They had given us some privacy, all except the dog who wanted to see Christian.

He had made a big fuss of him, scratching his belly and I could hear Christian thanking him for looking after me.

We had eaten quietly as the rest of the family appeared just telling everyone it was done. I would ask Christian more about that later but at the moment I wanted to get him to bed as I could see the tiredness on his face.

Telling everyone we would see them in the morning, once Hugo had been let out we made our way to Christian's room where I stripped my fiancé and put him to bed.

..

I managed to extract myself from Christian to use the bathroom, being greeted by Hugo who was the right way up now waiting for me to come back.

"Do you want to go out boy?" I said as his tail started to wag madly. I walked over to Christian kissing his forehead before I left the room with Hugo.

I had only gotten a few feet down the hallway when Elliot came out of his room.

"Morning Ana," he said stroking Hugo "Are you taking him outside."

"Yes," I yawned before apologising.

"I'll take him out, go back to Christian. I think he will probably panic if you are not there when he wakes up" I nodded, thanking him as I watched Hugo follow Elliot before I turned back to our room.

Opening the door quietly I climbed back into bed with Christian as his arm automatically went around me, pulling me closer. I must have fallen back asleep as I woke to Christian stroking my face as I was still in his arms.

"Morning princess," he said leaning down to kiss my lips.

I pulled him closer wanting to continue the kiss as he obliged by deepening it. Our lips moved together as our tongues touched. He pushed my pyjamas shorts down and my top was quickly removed too before he pushed inside me.

"I love you, Christian, I love you so much" I chanted as he thrust inside me constantly saying my name.

I didn't want him to ever stop, loving the closeness these moments bring but his thrusts were already making my orgasm build and I knew once I reached the peak there would be no stopping it. He could feel how close I was from the squeezing of my pussy around his cock and as his movements picked up my orgasm washed over me taking him with me as he called my name.

"Love you, Princess, love you" he panted out before he went to move.

I wrapped my legs around him, keeping him close to me, if only for a few moments. He nodded kissing my lips again.

..

After our shower, we sat down and he told me about what had happened after I left, leaving out all the gory details.

"What did they do with them after," I asked him expecting to see five bodies on the news floating in The Sound.

"Dad has someone on the books at the crematorium who disposed of them for us," he told me as I grimaced not wanting to know any more.

We heard scratching at the door as Christian got up to answer it seeing a happy pooch behind.

He came in and climbed onto the bed leaving no room for Christian.

"I'm not sitting on the floor," he said laughing as he picked me up and placed me on his knee.

I wrapped my arms around his neck playing with the hairs at the back of his neck as a shudder went through his body.

"Do you like that?" I asked doing it again, having the same reaction from him.

"Yes please stop otherwise Hugo will be getting a show," he said as I could feel his cock starting to harden underneath me.

"Sorry, I'll behave," I said laughing.

"Don't ever apologise, you can pull my hair all you want when It is just the two of us" he kissed my lips before continuing. "Elliot asked me last night if we were still going to the Bon Jovi concert tomorrow."

"I had forgotten all about that. Do you still want to go?" I asked him.

"It would be nice to do something fun after all the drama" I could agree with that.

"OK. where are we staying tonight."

"I know we had planned to move in early because of all the trouble and even though they have been dealt with I still want to move into the house together, today if we can."

"I'd like that too" I kissed his lips before climbing off his knee to put my shoes on.

"Come on then Mr Grey we have some moving to do," I said pulling him to the bathroom to get ready for the day. When we were all washed and dressed we left the room with Hugo following.

We walked down into the dining room seeing all the family there having breakfast, I don't think anyone went home last night. I gave my dad and grandparents a hug before taking some toast from the rack on the table and buttering it. I was just about to eat it when Christian took it from my hand and took a large bite before giving me back the crumb that was left.

"Are you living dangerously bro. You do remember how she sorted Moretti out don't you," Ethan said as I smirked.

"She was fucking fantastic," he said kissing the side of my face leaving a bit of the butter from his lips behind.

"Thank you I can get my own butter I don't need yours" I cleaned my cheek with a napkin, before buttering some more toast making sure I got to eat it this time.

"What are your plans for today," Carrick asked us.

"Moving into our new house is the main plan. Ana needs to collect some things from her old apartment" Christian told them before everyone went quiet.

"What!" I asked them what was wrong.

"Nothing Ana, that place is not safe so I want security with you when you go. Too many people knew where you lived and we don't know how many more still do. Are your things still in there too" Carrick said turning to Kate and Mia as they nodded.

"We only took the basics when you left for Italy. My dad came back once with me as I had forgotten something that I needed for work but we haven't been back since then." Kate told him.

"OK, are you two working today."

"No, we're both off for the weekend," Mia told them so it was all agreed that we would go together, if anyone asked where we had been I was just going to say vacation as having a tan from Italy would confirm that as I wouldn't get my tan here. The girls would just say working. There were a few curtain twitchers in that block that have nothing better to do than be nosy, that Is why I was surprised they got Beltran and Paul out without being seen. Then again it was the middle of the night for both.

"Is Hugo staying or going?" Elliot asked when we were getting ready to leave.

"GOING" was shouted from Christian, Carrick, my dad and granddad

"I take it you're going boy" I laughed putting his collar on him.

"He goes where ever you do princess unless there is a real reason he can't like the concert" Christian said kissing my lips.

"That reminds me no guns at the concert, they have metal detectors," Mia told the guys who reluctantly nodded.

"Speaking of guns where did the one I used go, it wasn't on the bedside table where I left it" I had forgotten all about that gun until now.

"It's being disposed of, not for what you did last night but because it was one that was used at the range. We don't know the history of it there or who else had used it. We have a new one coming for you" Christian kissed my forehead before I continued to get Hugo ready to go.

"What am I going to do with him when I am at the bakery. Kate and Mia had him when I used to work shifts as they were usually on opposite ones from me."

"Hey don't worry about it, Hugo can stay with me while you are at the bakery. There will be someone there all the time though, not in the bakery but somewhere nearby and there will be a panic alarm put in as well." I was beginning to wonder if I shouldn't take up the offer of the job back at the hospital if it is going to cause all these problems.

"I can see your thoughts running around your head princess, what is it."

"Is me opening my bakery going to cause too much trouble?" I asked him as he immediately shook his head.

"It's time to follow your dreams Ana and I will do anything to help you accomplish that, I want to take you on Monday to see a few premises and you can choose which you like."

"You have spare bakery's handy," I asked him laughing.

"No there is a building on the same street as Palermo and there is another building a few blocks over that the family own. They are both vacant and could all be turned into bakery's and don't worry about the permits or licences we will get them sorted."

"Don't tell me you have someone who gives them out too?" I asked him.

"We own Seattle remember" he smirked as I walked out of the house laughing at the smug look on my fiancé's face. We climbed into Christian's car, my dad getting into the back with Hugo.

"I don't know why you bought this car, Hugo prefers the back seat instead of the trunk."

"As long as he is comfy" I looked to the back laughing as my dad was sat there squashed up onto one side while Hugo was stretched out. It a good job that he loves Hugo as much as everyone else.

We arrived at the apartment building seeing residents coming in and out like a normal Saturday.

"Are you ok Ana?" Christian said entwining his fingers with mine.

"I'm fine, it just feels like a lifetime ago since I was back here."

We made it up to our floor having to go in two lots as there were too many for one elevator and I didn't fancy getting stuck in there with a bunch of men. Just Christian and I, that was fine but too many in here and I would get claustrophobic.

I opened the door as we entered into my apartment before going to open some windows to let some fresh air in. The carpet had been cleaned because the blood stain that was left from Hugo's bite was still on there when we left.

"My mum and Claire had it cleaned while we were in Italy, they didn't want you having to come back to it." I nodded before heading to my bedroom.

I packed all of Hugo's things into a box which I don't think he was happy about as he kept taking them out again. My poor pup was probably confused thinking I was taking his things away as when we had taken his bed and rabbit we had carried them down so he could see they were there. I could see the same thing happening with these things. He pulled out a squeaky pig, laying on it so we couldn't get to it to pack. The only problem was when he moved a squeal went around the apartment which even Mia and Kate could hear in their apartments resulting in everyone coming in to see what the sound was.

"He's guarding his toys," I said as they all laughed and left us to it.

I decided to leave Hugo's toys to the end and go back to the clothes and items I wanted to take with me, my furniture can stay as I know we have bedroom furniture in the house as we picked that when we were having a quiet day in Sicily and Grace had told me it had all been delivered and unpacked. So at least we were not sleeping on a mattress on the floor tonight.

"Is there anything you want in the kitchen" Christian came in and asked me as I was finished up in my bedroom.

"I want my mixer and some of the items I use for baking. Shit, what about the food in the freezer" I said going and opening it to show him all the food I had made and froze.

"Can I climb in their please?" he said pulling out a tray or tiramisu practically drooling.

"Are the freezers on at the house?"I asked him as he nodded putting the tiramisu back into the freezer for now.

"I suppose we could give some to the others as there is enough in here. They can't cook anyway that is why I always made so much." He looked at me as If I told him to chop his cock off, not give food away.

"Princess, I love you to bits but there are three things I will not share, one is you because any fucker comes near you and they will be eating a bullet, two is that dog flashing his bits there" he said as I giggled looking at Hugo now lay on his back snoring "and three is any bit of food that you have made with these hands." he took my hands in his kissing them.

"I love you too, and anyone gets too close they will get my foot up their arse" he pulled me into his arms kissing me not realising that Elliot had just entered the apartment and had seen the open freezer.

"Holy fuck we're eating tonight," he said as Christian told him to back the fuck off.

"What are you going to do when I open the bakery, are you going to stop anyone from buying whatever I make" l laughed at his nod before he closed the freezer door and stood in front of it as if he was on guard.

Ethan arranged for some freezer boxes to be delivered from his restaurant so we could transfer the food. While we waited for them to arrive Christian helped me pack all the things from my kitchen, my mixer was the first thing into the box along with all my cake tins. I know I will have to buy a lot for the bakery but these are for just at home.

When the freezer boxes arrived everyone seemed to converge as if they could smell the food.

"Hugo guard our food" Christian said trying to get Hugo to guard the freezer, those two are as bad as each other when they start.

"You know when we tell dad about this food especially this tiramisu, he is going to pull rank and demand you take some round" Elliot said winding Christian up.

"Tell him to call me then, because it's my food," I said to stunned faces apart from my dad and fiancé who were laughing.

"Dad would you like some food," I asked him as I made a box for him to take and also Mac took a box as well.

"Don't pout, it does things to me" I whispered to Christian seeing his stunned look now before he pouted more.

"Now that's just favouritism to your family" Elliot moaned.

I would give them all some I just wanted to make them sweat a little and with drawers full of stew, frozen Cannoli and tiramisu amongst many other dishes, despite what my fiancé says even when I have given everyone some we still had the smaller freezer in the laundry room. Looking at it all I can tell I must have been stressed a lot when I baked and cooked at this.

"Princess there is nothing left," he said before I took his hand and led him into the laundry room.

"There you go, this freezer is all yours," I said as I opened that one too.

We emptied the freezer needing three freezer boxes to do it before Christian asked Ryan to take it to the new house and would be in trouble if any went missing.

The rest of the apartment was soon packed up. All food had gone to where ever it would be eaten tonight but as I finally shut the door on that part of my life I was excited to start the next part with Christian.

Pulling up to the front of the new house you could tell work had been done to it. All the woodwork and the front door had been newly painted and the garden had been freshly mowed.

My dad parked his car behind us coming to my door to help me out. I took his hand getting out trying not to drop Hugo s toys which were in my arms. My dad then went to let Hugo out of the back as he ran to the nearest bush. We had picked Hugo's bed and rabbit up from Grace's so they were here with us too. I wanted Hugo to feel settled here so it was important to have his things with him, those things which were rescued from the destroyed box so I couldn't put them in it again.

Christian picked me up again over his shoulder and carried me into the house.

"One day soon I will carry you over the threshold properly," he said putting me down and kissing my lips.

"July," I said as he nodded his head before turning to my dad who was exploring the living room.

"Have you kids set a date yet?" my dad asked us coming back into the hallway where we were yet to move from.

"We're hoping for July next year, it will give us 9 months to get everything sorted. We just need to decide where and what date" I told my dad.

"Church wedding," he asked as I turned to Christian. I had not even thought of anything other than a church wedding.

"Yes unless you had something else in mind."

"No, id prefer a church wedding Ana" Christian told me.

"Church it is then," I said as they all breathed a sigh of relief. I know it was important for the family to have a big wedding and now having a large extended family what I had never had before I want it to be perfect. I want to walk down the aisle to my husband but as my dog walked through the door I wanted something else as well.

"Are dogs allowed in churches?" I said as they laughed nodding.

"We will make sure he is there, he can be the ring bearer."

We would need to sit down and sort all the details out soon but moving into the house properly was our priority for now.

The van which Christian had sorted out to bring our things had arrived. Only having boxes and not bringing furniture we had only gotten one van. It had dropped Kate and Mia's things at Claire and Eamon's house before coming here.

While my items were being unloaded, I took Hugo's bed up to our room. I placed it into the living room we had that was next to our bedroom and looking in there all that would need to be done is to take the plastic off the mattress before putting the bedding on we had ordered. Claire had told me she had washed it all so it was ready to go on our bed.

Hugo came into our bedroom with his rabbit in his mouth looking for his bed. He followed me back out to the living room where I showed him where It was as he put his rabbit down. When I talk to him, I feel like I am talking to a person sometimes, he knows when I'm happy or sad and he is always there for me. I don't know maybe my mum has found a way to come back to make sure I was never alone but I don't remember my mother every snoring like my dog is doing now.

I placed some photos of Christian and our family on the mantel in the living room downstairs. My photo of my mum and dad and one of my dad and I were the latest to add to the collection of our special photos.

When Hugo came down I opened the door to the garden so he could go out, he took off running in circles around the garden. One thing I had forgotten for a moment with our garden was that at the bottom was the Sound and by the splash from my daft dog he had found it too.

"Christian shut the door" I called to him when he followed me out.

"Are you going in too?" I asked him as he had a large bath towel in his hands.

"No just coming prepared" he walked past me to sit on the dock where Hugo came to join him.

"You definitely picked the perfect pair," my dad said kissing my head before we walked down to join them.

…

While Hugo dried off in the sun, Christian and I looked over the samples that had been left for the kitchen which would soon be changed. I liked the layout of the original kitchen with a large island in the middle which I could sit at if I wanted to do any baking at home. The layout would remain the same but the units would change to include space for a large cooker with a double oven which would be perfect for family meals.

My dad had gone back to Grace's but we would see him tomorrow as Hugo is staying with him while we go to the concert. I would have liked him to stay here but with no furniture in any guest rooms yet it would have to wait. We had such a large house but it is barely furnished at the moment, we want to wait until all the building work is finished before we start to fill the rooms.

"When will they come in and do the kitchen," I asked him. We had placed everything to one side and I was lay back on him as we enjoyed the peace and quiet.

"I emailed the designer before when you were making a drink, she said they can measure up on Monday and have them start by the end of the week. Mum said she will stay here Monday while we go and search for your perfect bakery." he kissed the back of my head as his arms tightened around me.

"You did all that while I made a drink" I laughed as he nodded.

"OK course I call, they do as their told and get things done."

"What are we eating for dinner Princess I'm starving. Do you want to order in for our first night" I shook my head to him.

"No, I left some stew out to defrost so we just need to reheat it."

"Fine by me," he said as I got up to go into the kitchen as he followed.

"Out of the fridge," I said as he quickly made his way there.

"Have I told you I love you so much?" he said pulling the tray of tiramisu from the fridge and put a spoon straight in it.

"No dessert until after dinner or are you just going to eat that for dinner."

"No, but I will make sure I will leave some room for it."

Christian fed Hugo while I put our dinner onto the table.

"How big will our wedding be," I asked him. I knew the people from my side of the family but I didn't know how many for his.

"Huge, do you want to elope," he asked laughing. "being as I will be taking over at some point when dad decides to retire there will be families coming from all over the US and Italy. Shit, the cops are going to shit themselves when so many families descend onto Seattle" he laughed.

"Kate was talking about a blood oath that is done at marriage. What!" I asked him as he was shaking his head.

"You don't need to do the blood oath," he told me as I looked to him, trying to figure out why my sisters needed it and not me.

"Why, why does Kate need to do it but not me." he lifted my chin up before kissing my lips.

"Princess you don't need to do the oath because you already have it in your blood, the oath is for outsiders to pledge their loyalty to the family. Even though Kate and Mia are a big part of this family now, they will still be classed as an outsider to many until they have taken that oath. Also until marriage, we're supposed to keep information to a minimum but you have me by the balls and I will tell you anything you want."

"The only thing I want to know is that you're safe" he pushed out his chair and pulled me onto his knee.

"I'll always come home to you, never doubt that Ana" I nodded kissing him and holding him close.

…

Sunday soon came around and we were greeted by the sun coming through the bedroom window instead of the rain that was forecasted today. Going to a concert in a football stadium in the rain is not my idea of fun but as we had a box to ourselves we would stay mostly dry.

I climbed out of bed seeing Christian missing, getting up I grabbed Christian's t-shirt before going to use the bathroom. I could hear barking outside so I opened the doors onto the small balcony that overlooked the gardens and the Sound seeing my fiancé throwing a ball for Hugo in just his boxer shorts.

"Enjoying the view" Christian called up to me when Hugo started barking in greeting to me, his tail looking like it could lift him off the ground if it went any faster.

"Very much so," I said from my position above.

I could see him moving his head from side to side for a minute before I realised what he was looking for. Just having a t-shirt on and with the balcony just having railings, when the breeze blew he could see up the t-shirt. I don't think he could get a proper look from the way he was moving so I thought I would make it easy and stepped forward with my legs slightly parted.

"Perv" I called down to him when I could hear the groan from him before I walked back inside giving him a view of my bare arse.

I pulled the t-shirt off laying on the bed waiting for him to come up, hearing the door quickly shut below I knew it wouldn't be long. When he walked through the bedroom door I could see his erection through his thin boxers. Watching it grow even more as his eyes watched my hand moved down my body, circling my clit with my finger as I pushed one finger inside.

I could hear his panting from across the room and when I took my finger out and asked him if he wanted a taste his boxers were gone, my finger in his mouth as he licked before his face was in my pussy lapping at my folds. He sucked on my clit as he practically humped the bed, so desperate for a release. I pulled him up to me grabbing his cock and pumping it twice before I put him at my entrance and he pushed inside.

This was not making love, this was the crazy fucking where we both let go. He pounded into my pussy hard, I know I will feel him all day today but I wanted that, he has had to be in control so much with all the troubles recently that I wanted him to let go, wanted myself to let go also and just bring everything back to just the two of us.

His thrust picked up as he bit my nipple, my back arching into his body.

"You feel fucking amazing" he panted out rubbing my clit now as I could feel myself building.

"Christian," I said in like a chant as my orgasm continued to build and as I reached my peak he slowed down as my orgasm washed over us both.

As soon as it was starting to abate Christian picked up his movements again which started another orgasm to build.

"Cum Ana, fucking cum," he said in my ear as his breathing picked up.

I knew he was close and as he rubbed my clit, again so was I. My walls squeezed down on him bringing on his own orgasm as my name was shouted through the room as we came together.

I couldn't move, my legs were like jelly and I don't think he was much better. He pulled out of me laying by my side and crashed his lips to mine.

"You're mine, my princess," he said cupping my face before kissing me once more.

"That makes you my prince charming then" I kissed him before he pulled back to look at me.

"Please don't call me that in front of the family, I will never hear the end of it." he tickled me when I laughed but looked towards the door when we heard Hugo barking.

He got off the bed walking towards the large closet we shared, giving me a perfect view of his arse where he turned on the monitors for the cameras surrounding the house and grounds.

"Fuck, can't we get any peace," he said before coming back and getting dressed.

"What is it Christian," I asked him.

"My dad and brothers are at the gate, and by the look of it, they're not alone. We should have moved a hundred miles away just to get some peace. Please get dressed princess because if you walk around as you are, I will be minus a few family members." he kissed my lips before leaving the bedroom.

I decided on a shower first which wasn't long as I wanted to know what the visit was about. I half expected to see Christian guarding the fridge when I got down but they were all sat around the dining room table. And when I say all I mean all. When he ordered the table for our dining room I thought it was too big but seeing everyone here, I think it was needed.

My dad, grandfather, Mac, Carrick, Theo, Elliot, Ethan, Jason, Ryan, Reynolds, Luke and John. There are a few people who I hadn't met before who I was introduced to as Sam and Welch.

"If you're all here for breakfast you're out of luck," I said going into the kitchen to put the kettle on before going out to hug my dad and family.

"We're ok sweetheart take a seat," my grandfather told me as I took the seat next to Christian who took my hand in his.

"What's wrong," I asked considering no one was talking.

"We have had the Lupo's under surveillance since before you and Christian met, this morning though we had a call from our people in Portland saying that they were missing. The house looks like they left in a rush, how they got out without them being seen we don't know but there was a lot of activity on the streets with a fire at the other end of the block and with all the commotion and people out of their houses in the night, it looks like that is the probable explanation to their disappearance. We suspected that they were working for someone higher up and that was confirmed the other night when Lincoln confessed. Someone must have told them what has happened." Carrick said before I asked the room a question.

"Is this a common occurrence in this life, that as soon as things get tough they run with their tail between their legs. Hugo has more balls than them?" I said hearing my family laugh.

"No princess real men face up to what is coming in this life and deal with it head on, Hugo included" that made me laugh as looking at Hugo sunbathing in the little piece of light that is coming in through the window with his rabbit in his mouth you would think he was the softest dog there is, and he is but if he feels threatened by you, his protective side kicks in.

"We're telling you this Ana to be on guard, there will be security posted around here. They won't intrude but will be there for your protection. When we know their whereabouts security will ease slightly but because of who you are and who you are marrying you will need permanent protection. Now you have had Luke as your guard before so if you are comfortable with him then I would like him to become your permanent guard from now on." I turned away from Carrick to Luke nodding receiving a smile from him before we looked back to Carrick.

"Was there security here last night?" I asked them as Christian nodded.

"The lodge beside the gates will have a permanent presence from now on, you know about the cameras which are all outside, there are some inside but are never turned on unless we want them to. Sorry princess, with everything recently we haven't had a chance to have a proper talk about this."

"It ok, I knew when I met you and my family that things have to change and I am fine for the most part, I don't want everything to interfere with my life though. I want to still be able to walk down the street or take Hugo to the dog park if we fancied a change of scenery. I know that not a lot of women work but I want to continue the plans that I have set out" Christian squeezed my hand as I looked up to him.

"You will still be able to do everything you want to do Princess but will have an extra hand around when it is needed."

"How are you at baking Luke," I asked him laughing at the shocked look on his face.

"Crap basically Ana" he laughed as I shrugged my shoulder.

"Well you will be no use for me then, I will have to get Christian to help me at the bakery then."

"OK," he said as everyone laughed knowing what his cooking skills were like.

"I'll be chief taste tester, nothing goes out until I have had some" he kissed my cheek before they got down to talking more business as I went to re-put the kettle on which would have probably gone cold again by now.

…

Christian and I were sat in Palermo, eating dinner. We weren't exactly dressed for this restaurant in just jeans and band t-shirts but I wasn't wearing a dress for the concert and having my future brother in law own the restaurant, no one came over to complain. My sisters, Ethan and Elliot were all meeting us here instead of trying to find them at the stadium so they are due soon.

"So these inside cameras, where are they," I asked him wanting to know where we are being watched.

"All the main downstairs room and hallways, guest bedrooms but not ours."

"Why guest bedrooms," I asked him.

"Because they will not be used as often as the other rooms we can lock them off and have the cameras securing that area, save security doing it. The inside cameras will only be used primarily when we are away but if we ever get a visit from the cops we can activate them and record everything they do. Inside our bedroom and also the pantry downstairs there is a switch that looks like a normal light switch for in an emergency. Once the recording starts it cannot be stopped until it is finished so if the cops go into the pantry and flick the same switch, it will just look as if the bulb has gone."

"Do you think they will pay us a visit?" I said sounding panicked.

"Hey don't worry about it, they like to get a warrant and search my parents once a year. They have never found anything and they won't. I just want you to be prepared. The cops in this city have nothing better to do so they bother us."

"Sorry, it's not so much the raid, well yes it is I will be pissed if they mess up our home but being in a house full of cops where they think they can do what the hell they like. It proved it when they came to the hospital. In the station they are being monitored by cameras so are on their best behaviour, out of there they think they can do what the hell they like."

"Ana, if they turn up at our home, believe me before long there will be more of us than the cops." he kissed my hand, squeezing it tight.

We had just finished dessert when my sisters turned up with Elliot and Ethan. Ethan cancelled our bill before we made our way through the packed crowds to the stadium.

There were long queues to get in but as we were heading for a box instead of a seat the line was non-existent. We showed the tickets passing through the metal detector, panicking when it went off thinking one of them had brought a gun. It was Kate and the large buckle she had on her belt. We made out way up to our box, opening the door.

"Wow, now that is a view" Elliot said as we had a perfect view of the stage.

There were refreshments laid out for us from the family of the promoter telling us to enjoy our night.

My sisters and their other halves ate the food, having just eaten I was full. Christian and I both had a beer as we sat waiting for the main act to start.

The warm-up act was good but the stadium exploded into noise when Bon Jovi came on.

We stood looking down on the stage as the music was all around us. We sang along and even dance to a few, watching Elliot do air guitar was hilarious especially when Ethan joined him on his imaginary drums. Christian was too busy laughing at his brothers to join in.

My favourite part of the whole evening was when Christian sang Its My Life in my ear while he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

We left the stadium arms around each other, laughing and singing all the way back to the cars. It was nice to have a night of no drama, no body's and seeing Christian so at ease, so calm and happy it was a wonderful sight to see.

 **Thank you for reading, the Lupo's will be dealt with in due course. Leila will be dealt with in the next chapter.**

 **I was asked If this was ending now that they had been caught. The answer is no, I have chapter summary's written until chapter 30 up to now, maybe longer I will see how it goes.**

 **Until next time**

 **Caroline**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything fifty.**

 **All mistakes are my own.**

CPOV

Ana was excited to visit the premises for the bakery this morning, waking me up early so she could tell me all her plans. All the cakes and pastries that she wanted to make had me salivating before we had even left our bed.

She is currently running around the garden with Hugo, tying herself up in knots in the process with the large leash she has attached to him. We had decided to have a fence and gate put at the bottom of the garden. We don't mind Hugo going into the water, just not every time we let him out for a shit. I had just gotten off the phone with the interior designer who will be coming today to sort the kitchen out, leaving her with more instructions of what we want. She is very efficient, I will give her that as she said she will have someone measure up today and leave pictures of what fencing is available. Something to make sure it doesn't block the view is fine with me but I will let Ana decide.

"Who's worn out more," I asked Ana when they finally came back inside.

"Me" she panted out before washing her hands and going to the fridge to get a bottle of water out. "Do you want one."

"Please" she tossed me a bottle of water which I quickly finished.

Hearing the gate alarm, I turned the TV on in the kitchen seeing the gate where my mother's car was just driving through.

"Mum's here," I told Ana who was transferring Hugo to a shorter leash.

He would be coming with us today, I wish I could have him with Ana when the bakery opens because there is no better security for her than that dog but for hygiene reasons, he can't stay there.

"Good morning you two" my mother greeted us before stroking Hugo.

I told her about the extended plans for them to measure for the fencing and she told us she would stay until they had all left.

We acknowledged my mother's driver before heading to our car. Getting in we waited until Hugo was settled in the back before we headed to Palermo, there was a car park behind where we could walk to the premises from and Frankie was going to meet us there. I think he was as excited as I was that Ana was finally able to do what she wanted.

"Morning dad" Ana said giving her father a hug when we had parked up.

"Morning sweetheart," he said before shaking my hand.

We decided to walk to the premises that were two blocks away first, and then the one closer to Palermo before going into there for lunch.

I told Ethan last night that we were going there for lunch and bringing Hugo with us, he told me he would let them know and have a steak ready for him.

I pulled out the keys to what used to be a fast food place, it had been closed for over a year and I was secretly hoping Ana would choose the other place I had planned.

"What do you think Ana," I asked her when she had looked around.

"I am just trying to imagine where everything would go, the size of the kitchen is fine but out here there is only room for one chiller cabinet so it would limit the number of items I could make. I know I want it to be mainly Italian but I wanted to do cupcakes as well as other things too. I'm going to need to hire someone to help me or limit what I want to make."

"Hey no limits on your dream ok, we will sort everything out. keep this place in mind and we will go to the other one."

It didn't take long to reach the other building and I knew as soon as Ana entered this was the one she wanted. It had a large service area which already had the chiller cabinets in place having been a cake shop until the lady had retired about six months ago.

"It has everything here," Ana said turning to me, She had her locket that was around her neck in her hand and I could see she was getting emotional. I pulled her into my arms kissing her head.

"Silly Ana, Sorry," she said wiping her tears away with her hand.

"Ana, remember what you told me, your mother is in here," Frankie said putting his hand over his heart, seeing his daughter was getting upset that her mother wasn't here to see her dreams fulfilled.

"I know dad, tell me about this place please," she said turning to me.

"It used to be a cake shop up until about six months ago when the woman who ran it retired. I have no idea if everything works but we can just replace it anyway."

Ana took my hand and led me through to the kitchen at the back, there was enough space to do everything she wanted to do here and a large storage area and walk-in fridge. As I watched her open oven doors and seeing all the equipment that was already here, the smile on her face grew. This is where she was always meant to be.

"How much is this," she asked me as I shook my head.

"Nothing Ana, if you want it it's yours."

"Christian I can't just take a building from you," she said in protest.

"Yes you can, I will have the deeds transferred over to you."

"Christian" she sighed knowing I wasn't giving in on this. "How do you come to have these buildings anyway," she asked me.

"We own a lot of properties around Seattle, some we have taken over from others that have tried to move onto our territory and others like this were relatively cheap when they came on the market and as the interest on your money sitting in the banks is shit. I prefer to invest in property where I know I am not going to lose money on."

"So you're a property developer," she said smiling at me.

"Well, that is my legal job as well as club owner. Speaking of the club are we going to the leather and lace night on Friday" I asked as she nodded.

"Yes I have my outfit all planned and you will not see it before then as it is at Claire's."

"Am I going to end up shooting someone for looking at you" the smile on her face gave me the answer I was dreading.

"Maybe," she said walking back to see her dad and Hugo at the front of the store.

"Princess" I called after her, hearing her laughter.

We went through all that Ana wanted to do with the bakery. Frankie wanted to pay for the whole refit of the building and I was fine with that, he wanted to help in her dreams too. I called Ethan to find out who did the kitchens at the restaurant and he told me he would get them to contact us.

We left the bakery with Hugo following behind. I had given Ana the keys, this was her place now and I know she was excited to start. We all walked back to Palermo taking up our usual table but this time with a dog in tow.

We ordered and while we were waiting for our lunch, Hugo's steak came out. It looked amazing but from the way he was straight in there, there was no chance he was ever going to share.

"How long are you going to be in Seattle Dad," Ana asked him. I know she wasn't looking forward to him going back to Italy.

"We have decided to stay a while yet. Everything is quiet in Italy and Mac can go back if anything starts up. His capo is in charge at the moment over there so everything is in good hands. We're hoping to stay until Christmas and then decide after that. Now has Grace said anything about an engagement party to you two."

"She was asking me when I got back from the warehouse the other night, I think she was trying to keep my mind off everything going on there. Will this party be just family" she asked him.

"I didn't know they were planning anything and if my parents are planning it, there will be as many people as at the wedding. This is a big deal, two families coming together" I told them.

"Three families," Ana said taking her dad's hand. "I know you are the last one of your family but you're still the head of it, three families coming together, Mancini, Lambert and Grey."

We enjoyed our lunch before headed back to my parent's house. Mum had sent me a message letting me know they had finished at our house and she was already heading back to hers.

Letting Hugo out of the car we waited until Frankie had arrived before we all headed into the house together. Ana hugged her grandparents and uncle telling them all about this morning and what she was going to do. Her smile was contagious and so was her enthusiasm.

"Are you letting him out" mum pointed to Hugo who was sat by the door.

"Do you have a towel handy" I groaned as Ana opened the door.

She stepped out following him as I walked along behind them, taking her hand in mine when I had caught up to them.

Hugo was leaving his scent everywhere and for now, was staying away from the water's edge.

"Come, princess, I want to show you something."

I took her hand, leading her into the boathouse at the edge of the property. My dad's boat was in it at the moment but that wasn't what I wanted to show her.

"What is this Christian," she asked me as I led her down a few steps that had been built behind the main slipway. With a concrete wall, the water when it came into the boathouse didn't come this far so the room down here was safe.

"This is a panic room. If for whatever reason there is a problem here and you can't get back into the house I want you to come here. The walls are bomb proof so even if this was hit by a large explosion the boathouse might be gone but the room is completely safe. The boathouse at our house, I want something similar built in it along with a panic room at home."

"Where would you fit one at home," she asked me.

"The room that is next to ours has a large closet so I want to change that into a panic room and as it backs onto our closet the entrance can be through there. We might have to move out of our bedroom while it is done but at least I will know you are safe when I am not there."

I watched Ana as she looked around the room so I switched the monitors on showing her the cameras surrounding the house. I hadn't realised Hugo wasn't with us any more until Ana started giggling and pointing to one of the monitors showing Hugo jumping off the jetty. I give up trying to keep him dry.

We walked back towards the house as Ana managed to get inside. I was handed a towel and told to dry him.

"Whose dog is he" I shouted to my mum.

"Both of yours" she wasn't wrong there.

When we were let inside my mother was asking Ana questions about the engagement party, from the look on her face I think Ana wanted to jump in the sound herself just to get away.

"Mum, just go with whatever you want, oh and Ana and I have decided on a church wedding at the little chapel in Vegas" my mum spat her coffee all over the plans she had made and told my dad to give her his gun so she could shoot me herself before Frankie got hold of me.

"We are having a church wedding here in July Grace, ignore Christian he has been hanging around with my daft dog for too long."

"July," she said starting a new page in her book for the wedding, we are going to be here all day.

My mother was in planning mode and having Beatrice there it was like double trouble. My mum had called the priest that is head of the church local to my parent's house and the church is free all day for the 30th July. We will need it all day as that church will need to be secure before Ana steps foot into it.

"Our wedding day," Ana said excitedly when we had disconnected the call from the priest.

"July 30th and you will be all mine," I said kissing her lips.

Our engagement was planned for the 18th November, just before Thanksgiving where the family will be all around anyway. It gave us three weeks for invitations to be sent out all over the world and for the guest to converge onto Seattle. My mother has booked out the whole of the Fairmont knowing that every room will be filled and made sure that the hotel was booked for July 30th next year as well.

Once my mother took a break from engagement and wedding arrangements, talk turned to the theme night at my club.

"Emm mum if you're coming what are you wearing," I asked her dreading her answer.

"Oh I have a tight leather dress, your father loves it" she smiled at me before turning to Ana.

I felt like I might vomit at the thought of my mother, in leather. Don't get me wrong my mother is gorgeous and she definitely doesn't look her age but a son doesn't want to think of his mother like that.

Thankfully I could get Ana and Hugo out of there before my mother could go into more detail.

…

We had spent the rest of the week going over details for the bakery, we had met with the contractor who had fitted Ethan's kitchen at the restaurant and he recommended a full refit as the ovens were old and even though they did work they would not be as efficient as the new ones that are available now. Ana is only getting the best that is available, her dad is seeing to that.

I am waiting in my office at Mile High for Ana to come. I have my dad, John, Elliot and Ethan in here with me all playing cards as I kept an eye on the monitors of the club below. Hugo had gone to spend the evening with Frankie, Antonio and Beatrice so the will be in for some fun. Ana has gone out for dinner with my mother, Rhian and her sisters, having a girls night out they told us, no men allowed. They had gone to Palermo and the only message I had received from Luke is to get my gun ready. I don't know whether that's to shoot someone for looking at her or for shooting him because he wouldn't have sent that message if he hadn't have looked himself.

When they arrive here, we are going down to meet them. We being my brothers, dad, John and I. We have Ros's deputy manager who will look after the bar up here tonight while Ros watches downstairs.

The music is pumping through the floors, we can hear it up here. I planned to bring Ana up here after they had finished their night downstairs and hopefully have a quiet drink before we go home.

"Holy fuck there are going to be some dead bodies tonight," Elliot said looking at the monitors.

The girls had just entered the club downstairs, I could see my mother who thankfully looked like she was in lace instead of the leather she teased she would be in. Kate was next to her in what looked like a leather dress but I could only see the top of Ana's head.

I walked towards the door of my office hearing everyone following behind as we made out way down into the main club. The entrance is through what people would assume was a storeroom which is near the fire doors at the rear of the club. No one is allowed down that way unless there is an emergency as it is always roped off. That is why the cops never find it as the back wall where the door is, just looks like any other storeroom.

I walked into the main part of the club which was heaving with body's all moving together on the dance floor. Ethan pointed over to a table where Mia was as we headed that way. I still hadn't seen Ana who my mum said had gone to the bar with Kate.

As soon as I saw her I groaned, she had tight leather trousers on that showed the perfect curves of her arse and a black lace bustier, her lower back was on display and as she turned to me when I called her name so was her stomach.

"Are you trying to kill me, Princess, for fuck's sake do you know how hard it is to have an erection in leather trousers" I groaned in her ear

"Very hard by the feel of it," she said palming my cock.

"Do you like?" she said twirling around "I couldn't decide on leather or lace so I went with both" I pulled her to me crashing my lips to hers letting her know just how much I loved what she was wearing.

"Do I have to show my breasts just to get served tonight?" Kate said getting fed up of waiting. We must be up to capacity tonight as the bar staff were run off their feet.

"What do you want," I asked them getting Ros's attention as she was directing waitresses around.

"5 cosmos or make that 10 save us coming back up here again in a hurry," Kate said as Ana laughed.

My hands hadn't left her waist and they wouldn't anytime soon as I got Ros to get the drinks order, ordering beer for all the guys.

"You do know Kate if we get double drinks you will drink them just as fast and we will end up back at the bar again."

"I'll pace myself," she said.

"You're full of shit" Ana laughed pushing her shoulder.

I told the girls to go back to the table as Elliot helped me with the drinks.

"You look, beautiful mum," I said kissing my mothers cheek now that we could finally sit down. All the girls apart from Ana were wearing dresses, the seemed to be either leather or lace of a mixture of the two.

The girls got up to dance my mother included who was having a great time. My mum is usually the serious one who keeps my dad and us boys in check so seeing her let go and have fun was lovely to see.

We decided to go and continue our night upstairs, there shouldn't be too many people up there as everyone who was, had been warned that we would be all coming up and be on their best behaviour. After trying to dance with my girl and being constantly elbowed in the back the decision was made.

I took Ana to where the entrance was located, none of us going in a large group so as not to show attention. The main door into the upstairs club is through what looks like a fire door to the back of this club but it is easier to go this way instead of going around the building.

"Christian why are we going into a storeroom and with your brother and my sister too," Ana asked as we walked inside with Elliot and Kate.

"Watch," I said kissing her forehead.

"What's that," Ana asked me when I pulled what looked like a credit card from my wallet.

"Access card to upstairs," I said swiping it down the side of the door as it opened revealing a set of stairs in front of us that us men had recently come down.

We came out into the hallway that opened up into the main body of the club upstairs, you could still hear the music through the floor.

"I can breath up here" she laughed having been squashed too much.

I led her to a booth which we usually sit pulling her down onto my knee. I cradled her face pulling her head closer to mine as I kissed her lips. She bit my bottom lips gently earning a groan from me as I pulled her tighter.

"Do you want us to join you or should we get another table" I heard Kate say but having Ana's lips on mine I ignored everyone at the moment.

"I love you," Ana said stroking my face before she placed a chaste kiss on my lips again.

"I love you princess" I kissed her forehead before she turned to speak to Mia who had sat next to us.

"Holy shit they have poles," Mia said swinging herself around one as Kate and Ana laughed.

"You have dancers here," Ana asked me as I nodded.

"In the main part of this club but only on a Friday and Saturday night, any other night it is just a normal club up here with exclusive clientele. Well apart from today as they were told the club was shut."

"Have you ever?" she asked me quietly as I lifted her chin up to me.

"Fuck No, never. I'm not interested in that shit, this place is for our crews to unwind. I have no interest in anyone but you Princess."

"I know, I'm Sorry I didn't mean it to sound like I was accusing you. I don't have anything to do with this part of your life so being up here is an eyeopener. I didn't know if you had before we met" she said stroking my face.

"No." I shook my head. "This place is just my job that's all. I leave here and come home to you and have never been happier."

We ordered drinks from the waitress which were quickly brought to the table along with the bottle of water Ana wanted.

"It's nice to see her have a drink," my mother said as Ana who was next to me now sipped from her glass. Having only drunk from a bottle before in-case it was spiked it was a testament to how comfortable with us that she was, drinking like her sisters.

I was talking to my dad and Elliot about the plans we had in place to take back the guns that were taken from us in the raid that Seattle PD did. We still had some details to work out as it would take the whole team to pull this off but as soon as everything was in place we would be going to get our property back.

"Where are the bathrooms" Ana whispered into my ear.

"I will come with you," I said starting to get up.

"It's ok, stay here and finish your conversation, the girls will get up as soon as I do" she kissed my lips before rising and going towards where I told her to the bathrooms were located.

As predicted as soon as Ana rose from her seat so did Kate and Mia, I watched them laughing as they walked towards the bathroom, Ana's hair swaying behind her. She turned her head just as she reached the bathroom blowing me a kiss before she disappeared inside.

"How's the bakery going," my dad asked me as I told him what had been going on this week.

"The security systems went in today. There has been some interest from the locals as to what is going to be there and they have only been told an Italian bakery for now."

"She deserves this," he said, she definitely did.

I heard her laugh before I saw her as she walked back towards me smiling. I turned to Ethan who had asked me when the new kitchens were going into the bakery. Kate and Mia sat back at the table as I looked to see where Ana was. She had stopped to talk to one of the guys.

"How does Ana know Tommy" Elliot asked me as I shrugged.

"She treated his little girl for meningitis last year, it is certainly a small world," Kate told us. I remembered him taking time off because his daughter was sick, it is a small world indeed.

Everyone was chatting around the table but hearing the scream that went throughout the room had us all on our feet and our guns drawn, all aimed at one person. Nobody dared move closer in-case the gun went off that was aimed straight at Ana's heart.

Elliot and Ethan had to hold the girls back to stop them rushing forward to help their sister as Leila screamed at Ana.

"WHERE ARE MY PARENTS."

"I don't know," she told her and Leila pushed the gun harder into her chest.

"Where are they, I know you know. It's your fault, all of it. Things were perfect before you turned up and stole Christian away from me."

"Don't do this, you don't have to do this" Ana said quietly. If she pulled the trigger, it would be all over.

"Why, you get everything and I get nothing. My mother told me about you, stuck up princess gets anything she wanted. She said you should have died. Well, my mother will get her wish."

Leila's eyes were blurred like she had taken something, her hand was shaking making the gun shake too.

"Leila stop this," I said trying to take a step forward. From the position that they were, we couldn't get someone in behind her as the hall was a dead end apart from the bathrooms and the door from the club downstairs which were there. If anyone came through that though she would hear. I would beg her if that is what it takes so she doesn't pull that trigger.

"STOP MOVING, We could have been so happy together, mum had it all planned," she said to me before she rammed to gun harder into Ana's chest. "You had to fuck it all up."

The guns aimed at Leila never moved but if one of us took a shot, with her finger on the trigger there was a chance hers could go off too.

A glass had fallen from the table where my brothers were holding onto the girls to stop them rushing forward causing Leila to turn her head to the sound. Sensing the quick distraction Ana grabbed the gun pushing it downwards as Mia and Kate screamed at Ana to let go. We were all moving forward then as the girls fought over the gun ready to tackle Leila to the ground. We hadn't taken two steps though when a shot rang out around the room. I couldn't breathe, no one moved. It had all taken a matter of seconds from start to finish before they both fell to the floor.

I willed my legs to move faster as we all rushed over to Ana. I didn't give a fuck about the other, I just prayed that my princess was ok as I dropped to my knees beside them.

"Why" I heard Ana's say quietly, as I pulled her to me. There was blood everywhere as I quickly pulled my shirt off to wipe the blood off Ana and to stem the flow of blood if needed as I didn't know who was shot. It was only when Ana spoke quietly that she was ok, did I finally take a breath.

"It's your fault," Leila said again, now through ragged breath.

"No, NO, I didn't cause you to come here today to try and kill me, I didn't ask your parents to try to do that too. I learned a long time ago I'm not responsible for other peoples actions, other peoples choices. That's not my fault. This was your choice, you chose to do this, no one else so the blame lies with you. The only thing in all this that I did choose was Christian, I chose him as he chose me and he wasn't yours for me to take" Ana practically shouted at her.

I know if Ana was in the right frame of mind she would probably try to save her but I wasn't letting her move.

I could hear Leila's last breath as I turned Ana's face to me seeing the tears that swam in her eyes.

"It's not my fault, I didn't touch the trigger" she whispers as I held her tight to me.

"I know princess, I know. God, you have had so much shit to deal with and you didn't ask for any of it."

I stroked her face telling her how much I love her. Picking her up, I carried her through to my office placing her down on the couch. Her grip was tight on me, not wanting to let me go.

"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere ok," I told her as she released her grip on me.

"My chest hurts," she said as I looked seeing the bruise appearing on her skin where the gun had been pushed in. Her chest was still smeared with blood which I wiped away, I was so thankful that it wasn't hers.

Kate and Mia reached for Ana practically pulling her from my arms. I didn't move for a moment just watching the sisters together.

"Christian," my dad said as I turned to him.

"Ana, I'm just going to talk to my dad a minute. I won't leave the room ok" she nodded hugging my mother who was next to hold her and make sure she is ok.

I pulled a spare t-shirt out of the drawer, quickly putting it on before going to the door where my dad stood. I could still see Ana as I didn't want her leaving my sight. With breaking up fights in the club or joining in them its always good sense to have spare clothes here.

"Frankie and Antonio and on their way, Ryan and Reynolds have taken the body away and they have instructions to deal with it. I know we don't harm women but she will be treated the same as anyone else who crosses this family." my dad told me, he was pissed but not as much as I was.

"How the fuck did she get in here, security knows she is not allowed. Someone dropped the ball tonight and I want to know who."

"We found this in the women's bathroom, she must have gotten up here earlier and was laying in wait." he had in his hands a blond wig and the swipe card that would have accessed the door from the club downstairs, a card belonging to John Lincoln.

"Why wasn't she stopped when she came on the floor or more importantly why wasn't she stopped from entering the fucking building" I wanted answers, I was trying not to get mad at my family but seeing my fiancé nearly shot has me on edge.

"The club is at capacity downstairs son, you saw that. If she would have come to this club directly, she would have been stopped at the main door outside. She somehow managed to slip past security, maybe because they were looking for a brunette, not a blond I don't know but because she already got passed them and had the card and knew where to go to get in here, unless she would have gone into the bar area no one would have seen her. She must have gone straight into the women's bathroom. The access to that door needs to be changed because of Lincoln working with the Lupo's what's to say they haven't replicated the card too."

"I want that door locked off until access has been changed and all new cards have been issued," I said as Elliot left the office to find Ros and find out what happened here tonight.

We heard running towards the office as Frankie came in going straight to his daughter. Everyone moved out of his way so he could get as close as possible. Being in her father's arms she finally let the tears go. She was always strong but I suppose all girls need their daddy. Antonio came walking in but with him was Hugo who practically knocked Ana over he was licking her so much.

He was just what she needed, her sobs were replaced with giggles as our dog made it his mission to cheer her up.

"Is Ana going to get arrested?" Mia asked as Ethan held her to him.

"No Mia, nothing happened here tonight," he told her as Ana stood coming to me as I held her tight.

"There were people in the bar when this happened" I nodded to her.

"All people who have been with this family for years princess, tonight we had the bare minimum in the club upstairs, they were told to stay downstairs unless they had approval. Tommy, you spoke to, he had been doing some work for us and was meeting with dad. No one that was here tonight will ever talk about what happened."

I just needed to keep her close to me and as we left to go home the line of cars followed us, all who love and care for Ana making sure they are near if she needs them. For me, she will not leave my sight and it will be a long time before I don't feel like that again.

That night while people crashed onto the couches downstairs I washed every inch of her in the shower before I repeated it with kisses when we were in bed paying special attention to the bruise on her chest. The light of the new day was upon us when I finally closed my eyes after spending the night just making sure she was warm, she was breathing, she was here with me.

I woke up late afternoon feeling Ana in my arms as she kissed my face, I cupped her cheek bringing my lips to hers, feeling her body close to mine. Our kiss was interrupted by the lick we received down our face from our faithful friend.

"Come on, time to get up," Ana said getting ready to take Hugo out.

"Are you ok Ana?" I said pulling her into my arms before we left our room.

"I am, I need to get it into my head that I didn't do that, that I didn't cause this. I knew where she was shot there was nothing I could do, yes I could have made her more comfortable but I was too numb to do so. Why people don't like me and think of me as a target I don't know. I didn't ask to be born into such violence, I didn't ask to be caused so much pain, that was their choice. I am only responsible for the choices I make. I chose to survive any way I could and like I told her last night I also chose you. I chose this life and the family that come with it."

Hearing Hugo bark at the door Ana tuned to him.

"Yes, I definitely chose you too," she told him before she turned back to me kissing my lips again before heading to the door to take Hugo out.

She wanted normality and I would give her that, if she wanted to talk about everything I would be there to listen too. I suppose with her job as a doctor, she has seen death many times before so this hasn't shocked her as much as it would be a normal person, but Ana isn't normal, she is amazing, beautiful, strong and My Princess.

Watching her running around the garden, in bare feet while Hugo ran with her we could hear her laughter from the door. She opened the new gate letting him through, I know I would need a towel ready but after watching them both run down the jetty and off the end together, that number of towels would be two. One thing I knew watching them swim was like Ana and I had chosen each other, they had definitely chosen each other too.

 **Thank you for all your reviews follows and favourites I really appreciate them all.**

 **Back to fun times next chapter.**

 **I have been asked what type of dog is Hugo. He is a Neapolitan Mastiff. If you've seen Harry Potter and Hagrid's dog Fang, that is where he comes from apart from my dog is not a coward as Hagrid describes him. The name Hugo was also one of the first dogs to play fang so that is where the name comes from as well. Having my own Harry James who likes to watch these films constantly that is where the idea came from to give Ana a dog.**

 **Until next time**

 **Caroline**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything fifty**

 **All mistakes are my own**

CPOV

It didn't matter how many times I looked at my computer screen, viewing the video from the club in the days that followed. The outcome would always the same. I don't think I have even been more grateful for that fact that Ana was ok, but it was close. Too close.

Watching Leila enter the club surrounded by a group of twelve women all loud and already drunk, no wonder the security had trouble when they were trying to get Identification from them all. We had the cameras in the front of the club but she was just out of shot. She must have been watching people entering, stepping into sight before going back into the shadows. Just waiting for the right group to come along and when she saw it, she took her chance and tagged herself onto the group, sneaking inside in the chaos at the door.

I followed her through the club, losing her at times but picking her up again as she headed for the door upstairs. Looking at the time on the video I wonder if she was looking for me, not Ana. I was in my office when she entered the bathroom and Ana wasn't even here by then.

"You are going to get square eyes if you keep looking at that screen all night," Ana said as I looked up to her standing at my home office door.

"If I knew you were dressed like that I would have come and looked at you instead." She entered my office in a silk nightgown walking towards me until she was right in front of me. My hands automatically going to her waist.

She lifted my head to hers placing a kiss on my lips."I know you wish you could change everything that happened that night but you can't change anything Christian, I'm here. I know you want to protect me from everything but you don't have to protect me from her any more. She's gone."

"I know princess, I know" In all this Ana has been the strength. She puts us all to shame with how strong she really is.

"I'm excited for our future Christian, I have a bakery which will be ready to open soon and I cannot wait to get started."

"You're amazing, do you know that," I said holding her tighter.

"I'm just me, a very happy me" she smiled her beautiful smile to me.

"Where's Hugo."

"Snoring, probably dreaming of the nearest water source" she giggled as I pulled her lips to mine.

I lifted her to sit on my desk, pushing the laptop to one side as I stood. My lips latched onto her neck before moving back to her lips.

Pushing the nightgown she had on up her thighs I quickly pulled it over her head revealing her naked body underneath.

"Fuck Ana, I love your body," I said sucking one nipple before paying the same attention to the other.

She reached for my belt, pulling it open and then undid the button on my Jeans. Ana pulled my gun from behind me placing it onto the desk next to the laptop before my jeans hit the floor and my cock was in her hand. I groaned in her ear as she pumped my cock twice pulling me closer to her. My fiancée knew what she wanted and in this moment she would get everything as I thrust inside her.

Her back arched into me as she lay back on my desk. I will never be able to work here again without thinking of this moment as I moved inside Ana.

Her heels wrapped around my waist digging into my arse, willing me to go faster to which I obliged.

Our movements sped up as we brought each other close to our climax. As she squeezed my cock, her orgasm overtook her and so did mine.

I sat down on my chair as I was still inside Ana holding her to me. I held tight not wanting to ever let go.

"I love you, Christian," she said before kissing my lips. I whispered my love for Ana in her ear before kissing her neck. It wasn't long before I hardened again and we repeated our love in my chair.

…

Waking up to the light coming through the window, I knew it was later that I normally would wake.

Being November the mornings are usually darker but as usual, I am in no rush to move.

I am going to be late home this evening as we have two of our young guys being Made and it is thoroughly deserved. David and Ian were asked if they wanted in, knowing that it meant for life and they both wanted it. Ian is still young, only 16 now but he has had to grow up quickly with the shit family he had. When someone that young tells you that they feel more at home with a bunch of criminals that they ever did with their own family then you step up and take notice.

David is still the guardian for his sister but being Made will give him more money and also the support of the whole family.

Ana moved beside me taking my mind off the club and to the beautiful naked woman lay there. Hugo was in what Ana calls his room now as his toys are all over the living room of our bedroom suite. It's like having a messy teenage as I trip over his things. I don't know if he is put out because he doesn't sleep in the exact room as us any more or he is just enjoying his space.

I placed a kiss on Ana's lips, wanting to wake her up with a kiss before she goes off to the bakery. With all the preparations for this evening, I will be at the club for most of the day and most likely won't see her until I get home tonight. Ana will be very well protected as she will have high security with her today, including Hugo.

"Morning princess," I said in-between the kisses I left on her breasts.

"Morning Christian," she mumbled before moaning as I sucked on her nipple hard. I pulled back from Ana to look at the door where I could hear scratching. We had to lock it as he jumped up hitting the handle with his paws and was in the room and on the bed before we could do anything so I don't think he is happy to be left out.

"When did we have a child" Ana laughed before sitting up.

"Never mind child, when did we have a stroppy teenager," I said as Ana got up, putting one of my t-shirts on before opening the door and going through it quickly before he could come in.

Putting my boxers and jogging pants on I followed them to the back door where Ana stood waiting for him to come inside.

"It's freezing out here and it's not even winter," Ana said shivering from the cold.

"Go and get some clothes on then," I said swatting her arse as she walked passed me to get dressed.

"Behave, Christian," she said rubbing herself.

"Never," I told her, letting Hugo in and then followed her up the stairs.

…

I was stood by my dad's side watching him do the blood oath on David and Ian, a drop of blood to symbolize the birth into the family. He had them recite the oath of loyalty to this family which they gladly took.

David had done this once before but it would need to be repeated for him to be Made once again. If people ask why he has to repeat it, the only thing that they would be told would be that he wasn't ready then and was given the chance to do it when ready. If they don't like the answer they can fuck off.

"Congratulations you two," I said shaking their hands as they were welcomed into the family by everyone in the room.

"Thank you, sir," David said followed by Ian repeating his sentiments. They would both remain in the warehouse for the time being but instead of them working for someone down there, they would be running the place. I want to bring them onto my crew at some point but I had so much to do at this point with the Lupo's missing, it was easier to bring them on once the cowards had been found.

"Son how's Ana holding up," my dad asked patting me on the shoulder as I went to join him and my brothers at their table. Frankie, Mac and Antonio asked to be here and it was granted. Usually, only the Grey family would be in attendance at the ceremony but considering David and Ian were the catalyst to us finding Moretti and Rodriguez they wanted to attend and besides they are family too.

"Ana is just Ana. Perfect. She puts me to shame with how strong she is and banned me from watching the video any more telling me I was going to get square eyes" they all laughed, knowing my Ana so well.

"She's right Christian, looking at it isn't going to stop that vile woman coming into the club. We have to be thankful for the result we had because I for one do not even want to comprehend my life without my daughter in it. Let it go son" I nodded to Frankie, taking the beer that Ros had just handed around the table. I would prefer something stronger but I was driving and I didn't want to give the cops some excuse to take me in and to give me a list of charges they could add on.

We had brought the dancers in for tonight. Being Made is always so serious for the ceremony but is a party atmosphere afterwards and David and Ian certainly seemed to be having fun.

"Hey bro, what are we doing for your bachelor party now that we know the date," Elliot asked me.

"No idea, but if there are any strippers nearby, my best men will have two black eyes each," I said to both Ethan and Elliot. I couldn't decide between my brothers for my best man and I didn't want to, so I chose them both.

"Oh come on Christian, you have to have strippers. Kate said she is getting Ana some" I coughed on my drink.

"What the fuck are you talking about. No fucking stripper is getting within fifty feet of my Ana."

"Hey don't shoot the messenger, I'm only going off what Kate told me" I was pissed, why hadn't Ana said anything.

I got up going to my office looking at the time on my watch. 10.45pm I hope she is still up.

"Hey sweetheart," she said when she answered, her voice immediately calming me.

"Hi, Princess is that Hugo" I can hear the dog snoring, shit he's loud.

"Yes," she laughed "He's keeping me company until you get home, I was trying to read but his snorts in his sleep keep disturbing me."

"Sounds like Hugo. Ana, has Kate talked about your bachelorette party yet," I asked her.

"No, do I have to have one." I slumped into my chair in relief that she hasn't already agreed to this.

Fuck I'm a hypocrite, I have attended many bachelor party's for the men who work for us and strippers were always involved but that shit just doesn't interest me.

"No Princess, not if you don't want. Kate has said to Elliot that she is getting you strippers and he was planning to do the same for me."

"WHAT!" shit she's pissed. "Christian if some stripper comes near you, fuck being a doctor. I know all the parts of the body that cause the most pain, both on you and the stripper. I love you Christian but I'm not putting up with that shit."

"Hey Princess, I don't want a stripper, I've already told my brothers there will be trouble if they start that shit. I told you the other night, I'm not interested in that."

"But it's something that is done, isn't it" I wish I hadn't brought it up now, or at least brought it up when I could hold her.

"Normally yes they are there, usually to entertain the singles in the crowd. My mum told you cheating is looked down on in our family and it is, being Made makes you part of that family too. I would never do that to you, Ana, never."

"I know Christian, I'm sorry for shouting at you."

"I love you Ana so much, don't ever forget that. I will be home soon ok, wait up for me."

"OK," she said as I disconnected the call.

Note to self, never talk about other women to my fiancée especially strippers unless I want to wake up with my cock on the pillow beside me.

I sighed getting up and walked back into the club where David was getting a lap dance while all the other young ones cheered on. I'm too old for this shit.

I retook my seat next to Elliot punching him hard in the shoulder.

"What the fuck was that for," he said looking pissed.

"For making me upset my fiancée" I finished my drink down in one go before standing. "I'm getting out of here, I have other things to do."

I said goodbye to our family before I went over to David and Ian shaking their hands and left the club. The cool air was nice compared to the heat inside, for November it was just what I needed to stay alert. So opening the windows and letting the cold air into the car, I drove home.

I walked into the house seeing the light on in the kitchen. Heading that way I found Ana stood at the door in one of my old hoodies waiting for Hugo to come in.

I walked behind her wrapping my arms around her pulling her to me.

"I'm sorry princess," I said kissing her head as she turned in my arms.

"No, I'm sorry for going off on you and threatening you. I know you have an image to keep up, I just" she trailed off.

"Just what Ana, talk to me"

"I don't want to lose us because you have to behave a certain way in front of your men."

"Hey, the only thing that matters is us. If people in this family, blood or Made don't like the way I am with you then they can go and fuck off. Yes, you are the only one who gets to see all of me, they only see the Underboss but inside, even at the club I am still your Christian. A bachelor party in the sense we have at the club is more about paying respect and celebrating. Men come and give a monetary gift to the groom before enjoying the entertainment on offer. It is very rare that the groom partakes in anything but the alcohol that is in abundance on the night. If he does, he won't last long in this family." I have realised in all this, I'm shit at explaining thing and always feel like I'm stumbling over my words.

"You would kill one of your men for cheating," she asked me.

"No, but if they can't stay faithful to their marriage then what's to say they will stay faithful to the family."

We let Hugo in, as I said hello before we headed up to our room. I needed a shower, I don't know whether it is the business at the club or knowing there are dancers nearby but I always need a shower when I get home, sort of like cleanse myself.

…

The days went by quickly as our engagement party approached, I wish it was our wedding day but arrangements took time as my mother told me every time I said about wanting to get married sooner. If I wouldn't end up shot I would take Ana away for a quick wedding and have the July ceremony as a blessing but my girl deserves the big wedding.

The press and the cops were all having a fit that there were so many mob family's coming to town. My dad had an announcement done with Frankie which had a full page spread in the Seattle Times. I think he wanted the cops to shit themselves and with what Sam was telling us it was working. Whenever one of us stepped out of the house there was either cop or pap sat at the end of the driveway. We have had a few close ones with Hugo. Even though they were warned what he was like with Ana, the paps still tried to get close to ask Ana stupid questions.

"Asking Ana, if she had met my Goomah yet" was the time they realised not to mess with my Ana as she grabbed the pap by the front of his shirt and threaten to set Hugo on him who was growling and snarling away next to her.

Our guests had arrived from Italy, the Costa and the Rossi families and all with their wives who immediately took to Ana. The wives had only seen her for a short while at the Funeral so they took time to get to know her more now. Her Italian was getting a little better but as they talked to her in English it was easier for her to understand what they said.

We had friends coming from Chicago also who arrived tomorrow, the day of the party.

"Where are you" I called walking into the bakery. It was due to open on Monday and Ana was excited about that. Flyers had been put through the doors of the streets surrounding the bakery and all the family's we knew throughout the area were excited about the opening.

Ethan had taken some of Ana's tiramisu into Palermo for the chef to taste and he loved it. He said he wasn't going to use the wholesaler where he usually bought it from any more and was going to use Ana for his dessert supplies from now on. She hadn't even opened yet and she was already supplying the hottest Italian restaurant around.

"Hello, Mr Grey," Hannah said coming from the kitchen area. Hannah was Gail's niece and like Ana, had wanted to go to pastry school but was unable to get into the college she wanted. Jason introduces them and after she visited the bakery with Ana and they spent some time baking and talking, Ana offered her a job and she started two days later. It has worked out well for us because we would rather have people work for Ana that are already part of the family than bring in outsiders and worry about security issues then.

"Ana's in the back" she laughed.

"What's he done now" I groaned and knew immediately as Hugo walked into the main area of the shop looking like a polar bear instead of a Neapolitan mastiff.

I walked past him after patting his head into what is normally a spotless stainless steel kitchen and now resembles a winter wonderland.

"Having fun Ana?" I asked seeing she was covered in icing sugar.

" I don't know whether to put myself outside and wait for winter or sing Let it go, I look like fucking Olaf. And you mister" she said pointing to Hugo who was trying to hide behind me.

"You can hide all you want but I can still see your fluffy arse, stay away from the flour, sugar or icing" I couldn't stop laughing at the scene in front of me, I know she can't have him here when the bakery opens, I think he is just making sure she misses him.

"Do you want me to help clean up or get him out of here of a bit?" I said kissing her lips and tasting the sugar there. We are having a cleaning crew in this weekend anyway but it will need doing before then, now. The opening was on Monday, Thanksgiving week. She must be mad but she said she is used to jumping in at the deep end so just wants to get stuck in.

"Please take him out, he was bored so obviously found his own entertainment."

I kissed Ana again before taking Hugo to the park nearby. Wherever we walked he left white footprints behind him, marking the route we had taken. The cops would probably think they had struck gold with the amount of white powder that now littered the floor, then again I would love to see their faces when they realised it was just sugar. With the wind blowing strong, by the time we had reached the exit of the park his fur now looked like a faded version of the black that it was.

"Come on boy lets go and find Ana," I said as he started pulling me hearing her name. We walked to Luke who was sat in the car watching the bakery.

"The sign looks good now it's up," he said as we looked above the store seeing _Hugo and Carlotta's Italian Delights._

"Yes it's all coming together nicely, has anyone been in," I asked him as he shook his head.

"Locals being nosy but no one to worry about, Ryan said the back is quiet. What happened to Hugo" he asked me as I shook my head.

"Wanted a white November," I said stroking his head getting a sticky hand. He will need a bath when we get home later, somehow I don't think he will mind.

We walked back into the bakery taking a seat in the seating area that had been set up. Ana wanted a small area for customers to sit inside and also outside the premises. We had received all the paperwork through our channels which is complete and Ana has fire certificates in place so come opening day she will be ready to go.

"Do you want a coffee Christian?" Ana asked coming out of the kitchen as Hugo sat down next to me.

"Please Ana" she came over placing a bowl of water in front of Hugo who hadn't moved. He knows he's in trouble so is sulking as Ana patted his head before going back into the kitchen.

She came back a few minutes later placing a coffee in front of me before sitting with her tea.

"Hows the kitchen looking," I asked her.

"Clean now, he has never done that before. I was measuring some icing sugar out to make some buttercream frosting for the cupcakes I had made and he saw the cloud it can make and decided to make his own, knocking the bag over. Don't laugh I will leave you to clean up next time" she said before joining me in my laughter.

"Hold on did you say cupcakes," I said remembering what she had said.

"Yes do you one" I nodded my head as Ana went into the kitchen coming back with four cupcakes on a plate.

"Didn't you bring any for yourself," I asked as she called me a pig.

We enjoyed the peace while Hugo enjoyed his own cake complete with frosting.

"Is he going to be hyper from the sugar now?" I asked Ana looking at Hugo trying to lick frosting off his nose.

"No, he had a doggy cupcake without all the sugar."

"Since when have you made dog cakes" I wiped the frosting off his nose as he licked it from my finger.

"Since I have had a dog, just don't take any out of the blue tub, there Hugo's."

Ana got up to take our cups back into the kitchen as I took the plate the cakes were on. I saw the blue tub on the side.

"What are you doing with the other cupcakes," I asked Ana as she put them into a tub.

"We are having dinner at your parent's house remember so I am taking them there unless you eat them all" I wonder if Elliot wants a cupcake I thought taking one from Hugo's box and added them with the others. They had different cases on so I just have to make sure no one else got that one. It will teach him from causing all the shit with Ana and strippers.

We left the bakery heading to my parent's house with Luke in front and Ryan behind. Ana doesn't say anything, she is used to having them around.

As soon as we arrived at the house my mother took the box from my hands saying she was hiding them from my dad until later.

With all the family's sat around the table as we ate dinner, as usual talk turned to engagements and weddings. We were deciding whether to have the reception here at my parents or at the Fairmont where the engagement party was. I know Elliot wanted to ask Kate but with the way my mum has been so far with my wedding, he said he is going to kidnap Kate and take her to Vegas and deal with the consequences after. I told him to find another doctor because Ana was not patching him up.

"Oh Ana made cupcakes today," my mother said.

"And turned into a snowman while she did it," I said quickly getting up and away from Ana before she hit me as I laughed. I offered to get the cakes while I was up. I went around the table placing one in front of everyone before giving Elliot his special one.

Everyone tucked in giving Ana the praise she deserved for such good cakes.

"Were you having a trial run for next week, Ana?" Kate asked her.

"Yes, I just wanted to see how the new ovens worked, make sure that they baked as well as when I did them at home but on a bigger scale".

I was trying to hide my laughter as Elliot devoured the cupcake. He didn't even say anything. It was Ana who was about to say something as I brought her lips to mine.

"You're cruel" she laughed seeing the cake wrapper that he had in his hand.

"Why is he cruel," Elliot asked Ana as she turned to me.

"You can tell him, I'm not."

"Did you enjoy your cupcake bro?" I asked him kindly.

"Yes it was nice, not as sweet as normal, is it a new flavour."

"Yep, its called dog food" his face hit the floor as the room laughed.

"What the fuck do you mean dog food"

"It wasn't dog food Elliot, ignore your brother. It didn't have the sugar in it like a normal cupcake and all the ingredients are natural so it doesn't have anything in it you wouldn't normally eat. I make them for Hugo so he doesn't miss out" he got up coming around the table pissed.

"What have I done to cause you to give me a dog cake," he asked me as I stood up now.

"One-word strippers," I said as my mother stood in front of me.

"Boys take it outside if you're going to kill each other, I don't want blood on my carpet" mum said as Elliot and I laughed before sitting back down.

"Ana do you have any more of those cupcakes," Elliot asked her as she looked to the tin that she was going to take home with Hugo's cakes inside.

"Those are Hugo's, I normally make his favourite peanut butter ones but they are just plain."

He got up taking two out of the tub giving one to Hugo and tucked into the other himself. "Cheers" he laughed as Hugo barked at him, not happy he was stealing his cakes.

…

We were on our way to the Fairmont where my parents had hired the largest room they had. Elliot had told me there were cops outside practically surrounding the hotel and because they couldn't do anything they were trying to seem intimidating when they just looked ridiculous. They had already checked for bugs, finding quite a few especially in the women's bathroom, why they think of Ana as the weakest link I don't know.

We pulled up outside as our door was opened. The cameras were going off, we're not fucking celebrities so why they are interested I don't know. I pulled Hugo's leash to me making sure he didn't bite anyone. Being in such a large crown panicked Ana sometimes so having him there with us was important. I got out first seeing a wall of our men in front of me, our dads, granddads, my brothers, Mac, and our security all there to make sure Ana gets in ok. It might be excessive but with the announcement not only will the cops and press know where we are but also will our enemy's. The Lupo's had still yet to be found, probably hiding like the cowards they were but we will find them.

We walked into the hotel with one hand on her waist and the other on the leash. People moved back as Hugo walked by. The hotel grumbled at first when we told them we were bringing a dog but they soon shut up with the money they were making for tonight and the nights our guests occupied the rooms.

"Are you ok Ana?" I asked her now we were safe inside.

"Yes I could do without the flashes though, I have white lights before my eyes."

"You should see a doctor about that, I could recommend a brilliant one." I let her get her eyesight back in focus before I squeezed her hand. "Ready," I asked as she nodded. I leaned down to kiss her lips as we walked in the large room to loud applause.

All our families were clapping as we made our way to our seats. Once seated everyone took theirs also. Hugo settled onto the floor between Ana and my mother but always watching everyone around. My dad rose from his seat and invited Frankie to go up to the small stage where a band would be playing later.

"Are you sure this is our engagement and not wedding" Ana whispered as my dad took the microphone.

"That will be bigger" I kissed her lips before turning to our fathers.

"We would like to welcome our family and friends from near and far for coming to this very happy occasion for our families. As you all know family is at the heart of everything we do and going forward that will only grow stronger" my dad smiled before turning to Frankie

"Thank you, I think you will struggle to find two more proud fathers at the moment as we share this very joyous occasion with you. The engagement of my daughter Anastasia Mancini Lambert to Christian Trevelyan Grey."

"Anastasia Mancini Lambert," I said to Ana quietly as she nodded.

"Yes it's time for people to realise who I really am, I would change it properly but as we are getting married in nine months it seemed silly to change it from Steele until we get married in July. Until then, that is what I will be known as."

Ana and I spoke quietly between us before we heard our dads call our names, getting up we walked towards the stage. The plan was to leave Hugo with my mother but he had other plans and followed waiting to sit at Ana's side. Those from Italy who knew him laughed at the proud look he had on his face to be up here with us.

Ana kissed her dad and mine before standing by my side where she would stay for the rest of our lives, Pup included.

"Thank you for coming today to celebrate our engagement. We just wanted to thank our families for arranging this party and making sure every detail is perfect for us. Our wedding day is set for July 30th of next year so I hope you will keep that day free and more information will be sent to you closer to the time when the walls don't have ears" everyone knew what I meant as laughter went around the room.

Even though there were no bugs left in the room, there is nothing to say the serving staff are not carrying them. Even if they did, with the interference Jammers Barney had situated throughout the room they were as good as useless anyway. Besides all business talk is to be left for other times, this is a party after all and the last thing I want to talk about tonight is guns, drugs or whatever else they were selling.

"Do you want to say something princess?" I said putting the microphone in front of her thinking she wouldn't take it but as always she surprises me.

"I Just wanted to say thank you for the warm welcome I have received from many of you here that I have met before, I really appreciate the way you have welcomed me into this family" she looked down to Hugo who barked. Everyone started to laugh as she rolled her eyes. "OK welcomed us into this family," she said rubbing Hugo's head before she passed the microphone back to my dad as she hugged hers.

As we walked back to our seats I wanted to introduce Ana to another important family that is based in Chicago.

"Princess this is Aldo and Pippa Romano. They are part of our extended family from Chicago."

Pippa stepped forwards speaking in Italian as she cupped Ana's face kissing her cheeks while it was Aldo who rolled his eyes.

"English, woman English. Even the dog is struggling to understand you" Ana was giggling beside us and laughed even more where Hugo was looking at them with his head to the side wondering what the fuck she was saying.

"I'm sorry my child, Grace and your grandmothers have told me all about you and I couldn't wait to meet you."

"It's ok, it's lovely to meet you too."

"Now this is the super dog I have heard of," Aldo said putting his hand out for Hugo to sniff.

I know my dad or grandfather must have told them what Hugo is like. There two sons came up introducing themselves to Ana. It had been a while since I had seen Dante and Federico and I knew we would talk business while they were here at some point but not tonight, not when I was celebrating my engagement to Ana.

We excused ourselves as Ana went to the bathroom. Being a ladies room, I stayed outside. If I saw or heard anything suspicious though I would be in there but I had the next best thing so I did not need to.

"Do know how hard it is to pee with a dogs head stuck under the door watching you," she said laughing as I joined in with her.

We walked back to our table with our arms wrapped around her and our dog at her other side.

Our evening was a lot of fun, the cops stayed outside observing the comings and going in the hotel. I danced with my fiancée twirling her around the room before passing her off to her father. Max had Ana dancing as well while the band played when it was his turn. We thought he would be tired by now with it being after 10 pm but if he wasn't with us he was off causing mischief with Hugo. My parents had arranged for an engagement cake and seeing both Max and Hugo with frosting on their faces it wasn't hard to figure out where they had been.

My mother was in fine form, threatening to go up and sing with the band, how much she had drunk I don't know but she was having a good time so that's all that mattered. Ana had only drunk one Cosmo before going back to the water. I think she wanted to keep a clear head with so many people around but had been dancing with most of our family so I don't think she had drunk much anyway.

She was currently dancing with Mac, who I know was drunk. What they were laughing at I don't know but I soon found out when I cut in.

"Your dad thinks if he plies your mum with drink he will keep her away from the stage, he is just making her worse."

We watched as my mother escaped my dad and got onto the stage dancing with the band. Yes, my dad had a reputation to uphold but not tonight, tonight it was family. Like with me my actions speak louder than words. If you think I'm soft because I show my girl affection, you will soon learn the hard way how wrong you can be. I'm not ashamed to admit like with my mum and dad, Ana has me by the balls and I have never been happier.

Getting ready to go home, I told them to turn the music off as the room was totally quiet for a moment. Hugo was lay on Ana's foot snoring his head off as laughter went around the room, he was so loud Ana said her foot was vibrating.

"Son don't forget to get started on our grandbabies," my mother said as my grandmother and Beatrice nodded beside them. As soon as we tell them we have a baby on the way they will be knitting.

Ana hugged her dad as the music started up again, Hugo was now sat beside me as I stroked his ear. Walking out to see the cops and Paps were still there our dads had walked with us. Hugo growled before barking once to tell them to back the fuck up.

"What are you doing tomorrow son," my dad asked me.

"Absofuckinglutely nothing. I'm locking the gate and having Ana to myself for a day unless Ana has other plans" I looked down to Ana as she smiled shaking her head. All mine for a day, I can't wait.

I helped her into the car where Jason was waiting to go home. We put Hugo in the back where he quickly lay down. Luke and Ryan were waiting front and back as we all pulled out one after the other.

"Tired princess," I asked her as she looked up to me.

"No," she said smiling at me and palmed my cock.

"Jason put your foot down, we have plans," I said as I crashed my lips to hers.

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **I have been asked many times if Ray will be in this story. I have been trying to find a part for him to come in but so far it will be in only one chapter and will be a while yet before he appears unless I can work out more for him.**

 **Until next time**

 **Caroline**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything fifty**

 **All mistakes are my own.**

APOV

"Princess, I need to get going" Christian said as I turned to walk into his arms. I was on the jetty watching Hugo sniff around the beach. The water is cold so I don't think he will even stick a paw in tonight, I hope so anyway.

Christian was due at the club tonight as this was his usual late night and the girls were coming over. The men were all on edge as there had been some movement at the house in Portland where the Lupo's lived. The parents had been seen entering but as yet there was no sign of their sons. Having no boss to answer to any more as he was dead they were no longer in charge of Portland, Carrick had seen to that. Even though it is their home town they are now in Grey territory so I have no idea what happens to them now.

The families were also in planning mode, to get the guns that were taken before I had even met Christian.

"I'm not sure what time I will be home but there will be security all around the house outside and Luke will be in the security office."

"I'll be fine, apart from greeting and saying goodbye to our families and letting Hugo out I have no intention of leaving the house. Have you sorted all the plans out for your raid yet" I said smiling.

"Raid, we're the mafia not the cops" he said kissing me.

"No matter what you call it you're still planning to break into a police facility" I laughed.

"We will get it all sorted out, just need to figure out a distraction so they don't think it's us." he leaned his head down to mine, kissing my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me as he deepened the kiss as our tongues moved together. I love this man so much and being in his arms is my favourite place.

"I will see you tonight, I love you princess."

"Love you."

I walked with Christian back through the house now that Hugo had finished on the beach. He barked for him to come back as we watched Christian's car disappear from sight before I pulled a grumpy dog back inside and locked the door.

I went to put the dishes away that had been washed earlier before making sure the kitchen was clean.

Sitting down on the couch I put my feet up waiting for everyone to arrive. The bakery had only been open for a couple of days and I had been run off my feet with the customers coming in and also making the orders for Ethan's restaurant. It was a lot of fun but hard work and I enjoyed getting up in the morning knowing I was following my dream.

The phone beside me went and I knew from the tone it would be the security office.

"Hi Luke" I said upon answering it.

"Ana, Eamon Kavanagh is on his way up to the house."

I thanked him getting up to go to the door. Claire and the rest of the girls were due in an hour but I wanted to talk to Eamon first.

"Hello sweetheart" Eamon said as he came in through the door hugging me to him.

"Hi, how are you, every time I see Claire you are at work" I asked him as we walked into the living room.

"Work is crazy as always. Claire told me the bakery has been busy so I hope you have saved me some" I squeezed his hand before walking to the kitchen and came back with his favourite, salted caramel cupcakes.

"That's what I am talking about" he said putting so much into his mouth I was worried he would choke.

"What did you want to talk to me about."

"I want you to be a part of my wedding. I have been with you and Claire a long time and I wouldn't be here without you both."

"Ana, I will be honoured to play any part in your wedding."

"I know you spoke to my dad when he thanked you for looking after me and you told him you were my guardian, looking after me until you could give me back to my real family. That's what I would like you to do. On my wedding day I would like to leave the house with you before going to the church where you hand me over to my dad so he can give me away to Christian. I know it sounds silly but I want you there, I want you to be a part of this."

"Sweetheart it's not silly and I will be there, I promise and I will give you away to your father with the pride I always have for you and your sisters."

I hugged him tight to me, even after all these years he still smelled that dad smell. Funny my dad has the same smell.

Hearing the gate bell, Luke came through the living room letting us know the girls were here.

"And that's my cue to leave" Eamon got up laughing.

"You don't have to go."

"Oh but I do, I've been around you when you have been drunk and drunk Grace is scary. I haven't gotten over your engagement party yet" he laughed before I walked him to the door.

"Leaving so soon Eamon" Grace came over linking her arm with mine.

"Now you're here, I'm running for cover" he hugged us all Grace included before he left.

"Get the music on, I have alcohol" Rhian said as we walked into the house.

…

Shit I'm tipsy, I never drink but for once I wanted to let my hair down. I feel safe here at home and I can relax or maybe like Hugo I am hoping my brain switches off, trying to drown out the screech Mia is doing at the moment. Is that even singing!

Trying to decide on wedding colours, bridesmaid dresses and flowers when you are drinking is a bad idea especially the colours Kate was shouting out.

"Purble, geen and elllo are good wedding colours" Kate said as laughter went around the room.

"Remind me to stay at the back of the church at your wedding then, besides we only need red and you could all be the Teletubbies" I told her.

"Oh fuck" Kate said laughing as she fell off the side of the couch and stayed lying on the floor. "The room is spinning."

"Come on, you will look perfect in that dress" Grace said pointing to the magazines.

"I would look like an Eton mess, meringue dress with a red sash" I nearly joined Kate I was laughing so much.

"Ana, what do you want for your wedding, where is Ana" I heard Claire say.

"Fuck mum how many have you had. Mia for fuck's sake shut the fuck up, they will think the cats are screeching across the Sound" wrong thing to say to Mia as she sang louder.

"I don't think she gives a fuck" my grandmother said as we all laughed.

"OK put talk of the wedding to the side for one minute. When is my grandbaby coming. You need to get started I'm not getting any younger."

"I'll second that" grandma said.

"Well with the amount of alcohol I have consumed, my baby will have a hangover so I hope I am not pregnant yet."

I could feel my phone vibrating beside me, reaching down the side of the couch cushion where it had gone. When I pulled it out it had gone off so I put it on my lap to wait for it to ring again which it did seconds later. I got up falling back down before moving away from the others so I might be able to hear myself think.

"She's pissed" Kate laughed as I moved away.

"We're all pissed dear" Grace said laughing.

"Hellooo" I said hearing a laugh on the phone.

"Hi Princess are you ok, you sound funny."

"I'm ok, Hugo's not though. His paws are holding his ears down" his laughter was getting louder.

"What do you mean."

"Mia's singing so he is covering his ears" I told him.

"Ana how much have you had to drink" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Only two or five, I Can't remember. I remember now, two and a little bit I think. I don't drink often so I get drunk quicker. Your mum and our grandmothers keep going on about babies Christian. I'm considering joining Hugo and jumping in the sound with him. It might sober me up."

"ANA, STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM THE WATER."

"You don't have to shout, you're louder than Mia and that is saying something."

"Sorry Princess, please drink some water for me and if Hugo needs to go out get Luke or Ryan to take him out ok" I know he is probably texting Luke while we speak, making sure I don't go out of the door.

"I know why I don't drink, I have a mouth like the Sahara even though I have drunk liquid" I took a long drink of water from the bottle I had just gotten out of the fridge.

"Princess what are you drinking now."

"Your bourbon, only kidding the water you told me to drink" I laughed hearing his protest at first.

"We are on our way home."

"We?" I asked him.

"Yes we, I am saving my fiancée and my dog from our mad families."

"I thought you were not home until tomorrow morning" I asked him.

"The club is quiet and everyone has been in that was due and by the sound of it I'm needed more there than here."

"I spoke to Eamon earlier."

"When you were sober" he asked me laughing as I blew a raspberry at him.

"Yes when I was sober, he is going to give me to my dad on our wedding day."

"That's perfect Ana, I will see you soon. Drink some more water please, I Love you."

"I love you too" I said before hanging up.

I walked towards the door opening it to let Hugo escape scaring the crap out of myself when Luke came up behind me.

"Shit you need a bell, my heart is in my mouth" I told him as he slipped passed me.

"I did call your name but in this racket, it's no wonder you couldn't hear me"

...

I watched Hugo running rings around Luke as he was trying to get him inside. It was playtime and as I was banned from going outside he could deal with it himself.

I felt his arms around me before I heard him, with Grace now on the karaoke, I'm not surprised.

"Are you drunk" he asked me kissing my neck.

"I've sobered up a bit drinking water. I just hope I am sober in the morning otherwise people will be getting wonky cakes."

"If people don't like their cakes, bring them home. They won't go to waste here" he opened the door placing his hands over my ears so as not to make me jump and shouted Hugo who immediately came to the door.

Luke flopped down in the lounger outside, out of breath as Christian closed the door.

"Show yourself out, you know where the door is" he called to everyone else before I was over his shoulder and on our way upstairs leaving Ryan instructions to lock up.

His mother was protesting about her son not having manners but as soon as we were in our living room and the door was shut Hugo soon relaxed in his bed. Christian carried me through to our bedroom shutting the door and locking it.

"Now Miss Mancini Lambert what am I going to do with your drunken arse" he laughed as I was put down on our bed flopping backwards.

"Anything you want as long as you don't disturb my sleep" I grumbled startling awake when I heard his laughter.

My eyes closed as I felt my clothes slowly being removed, I don't know if my jeans came off as I was soon fast asleep.

…

Waking to the alarm the following morning, my mouth was dry, so dry. Why the fuck I drank when I had to get up in the morning I don't know. It was always a Tuesday night thing when I worked at the hospital as I was off the next day but with a new career I need to move my social life around to fit in with it.

I kissed Christian goodbye apologising for how I was last night and he laughed, telling me I was a cute drunk and to let my hair down anytime I needed. Not for a long while I think. I arrived at the bakery just after seven with my usual entourage in tow. One of them always comes in with me and stays in the seating area until the doors open at nine. Where they go then I don't know but I doubt they go far. I know if I was selling bread I would have to be here a lot earlier but this time suits me and I was up a lot earlier when I worked in the hospital.

I had the Cannoli done and cupcakes in the fridges before we opened. The Amaretti cookies and gingerbread which were Max's favourites were cooling on the racks and other than that everything else was ready. I also baked constantly throughout the day as some things sold faster than others.

We quickly realised by lunchtime on Monday that there was no way we could do this with two, Rhian and Claire volunteered to come in and help me out until I hired more staff. It would give me a chance to spend more time in the kitchen than running to the front when it picked up. The problem with hiring more staff though was Christian preferred it to be someone we already know in the family.

The morning had gone fast and so had the lunchtime rush. Tomorrow is Thanksgiving and even though I jumped in at the deep end instead of waiting to open next week I was glad I did. I already had a few orders for birthday cakes, having taken photos of the cakes I had already made over the years. My dad had them all printed out and made into a book for people to view.

My grandmother had been in most of the day sitting in the kitchen and chatting to me while I worked. She was the only one apart from Christian's grandmother that didn't drink last night.

Christian hadn't been in today and I knew with him having Hugo it would be hard as he couldn't come in any more. After cleaning up and knowing I would be back on Friday I shut everything up walking out with Luke.

…

I pulled through the gate back home, longing for a bath or at least a bowl of hot water for my feet. Christian said he was sorting dinner out tonight, what that entailed because he couldn't cook I didn't know but after baking all day I was looking forward to putting my feet up.

Getting out of the car I was nearly knocked over by Hugo, my face was thoroughly licked and I'm sure I was completely slobbered on.

"Did you miss me boy" I said rubbing his stomach.

"This boy missed you too" Christian said pulling me into his arms and using his sleeve, he wiped the side of my face.

"I miss you both too, I wish I could have him at the bakery then you could come in more."

"Everything will work itself out. As soon as you find your footing and get more hands in to help you. There will be more time to sneak out the back with me" he said leaning down and kissing my lips.

Christian had ordered from the Fairmont and had them deliver dinner for us which was on the table when I had showered, changing into my pyjamas. It was nice to relax and I stuck to water this time. No more alcohol for me for a long while.

…

I woke up Thanksgiving morning to my fiancé with his head between my legs, I mean what a way to wake up and resting my heels on his back he had better access to where he wanted to be.

He kissed his way up my body before kissing my lips and whispering "good morning" before he entered me. My back arched off the bed into him as my body shook with the pleasure he was giving me. He sucked on my breast before moving back to my lips, all while he moved inside me. I met him thrust for thrust wanting him to speed up as my orgasm approached. I dug my heels into his arse not letting him move as I shattered around him taking him with me.

"I love you princess" he panted out kissing me again.

"Love you too."

…

After a morning of baking, at home this time I had everything that I needed for Thanksgiving round at Grace and Carrick.

I can't imagine it to be a quiet affair and with Hugo thrown into the mix it would probably be chaos.

Arriving at their house, the driveway was already filled up with cars. I passed Christian the pies I had been holding, telling him to keep his face out of it. He has already had two slices back at home because I have learned to make double since I have met Christian, one pie for wherever we are going to and one for home.

"Happy Thanksgiving you two" Carrick greeted us at the door with Grace following behind.

She hugged us both before taking the pies from Christian, knowing they wouldn't last long in the company of him and his dad.

"Happy Thanksgiving sweetheart" my dad said hugged me to him.

"You too dad" I hugged my grandparents next and Mac before moving onto Christian's Grandparents.

"How's your head Ana" Grace asked me laughing.

"Fine but Christian can drink my alcohol today. We are going to have to change our night out to a different day because I had to drag myself to the bakery yesterday morning" she laughed before going into the kitchen.

The house filled up pretty quickly, my sisters came with Ethan and Elliot and then Claire and Eamon arrived. Once everyone was seated my grandmother asked if she could say a prayer. I didn't think with them being from Italy they would celebrate Thanksgiving but they told me they have spent so much time over here in the past that when they are here for any holiday they just joined in and embrace it.

Listening to my grandmother's prayer thanking the Lord for our food but more importantly her family she went on to say what she was thankful for. Her children even though my mother wasn't with them as long as she should have been and the gift of her granddaughter.

I reached over squeezing her hand when she started to get upset. She picked my hand up kissing the back before squeezing it again.

We were talking and laughing about past Thanksgivings, Claire was telling everyone about the first year we had Hugo and he was trying to get the uncooked turkey off the counter nearly getting his head stuck in it in the process.

"He hasn't changed much then" grace asked me as I shook my head.

He was currently eating his own Thanksgiving dinner of turkey and vegetables lifting his head up when his name was mentioned having mash potatoes all on his nose. He won't need feeding when he gets home then, who am I kidding he is always eating something.

"Sis what colours did we decide on the other night" Kate asked me as I started laughing.

"I don't remember a lot but I think the colours were purple green and yellow. The men in purple tux's"

"Eh princess, please tell me I'm not wearing purple" Christian said sounding worried.

"No you're the one in yellow."

I think if it could, his mouth could have hit the floor.

"The only colours I like so far on what we have looked at is pale pink or sky blue but I won't make you wear pink although a pale pink waistcoat might look nice."

"I will wear a bin bag if the result is us getting married but I'm leaning more to the blue that the pink" he said kissing my lips.

Christian turned to speak to his dad about something they were planning as I talked about wedding cakes to Grace.

"You can't make your own wedding cake Ana, that's like making your own birthday cake" Grace told me.

"It wouldn't be the first time I am making my own cake and I will make a special one for Hugo and Elliot."

"I heard that" Elliot said throwing a napkin my way which Christian caught before throwing it back.

Carrick got up to answer the phone but when he came back he didn't look happy.

"Dad what's wrong" Christian said as his dad sat down.

"That was Sam on the phone, a missing person report has been filed for Philip Beltran, apparently they have been asking people at the hospital if they know of his whereabouts. Someone has reported that Ana was arguing with him there on the day she walked out and they want to speak to her about what it was about and if she has any information about his disappearance. They are contacting anyone who they think had a disagreement with him or holds a grudge, anyone who may have any information on his location. He said he has been asked to call Ana to come in but called me instead."

The noise around the room was deafening as shouts went across the table, my fiancé and dad being the loudest.

"Well they had better bring me in as well then because I had words with him just before he was sacked" Eamon spoke up.

"What do I do" I said quietly not thinking anyone would hear me but Hugo barking had the room quiet.

"This is what they want, this is nothing to do with that vile man, they want her to go there so they can ask her what they want about this family. They think Ana is the weak link in this family so they are going for her first when in fact she is the strongest" Grace said as I mouthed thank you.

"Theo what does this mean" I asked him as he explained what being invited to the station means.

"You are not under arrested so you can leave at any time, if there is anything you don't want to answer just say no comment or don't answer at all."

"Can this be your distraction" I said and immediately Christian shook his head.

"No we're not using you just so we can get the guns out" he was pissed and rightly so but they had been planning this for a long time and they were just waiting for the right time to act.

I was shitting myself as Christian pulled my face to his.

"No Ana, I don't want you in there."

"I know Christian but they are going to keep at it. The cops were there that night when they came into the hospital, they saw him at the door trying to cause trouble. You always said they were grasping at straws and this is another one of those straws. Theo can you come with me" I asked as he nodded.

"Did you think I would let you step foot in there without me."

I didn't sleep much last night as every time I was going to nod off Christian entered me again. He needed the closeness as much as I did, I just hope he can get through the day without shooting the station up.

CPOV

Watching Ana walk through the station had my heart in my mouth, she blew me a kiss and told me she would see me soon.

They took great pride in telling me I couldn't go with her, I don't think they were happy that she chose my grandfather to represent her either. Ana had a beautiful antique broach attached to the silk scarf around her neck that belonged to my grandmother complete with the microphone that I could now hear everything through. Barney is good, as even if they check her for bugs they will not be able to pick it up. Shame we can't get one in the commissioner's office.

 **Mac has just messaged me they are on their way in, Barney had blocked off all the monitors. Their system is shit, it's a wonder they haven't been robbed – Dad**

I tried not to smirk to myself.

 **See you soon, get us a coffee from Starbucks on your way and smile for the cameras while you are there. The service in here is shit – Christian**

 **You're at the station, not a restaurant – Dad**

The interview had started after this Detective Clarke had introduced himself, telling her she wasn't under arrest and that she could leave at any time. His sidekick had introduced himself and now it was my family's turn to state their names.

"Theodore Trevelyan."

"Anastasia Mancini Lambert" I wanted to laugh but it would give me away at the stutters that went around the room.

"Miss Mancini is it now, when was the last time you spoke to Philip Beltran."

"The same night you did. I was getting constant harassment from him, that was stopping me from doing my job properly and I had enough so I quit, You were there when I left the building and he called me back trying to cause trouble. There are plenty of people at that hospital who can confirm his behaviour towards me" she is so polite to them as they try to pick a hole in her story but they couldn't.

They asked her who knew about the harassment at the hospital, did she know the two women who came forward to file sexual harassment charges against him and if she had seen him outside the hospital.

"Do you have any more questions for my client detective" my grandfather said sounding bored at their games.

I felt someone sit down next to me seeing my dad here.

"Sorry son I just got a call" he said aloud as the cops all flapped around that a suspected mob boss was now sat in reception.

"Hows Ana" he asked me while he handed me a coffee.

"I don't know, they took her through and she has been in there over an hour and has still not come out. I've been listening to music to try and calm myself down."

"They're ridiculous" he said walking up to the reception making the woman behind the counter practically fall off her chair when he demanded answers. I sipped from the coffee, hearing a beep through the headphones I had on as I looked down to my phone.

 **On our way into the station– Elliot**

The cops were trying to change tactics now asking if I have ever spoken to him, seen him but my grandfather was shutting every question down. They were pathetic and they had nothing on any of us but I suppose it served a purpose. I just wish Ana hadn't been in the middle of it. Elliot and Ethan arrived soon after.

"Detective last time you spoke to my client you carried out an unlawful interview with her not giving her a chance to gain legal representative. On top of that you asked her to gather information on the Grey family which she refused to do, is this going to end the same way because you will get the same answer as before. You have asked questions about her old boss which she had replied truthfully, now when we entered you told her she wasn't under arrest, is that still the case." I heard my grandfather say hearing a mumbled reply back.

"Then I would like my client to leave as this conversation is not going anywhere."

"Interview terminated at 2.27pm you are free to leave" I heard one of the cops say and the sound of chairs scraping back.

I looked down to my phone again showing my dad the message that had come through.

 **Done – Mac**

"Should have known you lot would get brought in at some point" I heard from the doorway seeing Ben Parker stood there. Smarmy bastard. We had been sat here another half hour and if they didn't let Ana out soon I was going back to get her out myself.

"If you would like to know I am waiting for my fiancée so why don't you run along and take some more photos" I told him.

"FUCKING GREYS" We heard shouted as a door slammed shut, looking to who had come out.

"What about us fucking Greys" my dad said turning to the man with the voice and now a stunned face.

"What are we being blamed for now. You know it's not very professional to be shouting obscenities across the station, there could have been children present" Elliot said.

The commissioner walked forward towards my dad. Finger pointing.

"I know you broke into the facility in Tacoma and stole the" he finished realising what he was saying. If he didn't stop with the pointing that would be the only thing that was broken.

"Stole what, I haven't been to Tacoma in a long time. We have been here for hours, check your CCTV if you don't believe me or are you going to say it is suddenly broken. If that is the case I was in Starbucks just before I was here, I'm sure I am on the CCTV there as well as the route I walked from there." my dad was getting pissed with him.

"Connors what are these people doing littering my reception area." he said turning to the man stood behind the reception desk.

"They are waiting for a visitor sir" he said.

"Ana is here" Parker said looking happy like he would get to interview her himself.

The doors opened that Ana had stepped through earlier as she came into sight with my grandfather. I walked forward a few steps and pulled her into my arms just immersing myself in her scent. I kissed her lips before pulling her close as she smiled at me. When she looked back towards the men stood before us, the sad look was back on her face as I willed myself not to laugh.

The way the commissioner was talking, you would have thought we had done something wrong. They had no proof of anything though and would learn that the hard way if they continued the way they were going.

Walking towards the front doors Ana turned to talk to Parker. "Say hello to Andrea for me" she said as we continue on our way, we hadn't gotten far when he shouted to Ana.

"Stay the fuck away from my wife Ana."

We all got in front of Ana and you could see the commissioner start to panic if this kicks off.

"I don't know what kind of place you are running here but when was it a crime to ask someone to say hello to my old friend, when was it a crime to quit my job because I didn't want to put up with the harassment any more for it to be replaced by harassment from the police instead."

"Ma'am my apologies I will get this all sorted out" he said before barking orders at Parker and the two that had been with Ana. I passed my hankie in my suit pocket to Ana as she dabbed the non-existent tears from her eyes.

"If my client receives any more harassment from the police I will be filing a complaint" my grandfather said as I guided her out of the door and straight to the cars.

As soon as we pulled out away from the station the whole car burst into laughter.

"You're amazing princess" I kissed her head pulling her to me.

"How did everything go" she asked me talking about the raid.

"Well we have some great people in this family that are perfect at disguising themselves. It would look like one of us was trying to break in, a copycat crime per-say, when we were in full view of the security cameras at the station. All the guns are back in our possession and heading for our private warehouse as well as a few other gifts we decided to take as well. If they just took the guns they would think it was us but as always they have no proof. Barney has scanned everything as well making sure there are no bugs or trackers present. Having us sat in that station was a genius move I just wish we could have done it a different way."

"Hey it's done now let's forget it and get on with our lives" she said kissing my lips.

We headed to the club where her father and grandfather were meeting us there probably walking a trail into the floor.

We pulled up at the entrance to the club using the fingerprint scanner that Barney had put in place.

"Since when did this place turn into MI6, are you going James bond on me."

"No just an extra layer of security" we walked past Giovanni who was just inside the door watching people coming into the club.

"Any problems" I asked him.

"None sir."

As soon as we got into my office Frankie was checking her over.

"I'm fine dad, my tears have stopped now" she told him.

"They never started" Elliot laughed.

Ana was playing with Hugo who was running around my club, he should be a sniffer dog. He seemed to be settled now that Ana had arrived.

"Ana come here a minute please" I said as she came over to the table where I have set a few items up.

"What's wrong, in a minute Hugo" he had just knocked her in the back of the leg nearly taking it out from underneath her as he wanted her to play.

I placed her thumbs in turn on the scanner, taking a reading of her thumbprints.

"I know this isn't the sort of place you go on a night out and a Tuesday night I don't really want you here but this will give you access into the club if you need it" the scanner beeped accepting her reading.

"I promised I will come and use the poles often" she said laughing at the gobsmacked look on my face.

"Princess if you want a pole I will buy you one, come to think of it I will buy you anything you want but no fucker will ever see you on a pole except me."

I pulled her to me, kissing her lips as held her in my arms.

"Poles are not my style, I will strip for you some time though" she kissed my lips again before she went back to Hugo hearing the groan that followed her.

We sat and had lunch at the club as Ana was hungry as she didn't feel up to eating this morning, feeding Hugo as well. It took a while before my erection died down at the thought of Ana stripping for me. It's a good job I was sat behind a table and no one could see my crotch. Dancers in the club I'm soft as anything, my fiancée mentions taking her clothes off and I am hard in seconds.

"Your mother wants you all round for dinner tonight" my dad said when Ana had passed the phone over to him. Ana had called to see how everything was going at the bakery. Mum was manning the counter at the moment and Hannah was running the kitchen.

"Dad can you take Hugo with you back to your house" I asked him as he nodded while I went over to Ana.

"I'm taking you home for a bit Ana before we go to my parent's house. My dad is going to take Hugo back with him."

"OK" she said smiling up at me where she was now sat on the floor with Hugo lay across her legs, snoring.

...

I pushed the hair out of her face as she rested her head on my chest. We both needed to be as close to each other as possible and there is no better way to be that close than to be inside her.

"I love you princess" I said stroking her naked back as she lifted her head off my chest.

"I love you too."

We needed these few hours just to be with each other.

My phone vibrated on the bedside table as I reached for it, seeing it was my dad.

"Dad" I said to him.

"Hi son, Sam has just called. The commissioner is on the warpath, the raid has gotten out to the press so he is having to make a statement instead of brushing it under the carpet like he would want to do. Blandino is especially pissed as he was so smug when the shipment was taken and now it has blown up in his face." he laughed.

"Elliot said that Kate had spoken to Ana"

"Yes she called them on the way home to let them know how it had gone on, they were all relieved. I think Mia is working tonight but Kate said she will be at the house."

"Let's hope they leave it be now" he said.

"I'm glad everything went well dad but they need to stay away from Ana."

"I know son, what time are you coming round to get this crazy dog" he laughed.

"What's he done" I asked him knowing what mischief Hugo can get into.

"Nothing, he is just lay watching the front door and will not move no matter how much we try and coax him away" I told my dad we will be there in the next hour before hanging up.

"Is Hugo ok" Ana asked me knowing we had been talking about him.

"He's fine just waiting for us to go round and get him" Ana got up out of bed as I pulled her back down laying on top of her as I stroked her face.

"I won't let them take you away from me Ana, I promise you that" I placed a kiss on her lips as she pulled me closer to her.

"I know you won't, come on let's go and get our dog" she said heading to the bathroom where I dutiful followed.

…

Arriving at my parent's house we were practically jumped on by Hugo who was so excited to see us, ignoring the fact it had only been a few hours.

We joined my family who was all sat in the living room including Eamon and Claire who were talking to my dad.

"Do you need a hankie Ana" Elliot said laughing.

"I just might if you keep it up" she sniffled as I pulled her into my lap. Save taking up another seat.

We watched the news start as they went straight over to a police press conference where the commissioner addressed the crowd, stood next to a miserable Senator Blandino.

" _Two months ago a large quantity of guns were taken off our street and were due to be destroyed. They were stored in a police storage facility until all our enquiries were complete._

 _Today at 11.17am the storage facility was broken into resulting in the theft of the guns amongst other items."_

You could hear the gasps go around the crowd as the commissioner tried to get everyone back in order.

" _Are you telling us these guns are back on the streets, why have you waited so long to destroy them."_ one reporter shouted at him.

" _The guns were evidence, we were following other lines of enquiry, interviewing further witnesses but unfortunately it has all been for nothing unless we get those guns back."_

" _Commissioner do you know who stole those guns and if they will be soon under_ arrest." Another reporter asked him _._

" _We thought we did but they have a concrete alibi, this looks like a copycat case."_

" _Does this have something to do with your obsession with the Greys Mr Commissioner"_ we all laughed when the reporter who was doing the broadcast asked him, its always good to have a reporter on the books.

" _Also does this have something to do with the constant harassment of Dr Steele by the police. We know they conducted an unlawful interview of her in her workplace and then tried to get her to turn grass against the Grey's which she shot down straight away, isn't that correct Mr Commissioner."_

" _No more questions"_ He said before walking back into the station _._

" _Well I think we have our answer to that Ladies and Gentleman, Jackie Coleman Seattle Nooz_

"Well I hope they have learned their lesson not to mess with our family" Beatrice said taking Ana's hand.

"I hope so grandma, I hope so. Now how was the bakery" Ana asked Grace and Rhian.

"How are you at making Helicopter cakes Ana" my mother asked her.

"No idea but I will try anything once" she laughed as I pulled her to me.

"Bungee jumping, parachuting, swimming with sharks" I whispered to Ana as she giggled looking to me.

"No sharks but I'm game for anything else"

"Your feet stay on the ground princess unless you are over my shoulder or they are wrapped around my head" I whispered in her ear.

Talk turned to wedding plans again, you would think we are getting married tomorrow the way my mum and Kate were talking, I couldn't wait to make her Ana Grey. Only 8 months and how many days, I thought not wanting to count on my fingers as Max does. 8 months it sounds closer and I didn't realise then how exciting and crazy those 8 months would be.

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing my story.**

 **I know nothing about police interviews either here in the UK or the US, always being a good girl and I know all the procedures and such will probably be different than the way I have written them. I just wrote it as it needed to fit in with the storyline.**

 **Until next time**

 **Caroline**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything fifty**

 **All mistakes are my own**

APOV

Things have been going great at the bakery and as we moved into December everything had turned more festive, especially now that the Christmas tree that Christian had brought in was all lit up in the corner. Business has picked up considerably. I always hoped for it to do well but it has been more than I could have ever wished for especially with the Italian community around here. Being not far from the hospital as well I have old colleagues who pop in from time to time. Mandy came in the week after we opened and chatted my ear off telling me all the gossip that is going on.

She told me that Andrea and the new doctor who had taken my job had already had a falling out more than once, that had led to them both being reprimanded by the higher ups. I just hoped they were being respectful around the patients and parents as they had enough to deal with as it is.

"I hope you have saved me some Cannoli" Christian said coming into the kitchen through the back door and gave me a kiss.

"I thought you were going to Portland with you dad" I asked him passing him a plate with two Cannoli on. I can guarantee those won't be the only two he has.

"We did, there is still no sign of them, its amazing how many people there come out saying now that word has gone round that they are gone they want to show us their loyalty. Men who have killed for the Lupo's"

"Do you trust them" I asked knowing the answer.

"Do I fuck, they are all shitting themselves down there. It will take a hell of a long time and a miracle for them to be brought into this family."

"It didn't take me long" I smiled at him.

"You were always meant to be a part of our family, a part of me" he kissed me leaving me with sticky lips.

"Welch has also told us that a lot of businesses which were forced to pay for protection under that family have come forward asking what we are going to do. It's not really our style and we have told them that. We will keep some of our men down there though so they don't try and start things up again."

"Ana is it ok if I take my break" Hannah asked for the door.

"Of course Hannah, I will see you in a bit." I pulled Christians hand to lead him to the front of the store when two more Cannoli appear on his plate as we passed.

He took a seat as I served a customer, I could see the smile on his face as I waved goodbye to the little girl who is now eating a gingerbread man as she leaves with her father.

"What!" I asked him.

"It's lovely to see you in your element, doing what you have always wanted to do."

I heard the oven timer got off as I went back into the kitchen pulling the cupcakes out and put them on the cooling rack.

"Christian do you want a coffee" I asked him.

"Please princess."

I put the kettle on as I filled the Cannoli shells that had been cooling wanting to get these into the chiller cabinet before Christian ate any more. He must have hollow legs and a very sweet tooth.

Hearing the bell above the door, I called that I wouldn't be a minute. Finishing Christians coffee before walking through to the front.

"Hello what can I" I quietened looking at the man who was stood on the other side of the counter.

"Princess what's wrong" Christian came to my side, taking the coffee from my hand. I hadn't taken my eyes off the customer in front of me.

"Ray" I said quietly as Christians head moved between us both.

"I'm sorry" he said looking confused that I knew his name.

"Ray Steele."

"Yes, I'm sorry ma'am you have me at a disadvantage, do I know you" I can understand him not knowing who I was, I was a tiny child the last time I had seen him.

"You were friends with my mother, you knew her as Carla Morton" he was taken aback hearing my mothers name.

"Anastasia" he said as I nodded. "My god you're alive, I thought you had died" he said visibly shocked.

"Do you want to sit down, you look like you might need it" I smiled as he took a seat.

I made him a coffee asking him how he took it as Rhian came in to start her shift. I took my tea over to him where Christian was already sat.

"My apologies Ray, this is my fiancé Christian Grey" they shook hands as I leaned into Christians side, needing his support at the moment.

"I honestly thought you had died. My father lived in Montesano where I grew up until a few years ago when he passed away. He told me there had been a big scandal with the police chief and his daughter had been killed, I'm so sorry Anastasia I didn't know."

"It's not your fault" I whispered as Christian pulled me closer to him. I couldn't believe that after all these years he was sat in front of me.

"Ray how long are you in Seattle" Christian asked him.

"A few weeks, I'm staying with family."

"It's silly, I have had so many questions I wanted to ask you over the years and now you are sat in front of me, I can't think of one."

"Are you free this evening Ray, to come to our house" Christian ask him.

"Of course and I will try to answer anything that I can," Christian wrote our address and his phone number down and passed it to Ray.

"I will see you both this evening" he said before he got up and left the store.

"I'm sorry Christian, my mind just went blank."

"Hey don't ever apologize for anything, I have told you that before. I think it would be good if your dad was there when he comes."

"Mac and my grandparents too."

Christian stayed with me until it was time for me to go home, I was in a world of my own. Questions running around my head that I hoped he could answer.

Christian had called my dad to explain what was going on and they all said they were going to be at our home when we arrived bringing my dog with them.

I hadn't even opened my car door properly when I was pinned to my seat and my face licked. My poor dog didn't like the separation and I didn't much like it either but the bakery wasn't a good place for a dog and after last time I didn't want a major clean up every time he decided to visit.

"Hi dad" I said when I had been released from the slobbery prison.

"Hi sweetheart" he hugged me close knowing I just needed a dad hug at that moment before we went inside.

"What time is he coming" Carrick asked us.

"Seven."

They were planning on only a few people being here but as usual they all went into protective mode and all wanted to come.

Carrick and Grace, our grandparents, my dad and Mac were here and our brothers and sisters were coming over later. Eamon was working tonight and Claire was full of a cold at the moment so I told her to stay where she was when I called her to let her know Ray had come into the bakery.

Hearing the bell go at seven I gripped Christians hands tighter as the butterflies started. I wasn't scared of Ray, that wasn't it. I was nervous about what he was going to say about my mum.

Christian let go of my hand squeezing it and went to open the door.

"You have a beautiful home Anastasia" he said coming into the living room where we now stood.

"Please its just Ana" I said as he shook hands with everyone who was there and even let Hugo sniff him before Hugo went to his bed in the corner observing everyone in the room

"Please take a seat Ray, can I get you anything to drink."

"I'm fine Ana, I have just had dinner" he smiled.

I sat between my dad and Christian taking both of their hands.

"Can I ask you something's about my mum."

"Of course Ana, I will answer as best as I can."

"How did you meet my mum' I asked him.

"I have a son your age, that is why I am back in Seattle because he lives here now with his wife and two children. My wife died of cancer when my son was about four and a half, being a single parent to a small child I was at a complete loss for a long while and I was recommended the small playgroup that took place in the church every week, trying to keep Jacob busy I took him along. I met your mum there where she used to take you and you and my son would always play together with her friend's daughter, Mia I think that's it." I nodded at him.

"When I lived in Montesano. I was a part-time woodwork teacher at the local high school but was offered a job in Vancouver Canada. It was an excellent job and got me away from all the small town gossips who thought just because I was a single parent, I needed a woman to help me bring up my son. I also did some small jobs for the people I knew, your mother included."

"I remember you at the house, but not when he was there" I said as he nodded sadly

He took a sip from the drink Grace had handed him, thanking her.

"Your mother absolutely doted on you, you could see that when she played with you but was always skittish talking to any adults. She told me that he was the chief of police in town and I apologise for my language ladies but he was a complete bastard to her. I only saw them a few times together but from what I saw she always tried to keep you away from him. One day she turned up to the playgroup putting you down and watched you run off to play with Jacob. It was like she was terrified you would disappear if she took her eyes from you. She had a bruise on the side of her face, told me she had walked into the kitchen cabinet but I could tell she was lying. She knew I was leaving soon, my job was one of the things we talked about and I asked her to come with me, to try and get her away. It just didn't happen that way."

"How did you find out about Carlotta" my dad asked him.

"The day we were leaving, we were due to meet in Olympia at seven pm that night. I would have just taken her with me but she was worried about getting me in trouble with him and pleaded with me for Jacob's sake to meet her there. She didn't turn up, we slept in the car that night thinking she had been held up but she never came. I thought she had changed her mind so I called the phone she had gotten but it just rang out. I'm sorry I thought she had decided to stay there and with a five-year-old in the car with me I had to make a decision. I rang my dad to ask if he had heard anything which at the time we hadn't before carrying on my journey."

"It's not your fault, you couldn't have known. If you would have gone back, you would have been putting your own child in danger because that man was pure evil" my grandmother said.

"After he had left, whenever I went back to Montesano I always laid flowers on your mothers grave and tried to tidy it a bit but with my dad passing and hating that town I haven't been back since."

"My mothers not there any more, she is with my great grandparents in Sicily" I told him as he smiled.

"She liked to talk a lot about Italy and especially Frankie" he said as my dad gasped. "She would always talk about you and I asked her why she was with him and not back there but she wouldn't tell me."

"My mum was kidnapped when she was pregnant with me" I told him seeing the shocked look on his face.

"Why didn't she say anything" he said looking down.

"Because he threatened to kill my granddaughter if she ever left, you said it yourself she doted on her and would do anything to protect her even if that meant getting hurt to protect her."

"I know you said your son played with Mia and myself but did you ever talk to Claire" I asked him as he nodded.

"Yes she told me she had befriended her not long after she had moved to town, with them living near each other and having children the same age they both just naturally fit together. Claire told me it had taken her a while to get your mother to even feel comfortable around her, like she was scared to say anything in case she got herself into trouble so she focused all her attention on you. People were gossiping but ignoring the bruises, The cops in that town turned a blind eye, stuck their heads in the sand to what was going on around them. That is one of the main reasons I didn't want my son growing up there."

"What made you come into the bakery" I asked him as he smiled.

"My granddaughter loves the Biscotti from there so I was picking some up for a treat for her."

"Sorry you left empty handed" I told him as I smiled

"Don't worry I will go back before I go home to Vancouver at the end of next week, bring my grandchildren with me."

"Ray I want to thank you for helping me out" I told him.

"Help, What do you mean."

"After everything had happened and I moved away I was to be given a new surname. I choose Steele. I remember you being kind and helping around the house and I needed a surname that he wouldn't know so I choose yours" I told him as he smiled at me.

"Good strong name, I'm glad I could help you just a little bit."

My dad and my grandparents asked Ray some questions which he happily answered. I wanted to tell him the Moretti was gone but I couldn't. He wasn't part of this family and all secrets had to be contained within.

Hugo who had sniffed Ray when he had come in wanted some attention then. He always had to be the centre of attention as Ray stroked him.

We all got up to say our goodbyes and thanked him for coming and giving us some answers. Claire had told us a lot of what went on when I was little but we never knew what had happened that night until now. He had written his sons address and phone number down as well as his number in case I had any more questions that I wanted answering.

"Are you ok Ana" Christian said lifting my chin up to look in his eyes.

"I am, it's nice to know that apart from Claire and Eamon, my mother wasn't completely alone in that town."

My grandmother hugged me hard before they all left to go back to Grace's, if I think it's hard for me to hear about the way my mother was treated, it must be ten times worse for my dad, grandparents and uncle.

...

I was lay in bed waiting for Christian to come in from the bathroom, lifting the covers up in invitation for him to join me when he did. His eyes moved over my naked body as his boxers hit the floor.

He pulled the covers back fully, climbing up the bed and up my body and was soon covering me.

"Are you sure, after today" he said as I silenced him with a kiss, pulling him even closer to me.

He pushed inside me as we made love, there was no rush. Our movements were gentle as we moved together. He bit down on my bottom lip, kissing away the sting while I wrapped my legs around him, holding him to me. We showed each other how much we loved each other, how much we needed each other as our orgasms peaked at the same time calling out the others name.

…

I woke up the next morning to scratching at the door, getting up I put my pyjamas on before looking to Christians side of the bed seeing it was empty. I walked to the door opening it seeing an anxious dog there. Putting something on my feet I was practically pushed down the stairs by Hugo. Either he was desperate for a pee or something was wrong.

"Give me chance to wake up" I said patting his head to stop his pushing. I walked into the living room where Christian was sat in his pyjamas talking to Rhian and John who had a sleeping Max in his arms.

"What's wrong I asked them" looking at the pale complexion of Max.

I walked over picking him up from John and gently woke him up as I took a seat on the couch facing, no one said anything as I looked him over.

"Morning Ana, where Hugo" he said in a gravelly voice.

"He's sat there waiting for you to play with him, Christian can you get my bag" I asked him where he pulled it out from the side of the couch, always prepared.

"How long has he been like this."

"He was playing out with his friends yesterday afternoon and came in about four saying he was warm, we gave him some children's paracetamol and his temperature went down again but this morning he has woken up burning up and saying his throat hurts and with a cough."

I can understand their panic, this is how he started in the first place. He was coughing away and trying not to laugh at Hugo who was trying to mimic his cough.

"He's silly" he said before coughing again.

"He is very silly, I'm just going to listen to your chest ok."

I waited until his cough had subsided before listening in. From all the symptoms that I could find this was pointing to a chest infection which I told Rhian and John.

"I want you to keep up with the paracetamol until I can get hold of Eamon. I will get him to proscribe him antibiotics. I don't have any prescriptions otherwise I would do it myself. Has he had any this morning" I asked them.

"No every time we tried to give him some, he had a coughing fit" I ran upstairs to the spare room where I kept everything that used to be in the back of my car giving Max some Paracetamol as he was now sat on Christian.

"Has he been eating and drinking normally" I asked them.

"Drinking only but it has been hard with his sore throat."

"You should have called me and I would have come over, I might not be his official doctor any more but I will always look after him."

"I know Ana, you had enough going on last night and the paracetamol worked until this morning.

I excused myself before calling Eamon. I know he was in A & E today so I called there directly. Prescriptions are the only thing I didn't take when I left the hospital as the ones I did have I used the last time I did home visits.

"Dr Kavanagh please" I said when the hospital picked up.

"One moment please."

"Dr Kavanagh speaking."

"Morning Eamon"

"Hi sweetheart, is everything ok" he asked me.

"Max Flynn has a chest infection and I need a prescription for antibiotics, I was hoping you could do it for me."

"Of course, can you get someone down here or I can drop it off when I finish at three."

"Just a minute, I will see if I can send someone down" I told him.

"Christian, Eamon can do the script but we need someone to pick it up from the hospital."

"I will go" John said and arrangements were made for John to meet Eamon at his office.

"Thank you Eamon."

"Your welcome sweetheart" we hung up as I went back to sit down.

"Will he get into trouble at the hospital" Rhian asked me.

"No he said something about adjusting Max's notes."

Grace and Carrick arrived not long after John had left, Rhian had called them to let them know that Max wasn't well. He wanted to run around and play with Hugo but he ended up lying on the couch watching TV with Hugo's head in his lap. I hope they are running around and up to mischief before too long.

…

As the week ended and went into the next the mischievous duo was back together. Max still had a bit of a cough but it hadn't developed into anything more than that.

The bakery hadn't been open long this morning when I welcomed some familiar faces. Faces who have been in every week since the day I opened.

"Ana cupcake" little Abigail said as she came in with her older brother Liam.

"I never would have guessed" I looked at Ray who was stood next to their mother Amy.

"I couldn't believe it when Ray said he knew you as a child" she said as I passed Abigail her cupcake as Ray helped her to one of the chairs where she was soon covered in it.

"She doesn't even give me a chance to pay for it" she laughed as Liam wanted a Cannoli.

"Are you going to eat it or wear it this time" I asked him as he shrugged his shoulders before telling me "Both"

"Do you all want a drink" I asked taking getting shouts of juice from the children and coffee from the adults.

Amy paid for her purchases before taking her seat with the children.

"When are you going back to Canada" I asked him.

"Tomorrow afternoon, I'm going to see if I can hide my grandchildren in the car and take them with me" he laughed.

"Do you think you would be able to come back in July" I asked him.

"I don't see why not, I would move here permanent if I could find a full-time job here but most are either part-time or temporary."

"I would like you to come to my wedding in July, your family too. If you would like."

"I would like that very much Ana" he squeezed my hand before going to join his family.

Christian came in through the kitchen into the shop as I passed him a cup of coffee. He gave me a kiss, saying hello to Ray before turning back to me.

"Are we still on for lunch" he asked me.

"Yes Hannah has just nipped out on some errands for me so she should be back soon"

"I asked Ray to our wedding, I hope you don't mind" I told him.

"No Ana, I don't mind at all."

...

I was just coming back from having lunch with Christian as he walked me to the back door of the bakery. Finishing our kiss, I put my thumb on the pad as the door opened. Christian had one of his hi-tech fingerprint scanners fitted on the back door so only people with access can enter from the car park.

"You can go on your break Hannah, Claire is due in half an hour" I watched her leave while I checked what needed to be filled up in the chiller cabinets before going into the back. My dad had said he was popping in this afternoon but didn't say what time.

I had been in the back a few minutes before I heard the bell over the door, the couple who had been sat enjoying their food in the corner had left but two men younger than me had entered.

"Hi what can I get you" I asked the man who approached the counter, the other was looking at what was in the chiller cabinet.

"Well you could give us your money" he said taking me aback.

"Excuse me" I said reaching for the panic button underneath the counter.

"I said you can give us your money, you see this is our territory and anyone who sets up a business in our area has to pay for our protection otherwise accidents happen" he reached over knocking the charity box off the counter which was to raise money for the children's hospital.

"Will, Bruno said to scare her not damage the place" the other man said as I turned to him in shock.

Bruno, Bruno Lupo.

He went to knock something else off the counter when I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye in the kitchen. My dad was there, Gun drawn telling me to look forward with Luke just behind him. There was a woman pushing a child who was just about to enter but she was motioned to continue on. I don't know who was there as Luke came with me this morning and Ryan who was originally out there had gone with Christian.

"STOP TOUCHING MY THINGS" I shouted as the other man told him he's had his fun and it was time to leave.

"No don't leave, take a fucking seat" Christian said coming through the front door as Ryan closed it behind him, Riley now stood outside but he disappeared as the shutters were closed. My dad checked I was ok before going around the counter with Christian. I was pissed that they would come into my business and try and start trouble.

They were not so tough now, in fact they looked absolutely terrified.

"Look man we were just having some fun" the man called Will said being pushed down in his seat by my dad, realising that he had messed with the wrong people when my dad held his gun to his head.

Christian wrapped his arms around me after checking I was ok. I placed my hand on the side of his face letting him know I was fine.

"Did they touch you" he asked me as I shook my head.

"No the one in the black top, Will, the other man called him pushed the charity box off the counter along with a few other things. They said my bakery was in their territory and I needed to pay them for protection but Christian he said Bruno told them to scare me but not to damage the place."

His head shot immediately towards the two men, leaving my side and went to grip the one who had caused the trouble by the front of his shirt, banging him into the wall.

"Where are the Lupo's" he said into his face as he shook his head saying he didn't know.

"You come here threatening my Fiancée, in her own business. Where the fuck do you get off saying this is your territory, Seattle as well as Portland belongs to the Grey's."

I could see blood being spilt here in a minute, I think he is more pissed with the fact that they came here as he knows how much I love this place.

"Now where are the Lupo's."

"We met these brothers in a club in Portland, they said we could earn some easy money If we came down and scared the owner, he said she was an ex who had cheated on him and he wanted to scare her and teach her a lesson. They told us we would get enough to pay off our college tuition."

They were continuing to ramble on when the oven timer went off. Walking into the kitchen, I pulled the sugar cookies out of the oven. I placed them on the cooling rack and headed back towards the front when the back door opened.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump, Riley told me to come in the back way. There are a few customers out front asking if you are shut for the day and Riley apologised and said you were having problems with the ovens and will be back open as soon as you could. They said they will be back later and to tell you to save them some biscotti."

"Was it Mario and Margreet by any chance" I asked her laughing.

"Yep, is everything ok" she said looking towards the store.

"Two men coming in trying to start trouble, my dad was here and I pressed the alarm."

"Are you ok" she asked me grabbing my hand.

"I'm fine, I just hope I don't have to clean blood off anywhere before we open again."

"Don't worry you won't princess" Christian said walking into the kitchen nearly burning his mouth on a cookie.

"They have just come out."

"I know but if you bake it, I eat it."

"What is happening" I asked him.

"They are going back to Portland with a few extra people."

"I was hoping these Lupo's would just disappear off the face off the earth" I told him wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Soon, princess. They said they were at the club, we have had it under observation and It has been all locked up since they ran, so how they got in without being seen I don't know."

"The didn't meet at Lupo's" my dad said coming into the kitchen. "They met at a club called Esclava, whether Lupo owns this club I'm not sure we will have to look into it as they don't know either."

"I need to open the bakery back up Christian." I said as he pulled me closer, kissing my forehead.

"Are you sure, we can go home."

"No, you know how much I hate bully's but I would like someone to stay here for the rest of the day" I told him, feeling safer with someone around.

"I'll stay" my dad said telling us that Mac, Carrick and my Grandfather were a few minutes away.

When they arrived the two men were now in my office at the back of the bakery, the shutters were opened again and so was the bakery. I loved working here and I will not let anyone ruin that.

"Did you fix the oven dear" Margreet asked me when she came in with her husband Mario.

"Yes I did, a swift kick and it was working again" I said making them laugh.

"Yes a swift kick will make anything work or move, doesn't it dear" he said to his wife moving out of his way before he could get hit, these two were high school sweethearts and had just celebrated their 50th wedding anniversary the week before the bakery opened. She told me she wished we had opened sooner as the cake they got from a bakery about four blocks away was like a rock cake.

I said goodbye as my dad passed me a cup of tea.

"Are you sure your ok sweetheart" my dad asked me as we took a seat, Claire had just come in giving me a hug before she went into the back. She had a job of her own but loved helping out here and I loved having her. we were due to close in an hour so nothing else would be baked tonight.

"I'm fine dad, looking forward to seeing Hugo and putting my feet up. I miss him when he isn't here, he's like an extension of myself."

"I never saw myself as an animal person before but I love that dog" he laughed, everyone loved my furry boy.

Packing everything up, Christian said he would see me at home, we had some cakes and pastry's left which I boxed up and put in the back of the car. I would drop some off at Grace's and take the rest of them home, picking Hugo up on the way.

I pulled up outside the front door, copying Christian's parking so I didn't have to walk far with the cakes in the drizzle that was coming from the sky.

I had managed to pass Grace the cakes before I found two paws on my shoulders and a large tongue licking my face.

I spent the next five minutes rubbing his belly while he lay in the middle of the hallway before going to the box that I had given to grace and took one of Hugo's cupcakes out. They all knew if they saw one with the doggy wrapper on to avoid it, well apart from Elliot who still likes to eat them.

"Have you heard from the boys" she asked me as she handed me a cup of tea.

My dad had gone up to his room here to change, one day I will find five minutes to sort the spare bedroom out, even if it means putting only a bed in there.

"Christian said he would see me at home, I presume they are on their way back from Portland or still there."

"They will be fine, do you want to wait here" she asked me.

"I'm fine, I am going to take Hugo home, feed him and then turn to a prune in the bath."

"Dad I'm going to get going" I said when he came back down.

"I'm going to come and stay with you until Christian gets home" he told me, I knew there was no point arguing with him, I can blame him for me being so stubborn.

I hugged grace collecting Hugo's things and then left for home. Dad drove while I sat in the back with Hugo, just enjoying him being close.

…

Christian came through the door just as I came down the stairs from my bath, I could tell by his red knuckles he had either punched someone or something.

"Did you hit them both" I asked him.

"No we didn't touch them, I don't think they will be looking for easy money any more though"

"Then how did you hurt your fingers." I picked his hands up checking his knuckles.

"The doorman at the club, wasn't happy that we wanted to enter. The Lupo's weren't there though, probably hiding out again when their puppets didn't come back to them."

He wrapped his arms around me, kissing my lips. I moved my hand into his hair, holding him close to me as he deepened the kiss moving his tongue against mine. His lips moved to my neck and then my ear as he gently bit down.

We were aware of my dad being not far away hearing the sound of the TV.

"Love you" he said kissing my forehead.

"Love you too" I placed a kiss on his lips before gently taking his hand.

We walked through to the living room where my dad was watching the football with Hugo lay across his legs.

"You look a bit stuck dad" I laughed as he stroked Hugo.

"You know Hugo, he makes himself comfortable no matter where he is."

"Everything ok" he asked Christian.

"Yes the place is a bit hot, but we won't have to go back there again."

"Do I even want to know" I asked them as they both shook their heads.

My dad extracted himself from under Hugo who didn't make it easy, refusing to move from his comfy spot. We said goodbye to him as Ryan was taking him home before getting comfy on the other couch not occupied by my snoring dog.

"Where were you when I pressed the silent alarm."

"I was just pulling up to the club, turned around and came back. We passed your dad on the way to the club so I knew he was close to you."

He leant over grabbing the remote off the side and turned it to the news channel.

"Keeping up with what's going on in the world" I asked seeing my favourite smirk.

"You know, you get up to more mischief than Hugo does" I laughed as we waited for the news to come on.

"We are a good partnership aren't we boy" Hugo lifted his head up before putting it back down and started snoring again.

"His enthusiasm for your partnership is off the charts" I laughed.

The news started and the first story was a fire in Portland. I looked over to Christian and back to the TV.

"Do you have something to say" I asked raising my eyebrow to him, trying not to laugh.

"What I didn't do anything."

"You burnt down the club" I asked him, seeing the sign for Esclava burning away.

"No, We were already on our way back here when this happened."

"Did you have someone do it then" I ask him as he nodded. He looked like a small child stood in front of the principle with a smug look on his face like he didn't give a fuck.

"Someone left a lit cigarette near the illegal fireworks they were storing in the basement, you know how dangerous fireworks and smoking is, some people never learn" that had me in giggles before he joined me. People were running about and you could hear the bangs from the fireworks as the woman tried to report on what had happened.

"Now talking about fireworks how about I make you explode" he said pushing me down on the couch.

"Very Cheesy Mr Grey" I said laughing before he soon had me moaning.

 **As always thank you for reading my story.**

 **I was originally planning on bringing Ray into the story at a later date but it just seems to fit into this chapter nicely.**

 **Until then**

 **Caroline**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything fifty**

 **All mistakes are my own**

APOV

I looked down to what I held in my hand, three tests all giving me the same answer. Positive.

Was I happy, ecstatic and I know that Christian will be too. What this meant for our wedding, I didn't know. I need Kate to confirm everything first.

I needed to tell Christian but not when we were rushing out the door to meet our families, It was Carrick's birthday today and we were all going to Palermo. We were already running late as Christian wouldn't let me get out of bed, always pulling me back when I tried to get dressed. Wrapping the tests in tissue I put them in my purse, I will show him when we are on our way home if he is still sober then.

"Princess are you ready" Christian called from outside the bathroom door.

"Yes just a minute" I redid my make-up before going out to join him.

"Your gorgeous" he said kissing my lips before taking my hand and led me from our bedroom.

We walked downstairs passed a sulking Hugo who was lay under the Christmas tree. He liked to lie under there and had thankfully not left his scent on it like in previous years. As far as he is concerned a tree is a tree whether inside or out. He had a good sniff at it though when we first brought it inside and liked to knock the baubles with his nose especially the reindeer one with the bell inside, it's like having a furry child.

He knew we were ready to go out tonight and knowing his collar and leash were not in sight he knew he was being left here. It wasn't the first time he had the house to himself and I knew when we got back all he would do was ignore us and be sprawled across our bed, refusing to move. Put a chew stick in front of him thought and he was your best friend again.

We arrived at the restaurant and parked around the back. I noticed all the shutters were down on the front as we drove by. This was just immediate family including mine and not open to the public tonight. The only family members who were not here was Eamon who was working and Claire who was full of a cold. John Rhian and Max had spent the day with Carrick and Grace and had a little party with them so Max didn't miss out on his granddads birthday. I had made a small cake for them all and he would get his main one later.

We walked towards the back door seeing the security who were keeping guard for the night, The doors were locked after us as we were the last to arrive. There were twinkling lights everywhere with a very large Christmas tree in the corner.

"Your late" Elliot said when we walked in seeing everyone sat there.

I hugged all the family before walking to where our seats were.

"It's a girls prerogative to change and re-change what she is wearing Elliot, you should know that with Kate" I said as Christian held my seat out for me.

"Liar" he whispered in my ear before kissing it and taking his own seat.

"Tell me about it" Elliot said receiving a stern look from Kate.

I placed my purse on the back of the chair, careful not to drop it and ruin what was now within.

Our food was laid out before us, like my birthday there was a bit of everything. Carrick's birthday cake is in the kitchen along with the trays of tiramisu otherwise all the men would have eaten that first. As usual when Grace asked me to make it, she tried to pay until I told her I would ban her from the bakery and cut off Carrick's daily fix of tiramisu. She quickly relented telling me he would end up shooting half of Seattle.

"Are you not drinking Ana" Christian whispered in my ear seeing my untouched glass of wine.

"Ever since I had gotten drunk that time, alcohol turns my stomach. You can have mine" I passed it to him going to refill my water which he did, as he took the jug from me and filled my glass up.

Shit, I had been drunk. Yes I only had a couple of glasses at the time but I still felt the effects of it. I joked with Grace my baby would have a hangover, I never realised at that time it could be true. I just hope they are ok because I will not be touching alcohol again for a long time.

Grace and I were talking more about my wedding, the wedding will be at St Michael's with the reception at Grace and Carrick's. At this moment the date was set for July 30th, depending on how far along I am that date might have to change.

"Ana, when are we going wedding dress shopping" Mia asked me.

"Are the stores open Sundays because that will be the only day I can guarantee that all the girls are there."

"Yes they usually are, most stores are open seven days a week."

"OK let's get Christmas and new year out of the way and then we can go."

"Are you getting one off the rack" Christian asked not liking that idea, I could tell from his face.

"No my grandmother and I talked about this when we had lunch last week. There is a family in Italy who made her wedding dress and also my mothers and she asked me if they could make mine as well. I would love to have it made there. I have no idea what style I like so I want to go and see what is available and see what suits me before I meet with them either here or in Sicily in January."

"You will be beautiful no matter what you wear" he leaned over to kiss me.

I told them Christian and I had decided on baby blue for our colours. It's strange now when I think of why we chose that colour as there is a little baby growing inside me.

"Hold on why are the men hogging the tiramisu but us ladies don't have any. What happened to your manners of ladies first." my grandmother said looking down the table. I was the only female eating it as I was sharing Christian's, it was fun to see my grandmother put them all in their places as the dessert was moved down the table.

Shortly after we had all managed to get some dessert the cake was brought out. It will probably be the only cake in the shape of a gun I make but Grace wanting it to resemble the Gun she had gotten him for his birthday.

"I don't know whether to shoot it or eat it" he said when he had blown out all the candles.

"Eat it" Elliot said with his spoon all ready to tuck in. I needed to use the bathroom, so I picked my purse up and was just about to tell Christian where I was going when there was movement from the door next to the kitchen.

"Well looks like we interrupted a nice birthday party" we heard from the doorway as men quickly filled out into the room all with guns aiming our way. I was quickly pushed behind Christian as he went for his gun.

"Just fucking do it, who do you want to lose first Grey" Bruno Lupo said standing next to his brother. The manager who looked unconscious was thrown onto the floor and the kitchen staff were brought in with them.

"Guns on the fucking table where I can see them and back off, against the wall."

"DO IT" He shouted when we didn't move, firing a shot above our heads that brought plaster dust down on us all below.

We all moved back as Christian still stood in front of me, the same with all female members of our family as we were shielded by our men.

"Well this is a nice sight" Ben Parker walked in last and stood next to Gino Lupo.

"Backs to the wall and stop hiding them" Gino stepped forward.

"What the fuck do you want" Carrick asked him.

"What do I want, I WANT TO FUCKING RUIN YOU" Bruno shouted. "You took everything away, destroyed everything we had. It's time to make you know what it's like to lose something but unlike you who like to destroy our lively hood, I am going to destroy your family. But I think my brother deserved to finish his fun first."

I didn't realise what he meant until I was gripped by my hair and pulled forward.

"We have unfinished business which I intend to collect on."

"LET ME GO" I screamed trying to push him off me and kicked him in the shin.

I tried to get away from him but his arm went under my arms lifting my feet off the ground and dragged me backwards.

"FUCKING GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER" Christian shouted coming forward, Gino lifted his gun up and pulled the trigger.

I was deafened by the sound but seeing Christian fly backwards and hit the floor I couldn't breathe, couldn't move.

"CHRISTIAN" I screamed wanting him to let me know that he was alive but he wasn't moving. I was trying to go to him but he wouldn't let me go. My sisters were screaming for him to let go of me and it was only when he put the gun to my head, telling them if one more person stepped forward he would pull the trigger, did they stop.

"Give her a smack from me will you, she fucking deserves it." Ben said laughing as he had his gun pointed at my family.

I was dragged back into the manager's office as I fought for him to let me go. I needed to get back to Christian, needed to know he was ok.

"Its time to pay up for all the trouble you have caused, you bitch. I know that Grey wouldn't have done half of it if you hadn't have come into the picture."

He was stood in front of the door, the only exit out of this room and as he advanced forward towards me already unbuckling his belt, I knew what he had planned.

I was shouting at him to let me go and he just laughed.

I went to try and get around him but he pushed me back into the desk behind. I fought with every bit of strength I had to get away from him but he kept advancing, my nails drew blood down the side of his face with the scratches I left. I needed to protect my stomach but I knew there would be neither of us if I didn't fight.

I had to reach my purse which he knocked from my hand when we entered, Not only were the tests in there but so was my gun. The gun Christian had ordered for me from my grandfather.

I should have told Christian before we left the house, I don't know now if I will ever get the chance to tell him he is going to be a father.

"Listen to them all shouting and all because of you" he said breathing down my neck.

He pushed me back so I was now leaning over backwards on the desk. His hand was now at my throat squeezing as he tried to push my dress up with the other. The chain of my locket was digging into my neck before he ripped it throwing it to the floor, he had no right to touch that. It felt like he had just thrown my mother away, the protection I always felt when I wore it. I tried to release his grip digging my nails into his hand this time but he was stronger than me. He smacked my face making my vision go blurred as my head turned to the side. Through my tears I saw what looked like a glass paperweight holding the paperwork which was now half on the desk and the floor. I managed to get my hand over it and get a grip on it all while his hand reached my thigh. I brought my hand up and hit him hard in the side of the head. He immediately released his grip and fell to the floor. He wasn't moving, had I killed him. I didn't want to check. I kicked his gun under the filing cabinet and picked my purse up taking mine out. I needed Christian.

Wiping my eyes I took my heels off, well the one that hadn't fallen off in the assault. I quietly opened the office door, getting ready to shoot if anyone came close to me who wasn't my family.

"Ah listen to that, its all gone quiet. I bet my brother has had his fun and has silenced her once and for all. When he comes back out we will have more fun with you lot here and I think I will let Ben have his pick first."

He was laughing like everything was going there way as he was stood with his back to the hallway that led to the offices. Thinking there was no way I was coming back out, he soon froze when I put my gun to the back of his head.

"Drop the fucking gun" I said through ragged breath as all my family started to move. I looked for Christian who was sat up against the wall with grace holding what looked like a table cloth to his body.

I hit him in the back of his head repeating my message to drop the gun as Parker stepped forward. I shot my gun at the floor in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. Bruno's gun hit the floor as the other four men who were in the room followed along with Parker's after being told to by Bruno.

"Can someone please take this, I need to see Christian" I tried to raise my voice but it just wasn't working, just wheezes and squeaks coming out but my family moved into action. Carrick took the gun from me asking me if I was ok first before asking about Gino.

"I'm fine. I don't know if he is, I hit him with a paperweight and he went down but I didn't check on him. His gun I kicked under the cabinet" he kissed my forehead, knowing he could barely hear me before rushing to the office.

My dad quickly hugged me touching my neck.

"He ripped my locket off, I need to find it."

"Go and see to Christian sweetheart and I will find it" he hugged me again before I rushed over to Christian.

Rhian came from the back with a large first aid kit as I sunk down in front of Christian.

"I love you princess" he said wiping a tear from my cheek that had fallen.

"I love you, you can't ever leave me" I said seeing his pale complexion.

I tried to check his wound as he winced in pain closing his eyes.

"Christian please, keep them open. We need you" I whispered through my tears.

"We" he asked as I nodded.

"I'm pregnant" I told him, seeing the smile that came on his face and hearing the gasps around me.

"We're having a baby" he asked me.

"Yes and they need their daddy to be ok" my throat hurt so much as I tried to speak. The more I spoke the more painful it became.

"Did you do a test" he asked me as I nodded.

"Three." I mouthed.

"Can I see them."

"In my purse, where ever that went" I needed to sort his wounds out but if showing him the tests kept him conscious and talking I would give him them.

My grandmother passed me my purse, she squeezed my shoulder and I know she wanted to hug us both but she stepped back and let me try and get my thoughts on what I needed to do.

I pulled out the tissue containing the tests as his hand move forward to them.

"Remember I had to pee on them" he smiled gripping onto the test as he opened them.

"I don't care" he looked down at the three tests two saying positive and one with two blue lines. He reached his hand forward placing it on my stomach.

"Our baby."

CPOV.

I was going to be a father, I would jump for joy if I wasn't in so much pain. I kept hold of the tests needing to keep going for Ana and our baby.

Ana was trying to sort me out but with the tears that fell, I think she was having trouble concentrating.

"Ana focus please" I said rubbing her stomach, knowing my hand would be a permanent fixture there until I held our child.

"You have a gunshot wound come into the hospital, what's the first thing that you do" I asked her.

"Check for an exit wound and also order blood." she could barely speak and the bruise that was appearing on her throat was the cause.

"Well I definitely have two holes because I can feel them both" I watched her work on me, I don't know who called him but Eamon turned up not long after.

He passed Ana his bag and a box of supplies and stood back. He was letting Ana deal with this and she was, once she got herself into the right headspace things proceeded quickly. She told me what she was doing every step of the way brushing her tears away as she proceeded. I could barely hear her but I didn't tell her that, not wanting to panic her.

"Ana you've finished" Eamon said to her when she had covered over both of my wounds. She was just frozen in front of me as I pulled her against me as we sat on the floor.

She was crying but it was coming out like a squeak as she couldn't speak.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, looking up to see Frankie and Mac.

"Look after her and we will deal with this" I nodded hugging Ana as tight as I could without squashing her stomach. Frankie has had enough of people hurting his daughter, his family and for once I was happy to let someone else deal with it. I would have been happy to get stuck straight in but what I was holding in my arms at that moment was more important and needed me more.

"Ana, we need to get you checked out" Kate said as Ana gripped me tighter.

"Now she has finished patching him up she can see to my brother" Bruno called across the room as his brother lay unconscious next to him. Ethan kicked him and told him to shut the fuck up

Ana shook her head mouthing NO.

I could hear Mia telling Eamon what had happened to Ana and about the baby as he immediately came back over.

"Ana, we need to get you and your baby checked out" Kate said as she took Eamon's hand who helped her up.

"Let me take a look at you sweetheart and Kate can check on your baby."

I watched as he checked her over, she told him her back hurt from being pushed over a table and hearing her cries when he gently touched her throat made me want to go with Frankie. I wanted to kill them and do it all over again. For every time she could barely speak I got more and more angry, he had touched her and I can tell from the rip in the side of her dress what he was planning to do. He told her the cut on her neck from where he ripped her locket wasn't deep and didn't need stitches but made sure it was clean before putting a dressing on it.

Parker, the Lupo's and their men had all been taken to the warehouse. Their parents would be rounded up and this would all be over. They would all die whether they have a slow or fast death depended on if they have harmed my child. They will most certainly die for what they have done to Ana.

"Take Ana home, I have a portable ultrasound machine in the car" Kate said as we all looked at her.

"What! I'm an obstetrician, I do home visits when I have lady's who are on bed-rest."

"Will it pick up bullet fragments, I want to check I have gotten everything out of Christian" Ana whispered.

"Ana let Kate scan you and I will do Christian after ok" Eamon said as she nodded.

Elliot helped me stand as I looked at the family stood around. My dad, my grandparents, my brothers everyone apart from Frankie and Mac was still here. I know they will want to join them soon but knew they wouldn't leave until I was ok.

"Go and finish this, make sure you empty every bullet you have into them especially Gino but don't shoot Parker"

"What do you want us to do with him son" my dad asked me.

"He's a cop, people will notice if he goes missing so I think he needs to have a little overdose with the drugs that we stole from the raid we did in Tacoma, maybe leave a gun in there with him. If they have done their job probably the cops will know it is one of the guns which were stolen. They will know it wasn't him personally that stole them as he was at the station but it won't look good for him or the cops."

My dad nodded, talking to Eamon before they all left.

…

We arrived home being met by Hugo at the door, his hackles were raised the second he saw us as he looked around for the danger. This dog knew something had happened and he was immediately on guard. We went into the living room where Ana sat down as I joined her on the couch. Hugo sat down at the side of Ana resting his head on her lap.

Eamon came in helping Kate set up the ultrasound as Mia asked us if we wanted anything.

"A stiff drink if I wasn't pregnant" Ana said quietly before patting me on my knee. "You can have mine."

The tears were down her face then, that is just what she had said at the restaurant when I asked her about having a drink.

"Sorry I didn't tell you before, I wanted to tell you when we were not rushing about and was waiting until we got home. Then I didn't know if I would ever get to tell you, I was so scared I had lost you" she let her tears flow, as mine came with her. I held onto her as tight as I could not ever wanting to let go.

"Ana dear drink this, it will help soothe your throat" Beatrice said passing Ana a drink which she slowly sipped.

"Ana, when you are ready" Kate said coming into the living room.

She had set everything up in our bedroom, needing Ana to be as comfortable as possible with her lying on her bruised back.

"When was the last time you went to the bathroom" Kate asked her as I wondered why she had asked that.

"Before we even left, I was just about to go when they came in" Kate nodded as I finally asked why not going for a piss was important.

"If she has a full bladder, because the baby will be small it is easier to see."

I got up groaning as Ana immediately stopped me.

"Stay" she said as I shook my head.

"No I want to see our baby" my side hurt but my need to see our unborn child outweighed any pain I was feeling at the moment.

Eamon helped me up the stairs to our bedroom as Ana lay on the bed, he stayed out of the room until Ana was descent. With her having a dress on she changed into her pyjamas so it was easier to get to her stomach as Kate told them all to come in our room. The machine had been connected to our TV facing the bed as Kate turned to Ana.

"I will try and do a normal ultrasound but if it is too early and cannot pick the baby up yet then it will be an internal and I will be throwing a few people out of your room. This is going to be cold as it's been in the car."

Ana made a slight jump as Kate squirted the gel onto her stomach. I had a mantra going around in my head. Please be ok, please be ok.

We watched Kate move the wand around her stomach looking for our baby.

"OK" Kate smiled before putting the feed through to our TV and our baby came on the screen.

It was amazing, you could see our baby's heart beating away as their little arms and legs moved.

"How far am I" Ana asked her.

"By my calculation you are 12 weeks and four days, your due date is" she looked down at some dial she had before continuing " Your due date is June 19th."

"How can I not know I have been pregnant all this time. I'm supposed to be a doctor" Ana asked but I had a smile growing on my face.

"Sis you have had a crazy couple of months."

"What has you smiling daddy" Ana asked me.

"I am going to have an amazing birthday next year" I laughed before wincing.

"Do you have a printer" Kate asked me as I told her the office downstairs. She said she had sent some items to be printed and left our bedroom when I told her where to go.

"Here you go" Kate said as she came back into the room passing us all copies of the scan picture she had taken.

…

After Eamon had scanned my side and confirmed that he couldn't find any fragments from the bullet, they removed the scan equipment from our bedroom. Everyone else had left us alone apart from Hugo who was laying against the door making sure no one could open it. They had taken Ana's dress with them as she told them she never wanted to see it again.

I was trying to get comfortable lying on the bed not relinquishing my hold on Ana, she had told me what he had done to her and I hoped by now they were all dead. I was in no rush to find out the details, I knew as soon as they got back I would find out but for now I didn't want to know anything apart from Ana and our child.

"Christian" Ana squeaked out.

"Yes princess."

"What are we doing about our wedding" she asked me as I looked down to her.

"What do you mean."

"Our baby is going to be born before our wedding" I hadn't thought about that, I definitely wanted her to be a Grey before our little one came.

"We can bring it forward, I would like our baby born after we are married."

"Me Too. If I'm three months, that means our baby was conceived around my birthday and will be born around yours" she said smiling, she was still struggling with her throat but the drink that Beatrice had given her had helped a little with her speech. I just wish it could help with the large bruise too.

I held her knowing she had fallen asleep in my arms. Now I could think and the painkillers Eamon had given me were starting to kick in I had questions going around in my head. How did they get into the restaurant, we had security front and back, do we have another mole in our family but the more nagging question was where does Ben Parker fit into all this.

FRANKIE POV

I didn't speak on the way down to the warehouse. I wanted to hold my daughter longer before I left but seeing the state she was in I left Christian to it, needing to channel my anger into what would be waiting there. I have had it with people hurting my little girl, she had been through enough and my job at the moment was getting rid of anyone who would dare hurt her again. Believe me when I get back I will hold her, hold her tight.

Her locket was in my pocket. It was fine but needed a new chain which I would get before I give it back to her. I wanted to have it cleaned, knowing that filth had touched something that was so precious to both my girls.

We walked into the warehouse to shouts from the people sat on the chairs, all apart from Gino who hadn't regained consciousness. I wanted him to wake up just so he can feel how scared my Ana was.

"Shut them up" Mac said as all their mouths were taped.

"Is he still alive" I asked one of the men who was stood behind Gino.

"Weak pulse and bleeding from his head, I'm not a doctor but it doesn't look good" he said.

The doors opened behind us as Carrick, Antonio, Theo, Ethan and Elliot walked in.

"How are they" I asked, immediately walking over to them.

"Kate was going to do a scan on Ana but she can barely speak" Carrick told me.

"Gino needs to die immediately" I told them.

"You don't want to torture him first" Elliot asked.

"Normally yes, but he is nearly gone and I don't want my daughter thinking she had killed him, she doesn't need that in her head, not after today."

"OK my son had specific instructions for them so Gino is all yours" he told me about what Christian had said and I completely agreed with him.

I walked up to Gino who now had his father and brother on either side and emptied my gun into him. The force of the bullets at close range had the chair going over backwards but not before covering people on either side with his blood.

"That's for my daughter" I said walking back over to the family while hearing screams behind me.

"Shit you shot his cock off" Ethan said laughing.

"Yes, I knew what he had planned for Ana when I saw the rip in her dress."

"We wait until we hear from Eamon to decide how to proceed next" Carrick told us.

"Eamon."

"Yes he is going to send me a message when Ana has had her scan. If anything has happened to our grandchild their deaths will be a lot more painful."

"Has it just dawned on you that you are going to be a grandfather" Mac asked patting me on my shoulder as I smiled nodding.

It was about twenty minutes later when the message came through, his smile spoke volumes as he passed the phone over to me.

 **Baby is fine, just over 12 weeks pregnant. Dad very happy as the baby is due June 19th. Ana and Christian now resting with their guard dog. - Eamon**

"He will be getting the perfect birthday present" Elliot said when they had all been shown the message.

"Now we get answers" Carrick said walking up to Parker and grabbed his hair, pulling it back sharply so he could see his face before ripping the tape from his mouth.

"I know Hyde was your informant but did he really tell you about the guns."

He refused to speak so Carrick smacked him in the face.

"Answer me" he said gripping his hair harder as he held his gun now to Parker's forehead.

"No, Lincoln did" he said shaking, he didn't look so tough now.

The Lupo's were still shouting behind the tape, the mother was the worse. She was cursing up a storm, she still had tape on but we could still hear her.

"How did you get involved in with these fucks" he said pointing to the family beside him.

"Needed money, Hyde came on as an informant but said his boss was the Underboss of the Grey's and I could make lots of money by being an informant for him. He said Lincoln had enough of being stepped over and was setting up on his own by taking money and information from you and you were too stupid enough not to notice him. I was letting them know if the chief had gotten wind of any shipments coming in and giving them the information so they could get there before they could raid the premises or if it was your shipment I was to tell the chief at the station what I had heard from my informant. With Lincoln disappearing I was working for the Lupo's."

"Lincoln didn't disappear he was incinerated, along with the rest of his family and Christian is the Underboss" Ethan said.

"How did you get into the restaurant, as we had guards there all day" Elliot asked him.

We couldn't shut him up now, if he thinks just because he is talking he was walking out of here, he was in for a shock.

"Hijacked the food delivery truck this morning and gained entry saying we were delivering to the restaurant. The manager did query why it was a different delivery crew but our driver kept him talking while we made our way upstairs. There was no security out back when we arrived as it was early and we have been in the upstairs storeroom all day. It was full of boxes which we were behind. The manager did lock the door after our driver had put the last of the boxes into the room but Gino picked the lock when It was time to come out. Come on I have told you what you want to know let me go. I never touched Ana."

Mac was on him the second her name left his lips and smacked him around the head. I know he wanted to punch him but he couldn't leave any bruises for Christian's plan to work.

"Don't you ever say my nieces name again, don't you fucking dare."

"Sorry, I have a wife as well as a couple of kids with my girl. I'm a cop You can't kill me I will be missed"

We just laughed off the gall of this man thinking just because he was a cop he could do what he wanted and face no consequence.

"Don't worry my nephew has a brilliant plan just for you so sit back and enjoy the fun because your time is coming" Mac told him.

"I want to know one thing, why tonight. Out of all the nights, how did you know we would all be at the restaurant tonight" Antonio asked him wanting to know if we had a mole in our family.

"We had one of our new guys go in to enquire for a booking saying he wanted to propose to his girlfriend. He asked when there was a table available as coming up to Christmas he knew the restaurant would be full. He noticed as they were looking for dates that today was booked off all day with the word family. We thought you would all have a big get together before Christmas. We didn't know it was for a birthday until we walked in tonight."

"Do you want to question them" Mac said pointing to the Lupo's.

"No, they have been left breathing for too long, they would never tell us anything anyway" Carrick said. "Quick or slow" he continued turning to all of us.

"Quick I want to get back to my granddaughter" Antonio said and I could second that.

"OK guns ready, time for some target practice. Move him" Carrick said as Parker was dragged out of the way, not wanting to get any blood on him.

We all walked forward and shot every bullet which we had in our guns. The room was only filled with Parker's screams and pleads for us to let him go.

"Grab him" Elliot said to two of his men who pulled Parker from the warehouse as the clean-up crew moved into action.

His car had been found not far from the restaurant and was driven to the dog park, it was a place that was completely deserted now but would be busy come morning with people taking dogs out before going to work. It was also an area we knew there were no cameras about to record what we were going to do and also a place we knew that children wouldn't come on their own so we didn't have to worry about a child finding him. I stayed in the car knowing I would blow everything if I got close because I wanted to shut him the fuck up from his screams and protest.

"We will be back there soon Frankie" Carrick said as we waited for Ethan and Elliot to come back from Parker's car.

"I know, in such a short amount of time she has had so much shit put on her. Sometimes I think this life is too much for her and I want to take her away. But then other times, how she handled everything at the restaurant I know she is the strongest person I know. At the core of it though she is my little girl, I just found her and I will fight with everything that I am that I get to keep her for a very long time."

"That's how I feel about my boys all the time, I feel guilty that I brought them into this life especially seeing my son shot in front of me, but I know my boys, I know they wouldn't have chosen any other life."

"What happens if our grandchild is a boy" I asked turning to him.

"They will be protected at all times but like my boys they will always be given a choice."

I nodded as Ethan and Elliot came back to the car. They looked like they were going painting as they were covered from head to toe in coveralls making sure they didn't leave any evidence that anyone else had been involved in his death beside himself. They stripped them off before putting them back in the bag they came in. they would be destroyed later.

"Is James in place" Carrick asked them as they nodded.

James was one of his men who was staying in the shadows making sure that Parker didn't suddenly come alive and to make sure no one went near the car who wasn't supposed too.

We drove back to the house seeing everyone sat in the living room, everyone apart from Christian, Ana and Hugo.

"Ana was asleep and Hugo is on guard" Grace told us as we took a seat.

"Are they gone" Beatrice asked as we all nodded.

"Good I hope they look like Swiss cheese" she said so seriously that I couldn't help but laugh. This woman has become my mother over the years and she is an amazing grandmother to my daughter.

"Here granddads look at these" Grace said passing Carrick and myself a picture of our grandchild as Beatrice passed a copy to Antonio and Mac.

"Now that is something else" Antonio said and I couldn't agree more.

We heard the paws come down the stairs first heading for the back-door where he was scratching.

"Poor dog, he hasn't been out since we came back, he has been at Ana's side." Grace said getting up to let him out.

We heard slow footsteps on the stairs as we all got up to meet them. Carrick went up to help Christian come down. He had a bit more colour in his cheeks than he had earlier.

"Hi dad" Ana whispered still not able to talk properly as she walked into my outstretched arms.

"Hi sweetheart, I love you Ana so much" I said as I held her tight to me.

"I love you too dad. Were you able to find my locket" she asked putting her hand up to the side of her covered neck.

"I have it don't worry, I will get it cleaned and a new chain put on for you" she nodded kissing my cheek.

I eventually relinquished her to her grandfather and uncle who both needed to know she was ok before we all retook our seats in the living room.

Christian asked what had happened and Carrick told them what Parker had said.

"Sleazy Bastard, god Andrea is going to be devastated when this comes out. He used her as a puppet"

"Unless she knew and just turned a blind eye, most women do in this life" Elliot said.

"NOT IN THIS FUCKING FAMILY" Grace said as we all nodded.

The women of this family were a gift and although I lost my Carlotta too soon, the time we spent together was the best of my life, up until I finally received the gift she had left me.

"Did I kill him" Ana asked as we shook our heads.

"No the honour was all mine" I told her as she smiled nodding her head.

She was tucked up into Christians none injured side as he kissed her head. His hand already finding its favourite place on her stomach.

"Are you showing yet, being twelve weeks" Mac asked her as she shook her head.

"My stomach feels hard but I just put it down to all the snacks I eat at the bakery, I can't put them out unless they are tested and my chief taste tester is not always there. God I'm a shit doctor, I can't even tell when I'm pregnant."

"Sweetheart there are a lot of people in this family who can attest to what an amazing doctor you are, there would be fewer of us if you weren't here" I told her as she blew a kiss to me.

"Ana, the bakery. I want someone inside all the time from now on. We were close when those two guys came in and started trouble having a guy in the car outside. They just looked like college kids otherwise Riley would have followed them straight in but I don't want to take any more chances" Carrick told her as she nodded.

"The office at the back, I hardly use it unless I am doing the accounts. If we put cameras in the shop can they be monitored from there."

"Yes what about the kitchen" Christian asked her.

"If someone is watching me while I am baking they might laugh at my dancing to the radio, can't bake without a bit of music playing" Christian laughed at her telling her he wanted to see that.

"Ethan did you call Jackie" Christian asked him as he nodded.

"She's chomping at the bit to get another thing over the cops."

"How do you have a reporter working for you" Ana asked him.

"I helped her dad out years ago when he had a small Italian deli not far from where your bakery is. It was a place I visited often over the years and I had gotten to know her father very well. Jackie was only a small child when she was in the shop with her dad one day, I had popped in for some cold cuts for your grandmother when these men came in with baseball bats, they held Jackie and told him they had enough of the refusing their protection and to open the till." Theo told them.

"What happened" Ana asked him.

"I walked up behind the one who had hold of her and put my gun to his head and told him to let her go. He did immediately which was lucky for him in the short term but then Carrick's dad came in and took them away while I stayed with Jackie and her dad. Someone in the neighbouring shop said they had called the cops to tell them a robbery was happening but the cops weren't interested in a small business owner who was having his shop turned over and being threatening to pay for protection, they said it as not worth their time because it was classed as rundown area so they never turned up. Jackie felt like the cops had let her down, she told me when she was little she wanted to find a job that she could do which would show the cops up, she originally wanted to go into law but changed it to journalism so she could report on every cock-up the cops did so she could make them look as shit as she felt that night."

We waited until the news channel had picked the story up wanting to know what they would say before decided to get some sleep. The reporter couldn't give out too many details at this point because it would look suspicious if she gave a name out before the family had been informed but I know it will be all over the news as soon as it is safe to do so.

Now the threat was gone I was hoping that Ana could breathe a little bit easier, I was looking forward to my first Christmas with my daughter, with all our families together. I may have missed the first 25 but I will make sure this is the best she has ever had.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Now that the drama is over, only fun times ahead.**

 **As always I am not a doctor or have medical knowledge. I just write what fits into the story. I have to put this because I have a guest reviewer who every time I write anything medical, likes to correct me on what part I got wrong.**

 **until next time.**

 **Caroline.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything fifty, Hugo is mine**

 **All mistakes are my own**

CPOV

Waking up this morning after all hell had broken loose yesterday, I pulled Ana closer to me. I could see the picture of our child that she had stood up against the base of the lamp, my hand automatically stroking her stomach. I don't know what I would have done if we had lost our baby, the beautiful child that we had created together. I still had the tests in my jacket pocket but I would find them later, for now despite the fact that my side was hurting and I would need to get the meds that Eamon had left for me, I was staying exactly where I was.

Seeing him dragging her away from me, I don't think I have ever been so scared before. The terror I saw in her eyes as she tried to get him off her is something I think will live with me for a long time to come. After Beltran she said she would fight to never be separated from me and she certainly had to fight last night. Even though the pain of the bullet hurt, I tried to get up, tried to move but it was like my body was too heavy to even be able to move a finger. They had goaded us of what he was going to do to her, laughing that they had finally beat us. My mother came to me as my dad pulled me back towards the wall. They had told my mother to leave me alone and let me bleed but she had refused, telling them the only way she will stop trying to stem the blood was by shooting her. They laughed saying we would all be dead soon anyway so it didn't matter what she did, how wrong they were. Seeing Ana appear behind Bruno my emotions were all over the place, I was so happy she was ok but so angry seeing what he had done to her. He had dragged her out of here like a rag doll and he had definitely pushed her around.

I placed my hand over Ana's stomach trying to banish the thoughts of what he did to her. I held Ana as tight as I could without waking her up. I wondered what our little one was doing at the moment, probably sleeping like their mother. Do babies sleep in there, I need to go out and buy every book about babies there is. I know absolutely nothing and the only time I went near Max when his diaper came off, my brothers and I evacuated the room. I can't do that with my baby and I didn't want to.

"Morning Christian" Ana whispered as I looked down into her beautiful face.

She had a bruise on the side of her face and a large plaster covering the side of her neck but my Ana was always beautiful to me.

"Morning Princess" I said kissing her lips. "How are you feeling."

She laughed when I asked her that.

"You were the one who was shot, it should be me asking you that. I am ok, my throat is still sore but not as much as yesterday."

"Hey, yes I was shot but you were also attacked. Please don't brush it off."

"I'm sorry, I'm trying to look forward and not think about what happened yesterday. I felt so dirty yesterday Christian, he touched my thigh and I knew when he started to removed his belt what his intentions were. I wanted his touch to go away and it did the second you held me, your touch is everything to me and it is the only thing I ever want to feel" I kissed her lips as best I could. I would love to make love to her at the moment but neither of us is in a fit state.

"How is your side, I should check it and your dressings will need changing."

"Later I am happy here at the moment. I love you Ana" I told her as I stroked my finger down her cheek.

"I love you Christian" she took my hand kissing it before she cuddled in closer to my side.

"Hugo" I called him as he got out of his bed and came straight over to the side of our bed. He would normally climb across our feet but is being very gentle with us. He is usually in his room but Ana wanted him close and I think he would have broken the door down if we tried to shut it anyway.

"Are you ok boy" I said scratching his ear, hearing the usual thumping of his back paw.

"You're going to be a big brother Hugo" Ana said. "I just hope they don't come out as furry as you."

"I have a feeling no one is going to be able to get near our baby with Hugo about" I said.

We knew we would have to get up and let Hugo out but he didn't seem in any rush to move away from my hand that was still scratching his ear.

"Christian, our wedding does it have to be as big as we originally planned."

"What do you mean Ana" I asked her.

"I know we have St Michaels booked for July 30th but I was wondering if we could get married before then with a smaller wedding and have that one as a blessing."

"Where were you thinking of for the smaller wedding" I asked her.

"Sicily" she smiled as I nodded. To get married in Italy would be perfect.

"That sounds amazing Ana, I would love that."

"I wonder how my dad would feel about that, because the only church that is close to my grandparents that will be big enough was where he was supposed to marry my mom and where we had her funeral. It might be too much for him" she said sadly.

"Princess we will speak to your dad, if he is fine we will get onto the priest there and get our family moving. If it will bring back bad memories for him we will find somewhere else on the island. Come on we had better go and let Hugo out."

I had been ignoring my side but sitting up, shit it hurt.

"Christian, stay in bed. I will let him out." I shook my head, I'm not ready to let her leave my sight yet.

We got up, having a wash before Ana changed my dressing. She seemed happy with what was underneath it, meticulously checking everything was as it should be before she covered it with a clean dressing. She helped me get my shirt on before we took Hugo downstairs and let him out.

Usually we would stand outside with him but it was freezing today and Ana was worried I might an infection if I stay outside. That and the fact that I didn't want her getting sick so we watched him run around through the window.

"Christian the furniture" Ana said to me as I looked at the clock.

"Don't panic it's not due to eleven" We had finally ordered furniture for our guest rooms. Ana wanted her dad, grandparents and Mac to stay on Christmas Eve and stay here until they left on the 6th of January to go back to Sicily.

The only problem with being shot is I am not going to be able to lift the furniture as I had originally planned. With my family I didn't have to worry as 10.30 the family arrived.

"We are making sure you are not doing anything stupid like lifting furniture" Ethan said to me.

"And you Missy are not allowed to lift anything period from now on" Elliot told her.

"OK" she said walking in the kitchen and came back with her book that she always writes her recipes in.

"Please look after this won't you" she said handing him the book and the keys to the bakery.

"It's my recipe book. If I can't lift anything you will have to make your own tiramisu, Cannoli and biscotti and every other thing I make in the bakery from now on."

I had to laugh even though it hurt at the look of shock on his face and my dad wasn't far behind it.

"Nooo you have to bake. And if I took over the bakery, I would end up burning it down" I can agree with him on that one.

"Dad have you got a minute" Ana said as they disappeared into the kitchen.

"Is everything ok Christian, apart from the obvious" my dad said as I nodded.

They both came in a few minutes later, with red eyes and smiles on their face. He came over and shook my hand before taking his seat.

"OK I have seen enough red eyes for one lifetime in this family, is everything ok" my mother asked us.

Ana was back by my side as I kissed her head.

"We are bringing our wedding forward but we want to keep the original date" I said seeing the confused looks on everyone's faces apart from Ray.

"Bro I'm pretty sure you can only get married once or did you invent the time machine so you could go back and forth so you can do it again and again" Elliot asked as Ana giggled beside me.

"We want our wedding in the next couple of months and then the original wedding date as a blessing" Ana said.

"Why didn't you just say it like that, I understood that" Elliot said.

"Because it's so easy to confuse you. Princess do you want to tell everyone our plans" she nodded before letting everyone know what was going on.

"We would like to get married in Sicily no later than March. I will be six months then and I am not waddling down the aisle. Shut it Elliot before you say anything." she said putting him in his place.

"We would like a wedding with the guests immediate to these families but I know you have associates from all over the country and they will still be on the guest list but for the one we had originally planned. Would people be offended if they didn't get invited to Italy" she asked my dad.

"No Ana we will work through the original guest list and work out who to invite" he said.

"We want it at the church mum and dad were supposed to get married in and we would love it if we could have the reception at your house" she said to her grandparents as Beatrice choked on a sob.

"Is that ok Grandma" she nodded getting up and coming over to hug Ana as she stood.

"Its perfect sweetheart." she had Ana crying now with her.

"Do you think Isabella and Carina could do our cake" she asked her.

"They will be thrilled to do it, no doubt. Oh we have some planning to do" Beatrice said excitedly.

The furniture was delivered as it was put into the rooms it was destined for with my mum shouting out instructions. The delivery men thankfully put all the beds up because I can admit it, business we are amazing at it, putting a bed up and I certainly wouldn't want to sleep in it, I could guarantee that by morning you would be on the floor.

…

There was a list of items in front of us that we needed to do. The priest was on the line and was happy to do our wedding. March 19 exactly three months before our baby is due.

"Father would you be able to bless my bouquet as I would like to place it with my mother."

"It will be a pleasure my dear"

Beatrice had called Isabella who we could hear her excitement down the phone when we asked her to make the cake.

"Dad" Ana called to Frankie who was in the kitchen getting coffee.

"Yes sweetheart."

"I know Eamon is bringing me to you but can I stay at your house the night before" his smile gave her his answer as he nodded his head.

Frankie had told us that he was finally planning to move into the house he had built for Carlotta and himself. To have his daughter leave from there as she would always have done if things had been different had him a bit choked up. Ana got up and hugged him.

"Sorry dad if this is too much."

"No never, this is how it would have been if your mother had been here. Your locket will be ready tomorrow and it will be back where it belongs." he kissed her forehead as she hugged him again.

"Hey guys Jackie has just called she said put the TV on" Ethan said. I grabbed the remote and put it to the news channel as we waited for it to come on.

 _"This is Jackie Coleman from the Seattle Nooz, we are outside the headquarters of the Seattle Police department where Police Commissioner Biers is due to make a statement shortly."_

We could see him come out of the doors behind as he walked to the microphone.

 _"I am about to make a statement, I will take a few questions after so I would appreciate no interruptions."_

"In other words everyone shut the fuck up" Elliot said laughing.

 _"At 6.37 this morning a car was found at Seattle's main dog park that contained the body of a man who we suspect died from a drugs overdose. The family have been informed and a full investigation is underway. At this moment in time we will not be releasing the details of the deceased but will do so in due course. Any questions"_

"Wow that was an amazing speech" Ana said making me laugh.

 _"Mr Commissioner, Patrick Newton from the Seattle Times. Is this person well known as you don't usually do a press conference if it is a normal drug overdose. It would be done by someone lower or not at all."_

"Well he's sweating" Mia said.

 _"As I said before Mr Newton, I will not be revealing the deceased name at this point in time."_

He said that through gritted teeth.

 _"Mr Commissioner, Jackie Coleman Seattle Nooz, can you tell us if you suspect foul play."_

We waited to hear what he said, like he didn't want to admit something as he finally spoke.

 _"No Miss Coleman, we do not."_

The interview continued on before he refused to answer any other questions and started to walk back inside.

" _IS IT A COP MR COMMISSIONER"_ Patrick Newton shouted as he quickly turned around to look at the crowd. I don't think he realises it but with that action he had just answered everyone's questions.

"Well that's five minutes of my life wasted, what's for lunch" Elliot said as I laughed at him.

"Don't look at me, I'm not allowed to move anything" Ana said.

"Ana, I want to change your dressing" Mia told her as Ana got up and went into the dining room closely followed by Hugo, before she got to the door she gave me a smile before disappearing from sight.

"Need a hand son" my dad said knowing where I needed to be.

I nodded as he pulled me up, I just needed to see where she is for now. Mia took the dressing that Eamon had put on last night revealing the nasty gash down the side of her neck.

"Are you sure she doesn't need stitches" I ask Mia as she shook her head.

"She will be fine Christian"

...

All the bedrooms were finished and with tomorrow being Christmas eve the bakery was busier than ever. I have still not let Ana leave my sight as I can see her on the security monitors that were installed in the front of the bakery. I still would have preferred to have cameras in the kitchen area more to see her dance around than anything else but I know that area is secure. The back door is locked and only your thumbprint will get you in, I was worried if someone got hold of Hannah they could use her thumb but there are cameras all over the back of the building and our guys out there are instructed to shoot first and ask questions later. As it has its own car park out back, no one should be there unless they are on official business.

"Do you want to go out boy" I said to Hugo who is in his bed in the corner of the security office. He stays here now if Ana is here.

If I am not here then there will be a safety gate in place to keep him in the office when the door is open but gate or not if Ana tells him to stay there he always will unless she is in danger.

"Princess I'm just taking Hugo out" I called to her putting my coat on, she was just getting a tray of cookies out of the oven and the smell hit me straight in the nostrils. I know if I grab one I will be in trouble as I have been touching Hugo.

I opened the back door as I acknowledge Ian who was sat in his car. He is the eyes out here at the moment. He may be young but he has become a brilliant shot and he will have your back. David is out front and Luke who is Ana's main security still is manning the monitors in the office I just left. Some Made men might not like it to be a babysitter but these guys take pride in knowing they are keeping Ana safe. Yes they might not be on the streets selling any more or looking after the warehouse on a daily basis but they have a much more important job to do and that is to protect Ana and our child.

"Do you want some cookies" Ana called from the back-door as she stood with a small plate. "Ian" she called him as he got out of the car.

"Thank you Dr Steele" he said taking the coffee and cookies that she had given him.

"Your coffee is in the kitchen, I didn't want it getting cold" she said as I soon tucked into the cookies while she passed Hugo one of his cupcakes.

That is surprisingly one of the best sellers in the bakery, her doggy cupcakes. She placed them under a clear dome on the top of the chiller cabinet and listed the ingredients on a card and placed it by the side as an experiment to see if anyone would be interested. She had some customers ask if the honey gave the dog a bad stomach.

"The only time my dog has had a bad stomach was when he was impatient for one and knocked the box off the side and ate all twelve that were inside. He didn't do it again" now she can't make them quick enough.

"Whose is this" Claire said coming to the door.

"Christian's" Ana said as I walked up and took my coffee from her.

"Thanks Claire" I said before she went back inside.

"What do you still need to do Ana" I asked her wanting to try and keep her off her feet as much as possible.

"Not much, the cakes are done, just waiting for customers to pick them up but some said tomorrow. I don't really want to be working Christmas eve but we are all going to be working at some point tomorrow and then it is shut until the 28th. I will be in early tomorrow until when Hannah comes in at twelve and I am finishing at one so I can get the family settled in."

"They can settle in themselves. Just because they are staying with us doesn't mean you are running around everyone, you are pregnant remember" I told her as I pulled her into my arms.

"I know, I'm just excited to have everyone there" she wrapped her arms around me as she laid her head against my chest. We were stood like this for a few moments before she started to giggle.

"What!" I asked her as she nodded to Hugo who had me laughing with her.

He had gotten fed up of us not throwing his ball so he was putting it into his mouth, flicking his head quickly to the side like he was throwing a Frisbee to release the ball and then chased after it.

"All the times he has dragged me outside in all weathers to throw the ball for him and he can do it himself" she laughed.

It's cold out here and we had a light dusting of snow on the ground as I rubbed her arms through her jacket.

"Come on let's get you back inside and into the warmth again" we held hands as we walked to the door as I held my now empty cup and plate.

"Come on boy" Ana shouted to him as he came bounding over with his ball in his mouth walking straight into the office and shook all the snow and water off him all over Luke.

"Thanks boy, I always wanted ice down my neck" he said shaking out the back of his sweater. Hugo didn't care, he was back next to the radiator in his bed.

...

Waking up with Ana the next morning she was like a little kid.

"Christian it Christmas eve" she said excitedly.

"I would have never guessed it was Christmas, not with the tree or the decorations" I said getting poked in my good side.

My side was healing and though I was stiff on that side movement was starting to become easier. She said a physio would normally be recommended after an injury so I will have Bastille work with me after Christmas as he does that at the hospital.

Jackie had her day revealing the name of the man found in the car and loved telling all the sordid details. The cops tried to get the story shut down but the freedom of the press and with the magic of the internet everyone knew who it was the day after the commissioner had his stupid press conference. It had nothing to do with Elliot releasing his name all over social media or the release of the photos that were taken of Parker that our the tail we had follow him had taken. I wish we had seen those photos earlier we would have taken him out before that night but our tail had been in hospital after being run off the road on the way back from Portland and when he came round his wife had called my dad and asked him to go and see him to which he told him where the memory card was hidden in the car.

Andrea had tried to come into the bakery. Ana was in the kitchen when David had said there was a woman with her description coming up the street in our direction. I told Ana I was just going to talk with David so I could head his off. She is not allowed near the bakery and especially near Ana. This was not a woman who was upset about her husband being killed, she knew about his other family, she had simply ignored it. She was more upset because on her wages she couldn't live the lifestyle that his money had brought any more and in his will he had any money he had, going to be used to raise his children so even though she was his wife she was left with nothing from him. I told her to stay away from Ana otherwise she would be meeting the same fate.

"Was she" I asked David about whether she was bugged. I know if she had been he would have found a way to stop the conversation before it had even started.

"No sir, I didn't pick anything up" he said showing me the readings on his tablet.

"OK and less of the sir, it's Christian" I told him.

"Yes sir" he said as I turned around to him while he laughed as I went back inside.

…

I walked into the bakery happily seeing Ana sat down behind the counter instead of rushing about, I had just been to pick up Ana's Christmas present leaving my dad with her, I expected to come back and see the cabinets empty but he was sat having a coffee with Antonio Mac and Frankie.

"Did you get everything you needed" Ana asked me while she put two Cannoli on a plate, she knows me so well.

"Yep Hugo's present is done" I said lying, it is the only thing I will ever lie to her about.

"Yeah yeah" she knows I'm talking shit. "Do you want a coffee" she asked me.

"Stay where you are, I can get it."

"Where do you want these Ana" Kate said coming from the kitchen holding a tray of cupcakes as Ana pointed to the chiller cabinet. Both Kate and Mia were off over Christmas and had come in to help so Ana didn't rush around. Mia by the looks of it was decorating gingerbread.

"Cupcake Ana a Santa one please" we heard from the door as Ana laughed.

Ray had just come in with his grandchildren while Ana came around the counter to talk to them.

"Merry Christmas you two, are you ready for Santa" she asked Amy and Liam as they nodded.

"I ask Santa for a big dolly" Amy told her holding her hands out wide.

"That big, I hope you have a big bed then otherwise if your dolly sleeps in your bed you would be squashed."

Amy thought for a second before she tells Ana her dolly can sleep on the floor.

She came back around the counter after saying hello to Ray to get Amy her cupcake, she passed Liam and Ray Cannoli while they all took their seats. My dad had pulled the table next to them closer so they were all sat around talking.

"Ray can you and the family get to Italy in March" Ana said walking over and taking a seat also.

I was just about to walk over when a little girl came in with her mother and banged on the glass to the gingerbread men and looked up to me.

"Can I have a girl please" she said pointing to the gingerbread, I thought they were men not girls.

"Girl please, she said tapping on the glass.

I didn't want Ana getting up again so I put some gloves on and pulled the tray out. I knew my family were watching me and I was waiting for some smart remark but they were all quiet as I went in search of this girl.

"Which one" I said as she was pointing to the glass still, I looked down shaking my head and put the gingerbread men back. I pulled the tray out of the girls and the little girl in front of my clapped her hand.

"What colour dress would you like" I asked her. Ana must have spent ages decorating each of these dresses.

"Ello" she said as I pulled a yellow one out and put it into the bag for her mother who gave me the money. Before she had even left the shop she had bit half its head off.

"You know if you ever fancy a career change, you can always work the counter here for me" Ana said kissing my cheek and went into the kitchen.

I followed her asking what Ray had said as I had missed the conversation with talking to the little girl.

"Ray said he will be there, he will talk to his son to see if they can get the time off. He said if the family cannot get to Italy, he will definitely come and the whole family will be there for our blessing."

"That's fine, now when can I take you home" I said kissing her lips.

"Whenever you want to" she said taking my hand as we headed to the office to get her coat on.

"I'm just going to say Merry Christmas to Hannah and check everything is ok before we leave" she said as she walked to the front while I put Hugo on his leash. I know he will not run off from us but he will want to play in the snow instead of getting into the car.

Our family came through from the store with Ana as they were parked at the back near to us. Hannah will be here will Rhian until the bakery closes and will make sure everything is locked up for the holidays. Since what happened with the Lupo's and also with her being pregnant, no one is taking any chances with her safety. Ana being Ana just takes it all in her stride and tells them if they want something they know where to find it from.

"Are you going to the club tonight" Ana asked me as we drove home.

"No Elliot it going tonight to collect the tribute, you future Mrs Grey are not leaving my sight" I said looking over to her as we stopped at the lights.

"Good you can scrub my back then as I see a hot bath in my immediate future."

"Ah its a tough job but I am more than up to the challenge" I told her squeezing her hand before we continued our journey home.

…

We had dinner with Ana's family and Hugo has been fed before we said goodnight to everyone and went to our room. All the presents had been put under the tree and Ana was excited for us to spend our first Christmas together and to also spend her first Christmas with her dad. We are now submerged in bubbles and water, as usual I overdid the bubbles but Ana is used to me by now.

She checked my wounds to see that they were both healing before she gave me the all clear to climb into the bath. The pain is more of an annoyance now, an ache in my side which goes away with pain killers or whisky whichever I fancy most.

I picked up the sponge, dripping the water all over her breasts and stomach, making sure the little bump that is now growing is clean. If you didn't look carefully you might miss it but I know every inch of Ana's body so I can notice the changes no matter how slight they may be.

"Santa is coming tonight, have you been a good girl all year" I whispered in her ear.

"I was a very good girl until you came along and turned me into a very bad girl and I wouldn't change anything ever again" she turned her head to kiss my cheek as I turned to kiss her lips.

It was hard trying to kiss her from this angle but we always seem to manage. My side hurt when I stretched around but Ana's mouth can always make the pain go away.

"I love you" she said kissing me again.

"Love you princess, so much" I wrapped my arms around her as best as I could holding her to me.

Laying in bed, we were both sated. I would have loved to have Ana underneath me as I made love to her but I needed her to take charge. With my side and with her being pregnant I was worried I would be too rough for her as well as pull something, but she took control. She rode us both to orgasm as pleasure shot through my body.

"Is Santa here yet" Ana mumbled tiredly.

"He came early this year, he gave me you both" I said kissing her forehead as she fell asleep in my arms.

…

I thought It would be Ana up early Christmas morning but it was Hugo who woke me up. He wanted his stocking Ana told me. She had placed it on the mantel just before we came to bed, he knew what it was, knew it was for him and what might be in it and we had to practically push his arse to get him upstairs to bed so he didn't pull it down during the night.

It's a good job I had locked the door with us both being naked as the impatient dog was hitting the handle trying to open it with his paw.

"We are in so much trouble when our child is older on Christmas morning, they will be tag teaming us" Ana mumbled as I got my pyjamas on, passing Ana something to wear before I opened the door.

He came bounding into the room, tail ready for take off, barking and bouncing all over the room.

"Calm down" Ana said getting out of bed going to my drawer and pulling out a pair of my socks.

On her feet they came halfway up her legs but at least she will be warm.

"Come on then" she said holding her hand out to me as we went down the stairs hearing doors open behind us.

"Sorry when he is up, everyone is up" Ana said as Beatrice and Frankie followed us into the living room.

"It's ok, his excitement is contagious" Beatrice said stroking Hugo and earning a lick on her face.

"Merry Christmas" Ana hugged her father and grandmother as I hugged Beatrice. Apparently we were taking too long as Hugo barked at us.

"Ok present time" Mac said coming into the room with Antonio following. None of us was out of our pyjamas and I suspect we will all be this way until we go to my parents for lunch.

Ana took Hugo's stocking off the fireplace and placed it down in front of him, he immediately had his head inside it. Its a good job it is bigger than normal as his head would have been stuck, all we could see at the moment was a dogs body and a red stocking for his head.

He pulled out present after present, ripping the papers off revealing chew sticks, balls and a very loud squeaky rabbit. Ana placed a larger one in front of him that was too big for the stocking as he looked to her, licking her face and shredded the paper revealing a soft brown bear. He picked it up shaking it for a few seconds before he took it over to his bed in the corner and placed it carefully down. He came back and placed his other presents by his bed before going back to his bed and fell asleep resting his head on his new bear.

"That's fine you sleep, don't mind everyone you woke up" I said getting a bark followed by a snore.

We passed around presents to our family as we watched them open them before I passed Ana her first present.

"Now this is a pretty crap present but I know you need it" I said as I passed her the paperwork for a new van for the bakery, complete with the logo of Hugo and Carlotta's Italian delights on the side. She has been planning on getting one so she can deliver the large cakes she makes but never seems to have the time as at the moment she had been using her car.

"It's not crap, thank you its perfect." she said kissing my lips before I passed her the next item.

"Christian this is beautiful" she said pulling the bracelet out of the box, it was like a daisy chain. All flowers connected to the next and in the middle of each daisy was a diamond.

I earned another kiss for that.

"Now your mother gave me the idea for your present and my grandfather helped me get it" she said handing me over a box that was heavy.

Inside I opened it to see a brand new gun within, I pulled it out loving the feel already as I checked it over.

"I'm so jealous" Mac said as I looked to him. "There are only two of those available so far and my dad has the other one, the next one that is made is mine" he said looking in awe to my new gun. I can see a trip to the range in the near future.

"This is perfect princess, thank you. I love it."

"Your dad said that your gun is the first one you ever had and had never thought to get another so I thought you might like a spare just in case anything ever happened to yours."

I pulled her closer to me, thanking her with my kisses. My brothers are going to be more jealous than what Mac is.

Ana also bought me a lockable gun box and a new watch. She said the box was for when our little one came. That is one thing we are all going to have to be more alert with, when our guns are not on us they are safely locked away.

Ana received presents from Italy from her grandparents and Mac, they wanted her to have little bits of there even though she lives in the US.

What her dad did is what made Ana cry, he told her he had 26 Christmas to make up for so brought out a giant Santa sack with 26 presents in all different sizes, all with numbers on them which she had fun finding them in order. One for every Christmas he missed. Each one symbolizes what she should have received had she spent those Christmas with her family. From a silver little pacifier in box number one to the car keys to her car which she should have received when she was of driving age which is sat outside. He gave her a necklace that had a row of 21 diamonds in it which he told her she should have had on her 21st birthday, it looked lovely and sat just above her locket. I don't know how many hugs she gave her dad, probably 26 but she loved them all. The 26th present was off all the family. The deeds to a piece of land, in between her dad and grandparents. It was about 6 acres, plenty of space for a family house to be built and plenty of room for our baby and future children to run around.

"Thank you" she said to them all when she had finally stopped crying.

"Your welcome sweetheart" her grandmother said holding onto her hand "I know we have only just found each other but I'm so happy we have many years to make some amazing memories both here and in Italy."

Ana passed Frankie his present, she was worried about if this would upset him but he loved it even though he had shed a tear. Ana had made him a book, taking photos that she had from her box and also ones that Claire and the girls had taken over the years. It had shown Ana from when she was a small child, to college graduation to her first day in her doctor's coat to the last one of them in the bakery laughing as she tried to teach him to make tiramisu. They were both covered in it even Hugo who was sat beside them. This was taken just before the bakery had opened and the day before Hugo had wanted his indoor winter wonderland.

We passed them all the framed photos we had done when we went into the hospital to have an appointment with Kate, she redid the scan as well as check Ana's water and weight and took her bloods. Who knew being a doctor and the amount of bloods she has taken over the years that she doesn't look at the needle when she had her own done, she told me to shut it when I laughed that my doctor has a phobia of needles when they are aiming her way. Everything is still on track for our baby to be born around my birthday and although I am excited to finally meet them, they need to stay healthy and happy inside their mother for a long time yet. The original printed out copy of our child that Kate did is still beside our bed though. Everyone will be receiving the scan photo by the end of today.

We watched Beatrice open the locket that Ana had bought her, it had a photo of Ana and her grandmother in it and also a copy of the photo of Ana and her mother too.

"I know I have my mothers locket but I wanted you to have one too" she said before she was hugged tightly by her grandmother.

"I'm going to be all cried out before we get to Graces" she laughed as she held her granddaughter tight.

Her grandfather and Mac she had brought them both watches similar to mine, they must have cost a fortune but I am not going to argue with her, I love mine.

After the floor was cleared of paper we all sat down to have breakfast. Hugo finally graced us with his presence going straight to the back door and wanting to go out. Mac who was closest opened it and quickly closed it nearly taking Hugo's tail off in the rush to stop the frigid air coming inside. Hugo turned to look at him and I knew if he could he would be giving Mac the stink eye for nearly losing his tail.

…

We packed into two cars as we headed for my mums, Ana wanted to go in her new car but was worried about being behind the wheel with the icy roads so I drove instead with Hugo on the back seat. Like when I bought my car, Frankie had bought a car with a large trunk for Hugo to spread out in and like with my car Hugo preferred the back seat.

We pulled up to my parents only minutes later as I got out telling Ana to stay where she was, I opened the back door letting Hugo out as he bounded past my dad who had the front door open.

"Hi Hugo, bye Hugo" he said watching him go.

"He's eager" Dad said coming over to taking the Christmas cake off me as I went to get Ana out. The floor was slippy and I didn't want her slipping, no matter how much salt had been put on the floor.

"He wants his Christmas present, he was worse than us when we were kids this morning. I've never seen a dog so excited to open his Christmas presents."

"Thank you" Ana said as I helped her out.

"Well he has a few" my dad said. keeping a grip on Ana's arm we followed her family into the house. They had pulled up only seconds after us and took in the presents that we all had for our family here.

"Merry Christmas" Ana said as we walked into the living room seeing all our family there, my grandparents, mother, Claire and Eamon all gave us hugs. She got a big hug of Max as well as Rhian and John. Ethan and Mia who must have been in the dining room gave first Ana a hug and then myself.

"Your brother will be late for his own funeral" my grandfather said when I asked where Kate and Elliot were.

Ana took a seat on the couch next to my grandmother as I sat on the arm of the chair.

"What's he waiting for" Ethan asked me as Hugo was lay in front of the tree with Max half climbing on to his back but he was focused, looking at the presents there. I have to give it to him when he has the presents in front of him he has the restraint not to jump straight in and shred everything in front of him until he knows it's his. It's a shame he didn't have more restraint when he woke us up early this morning.

"He wants his presents" I laughed telling them all that he had us up early this morning.

"He is as bad as this one" she said pulling Max onto her knee and tickling him.

Max told us about his new toys getting excited when he remembered another.

"Here Max" Ana said passing a small present to him.

"From Hugo" he said happily as he opened the present revealing a furry picture frame which looked like a dogs face with floppy ears and googly eyes and in its mouth was a picture of Max and Hugo together.

"I love it" he said turning to us. "Thank you aunt Ana and uncle Christian and thank you Hugo"

"We're here" Elliot called when they came into sight, loaded down with presents with a long one which he placed straight in front of Hugo telling him to go on. The paper was shredded in seconds and a large rawhide bone appeared.

"Is there a dinosaur with a bone missing" Ana said laughing "That is huge."

I don't think Hugo cared as he started to chomp on it. As long as he doesn't throw it about like his other toys as he will knock someone out with it.

"I have something that is also huge" Kate said as she put her hand out to show the large engagement ring which now adorned her finger. I knew my brother had bought the ring a while ago but I didn't know when he was going to propose unlike Ethan who planned to propose on new years eve.

Congratulations went around the room and we all hugged the newly engaged couple.

"OK when is the wedding and when are my grandbabies coming" my mum asked as soon as everyone sat down again.

"Mum the wedding is, not got that far yet and your grandbaby will be coming in June when Ana has her child. Our children will be in a few years" I don't think my mum was too happy with his answer but she just smiled. She is probably thinking that was what we thought too but Ana and I had talked about babies early on in our relationship and we had done nothing to stop it and let nature take its course. Nature making her shot end early and our child being able to be conceived.

We opened the presents before Hugo got impatient. He had yet more chews and some balls as well as his dinosaur bone.

Ana got the girls including my mother a locket as well, she wanted them to be able to carry around the memories like she could with her own. As all the men received watches while they all received the framed scan photo.

We were going to choose individual presents but my parents knew from experience over the years that whatever you get one the other will want it so unless it was something specific that one of us would want, we all received the same, so apart from Max this year we continued the trend with the lockets and watches.

"What did Santa bring you son" my dad asked as I pulled my gun out.

I laughed as I don't think I have ever seen my dad and brothers so silent before.

"Shit that is beautiful" Ethan said as Ana went into the kitchen with my mother.

"Yes Ana bought me a lock box also which we will all need to get as my baby is not getting near a gun for a long long time and this watch." I said showing them my wrist.

"You have been spoilt son, but shit I want this gun" my dad said laughing as he held it before passing it on to my brothers.

"You will have to get into line, there are only two and the next one is mine" Mac told them.

"Dinner is ready" my grandmother said coming into the living room as we followed her back through to the dining room.

Ana was carrying a bowl full of vegetables which my grandfather took from her, I know we are going to drive her mad soon with the no carrying thing but she kissed his cheek to thank him before going back into the kitchen.

"If you are planning to carry something don't" Elliot called after her.

"My dog will go hungry then" she said holding Hugo's bowl which was full of his Christmas dinner.

Elliot took it from her, barely getting it on the floor before Hugo had his face in it.

She walked over to me as I held her seat for her before taking my own.

I'm glad I had Ana sat with me because all the other women were sat towards the other end of the table and were now inundating poor Kate with wedding questions. One thing for sure the question of a double wedding is out the window. It is our wedding day no one else's.

"Now as I said with Christian and Ana, I don't want to wait years for grandbabies."

"Grandma give us a chance to get married first" Elliot complained

"They didn't wait" she said pointing to us as I held my hand out telling them not to bring us into this conversation.

"Isn't this Christmas dinner" Ana said to me.

It had been hijacked with wedding plans so Ana and I had our dinner ignoring the rest until my dad told them all enough otherwise they would be getting no cake. My mother just laughed and told him that only worked with men and she was right, take our tiramisu or Cannoli away from us and sparks will fly.

Talk went back to new year plans and what we were going to do till then.

"Ana are we hitting the sales tomorrow" Kate asked her as Ana quickly shook her head.

"It is the first time since the bakery opened that I have more than a couple of days off and I plan on resting before I go back to work again."

"When are you starting baby shopping" Mia asked her.

"After I have had my scan and I know the sex" she said as Boy went up around the table by all the men.

"How do you know it's a boy" Ana asked us all.

"Because girls are a bit of a rarity in this family, believe me a little girl would be unbelievable Ana but with this family's track record boys are more likely" my dad told her.

"You never know one day you might get a nice surprise but not with this one" Ana said rubbing her stomach "call it mother's intuition but whenever I think about my baby I always think of a boy. I might have a bit of apologising if he is really a she."

"I think I would feel sorry for her if your baby is a girl" Rhian said.

"Why" Ana asked her.

"Because with her dad, uncles, grandfathers and great grandfathers, any potential boyfriend would run a mile when you all turn up at the door when he comes to pick her up for a date" she laughed.

"Too true, we have any daughters. She is not allowed to date until she is thirty" I said turning to Ana

"You would be in trouble then if I had told the girls that" Eamon said as Frankie nodded laughing.

Fuck that, there was no way I would wait four years to date Ana I would have kidnapped her and ran away.

After dinner we all moved back into the living room as I pulled Ana onto my knee on the chair. There were more bums than seats so we improvised. I knew Ana was tired as she rested her head on my shoulder. She had been rushing about so much with the bakery and with her pregnancy I'm surprised she hasn't crashed more. She is planning on hiring more full-time staff but we need to know if they are completely safe to be around her.

"She's gone" Frankie said smiling at his daughter as I kissed her forehead.

"She has been running around constantly, this is why I haven't spent many days at the club since that night. I'm trying to get her to slow down. Is there anyone that we know in this family who would like a job in a bakery, she needs to hire more permanent staff." I told them.

"I haven't had a chance to speak to her yet but from the new year I can come on permanent, I am just wrapping things up with my work at the moment which should be all done by then" Claire told us.

"That's great news Claire."

"Hey don't thank me, I love working there. I get to spend time with Ana and I see my girls more there now than I ever did before with them popping into the bakery most days" Ana will be so happy to have her there.

"Sorry I did it again" Ana mumbled lifting her head off my chest. She had crease marks on the side of her face where she had been lay against my shirt. She had only been asleep for about an hour.

"Princess if you are tired then you sleep, this little one is going to make you tired" I rubbed her stomach. I couldn't wait until we could feel our baby move.

Claire told Ana about coming on permanent and she was so happy, shedding a tear and blaming hormones. The bakery was truly becoming a family business.

We packed all the presents into the car, Hugo carrying his bone. We had to take it off him as he got into the car because he kept getting it stuck in the doorway as he tried to climb in.

Today had been such an enjoyable day, Christmas day in the past had always been dinner at mums and then to the club in the evening until the early hours of boxing day, but the club was so far from my mind. I heard Ana's breathing even out as my hand went to its favourite spot once again her stomach. The only thing on my mind at the moment was the two people I held, my princess and our baby.

...

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **I apologise if I have missed any mistakes as I am editing on my phone and I think by the end my eyesight was getting worse.**

 **It's strange writing Christmas in July, but that is just the way it worked out.**

 **Until next time**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: EL James owns everything fifty**

 **All mistakes are my own**

APOV

I love my car that my dad had bought for me and as the snow eased off the ground I felt more comfortable driving it. I also can not get enough of the van that Christian gave me, it is perfect for the business and he has saved me a lot of time finding it as well. The days in the bakery following Christmas though still busy, were quieter than before. I think most people were in a food coma from everything they had consumed over the holiday period, there were certainly a few like that in our house.

I was getting washed and dressed to go to the bakery, leaving a sleeping Christian in bed. He won't remain there long though, as soon as he realises I am not by his side he will be up to find out where I am.

"Morning princess" I heard behind me while I brushed my teeth.

"Morning Christian."

I turned to him and laughed as he walked to the toilet and just stood there having a pee.

"Do you want me to leave."

He shrugged his shoulders, smiling as if he had just realised what he was doing.

"No stay where you are" he finished off, washing his hands before pulling me into his arms.

"How are you feeling" he asked me as his hand went to my stomach.

"I'm fine, glad the Christmas rush is over but the bakery is still bound to be busy. I looking forward to when Claire is there more, I can have Hannah spend more time in the kitchen with me then."

"Are you going to be ok, while I am at the club today" he asked me. It has taken us a while, to not panic when the other was out of sight but we were getting there. His side was healing nicely and the cut on my neck was also.

"I will be fine and it's not like I will be alone, anyone bothers me and Hugo will jump the gate followed by Luke."

He leaned down kissing my lips as I pulled him closer, opening my mouth to his as our tongues moved together. I loved this man so much and holding and kissing him it was hard to pull back and get anything else done.

He picked me up and sat me down onto the counter sending the bottles everywhere that were there. I only had his t-shirt on so it didn't take long before that hit the floor and he pushed inside of me, all while our lips never left the others.

Wrapping my legs around him, I pulled Christian even closer as I held him in place.

"Fucking love you" he grunted in my ear as his movements sped up.

"Fucking love you too" I said hearing his groan.

"I love your dirty mouth" he said through ragged breath.

I could feel my orgasm approach as I buried my face into his neck, willing myself not to scream and have the house rush in. At the peak I latched onto his shoulder to quieten myself as he grunted in my ear, spilling himself inside me.

"I'm sorry" I said running my finger over the teeth marks I had left in his shoulder, I hadn't realised I had bitten down that hard.

"Don't ever apologise, and you can mark me anytime" he pulled my lips back to his before he carried me into the shower.

We washed each other, before getting out and dressed, I knew Hugo was waiting for us and would need to go out soon. After we made a fuss of him, getting licked in the process we went downstairs together to let him out.

...

I arrived at the bakery just after nine, Hannah was already in the kitchen making everything that needed to go out front. Making sure Hugo was in the office I worked my way down the list of everything that we still needed to do for today.

"Can I have a Cannoli please" I heard from the front as I laughed.

"If you want one, you can get it yourself" I said to my dad as he came into the kitchen giving me a hug.

"You can't get the staff these days" he laughed washing his hands before going to the chiller cabinet and taking out his Cannoli. He went to the till and put a note into the jar underneath. I know it is not good business sense considering how much from the bakery my family eat but I told them I don't want family paying for anything as they all helped me set the bakery up. They all complained.

Christian put the jar under the till and said it was for family payments and they were not actually putting anything into the till so I couldn't complain. There is usually more money in there by the end of the day than in the till. My dad passed me the tea he had just made and Hannah her coffee before taking a sip of his own drink.

"Where were you this morning" I asked him as I noticed only my grandmother was home, knitting some blue booties for our baby.

"We have been to the shooting range, your fiancé had just arrived with his brothers as I was leaving to come here. They said they are going to the club after so Mac was going with them while Antonio was off to see Carrick" he grabbed a seat in the kitchen so he could talk to me as I got the cupcakes in the oven.

"Ana, are you ok" he asked me. I hadn't realised I was deep in thought for a moment.

"I'm fine, I'm going to miss you when you all go back to Italy" I told him sadly.

"Hey, I have to get my house ready for your wedding. I can't have you leaving from a mess."

"And ask Isabella out" I teased knowing they had spoken on the phone for a while after we had called her about my wedding cake.

"Ana Please" he whined. "This isn't the sort of conversation a father is supposed to have with his daughter, it's supposed to be the other way around."

"Well my love life is sorted so there is nothing to talk about there" I said smiling.

"Saved by the bell" he said as I got up to take the biscotti out of the oven.

"For now."

I gave Rhian the biscotti once they were cooled, asking her to keep an eye on the cupcakes before I took Hugo out into the car park so he could have a run around. I heard Luke contact David who was at the front to keep a look out as he was coming with me. My dad was throwing the ball around when Kate came through with my phone.

"When did you arrive" I asked her giving her a hug before she passed me my phone seeing a message from Christian.

"I just arrived and thought I would come and see my sister since I have the day off."

"Well you're always welcome, I'm sure I can find something for you to do" I laughed as she tried to hit my shoulder.

"Hi Christian" I said when I dialled his number, deciding to ring him instead of sending him a message.

"Hi princess, I hope you are not running around."

"Ha are you kidding, my dad is here and Kate followed by security I can't run anywhere" I told him laughing.

"Please take it easy."

"I will, are you still at the range" I asked him hearing Ethan in the background.

"We just left, I'm going to the gym first, Bastille has been working out something's that will help with my side. My arm wasn't shot but it is aching after holding my gun up for too long and that's not good in this business, so I need to strengthen that too."

"OK don't over do it and say hello to Claude for me" I told him.

"Will do, love you."

"Love you too, I will see you later." I disconnected the call and got back to some work.

….

Today was new years eve and we were all heading back to Christians club, Christian was having the whole upstairs club blocked off for the night so it will only be family, and the Capo's and their spouses that were invited. I hadn't met many of these spouses only knowing Rhian and Grace. Christians team will be there including Ian and David and his sister. I did ask Christian if they were old enough to be in the club for which he laughed saying nothing legal happened there.

I had woken up this morning, relishing in the fact I could just lie there and do nothing until my bladder had other plans and I slowly got up. I was having today off otherwise I will be asleep before the new year came in.

We had a busy week coming, something's I was looking forward too, others not so much. On Tuesday we are going to look at dresses. Thursday Juliet was flying over to discuss and measure me up for my wedding dress and on Saturday my family were going back to Italy, Mac was going back to kick arse as he told me.

Just because the Boss and Underboss hadn't been there, some of the men thought they could skim their tribute. His Capo had already dealt with some of them but they are low level and not Made to the family. What being dealt with meant I didn't want to ask and I had to ask Christian what skim their tribute meant. He told me that the money they pay in was down, thinking that because they were not being constantly checked that they could take more than they were entitled too. I will stick to the bakery, I understand that money more. Either way I wasn't looking forward to not seeing my family every day.

I walked downstairs after washing my face to find the house quiet. Christian didn't say he was going out anywhere and where ever he is, Hugo must be with him. My family must be up and about early or still be in bed because they were nowhere to be seen. I made myself some tea and took a seat at the table, it was about ten minutes later when Christian and Hugo came into view of the window. They must have been jogging together as Christian was full of sweat.

I got up walking to the fridge taking a bottle out for him which I passed him when he came through the door.

"Thank you" he said quickly emptying it before doing the same to another.

"You thirsty" I laughed as he held his second empty bottle in his hand.

"Not any more" he laughed. "Where is everyone."

"Still in bed, HUGO" I said receiving a sloppy lick to the side of my face.

"He's just showing you some love, aren't you boy" I stroked his belly before he got into his bed and the snoring began.

"I have just thought, we are going to be gone for hours tonight, what are we doing with snorer over there."

"He's coming with us, if the music is too loud we can leave him in my office but I want him close to you, he can't carry a gun but he has a hell of a set of teeth" I looked over to Hugo.

"Yeah he's a tough guy" I said as he lay on his back snoring his head off, flashing his bits.

...

"Good morning sweetheart" my dad said coming into the kitchen where we were sat having breakfast.

"Morning dad."

He helped himself to coffee before taking a seat by my side after kissing my head.

"What time did you all go to bed last night" I asked him as my grandparents and Mac joined us for breakfast.

"You fell asleep on the couch just after nine but we didn't go to bed until midnight, Mac was on the phone to Italy" my grandfather said.

"Problems" I asked them concerned that they had trouble at home.

"No sweetheart, like here we have our own territory's and there is always someone trying to push there way onto the island. Carlo and Santo have been dealing with it along with our crews we left behind but we will make sure they disappear for good when we get back" my grandfather told me.

"I wish you didn't have to go" I said sadly as my grandmother hugged me.

"Me too sweetheart, me too."

…

Well from the dress I had on you could definitely tell I was pregnant, it seemed to accentuate my little bump which seemed to have one member of the family or another's hands on it. I was three and a half months now, still a way to go but I was looking forward to eventually meeting our little one.

"God you're beautiful" Christian said coming up behind me in his suit, yes a suit. He doesn't wear one often, usually wearing jeans but it will be me trying to keep my hands to myself tonight not the other way around.

"You look incredibly handsome yourself" I said straightening his tie. "How long will that stay on for" I laughed as he smiled. Not long at all.

We made our way to the cars as Hugo got into the back seat. My family was travelling behind with our security in tow. The house was all alarmed and the cameras active and was like Fort Knox. There will be security in the grounds but no one in the house.

Arriving at the club we were greeted by a very long line, we had noticed the cops out around the city probably looking for trouble on new years eve.

"Christian, why do we not just go through the upstairs club entrance" I asked him.

"With the extra cops on the streets there is a chance it could be spotted. When we go through the roped off area down here, the security just tells people it is the way to a private party room downstairs if anyone is brave enough to ask the guard."

We walked into the club past patrons asking why we were taking a dog.

"HE'S A DRUGS DOG" Mac shouted to which some people exited the queue.

"Can I borrow him on a permanent basis" a man said to Christian laughing as we walked in. we made our way through the club in small groups taking our turn to go upstairs. Mac took Hugo so he could have a sniff around.

"He will be here soon" Christian said as we waited at the top of the stairs.

"I don't think I have ever seen people move so quick" Mac laughed as Hugo came back to my side.

The music was playing but it wasn't bothering him so far, as long as Mia or Grace doesn't start singing then I think we will be fine.

"What do you want to drink Ana" Christian asked me when the waitress came over.

"Just a bottle of water please for me" she took the rest of the orders before disappearing back to the bar.

It was starting to get busy as people got up to dance. I was happy where I was sat with Christians arm wrapped around me, his tie in my purse. He said it was strangling him and the next time he wore one was our wedding. I spoke to Tommy and Sally asking how their daughter was.

"Come on Princess" Christian called over the loud noise as I was stroking Hugo. I think it was starting to get to Hugo so Christian took us to his office.

"There you go boy" he walked straight to the couch making himself comfortable and closed his eye.

"I love you" Christian said pulling me into his arms as he stroked my cheek with his fingers. He placed his lips to mine as I held him against me not wanting to let go while I deepen the kiss. My hands moved into his hair, my fingers tangling within until we both needed to take a breath.

"I love you Christian."

I hadn't realised how late it had gotten until we heard the countdown from everyone in the bar. We could hear the fireworks as they lit up the nights sky but we just concentrated on the two of us.

"Happy new year Ana" he said cradling my face in his hands.

"Happy new year Christian" he leaned in closer to kiss my lips again when we heard a snort from Hugo in his sleep.

"Happy new year to you too Hugo" I said laughing as his snores continued and so did our kiss.

…

We all survived the new year with clear heads, well a few were a bit cloudy come morning but not Christian or I and definitely not Hugo who didn't appreciate being woken up from his nap so we could leave the club. Mia and Ethan were engaged, with being in the office we had missed it but hugged them both as soon as we went out to join the others. Kate told me he had gone down on one knee with thirty seconds to go and she had said yes on the stroke of midnight. Eamon told us all it was a good job he had been saving up for his daughter's weddings since they were born but my dad told him he wanted to pay for mine. Christian was going to tell them that he was paying for it all but it was important to my dad and also to Eamon who said he would be funding our honeymoon.

I had left Hugo with Christian and was on my way to the bridal shop with the girls, I was trying not to think about the separation from my family which would be happening in four days.

The first shop we were in for less than a minute before Grace wanted to shoot the saleswoman after asking me if my baby was a whoops baby and that is why we needed to get married. I had to practically drag her out of the shop as the whole street could hear her. Never piss off Grace Trevelyan Grey, especially when it is one of her children as she calls us.

We moved onto the next bridal shop where we got a much nicer welcome, as well as looking at the styles of dresses for me I wanted to have a look at dresses for the girls. Max will have a mini version of Christians suit so we can have his suit made when Christian has his.

"Do you know what type of dress you are looking for" she asked me while I looked at the dress that was on display.

"No I have no idea what will suit me so today is about finding what dress style I feel comfortable in and to try and find bridesmaids dresses for my sisters." I told her not finding anything I liked so far.

I had an image of my perfect dress in my head but I couldn't find it here, there were bits on some dresses I liked but not the whole thing so I focused on the bridesmaids as they brought out dresses in pale blue or silver, the other colour we decided on.

"What do you think" Mia said coming out of the changing room as we all called "NO". She went back again laughing, it was like she was expecting it every time she came out.

There were only two left on the rack as they took one each, both a pale blue, both long but different designs around the bodice. Each suited the person that was wearing them.

"Do they have to be the same dress because I like those" I told them.

"You can have anything you want Ana, it is your day" my grandmother said as I told the lady who had been helping us that we would have those two, now to find mine.

We went home after not finding anything I liked in the next shop, I'm not normally a fussy person but this was my wedding dress and I wanted it to be perfect.

When Juliet arrived on Thursday morning she was straight down to business, she was five foot nothing but she knew what she was doing and quickly kicked all the men from the house so they didn't listen in.

"Christian turn the cameras off" Grace called after him as he went back through to the kitchen and then came past us and out the front door with Hugo in tow.

"He must think I was born yesterday" Grace said as we all laughed.

She had brought some of the dresses that she had made before and they were beautiful and I definitely wanted her to make mine.

"Now Anastasia, close your eyes and imagine your wedding day" I closed my eyes thinking of walking towards Christian and taking his hand.

"Can you see it" she asked as I nodded, eyes still closed.

"Now before you go to your husband, you're stood in front of the mirror looking at your dress. What do you see."

"Long, to my feet but not too long to fall over, A-line with a train."

"What colour is it" she asked me.

"Cream or ivory. Lace all the way down, around the bodice and also lace on my arms." I heard a gasp opening my eyes to see my grandmother visibly upset as I got up from the couch and went to her side.

"Grandma what is it" I asked her.

"Nothing, it's silly. You are so much like your mother" she said resting her hand on my cheek

"How so."

"You just said the exact same thing when your mother described her wedding dress" my tears joined hers then as I wondered what my mother would have looked like on her wedding day.

"I would love to see it" I said as Juliet went to the last garment bag that hadn't been opened yet.

"I asked Juliet to bring your mothers dress with her in case you wanted an older style of dress as opposed to what modern brides are wearing now.

I took the dress from the garment bag as I ran my fingers over the Italian lace.

"She would have looked so beautiful in this" I said to my grandmother. "Has my dad see this" I asked her as she nodded.

"Yes he's seen it and agrees with you she would have been so beautiful in it. Why don't you try it on" she said shocking me as I shook my head.

"Its mom's dress, I can't wear her dress" I told her.

"Do you know how many times my daughter wore my wedding dress when she was younger, hundreds. She loved to dress up. Go and dress up in your mother's wedding dress."

I nodded taking the dress to my bedroom. I stripped out of my clothes standing in front of the dress for a few minutes with shaking hands unable to take it from the hanger. This is mums dress, she chose this dress. She must have been so excited for her wedding.

I finally took it from the hanger and put it over my head, it was like it slid down my body until it was in place. A perfect fit, for now anyway with my growing bump. I looked into the mirror and looked at my reflection. I smiled, its silly but I felt like I was being hugged by my mother.

Taking myself away from the mirror I descended the stairs into the living room shocking my family there. My grandmother was in tears again and so was Grace, she told me my mother had sent her a picture of her wedding dress but she had to keep it hidden from my dad.

I twirled around, feeling like the little girl I should have been dressing in my mother's dress. I wish she had worn this for real.

I reluctantly took the dress off as I went over the design for mine with Juliet. She took measurements compensating for my growing stomach and told me that whatever I decide on now will need adjusting closer to the time My mind kept going back to the dress hiding behind the bag again though.

…

The dreaded day soon arrived as I was stood at the airport hugging my dad goodbye. My grip was tight on him as I cried into his shirt.

"I don't want you to go" I said through my tears.

"I know sweetheart, I know. You will be in Sicily before you know it and then we will spend a lot of time together" I nodded looking up to him.

"I love you dad" I said, choking on my tears.

"I love you my baby girl" he pulled me tight into his arms again.

I hugged my grandparents especially my grandmother tight. I never thought I could become so close to people who I didn't even know three months ago. These people were my family and I knew I couldn't go too long without seeing them again.

We stood back, seeing the little heads from the windows as I waved to them and as the jet took off taking them away from me they took half my heart with them.

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Until next time**

 **Caroline.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything fifty, the crazy dog is mine.**

 **All mistakes are my own.**

CPOV

It has been three weeks since Ana's family went back to Italy and even though she speaks to them daily, she misses them terribly. Especially her dad. It took her a few days for the tears to stop and then she told herself off, that she was being silly and that is wasn't like she wasn't going to see him again. That I think is the problem. Losing one parent at such a young age and opening herself up to another, she had to convince herself that even though he wasn't here right now, she wasn't going to lose him too.

The tears soon turned to laughter as the days went on as she told him about Hugo's antics to cheer her up, usually involving some body of water.

"Princess are you ready" I called into the bathroom where she was getting dressed. We were off for her scan today and to hopefully find out the sex of our baby. Ana was just over five months pregnant now and had a beautiful bump that I think grew bigger every day. She has said from the beginning that she feels it is a boy and I will be so happy either way. A girl though, I think everyone will be out polishing their guns to make sure no one comes near her.

"Coming" she called as she walked into the bedroom looking beautiful as always.

"Ready to see our son again" I laughed as she nodded, she wasn't shifting on what our baby was.

We drove to my parent's house where I extracted a reluctant Hugo from the car.

"I will see you in a bit boy" she said stroking his head before my dad called him from the door.

"Good luck" he called before we drove towards the hospital. I know when we get back, my parent's house will be filled with our family, all waiting for news."

"It's always strange being back here again after spending so much of my time here in the past" Ana said as we walked towards the maternity department. She said hello to some of the staff on the way who were happy to see her.

"Anastasia Steele" she said to the receptionist who told us to take a seat. Ray is a great guy and I understood why she took his name but I cannot wait until her surname is Grey.

We were not waiting long when Kate came out to get us, by the look on some people's faces we must have jumped the queue but I don't give a fuck, my family were more important.

"How are you doing" Kate asked Ana, hugging her when we were in her office.

"I'm fine, busy but I know when it is time to sit down and rest."

I helped Ana to get onto the bed as she laid down, she lifted her top up revealing our little bump.

Kate smiled as she squirted some warm gel onto her stomach this time.

"Let's take a look and see how your baby is doing" we watched Kate move the wand over Ana's stomach, she had explained that this scan would take longer as she wanted to check everything was ok. Our baby had grown so much since our last scan I thought as we watched the monitor.

"I'm glad I didn't need to drink gallons of water this time" she told Kate.

"I bet, now the measurements are still correct for your due date. Spine is ok and as you can see the heart is working perfectly. Do you still want to know."

We both nodded to her as she moved the wand around again.

"Come on little one open up" she said pushing gently with the wand on Ana's side as we see and hear our baby move.

"OK what does that picture tell you" she laughed.

"Fuck, is that."

"Yes, that's his penis. He takes after his daddy" Ana laughed as our son's heartbeat continued to fill the room.

Shit I was emotional looking at my son moving on the screen.

"I'm only supposed to give one to the parents but I will make more than one and bring it later" she said about the recordings of our baby.

"I need to send it to Italy" Ana said crying herself, I knew they were all waiting by the phone over there as well as our family here.

I helped Ana sit up after she had wiped the gel from her stomach. She was looking at the photos that Kate had printed off for us. The printer is still going for the photos for the family.

"Thanks Kate" Ana said hugging her sister.

"You're welcome, I will see you this evening."

We got into the car and headed back to my parent's house.

"You ok Ana" I asked her as she was quiet.

Ana looked over to me smiling as she nodded her head. Her hands rested on her stomach as I moved my own hand over, covering both of hers as we held our boy

"I'm fine Christian, just thinking of our son and also dreading tomorrow night." She groaned.

"You won't be far and as soon as I am able, I am ditching mine to join yours."

Tomorrow is our bachelor/bachelorette parties that our siblings insisted that we have, I think they forget that my Fiancée is five months pregnant at times but my dad told me to suck it up and enjoy it and that Ana will be completely protected at all times. Ana and the girls were having dinner out and then going to the club where I have half of it closed off. I was going to close the whole club but she said it was silly as there were not many people coming, Kate, Mia, my mother, grandmother, Rhian, Hannah and a few of the other wives who she had gotten to know since New years. There will be security throughout and anyone who tried anything will be thrown from the club, if they're not shot first.

Me, I will be upstairs with the guys but I have already warned my brothers that any dancers/strippers whatever you want to call them want to come near me I will have best men with black eyes for my wedding. I couldn't decide on a best man, wanting both my brothers so that is what I did.

We pulled up outside my parent's house as Ana pulled a small paper bag from her purse which she handed to me.

"What is this" I asked her.

"Open it."

I pulled out a small tiny t-shirt with the words daddy's boy on the front, I turned to her smiling.

"Did you get one with girl as well" She shook her head.

"No I didn't see the point, I just knew" she said smiling.

I leaned over giving her a kiss, reluctantly pulling back after a moment before we were disturbed.

"Thank you, I can't wait for him to wear it. Hold on yes I can wait, stay where you are until you are cooked son" I said to her stomach hearing her laugh.

We got out as I held her hand, walking towards the door which was opened by Franco.

"Good to see you back old man" I said patting him on his shoulder.

"Hey less of the old" he laughed as he shut the door behind us.

Franco hadn't been well since before Christmas but hadn't told anyone, putting it down to a cough and a cold. My dad had asked Ana to have a look at him not long after her family left and immediately put him on rest, telling him he was one step away from Pneumonia. My parents had panicked as he is an important member of this family.

"How are you feeling Franco" Ana asked him.

"A lot better thank you, I have an amazing doctor who sorted me out."

We walked into the living room seeing our family on the edge of there seats which made us laugh. The only people missing was Kate and our Italian family but Ana was calling them soon.

"You look like you're getting to the good part of a great movie" I said as I helped Ana out of her coat before passing it to Franco.

"Tell us" Elliot said, always being the impatient one.

"Do you like the present Ana just gave me" I showed them the tiny t-shirt.

"A boy" my dad said as I nodded.

We were all engulfed in hugs off our family's, I think Ana's bump got more pats than Hugo does.

Ana called her dad and grandparents who were all together to find out and were happy to hear it was a boy. He just needed a name now.

"If you haven't thought of a name yet, Elliot is the coolest name out there" my brother said as we shook our heads.

"I would rather call him Hugo" Ana said giggling at Elliot's shocked reaction.

Hugo lifted his head up, hearing his name. As he realised it was nothing he went back to sleep. He knows Ana is safe here and at home so he can just relax and snore.

…

The music was loud up here as drink after drink was placed down on the table in front of me, all accompanied by an envelope full of money. A wedding gift for Ana and myself. The drinks were slowly being consumed by everyone at this table as there was no way I could drink them all and I wanted a semi-clear head.

Tonight had been bash Christian night as my family all took turns to tell my most funny or embarrassing story's, I didn't have many, who the fuck am I kidding there are loads over the years. From the first time I shot a gun and ended up about 12 feet back, on my arse in a load of horse shit at my Grandparents place in Aspen to getting nervous when I first met Ana. I don't do nerves but she had me in pieces, thinking I would fuck it up with this crazy life. Little did I know that she was at the centre of it.

There were dancers on the stage but I had no interest as I spoke to my granddad. He was talking about a shipment of cars that were being brought into the docks in a couple of weeks. All the cars were acquired through our usual means and were all ready to go to their new owners here in the states. I wonder what Ana would say if a two hundred thousand dollar car appeared in our garage, she would either ignore it or want to borrow it for grocery shopping. My girl doesn't give a shit about anything like that, as long as we have a nice house, clothes on our backs and food on our table then she is happy no matter how often I tell her to go out and shop.

Elliot originally wanted to bring in new girls for the night but I put that down straight away, it was a security risk as this place is hidden and also a ball ache to get new girls to get used to the rules.

Rule number one, stay the fuck away from me and my table to which they were all complying apart from our waitress who has business here.

"Are you ok Eamon" my dad asked him as he was still taking everything in.

"Yes I'm fine, still getting over the fact that I am in a club with strippers around and my wife hasn't started divorce proceedings yet."

We all laughed, agreeing what understanding women we had.

"I always thought you would be more worried about what business we are in" Elliot said to him.

"I'm not going to lie, when Claire first told me about you I was worried about the girls but that went away pretty much the first time we met and I saw how happy my girls were. Like I always said, upset my girls and you can deal with their mother."

We were laughing but I had no doubt that Claire was just as fiercely protective of those girls as my mother was of all of us.

I got up telling them I was going for a piss but went to my office instead. Looking at the monitors, I could see Ana clearly as she danced with Rhian, she seemed to be laughing at something, to what I didn't know but she looked like she was enjoying herself and was soon joined by the others. They had plenty of room to move and I could feel the beat of the music through the whole building but it was a bit more muted in here. Opening the mini fridge I kept in here I took a bottle of water out and pretty much downed the whole thing in one go.

"Bro come on" Ethan said coming to my office door. "You can't escape your own bachelor party,"

I laughed to myself thinking, just watch me as I followed him back into the club.

"I thought you had left the club altogether" my dad said patting me on my shoulder as a fresh glass of bourbon was put in front of me.

"Don't fucking tempt me" I said as he laughed knowing how close I was.

We heard a cheer off the guys as the dancers moved off the stage and into the audience, thankfully they would stay away from us and do what they were paid to do. The guys knew to keep their hands to themselves unless they were given permission to touch and vice versa. The rules were in place for the girl's protection and the guys could always say no if they were not interested to which many did. Most came here to watch, have a drink and unwind. It was only the singles that took up a lap dance and if they wanted to fuck they could do it somewhere else.

"Not long now Christian and you will be an old married man" Ethan said patting my shoulder.

"I can't wait."

"So this is a bachelor party" I heard behind me seeing my mother, looking around to see what is going on.

"This is his type of bachelor party, keep the entertainment as far away as possible" Elliot said pointing to me.

"And a good job they are or do you want me to send Kate up here and you can explain why strippers are all over you." I had to laugh seeing my brother practically shit himself at the thought of Kate up here, not that we were doing anything wrong. Ana knows what was happening here tonight, I had been completely upfront with her on what happens at bachelor party's here.

"Mum, is Ana ok" I asked her.

"OK course she is, well apart from her feet. She gave me these and said you brought her converse with you."

She held up Ana's heals as I got up taking them from her.

"Yes I will go and get them" I walked to my office as my mother followed.

"I'm glad, I came up instead of Ana. She would probably shoot someone if she saw one of those girls grinding near you" she laughed.

"Mum, I haven't" she shushed me telling me she knew.

"You are just like your father, completely loyal to the woman you love."

I passed her the converse, putting her heels into the bag instead.

"You not having fun son" she asked me.

"I am, I have had a lot of fun with the guys and even though this club is my business my life is downstairs on the dance floor."

"Well you can always come and join us" she laughed, looking at the clock on the wall before saying goodbye and went back down to the girls.

I went back to the table where my brothers were laughing.

"Christian do you remember when we did those lines of shots on your 21st birthday" Elliot asked me.

"No, I was too pissed. Well I thought I had pissed myself literally as I woke up in the morning in the middle of the cover on your pool" I nodded to my dad. "Mum put the hose on me to wake me up, nearly drowning me in the process as the weight of the hose water made the cover too heavy and it started to sink taking me with it."

"Yes I remember that, I had to jump in, in my pyjamas and slippers to save your arse" granddad said laughing.

"Well they say dogs take after their owners, Hugo definitely takes after you when It comes to the pool then" my dad said laughing.

"Shit I can't believe my brother is getting married" Elliot said hitting me on the back nearly launching me to the floor.

"Um, so are you when you set a date. And you" I said to Ethan.

"It's funny, three brothers are marrying three sisters" John laughed.

"Yes one great-grandchild on the way, when are my other great-grandchildren coming" my granddad asked.

"Eamon is too young to be a grandfather aren't you" Elliot asked him hoping to get him on his side.

"Not that I want a conversation about my daughter's sex lives but I can't wait to be a grandfather" he said smiling to a now sulking Elliot, Ethan throughout this conversation had kept quiet, not daring to say anything.

"We should have all eloped and gone to Vegas, got all the weddings done in one weekend" Elliot said to Ethan and me.

"And I would have given your mother my gun to shoot you all for breaking her heart" dad said smiling as Eamon agreed with him. Shit, rule number one in the Grey household, never piss off mum. That will be rule number one in our house, never piss off Ana.

"Elope with my daughters and I will make sure no one patches the holes up as well" Eamon laughed with my dad and granddad.

"Well don't look at me, my wedding is already set" I told them as another round of drinks was put on the table in front of us.

"Granddad why do you have a fascination with your watch" I asked him seeing him constantly checking it.

"Just keeping a check on who has won."

"Won what" I asked them.

"We all made a bet on how long you stayed up here without going to join Ana, I lost ages ago because I only put five minutes" Elliot laughed.

"Who is winning now."

"Your mother."

"Shit mum is in this too, are the others" I asked them, then I remembered mum had checked the clock in my office.

"No your mother is the only girl, only because she said she would tell you and the girls if we didn't let her in and you all know your mother has me by the balls."

"Dad I don't want that image in my head thanks, you, mum and balls" Ethan shuddered and I wasn't far behind.

"Well mum won, bye fuckers" I said standing, collecting the envelopes and headed for the stairs, I could hear their laughed follow me as they did too.

I entered the club below, nodding to the guard who was making sure no one came that way who wasn't supposed to. I walked towards the roped off area seeing the girls but not Ana.

"Where's my girl" I asked them being told the bathroom.

I walked towards where the bathrooms were, seeing Ana and Kate come out. I was greeted by a beautiful smile as she walked into my arms.

"Hi" she said before I kissed her lips. This was where I wanted to be.

"Hi yourself, having fun."

"I am, now my feet are not being squeezed to death. Feel this."

She took my hand placing it onto her stomach where I felt movement underneath. Ana had been feeling fluttering's as she called them for the past week but it was the first time I had felt any movements.

"Either he is dancing or protesting at the noise" she laughed as I continued to feel our son move.

I cupped her face bringing her lips back to mine as I poured all my love for her into our kiss. Her body was against mine, my hand still on her stomach and in this moment I don't think I have ever felt so happy.

We eventually made our way back to the table where all the other men were just accepting their drinks from the waitress.

"I can't believe you ditched your own bachelor party" Rhian laughed.

"I had somewhere better to be" I said kissing Ana's head.

I was able to dance with Ana without worrying about anyone getting close to her. Dancing with our lips connected was my favourite way to dance until Elliot cut in telling me to let her breath and go and dance with Kate, not happening. My mum dancing with John had to be the funniest thing I have ever seen. It was a mixture between Gangnam style and the funky chicken. We should have had our party's together as we had a lot more fun down here and most of the guys from upstairs came down as well.

We walked back into the house laughing getting barked at by Hugo for disturbing his sleep.

"Come on boy, let go out" I said as Ana put the kettle on making tea and coffee.

I wasn't drunk but I could feel the effects of the Bourbon I had drunk.

Hugo was taking his time as I was stood freezing my nuts off by the door.

"Come on boy" I called to him as I opened the door wanting to be back inside with Ana.

"Here, wrap your hands around that" Ana said passing me my coffee.

I walked back inside ready to close the door when Hugo decided it was too cold to stay outside, nearly knocking me over on his way by. I locked the doors, setting the alarms before I followed them upstairs, my coffee still warming my hands.

We had washed and dressed for bed as Ana cuddled into my side with her head on my chest. I wrapped my arm around her resting my hand on her stomach.

"Has he gone to sleep" I asked her wanting to feel our son move again.

"He is probably enjoying the peace and I think the vibration of the music was going through my whole body" she kisses my chest before laying her head over my heart. I stroked her hair before hearing her breathing even out. With my hand on her stomach I quickly followed her to sleep.

…

I was just on my way to my parents after dropping Ana and Hugo at the bakery as he wanted to have a word with me.

From the tone of his voice it was serious but he didn't seem panicked about anything.

"Hi mum" I said walking into the kitchen to give her a hug before I made my way to my dad's office.

"Are we waiting for the others" I asked him taking a seat in front of his desk.

"No this meeting is just between you and me" I nodded waiting for him to continue.

"First of all son I just wanted to let you know how happy I am that you have Ana and your son, not forgetting Hugo and I apologise for the timing."

"Timing" I asked him.

"Yes, I have made a decision to step down by my birthday this year and I think It is time for you to take your rightful place as leader of this family"

"Dad is every ok, you're not sick or anything."

"What! No, nothing like that. I have been waiting for you to be ready for a long time and I think that time is now. I have heard what you have said when we have had meetings to bring this family forward and I completely agree and back you on them" he told me before continuing. "I have talked to your mother about this and we both agreed that December was the perfect time. You will have your hands full with a new wife and baby before then so we wanted to give you all time to get settled. If you need longer, then that is fine but I believe you are perfectly capable of leading and especially with Ana by your side. We have been building you up to this since your eighteenth birthday, you are the best man to lead this family Christian, You proved that when you protected your mother and brothers from that intruder when you were twelve years old. If you hadn't have picked up the gun that night I would have lost you all."

I took a deep breath trying to get my thoughts in order. I needed to think what this would mean for Ana and our Son, they will be much more of a target with me being Boss than before.

"Talk to Ana son, you are a team, just like your mother and I. If you hadn't realised this by now, I wouldn't have been able to this without her by my side."

I always knew this conversation was coming one day and I expected it pretty much as soon as we announced our engagement. I wanted to become Boss and what my dad said was true, I needed Ana by my side.

"I always said when I took over there will be a few people that will disappear, funny that they already had" I told him as he nodded.

"Lincoln" I nodded.

"OK as long as Ana is onboard and doesn't kick my arse I'm in." I said as he stood and shook my hand laughing.

"Any other female and I would be worried but Ana is your perfect other half. Talk to Ana and if you are still alive after, I will call a meeting with your grandfather and brothers."

…

That was two days ago, Ana is perfect and told me whatever I decide to do she will be by my side throughout. Fuck how did I get so lucky. My brothers were completely on board and the rest of the men will be told when I am back in the states again after our wedding and honeymoon.

I was pounding the streets around my neighbourhood with my jogging partner by my side, his large tongue flopping out of the side of his mouth.

We were only around the corner when Hugo stopped short.

"Come on boy" I said through ragged breath but he was standing still before he bolted into the open gates of a garden.

"HUGO, for fuck's sake" I shouted running after him, across the lawn and over the flowerbeds of this pristine garden. I didn't give a shit whose lawn I was running over I wanted my dog back.

I found him down the side of a car nose to nose with another Neapolitan Mastiff and by the sound of the panting Hugo was doing and the way his tail was going it was a girl.

"Hugo come on" I said sternly and he reluctantly walked to my side thinking he was in trouble as he rested his head against my leg.

Patting his head his tail started wagging when he realised I wasn't mad.

"Betsy" a woman called from the front door. Fucking Betsy for this big hound.

"Hello what are you doing in my garden" she said fluttering her eyelashes at me, not fucking interested.

"I was getting my dog, goodbye."

She looked down then realising I had a giant hound sat beside me before she started shrieking.

"He hasn't touched my dog has he" checking her dog over as if Hugo had touched hers.

"Look lady, your dog would consider herself lucky if mine decided to go anywhere near her. Hugo come"

He followed me back towards the road, only stopping to bark once when the other dog started being told to shut up by the woman.

"Stay away boy, she is high maintenance" I said before we continued our run home.

Walking into the kitchen, I took a bottle of water from the fridge as Ana came into the room.

"Hey beautiful" I said kissing her, trying not to get her sweaty when she had obviously just had a shower.

"Hey handsome, what is wrong with Hugo" she asked seeing a sulking dog.

"I just pulled him away from his girlfriend" I said waiting for the reaction from Ana and she didn't disappoint.

"What girlfriend, he isn't allowed, he's only a baby" she said not liking the sound of that.

"Ana, he is six, when is his birthday by the way" I asked her.

"We don't know because he was a stray, I found him just before my birthday and the vet put him about six months so we always put his birthday down as the tenth of March. Anyway we are going off topic what is this dog like."

"The same as Hugo but with one less body part and a silly name, Betsy"

"And the owner, there weren't mean to him were they."

"Well despite the fact I trampled her garden chasing after him, She was ok talking to me until she saw Hugo and then panicked about him touching her dog." I told her.

"What do you mean, she was ok talking to you. Do I need to go around and punch someone" she had her hands on her hips, her little bump protruding.

"Princess, the conversation didn't even last a minute. Hugo ran into her garden, met a girl and we were out of there and back on our jog. I talked more to the dog than I did her."

I walked up to Ana, picking her up and placing her onto the counter.

"Now do I need to confiscate that gun so you don't go and shoot up the neighbourhood."

She pulled my face to hers, crashing our lips together as she wrapped her legs around me, keeping me in place. She bit down on my lip hard, as I opened my mouth, having the delicious taste of her tongue on mine. She was claiming me and I was all for it, I was hers just as much as she was mine.

"You're mine Christian" she said tugging on my hair making me groan.

"Always Ana, never doubt that. I am all yours."

I picked her up off the counter and took her upstairs. She may have showered before but I was about to make her dirty again.

I quickly stripped the clothes from her body laying her on the bed. My clothes joined them on the floor as I crawled up her body. Sucking on her breast I told her that they were all mine, they are extra sensitive at the moment so I need to be gentle with them.

I kissed down her body to where our baby lay as I looked up to her face.

"This is mine, I helped create our son that is laying within" her smile was beautiful as she nodded her head before moving down her body again.

I pushed her thighs open seeing her lips glistening with her arousal, I licked her hearing her beautiful groan as her back arched off the bed.

Pushing two fingers inside her I felt the tightening of her pussy around them. She was already aroused from our kisses but I wanted her soaked. I continued to move my fingers in and out of her as I leant down sucking on her clit causing her to groan my name. Her hands came down and into my hair as she held me in place, making sure I didn't move my tongue from her pussy. I could tell from her breathing that she was close and as I picked up the pressure on her clit her orgasm washed over her as she called my name.

I made my way up her body and entered her. I could feel the last remnants of her orgasm on my cock as I moved inside her. Kissing her lips, her fingers went into my hair again, gripping hard.

Carefully I flipped us over so she was on top, I let her claim me then as I had done her. As she moved against me I could feel my own orgasm building and from the feelings on my cock she was close also, I started circling her clit with my finger as she started to moan. The grip on my cock was getting tighter and with her head thrown back as her orgasm hit, the feelings I had and the sight of my girl caused myself to cum as I emptied myself inside her.

"I love you so much Christian" she said sounding emotional as I looked into her eyes to see a tear.

"I love you too, hey no tears" I said wiping them away.

"Sorry, I think my hormones are out of whack" she giggled sending ripples down my cock that was still inside her.

"As long as you don't go and whack the neighbours."

"Don't tempt me, any trophy wife comes near you and they will be meeting my gun" she said seriously and I didn't doubt her for a second.

"Ana, you can't talk about you and a gun while I'm inside you" I groaned getting harder by the second as her giggles continued which were quickly turned to moans as I made love to my girl.

...

Our wedding was slowly getting closer, all invitation's had been sent out and everyone had RSVP. The hotel industry in and around Caccamo was getting an early boost because not one hotel room was left available.

Eamon and I had been working through our honeymoon details and that had all been finalised. Ana and I were going away for a few days in Sicily before going back to Frankie's to pick Hugo up. From there we will be continuing our trip around Italy for a few weeks before catching our flight back Home. We have to go back to Sicily to catch our flight so we don't have any trouble taking Hugo home because there is no way we will ever leave him behind.

I know Ana had talked to her grandmother about her wedding dress, details about that I knew nothing about and I didn't really want to know until she walked towards me.

I walked into the bakery seeing Ana sat on a stool behind the counter, as always the place is busy but she is letting the others run around.

"How is she doing" I said nodding to the new girl who was helping in the kitchen.

"Megan, she's great. Eager to learn" she said smiling.

She is the daughter of one of my dad's crew, who was looking for a job part-time while she is at college. Dad spoke to her and was happy with what she said otherwise she would have never gotten near Ana. He felt like Lincoln had pulled the wool over his eyes so is very nervous letting anyone get close to the family especially his grandson.

"Ana where would you like these" Megan said holding a tray of Cannoli in front of her.

I could think where a few of them could go as I reached forward and got my hands smacked

"Those are for the customers."

"I'm a customer " I said to her as she laughed

"Money then" she said holding her hand out to me.

That made me laugh as we have to practically smuggle the money into the Jar. I placed twenty dollars in her hand making her laugh even more.

"How many do you want" it was hard to keep a straight face with her as she was giggling so much.

"Twenty dollars worth."

I watched her walk through to the kitchen as she came back holding a cake box.

"Put that down" I told her as I took the box from her.

"These are yours for at home, well apart from Hugo's and the only payment is a kiss."

I could live with that, I wrapped my arm around her kissing her lips as I felt her hand at my back pocket. I would have kissed her more but we were in full view of all the customers.

"Coffee."

"Please princess " I took the box over to a table as I opened it seeing the delights inside. Pulling a Cannoli out I felt into my back pocket pulling the twenty dollars out that she had put there.

When she placed my coffee down in front of me I held up the note.

"I told you your money is no good here only your kisses." I would put it into the jar once she had gone back into the kitchen.

"Have you spoken to your dad today" I said knowing it was a silly question as they spoke every day.

"Yes he said the house is all finished and he was getting ready for his date."

"Finally" I laughed knowing it had been driving him mad debating whether to ask Isabella out because she is 10 years younger than him.

"Yes he sounded so nervous, they are only going into town but he likes her so I hope it works out for him."

"It will Ana" I told her.

"Oh I have other big news, has your dad told you about Mac" she said excitedly.

"No, what princess. Has he finished shooting up Sicily" I laughed at her reaction, telling me not to be silly.

"Behave, he finally proposed to Sofia so we will have another wedding to go to apart from our siblings."

"It's about time, I think they have been together forever" I told her.

"Yeah, I sort of scuppered his plans last time."

"Ana, you didn't scupper anything, there was no way he would have stayed in Sicily and not come to meet you."

"Well everything worked out ok" she smiled.

"Everything is working out perfectly. I just wish the next few weeks would go quicker so I could marry you" I kissed her rings and her fingers as I pulled her onto my lap.

She took my hand placing it on her stomach as I once again felt our son move. I don't think I have ever been more happier than how my life has turned out.

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **We are back to Italy next chapter where we will celebrate an important member of the family's birthday and see how much mischief he can get up too. I go on holiday next week so I will try and have it up before I go as I will not be able to update once I am there.**

 **Until next time**

 **Caroline**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything fifty.**

 **All mistakes are my own**

CPOV

Ana could hardly contain her excitement as we left for the airport. We were on our way to Sicily and the next time we were both on American soil, Ana would be my wife.

I think Hugo could pick up on the excitement as he was sat behind us with his head in the gap between the seats.

"Are we going to see your granddad" Ana asked him as she stroked his head, receiving a lick to her cheek.

"Granddad."

"Well he is my pup and if he is mine that makes my dad granddad and you dad" she was laughing as I shrugged my shoulders. I was fine with that, I couldn't have ever asked for a more perfect dog.

"As long as I don't have to clean his shitty arse then I am fine."

"Well you will have plenty of that when this little one comes along" she said rubbing her hand over her stomach as I moved my hand to join hers.

"I'm looking forward to it."

We pulled up beside the jet behind my dad's car, the cases were being loaded onto the jet as the trunk of our car was opened and Hugo's bed came out.

"I thought the last jet was big but this is huge" Ana said looking out the window.

"We have a lot more people who are coming with us this time."

"Shit, I never called Ray to check how he was getting here" Ana was panicking, looking to see if she could see him.

"It's fine, Elliot was picking him up, no worrying about anything ok. Let me and everyone else worry about everything, you just need to look after this one" I rubbed her stomach when my hand was still settled over hers.

Ray was coming with us but as his grandchildren were in school and his son working, they were unable to come as well, they will be at St, Michaels in July though.

Kate and Mia practically dragged Ana out of the car and into a hug, they were both bouncing up and down in excitement. Thankfully Ana's feet, though she was excited stayed firmly on the ground. I can only imagine how hyper they will be when it is their own wedding.

I put Hugo on his leash and took him for a quick walk, he would be on the flight for a long time and I was hoping not to be stunk out like the last time he flew to Sicily. He will become a frequent flier to Italy before long because we would never leave him behind. Ana had joked that we should get him his own passport.

Ana and I had been talking more about what will happen when I take over. My dad always had meetings at his house but I didn't want everyone in and out of my home especially where my wife and son will be unless they were family or close to us. Alternative arrangements will have to be made, whether we use the club or build something at home in part of the grounds I hadn't decided yet. We had no rush though, I had much more important things to do at the moment.

"Are you staying here" Ana called to me where I was still by the roadside with Hugo.

"No I'm going to marry my fiancée" I said taking her hand as we walked up the stairs to the jet.

There were claps and cheers as we entered the through the door before everyone took their seats again.

"Give it a rest" I said as they all laughed.

Ana hugged Ray as well as Eamon and Claire before waving to everyone else as she took her seat. We had plenty of room in front of us so Hugo could stretch out but for now he was lying across our feet as the doors were closed and the jet started moving.

Lifting off the ground I smiled looking over to Ana, bringing our clasped hands together as I kissed them.

She giggled and her smile was infectious, we were on our way to Italy, on our way to get married.

We levelled out as Hugo got up to stretch his legs, there was no one here he hadn't at least sniffed once before so he wasn't on guard. We watched him as he walked over to my grandmother getting the scratch behind the ear he loves. I've noticed that a lot when we have all been together, if he isn't by us he is with Max or my grandmother.

"Ana when is Hugo's birthday" Max asked her coming to jump on my knee.

"Well I always put it down as the tenth of March but I don't know for sure as he was very poorly when I met him."

"Like I was" he asked her.

"No, not the same. A bad man had hurt him so I looked after him with the help of some friends and made him better. Now he is just daft" she said causing Max to laugh and nod, agreeing with her.

He got off my knee and walked over to Hugo, giving him a big hug and told him that no bad man will ever hurt him again. He was right about that.

"What are you giving him Max" I had noticed that Hugo was now eating something.

"Chewy" he was holding up half a chew stick that Hugo was waiting patiently for before it was quickly eaten.

"He has brought supplies for Hugo for their adventures" Rhian said laughing.

"Their mischief more like it" Ana laughed as we watched them play on the floor, having a tug of war with Hugo's pink rabbit.

I felt a hand on my shoulder as I looked up to see Aldo Romano stood there smiling. I stood to shake his hand as he kissed Ana's Cheek.

"Congratulation to you both" he said looking to Ana's stomach.

"Thank you, we're really excited. I'm glad you could come with us."

"There was no way I would miss your wedding no matter where or when it was" he smiled. "In our world this is big news."

"I know it will be" that is the only thing that might be perceived as a problem with our families joining together. Other families who we don't associate with might see this as a threat because the families are growing. Ana is always protected and so will our little one be but when news gets out that I am Boss that is a whole other ball game. My mother might think she only has one guard but there are many unseen guards that she is surrounded by at all times. Ana knows she needs to be protected and trusts that I will make sure that happens.

Ana got up to walk about. I could see her as she walked to the back of the jet with Hugo just behind her, saying hello to our guests on her way past. She used the bathroom at the end as Hugo guarded the door before making her way back to me. Everyone was respectful to her, as they should be. Everyone knew who she was and had vowed to protect her. She was talking to Ray for a moment who had been sat next to Eamon and Claire. How much he knew about our family I didn't know, It was never brought up and nothing to do with our business was ever talked about in front of him.

"It going to be strange being called Anastasia again" she said when she got back to me. "I feel like I have done something naughty."

"If you want to feel naughty, I can always find something to do" I said raising my eyebrow to her as she laughed, telling me to behave.

"Are you hungry."

She nodded taking some cookies from her bag.

"I have these periods during the day when I need a snack, Go away these are mine" she pulled the cookies away from the dog who now had his paw on her knee wanting her to share.

"Can't have anything" she grumbled giving Hugo a cookie before putting the last in my mouth.

"Princess you didn't have to give me one" I said coughing at the cookie as I tried to get it down.

"Sorry, I can't give him one without giving you one also."

Our flight attendant brought some fruit around which Ana happily ate, Hugo wasn't interested so went back to Max to continue his tug of war.

…

The closer the little plane on the screen got to our destination the more excited Ana became.

"Ana, you're either going to make yourself or our boy sick" I told her as she stilled.

"Sorry, just excited to see them all" she smiled to me, I can see tears in the near future when we land as I know they will all be there.

"No rushing down the steps please" I told her not wanting any accidents.

"Promise."

"Are you excited to be back Ana" Claire asked her as I turned my head to where she and Eamon were sat.

"Can't you tell, the jet is bouncing with her" I said laughing. "Ouch."

I looked down to Ana who had just hit my leg.

"Wimp" she giggled.

"I'm excited to be back Claire and looking forward to showing you all around" Ana blew her a kiss before the seatbelt sign went on.

"Hugo, come here boy" Ana called to him as he came immediately to her side, Max who he had been playing with was just getting into this seat.

I quickly got up, putting Hugo's toys back into his bag and stowed the bag under my seat.

I reached over checking Ana's seatbelt that it was comfy under her bump. I'm the first to admit that I am overprotective of my fiancée and son.

"We're fine" Ana kissed our joined hands as we started to feel the jet descend into Sicily.

Hugo never moved as Ana stoked his head, waiting for the initial bump as the wheels touched down.

"Welcome back Princess" I said seeing the excited smile on her face.

People started to get up to collect their things as the stairs were moved into place. The door was opened letting the fresh air into the cabin, which was very welcome after being in the jet for so long. Hugo looked to us and then the door waiting for permission to go and see his family.

"Go on boy, go and find them." Ana said as our dog shot out the door, you could hear barking and laughter from below as he got the attention from his family that he wanted.

"Princess look" I said to her as she was getting her purse which she had placed down the side of her seat.

She turned around and was immediately in the arms of her father. I could hear her sobs as she held him to her tight. My parents had gone down to see Antonio, Beatrice and Mac who were still being slobbered over by Hugo.

"Look at you" he said pulling back to look at her bump. "You're getting so big, is he still moving ok"

She nodded at him.

"He likes to move for his daddy but when anyone else puts there hand there he stops, well apart from Hugo, if he barks he likes to kick then" she laughed when her tears had finally slowed.

"I can see them being best friends then."

We collected our bags that we had in the cabin with us before walking to the top of the stairs, Ana waved to her family below as we started to make our way down. I went in front in case she tripped and Frankie held onto her arm. Ana just humoured us, she knows what we are like. Reaching the bottom Beatrice stepped forward and embraced her granddaughter.

"Welcome back son" Antonio said shaking my hand.

"It good to be back."

I shook hands with Mac and kissed Beatrice's cheek before we headed for the cars. We were going to their house first for some dinner before Ana and I went back to Frankie's where we were staying until the night before our wedding. I was not looking forward to being separated from her that night but I knew it was a tradition and it would only be the one time. I don't want to ever spend a night away from Ana again after that. Most guests will be staying in hotels apart from the immediate family who will be staying with Antonio and Beatrice. Ray, Claire and Eamon included.

…

It was nice to sit in the open air after being cooped up in the Jet for hours. The food and wine were in full flow as we enjoyed the feast that was on offer.

"Now we have a party to plan" Beatrice said as everyone but Ana and I looked confused.

"HUGO'S" Max shouted excitedly as Hugo lifted his head from his food bowl.

"I got all the ingredients for you and left them at Frankie's" Beatrice told Ana.

"Hold on if you are making a cake for Hugo there will only be him and Elliot that will eat it" my dad didn't sound happy at all that he will miss out on cake.

"That is the idea but I am making cupcakes for him so I will make normal for everyone else" I wanted to laugh at the relief on my dads face.

"It wouldn't have hurt you not to eat the cake for once" Elliot teased him.

"Says him who eats the dog's food" Ana was laughing beside me at them arguing over Hugo's cake.

Hearing a bark from Hugo to tell them to shut the fuck up, Ana took my hand and placed it on her stomach where I felt our son kick. I kissed her head keeping my hand where it was.

"Can I" Beatrice said wanting to touch her stomach.

"Of course grandma" I moved my hand away while Ana put Beatrice hand where mine had been.

She must have felt it as a big smile came on her face.

"Can you feel him" my mother asked, longing to feel him as well.

"Grace come here" Ana beckoned her to come over as I moved to let my mother take my place.

"Oh my god" my mother said laughing. "he is really active."

Our son was being good and let everyone feel him move before Ana told them he must have quietened down and gone back to sleep. Moving back to my seat, it didn't matter if he was asleep or not I liked to keep my arm around her and my other hand on her stomach when I could hold my family within my arms.

…

"Here you go" Frankie said showing us into the room we are staying in at his house. He had definitely made this room for his daughter as she took in the photo of them both that was on the dresser.

"Its perfect dad" Ana said.

I could tell she was tired as she had only dozed on the flight, with it being full it was a lot noisier than the last time.

"Get some sleep you two or three" he said laughing as Hugo had already made himself at home in his bed snoring away, using his rabbit as a pillow as usual.

"Thanks dad, I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. It's so good to have you back here again." he hugged her to him once more kissing her forehead before he headed for the door.

"Oh dad, hows Isabella" Ana asked seeing the smile come on his face.

"She's just fine" he said before closing the door.

"Come on Ana lets get you some sleep" we quickly stripped off our clothes before using the bathroom and climbed into bed.

"Night Ana" I said pulling her as close as I could with our son between us.

"Good night Christian, night Hugo and night baby boy" she mumbled before she drifted off to sleep.

…

We slept in until late morning, obviously needing it. Hugo must have escaped the room as his bed was empty and the door was slightly open. I walked to the door, closing it and locking it before I made my way back to the bed. Ana was sitting up giving me a sleepy smile as I leaned down kissing her lips. She pulled me to her, laying back on the bed as I covered her with my body, making sure I keep my weight off her stomach.

"Do you think we will get in trouble if I make love to my future wife in her father's house."

She was giggling underneath me as I nibbled on her neck before moving my lips back to hers.

"I would be disappointed if you didn't."

Kissing her again I moved Ana gently on to her side where I pulled her body back into mine, raising her leg over my thigh. I pushed inside Ana, hearing a groan fall from her lips. Trying to be quiet as I made love to Ana was hard especially when her pussy was squeezing my cock so tightly, it was making me want to call out her name. I loved to see her face as I made love to her, but with her stomach growing, positions have had to be changed so I don't hurt her or our child.

I picked up my movements as I knew she was close. I wasn't far behind her so I moved my hand over her body reaching her clit where I rubbed my fingers in circles. She bucked into my hand as our movements became erratic. My orgasm was building and from the sounds coming from my Fiancée, so was hers so I continued my ministrations on her clit making her fall over the edge with her face in the pillow to muffle the sound of her screams. It wasn't long before I groaned into her shoulder as the pleasure washed over me.

I pulled out of Ana and turned her around so I could see her face and kiss her lips properly.

"I love you Christian."

"I love you too princess" I kissed her lips again before moving down to her stomach where I kissed our son.

We dressed before going down to breakfast, Frankie was throwing a ball for Hugo in the garden and he came running to us, tail wagging when he saw us. The ball was soon forgotten at my feet as he got his belly rubbed off Ana.

"Morning you two" Frankie said giving Ana a hug.

"Morning dad, is it today we are going to the church, I think I have pregnancy brain and keep forgetting things" she said laughing.

"Yes we have an appointment at Two, we didn't make it too early in case you were tired, Hugo has already been fed as he was trying to get into the cupboard. I am going to have to get a lock on that when you two go away otherwise you will come back to a fat dog."

"He will burn it off, he never keeps still" Ana told him.

We decided to stop at the land her family had given her for Christmas on the way to her grandparent's house, we have been discussing back home what type of house we wanted on the plot and relayed that to Antonio who had an architect draw up some plans but we are yet to see the final article.

"I never realised how big it is" Ana said as we walked over what is rough grass at the moment.

"It's got the perfect view being up here and I love being able to see the sea in the distance."

"We need to get a security system in place and the whole outer perimeter needs to be closed off" I said to Frankie who agreed with me.

"Will this wall or fence block the view" Ana asked turning to us both.

"No Princess from the house it will be unobstructed and the boundary line is the trees at the bottom of the hill."

"I hope Hugo doesn't plan on running down there at night because I am not going down there after him in the dark." I nodded looking down the hill. We had a large garden but there was a slope at the bottom.

We walked back to the car after Ana had given her dad a hug and thanked him once again for the land. I took one more look back at what will be our home here one day, I could see summers here with our children, spending time on the beach and hearing laughter as they ran around the garden, so I was equally as thankful.

Getting back into the car after Hugo had sniffed his way around everything we headed for Antonio and Beatrice, this as usual was heavily guarded and so will the church be on our wedding day.

"Back to Anastasia again" Ana grumbled as I laughed before whispering what I had said on the jet getting a smirk from her.

"I love your name" Frankie told his daughter.

"I do too but I always feel like I am in trouble with Anastasia, that's why I prefer Ana."

"It's just for people who are not family" he said before he got out of the car coming around to open her door. Ana understood why they needed to be kept at a distance. Since Carlotta was taken it has been hard to trust anyone that is not family here.

"Hello my beautiful girl how are you doing" Beatrice came over hugging Ana after she had gotten out of the car.

"I'm fine grandma, we have just been to see the land."

"Yes your grandfather has the plans all ready for you" we made our way into the house and through to the living room where everyone else was.

Mac was talking to Ray and Eamon about fishing of all things.

"Be back soon" Ana said kissing my cheek.

"Where are you going."

"Never you mind" she said tapping my nose. "I'm not leaving the house so don't panic."

She kissed my lips before taking her grandmother's arm and disappeared upstairs.

"Juliet is here so they are checking on her Wedding dress" Antonio told me.

I took Hugo out into the garden where the gardener's were making sure everything was perfect for our wedding. Nine days we had until I married Ana and I know it will be a busy nine days.

"Who's birthday is it tomorrow" Mac said coming out into the garden holding Sofia's hand.

Hugo ran up to them, tail going crazy before he ended up on his back having his stomach rubbed.

"He hasn't changed" Sofia laughed as I shook my head.

"I'm surprised he hasn't ended up in the pond yet" I said watching him run around with Mac.

"Has he been on the beach yet."

"We are taking him tomorrow so who knows how he will be."

"Hugo come here boy" Ana called from the door as he ran to her.

"You be a good boy" she said stroking him before she looked to me.

"We need to go otherwise we will be late for our appointment" I looked at my watch, not realising I had been out here an hour already.

Mac entertained him while we managed to get back into the house before he noticed. He will be at the church next week but I don't think they would want a hyper dog running around there now.

Ana and I got into the car with Frankie and Claire as Beatrice and my parents went in the car behind. We weren't the only cars in our group but they were there for our protection. The Mancini's had sorted out the problem along with the Rossi and Costa families. They had all banded together like they usually do when trouble comes onto the island and it was quickly dealt with but that doesn't mean someone else won't come and push their luck and try and sell drugs here too.

We pulled up outside the church to see the priest stood at the doors waiting for us. Everything had all been arranged beforehand over the phone or by Antonio so we were all set for our wedding on the 19th.

"Welcome" he said as we all walked into the church.

We introduced Claire to the priest as he had met everyone else.

"This church is beautiful" Claire said looking at the ceiling.

"Thank you, this community loves the church and takes good care of it" the father said.

"Father is there anything we still need to do for our wedding" Ana asked him.

Arranging this thousands of miles away she has been worried about forgetting something.

"No Anastasia everything is already sorted with regards to the ceremony, now how well behaved is your dog" he asked as Ana laughed.

"He always does as he is told, although if you look up mischievous in the dictionary there will be a photo of him under it." that had us all laughing because it was completely true.

We went through which way Ana would come into the church, confirmed the flowers that were ordered to adorn the church was correct.

"My mother's bouquet would you bless that before or after the ceremony."

"I will do that after while you sign the registry" he told her. We went through what else needed doing before we left to go back to her grandparent's house.

Ana wanted to go and spend some time with her mum and for me to go with her. She also wanted to show Ray and all the Kavanagh's later where her mother is now.

"Do you want to take Hugo" I asked her as she shook her head.

"Just the two of us please."

Getting out of the car back at the house, we said goodbye to everyone and headed for her mothers grave. It was extremely well kept, not like when it was in that hell hole she was in back in the states.

Ana had a rose in her hand that her grandmother had passed to her which she placed on the top of Carlotta's grave.

"Hi mum, sorry I haven't been back to see you sooner. The bakery is doing so well and I know you would love it there. Christian is with me, we have come back here to get married and I am glad we could do it close to you."

She laid her head on my shoulder as I took her hand. Antonio had put a bench up here for when Beatrice and himself come so they don't have to sit on the floor.

"I know you are with me mum, I can feel it every day. I just wish I could hug you one more time" she trailed off as I pulled her into my arms.

She wanted her mother with her for our wedding day and that is the one thing I cannot give her. I brushed her tears away with my fingers before kissing her forehead. I would give her the world if she wanted that but she doesn't she wants her mum. We sat in silence, just enjoying the afternoon sun, being march it wasn't too hot but didn't have us rushing for our coats either.

"Do you want us to come back" Claire said as she stood with Frankie, Eamon, Ray, Kate and Mia.

"No please stay, I'm just being silly" Ana said as I shook my head.

"Missing your mum is not silly princess, she's a part of you just like you are her" she kissed my cheek before getting up and hugging her dad.

We stayed enjoying the peace up here as Claire spoke to her friend. Antonio had told me before now when we spoke on the phone, arranging the wedding that he comes out here often just to spend some time with his daughter. Ana is his light he told me, she is the beacon that keeps him going. Even though at times she is thousands of miles away it just takes a "hi granddad" to make his day. He talks to Carlotta about her and tells her how she is doing. Losing a parent is hard enough, I had seen my dad go through that but losing your daughter especially the way he lost Carlotta I understand why he is so protective of Ana.

We walked back to the house where dinner was ready, spending longer at the church and with her mother, Hugo's cupcakes still needed to be made.

"How long will they take" my mother asked her.

"Not long they mix pretty easily and only take 25 minutes to cook so I can do them when I get back to dads, cupcakes for everyone else will have to wait until morning."

We looked over the plans for the house, here and it was just what we wanted. The beautiful smile was back on Ana's face and I hope it remains there for a very long time.

I know Ana was starting to get tired but she would want everything made before she went to bed tonight so once dinner was finished we headed back to Frankie's where the baking began.

APOV

"Happy birthday Hugo" I called to him as he immediately came over licking my face before I could even sit up.

"You're a big boy." he climbed onto the bed squashing my feet and by the sound of it stood on Christian from the groan he let out.

"Do that again boy and you will only have one brother" he said sitting up and kissing my forehead.

"Morning Ana" he said as I turned to him and kissed his lips before going back to the birthday boy in front of me who wanted his stomach rubbed.

Christian got out of bed and went over to the dresser where he had placed Hugo's present the night before. Placing it in front of him, Hugo flipped back over nearly knocking Christian off the bed in his eagerness to rip the paper off.

He is an intelligent dog, he looked to his bed and then back to the toy in front of him now. We had managed to find a pink rabbit for him that looked like his favourite one but this one floats on water so he can play with it in the pool when we get home, he also has lots of chew sticks but if we give him them to unwrap they will all be in his stomach.

He licked us both before taking his rabbit back to his bed where it joined the other.

"We will have to hang it up somewhere after it has been in water otherwise he is going to have a wet bed" Christian said on his way to the bathroom.

I used the bathroom after him, washing and brushing my teeth before we took Hugo downstairs to let him out.

He saw my dad up so immediately ran to him for his stroke as my dad wished him a happy birthday.

"How long are you going to be this morning" I asked Christian.

"Not too long, just need to finish the paperwork, do some last minute shopping and I need to pick up the rings and confirm everything with your bouquet."

"I am going to take Hugo to the beach at some point when I have finished his cakes, dad what do I need to pick up for the barbecue."

"Freezers full, apart from rolls which Isabella is bringing" I smiled at that being told to shush which made me laugh.

I wanted to do something for Hugo's birthday, yes he is a dog but he is also a very important member of my family and if everyone else can have a party then so can he.

"Ana, take him to the beach when you have finished what you are doing here and I will meet you there."

I kissed Christian goodbye at the door as he left for my grandparents, my granddad was going with him as he had been sorting out all the paperwork. Even though we are both Italian by blood, living and being born in the states there was a lot of paperwork that needed to be done, having Father Piero being our local priest here was an advantage.

I got started on the cupcakes as my sisters arrived.

"Happy birthday boy" Mia said getting on the floor with him when she gave him his present.

"He likes his tug of war" she said pulling on one end of the rope she had given him ending up flat on her stomach when Hugo pulled her over.

"Yes we know who is the strongest there" Kate said stepping over her to give me a hug.

I just laughed at Hugo and Mia as they both lay in the middle of the floor, legs in the air.

"What needs doing pregnant lady" Kate asked me as I made buttercream for the cupcakes.

"Nothing now, just wait until they are done and cooled and then head to the beach."

"What are you looking at boy" I asked him as I moved the icing sugar around in the bowl seeing the white cloud appear. I knew what he wanted, just didn't fancy spending the day cleaning up a snowstorm in March. When we get back home I will give him a bag of the sugar for a late birthday present and put it in the garage, making sure I take the cars out first. I don't think Christian would appreciate driving around with a white cloud following behind him.

I placed one of his cupcakes down for him which he quickly got started on, getting frosting on his nose which he tried to lick off.

The timer went off as I placed the cakes to cool going outside to join my dad on the patio with my tea.

"What are the boys wearing for the wedding" Kate asked me as I shook my head.

"I don't know, I know they were all measured up the day we went dress shopping in January, Max is supposed to be having the same as well so they all match" I told them turning to my dad.

"Don't look at me, I'm not telling anything" he laughed.

"They will probably end up in kilts" Kate said laughing at the reaction on my dads face, definitely not kilts then.

We heard the front bell as my dad got up to answer it.

"That will be Isabella" my dad said making his way to the door before we could say anything.

There was security all around so I knew it had to be someone we knew otherwise they would have never gotten through.

"How's it going with those two" Kate asked me quietly as we could hear their voices approaching.

"I don't know, I get little details but I don't think they are rushing into anything. Just taking their time to get to know each other properly."

Isabella came out onto the patio with my dad following as I got up to give her a hug.

"How are you and how is the bakery going" she said as she took a seat.

"I am fine, getting bigger by the day and the bakery is a huge success. Putting it in a community with a lot of hungry Italians has been the best thing, especially when most of them are from my family."

"We are starting your cake tomorrow, Are there any changes you want made beforehand" she asked me.

"No, just as we discussed and hide the tiramisu before it is needed as Christian will eat it all along with his dad and brothers."

"Frankie does it seem strange being in a house full of girls" Mia asked him making me laugh at the smile on his face.

"No, not strange at all, something I would love to happen more."

I got up to ice the cakes before going to get my things ready for the beach. I was only taking a towel for my feet in case I got brave and went paddling in the sea. I packed Hugo's rabbit up as well in my bag making sure I had a large towel for Hugo because there is no way he can go near water without going in it.

As usual with every movement we made outside the house we were followed by an army of men. I told them all beforehand they were not sitting on a beach in a suit so for them to dress appropriately.

We arrived at the beach and parked up, living in the hills it's too far to walk here. I walked to open the door for Hugo, he was looking at the sea as If he was memorized by it. Opening the door Hugo was out of the car and into the water within seconds.

"He's crazy" my grandmother laughed, as I hugged her. They had arrived moments after us as we had called them when we were leaving.

He was running in and out of the water getting excited when he saw my grandmother, soaking us when he shook his coat off before running into the water again. Shit that water is cold.

I picked up his rabbit and threw it into the water, it wouldn't go far as the waves would bring it back in but Hugo was after it and brought it back to us as Mac picked it up and threw it back again.

There were sunbeds you could hire on the beach so Mac had enough for all of us. I sat on one and placed my things on the other saving it for Christian when he arrived. I had my phone with me and a small purse, not wanting to bring my usual one to the beach. There was a strong breeze going down the beach which wasn't helped by the crazy dog whizzing passed. It was a good job the beach was quiet otherwise we might have had complaints.

Placing my feet up on the bed and straightening my dress, you could definitely see my full bump. My grandmother reached over from the next bed to touch it as she smiled before laughing at Hugo who had tripped running so fast and just ended up head first into the water.

"I know you said he liked water but that dog is mad" Ray laughed as Hugo got up and continued his travels.

"He will have a rest soon, I hope."

I got up and walked into the water quickly coming back out again as it was so cold. It's a good job I love my dog otherwise I wouldn't be on a cold beach.

"Is it freezing" Kate called to me from her bed.

"It's cold and I certainly won't be swimming in it" I said stepping back in again.

Hugo came to stand beside me as I paddled in the water, he was being extra careful not to knock me over before I decided my feet were cold enough and went back to sit down again.

When he did come over to me, Hugo sat by my side as I stroked his head. He nudged my stomach gently with his nose before licking my covered bump and lay his head at the side of me

"What's he doing" Isabella asked me as I scratched his ear.

"Giving my son a kiss, I hope unless he thinks I'm his lunch" I laughed.

I lay back on the bed as Hugo moved onto the end, covering and soaking my feet as he sunbathed. I don't think it will be long before he is back into the water again.

Christian arrived about thirty minutes later getting soaked before he could even sit down. Hugo was once again back in the water and had run towards the cars when he had seen him.

"Shit Hugo that is cold" he said trying to brush the droplets of water off his clothes.

"We will have to come in summer once, then we wouldn't freeze bringing him here."

"Sounds like a plan" he said leaning down to kiss my lips.

I moved my things from the bed next to me as he sat down.

"How did it go."

"Everything is done, I can't wait to marry you" he said kissing me once more before we were soaked once again by a shaking dog.

We tried to relax on the beach, with a hyper dog that wasn't possible at times.

"Hugo come here boy" Mac shouted him as he got up and ran to him.

"What is he doing" I asked Christian who was sat behind me, I hadn't needed to have gotten two beds as he hadn't left mine.

We watched Mac pull Hugo up on his board as he slowly went deeper into the water. It's a good job Mac had a wet suit on because if he went in he would be cold too.

"He's going surfing with my dog" I laughed, not knowing if I should be worried or not.

"He won't go out too far and if Hugo wasn't happy he would have been swimming back by now" we watched Mac go out before he turned and come back as Hugo lay on the front of it.

Mia was recording him, I think Hugo was enjoying his birthday.

Carrick and my dad had left to go back to my dads to start the barbecue that we were having there. Hugo now back on dry land was snoring away on the bed next to us, but not for long.

Claire and Eamon had gone for a walk down the beach and not wanting to be left out Hugo had followed them.

"I can imagine bringing our son here" I said looking to Christian as he leant forward placing a kiss on my lips.

"I can't wait Ana, I can't wait for everything, especially having you as my wife."

We waited until Clare and Eamon had come back from their walk before we packed everything away. We headed back to my dad's house with the usual trail of cars behind.

Hugo was off and running to my dad where he told him to sit. I'm glad they had already made him some food otherwise I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't try and get one off the grill. He placed a plate down in front of him as Hugo tucked into the sausage.

Hugo enjoyed his birthday where he was the complete centre of attention, no change there. I don't know what I would have done without my pup over the years, he had certainly changed my life and brought lots of laughter into it too. Hugo enjoyed his cakes, barking at Elliot when he went to get one out of his box, I think his days of sharing Hugo's cakes are over.

...

The week went by quickly, my dress fitted perfectly and I couldn't wait until Christian saw me. Tonight we were all having dinner together before I went back to my dads later on. It would be the one and only night I will spend apart from Christian as tomorrow I become his wife. He is not too happy to be spending it apart but it is a tradition that we wouldn't break.

Hugo had been given a bath today, I left that to Christian with the help of Max and as usual Hugo thought it was playtime. Max ended up in the bucket laughing his head off, Christian was soaked from head to toe and the garden at my dads looked like a mini foam party. I managed to record it all to show our son how daft his daddy and furry brother were.

We were all sat on long tables on my grandparent's patio. There was food laid out all down the tables and the wine was in full flow, apart from me who wasn't touching anything alcoholic.

Christian's hand was firmly clasped in mine, Elliot was winding him up telling him he was going to confiscate his phone so he couldn't even call me before our wedding.

We heard a fork hit against the glass as we looked towards where my dad now stood.

"Ana, Christian I just wanted to say how happy I am that you have both found each other, I know tomorrow is going to be an emotional day for obvious reasons but it will also be the happiest too. Ana, you have changed my life sweetheart in ways I could have never comprehended before that phone call from Carrick. To find out I had a daughter after all these years, I never thought I would ever feel the happiness that I do now" I could see my dad getting choked up so I walked over to him hugging him tightly.

"I love you dad so much."

"Oh I love you too" I brushed his tears away before pulling him back to me.

We sat back down as Carrick got up to speak, he thanked me for taking Christian off his hands and said he was my problem now.

"Yes Ana you are a saint" Elliot said laughing.

"I don't know what you are going on about, I am paying Kate to take you away" Carrick told him, that had me giggling into Christians side. I love this family so much, all of them.

…

I was stood by the car, my lips connected to Christians as I was just about to leave for my dads, Kate and Mia were coming back with me to stay as well and at the moment neither of us were willing to let go of the other.

"I will be waiting for you tomorrow" he said stroking my cheek with his fingers.

"I will be here, my dad might have to hold me back from running to you though" he laughed before leaning down and joining his lips to mine again.

My hand went into his hair, not wanting the kiss to end as I opened my mouth to him. Our son was moving and I think he felt it too but didn't move his lips from mine, not until I felt a swift kick.

"It's going to be like that is it, she's mine" Christian said kneeling down and kissing my stomach as my fingers ran through his hair. He was saying something but it was just between the two of them as he rose up to kiss me again.

"I love you Ana, my princess."

"I love you too Christian so much" reluctantly I took a step back from him and laughed when I turned towards the car seeing Hugo's nose mashed up against the glass of the back seat. He had his tongue out against the glass and looked like he had run at high speed straight into the glass. Silly dog.

"I think you're in for a mad night" Christian laughed as he put his hand through the front open window to stroke Hugo.

"A normal night then."

I got into the car next to my dad, Kate and Mia were in the car behind as Christian leaned in to give me one more kiss.

I waved goodbye as my dad pulled away, Hugo now had his paws on the back of the seat looking out of the back window, wondering why his dad wasn't coming too.

"You will see him tomorrow boy" I called to him as he lay back down. With Christian not here tonight I knew Hugo would be on guard and where he always is, by my side.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I have been trying to edit while packing to go away Thursday so it felt a bit rushed and I apologise if I missed anything.**

 **Next chapter will be sometime the first week of August**

 **Until then, take care**

 **Caroline**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: E L James owns all things fifty**

 **All mistakes are my own**

APOV.

I woke hearing the sounds of the birds in the trees outside the open window and the dogs snores from the bed in the corner. Reaching to the bedside table where the photo of my mother was, I pulled it close and wished just this once that I could see her one more time. I know I am being silly but just for today, even if for a minute I would love to see my mother again, hug her once more.

I felt movement behind as I turned coming face to face with my best friend. He had climbed on the bed and lay where Christian normally laid. Hugo knew, he always knows when I am sad.

I hadn't noticed he had put his rabbit by my side before I knocked it with my hand when I went to stroke him. I picked it up, his toy that comforts him, he was giving to comfort me. I held it in my hand as I hugged my dog getting a soggy face in the process, which for him was the desired effect. My laughter.

"Love you boy" I have never been in any doubt since the day I found him that he had been sent from my mum. I always believed that we were meant to find each other that day, as if my mum was looking after me through him.

Hearing a knock on my door, I lifted my head to see my dad stood there.

"Can I come in."

"Of course" I sat up making room as Hugo wasn't moving.

"Are you ok" he asked me as he brushed away the tear I hadn't realise had fallen.

"I'm fine just being silly" I said as he pulled me in for a hug.

"She's with you, always remember that" I nodded as he passed me a small box.

"I bought these for your mother for our engagement."

I opened to box to reveal beautiful diamond earrings within.

"Dad they are beautiful, are you sure you don't want to keep them."

"He shook his head, "No I know your mother would want you to have them. I have many other family pieces that have been passed down through the generations that I would like you to have but I will show you them when you are back from honeymoon."

"Thank you dad I will make sure I wear them today."

"I don't think I will ever get tired of hearing that." he said smiling.

"What!"

"Dad"

"I love to call you that, I don't think I could ever call you anything else. Dad, dad, dad, dad" I said laughing as he joined me.

We heard singing in the hallway as Hugo sat straight up. He hates it when Mia sings, it must be torture for the poor boy.

"Hugo, go and guard the door" he quickly moved off the bed and lay behind the door making sure it couldn't be opened.

"Cruel, sweetheart" he laughed.

"Her singing is cruel."

"Ana, wakey wakey you're getting married today" she said trying my handle but the door wouldn't budge.

"Hugo Mancini Lambert shift your furry arse away from this door" I'm sure if he could Hugo would be laughing right now because all Mia was greeted with now was his snores and he hadn't even gone to sleep.

"I'm going to make tea and then I am coming in" we heard her footsteps go away as we burst into laughter.

"Hugo reminds me of that cartoon dog Muttley some times, I'm sure he is laughing" that had me laughing more as I looked over to the door to see Hugo on his back now with his feet in the air.

"He certainly makes me laugh."

Hugo finally got up and climbed back onto my bed where my dad stroked his ears.

"You two make an amazing team" dad said still chuckling to himself.

"That we do, what time is it."

Another member of that team had woken as I took my dads hand and placed it on my stomach where he felt his grandson kick. The smile that was on his face was infectious.

"Sometimes I have to pinch myself when I wake up in the morning to realise how blessed my life is since we found each other and now not only do I have you, I have my grandson as well. Sometimes it just feels like a dream."

"We're very much real dad and you will always have us" he nodded before pulling me in for a tight hug.

I looked over to the clock to see it was just coming up to nine.

"Rest today ok, let everyone pamper and runaround after you. I know everyone will be here in the next hour so I will get Hugo out of the way" he got up having to practically pull my lazy dog off the bed.

"Dad" I said as he turned around. "Thank you for these" I held up the earrings as he nodded before pushing Hugo out of the room.

"The door is open now" Mia said placing my tea down and gave me a hug.

"Yeah dad said he needs to oil it as it gets stuck at times" I was trying to keep a straight face but it wasn't working.

"You're full of shit you know" she laughed and bounced up and down on my bed.

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED TODAY" she said nearly bouncing me off the bed.

"Shout it louder they didn't hear it in Rome and pack it in before you make Ana sick" Kate came into the room and sat where Hugo had been.

"Is Christian going bald."

"What type of question is that, of course he is not going bald" she picked up some black hair from Christians pillow as I laughed.

"You will find that is from my other man, Hugo" she quickly threw it to the floor, wondering what part of his body that had been on no doubt.

I sat up, finally able to drink my tea while my sisters ran through everything that was happening this morning, I wanted two o'Clock to come quickly as I wanted to see Christian again.

I got up to take a shower just putting clean pyjamas on again as I didn't see the point in getting dressed unless I was putting my wedding gown on.

Walking into my bedroom my grandmother was stood looking out the window at Hugo running around the garden as she chuckled to herself.

"Hello sweetheart" she said resting her hand on my cheek and kissing the other.

"Hi grandma" I pulled her into a hug holding her tight. Pulling away she put her hand over my heart letting me know where my mother was.

"Have you seen Christian?"

"Oh yes, he has been up early. Mac took him surfing as he was pacing a line into the floor and looking at the clock constantly."

"Any other day, they could have picked Hugo up but I don't want to wash him again" she nodded taking my hands within hers.

"Now what can I do for you."

"Grandma, how old are you. Everyone should be running around after you" I told her.

"Nonsense, I'm not that old that I can't do things for my granddaughter on her wedding day."

"OK, I have a special job just for you. If you see any tears before I get married, a hug or a hankie will be needed" she nodded her head, pulling me close.

"I think I can do that, I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too grandma."

I walked to my bedside table where my locket was, making sure it was in place before I turned back to my grandmother. She smiled, touching it.

"Its in its rightful place" she said trying to stop a tear that fell anyway as I hugged my grandmother again.

The house was soon complete madness and I did as I was told and sat in the middle of it. I had a manicure and a pedicure nearly kicking the lady who was doing it, I have ticklish feet. After apologising she continued with no more incidents.

Kate brought my phone to me that had miraculously disappeared this morning. I need Hugo on guard.

"Your fiancé is threatening to come here if I don't give you your phone back." she said handing me the phone.

"I would rather see him."

"Not until you are at the end of the aisle looking down to him" my grandmother said.

Looking down at my phone I saw a message from Christian, they had banned us from speaking and seeing each other but he had found other ways to communicate.

 **Hi princess, I hope you and our son are ok. I missed sleeping next to you last night and I will make sure that is the last we ever sleep apart. I love you xxx – Christian.**

 **I love you too Christian, I can not wait to be your wife today and spend the rest of our lives together. xxx – Ana.**

 **Mrs Grey, sounds perfect. The card was beautiful Ana and Thank you for the cufflinks, where you found gun ones I don't know but the little crown that was engraved on them was perfect. For the rest of my life you will always be my princess. I gave your dad something for you, I hope you like it xxx – Christian**

 **I'm sure I will love whatever it is. My dad is chasing Hugo around the garden at the moment, trying to keep him out of mischief xxx – Ana**

 **Good luck with that one. Has our little boy been moving this morning xxx – Christian**

 **He was kicking my dad this morning but apart from that I have felt gentle movements unless Hugo barks then I get a swift kick, how was surfing xxx – Ana**

My link to Christian was keeping me calm in all the madness that was surrounding me at the moment and I knew soon my phone would be confiscated once again.

"Tea" Claire said coming into my room and placed the cup on the coffee table in front of me.

"Thank you Claire, for everything."

"You have nothing to thank me for Ana, just be happy and Eamon and I will be happy too. That is all we have ever wanted for you. We both love you very much."

"I love you both too."

I pulled her into a hug, Claire has always been the mother figure in my life since I started to live with them but never tried to take my mum's place. She would talk about her often but also knew when it was too hard for me and would just listen. Claire and Eamon have always been there when I needed them and even though I have found my family they will still always be there.

"I will let you get back to what you were doing before Kate comes back in and tries to take your phone from you again" I nodded as she walked towards the door. Just before she was out of sight, she wiped a tear away.

Wiping my own tear away too, I looked back to my phone.

 **You heard about the surfing huh xxx – Christian**

 **Yes grandma told me xxx – Ana**

 **It was fine, I didn't fall off too many times. I wish it was two o'Clock already xxx - Christian**

I looked at the clock seeing it was just coming up to twelve.

 **Two hours Christian and I will be there xxx – Ana**

I heard a knock at the door as Kate was telling me to wind it up, I knew they wanted to finish doing my hair but I wanted to keep this link open to Christian.

 **I'm being forced into more beauty torture. I will meet you in a couple of hours, I will be the one in... you will have to find out later. Love you xxx – Ana**

 **Tease, love you princess. See you soon xxx - Christian**

Kate finally took my phone off me as my dad came in passing me a box. Inside was a beautiful hair comb in platinum and diamonds, it was similar to the daisy bracelet he had given me for Christmas but the flowers on this were tiny and more intricate. I picked up the card and read what was written.

 _My princess Ana_

 _I still remember it like yesterday, the day we met._

 _I followed you back into the cubicle with Ethan behind me, telling me I would follow you anywhere._

 _How right he was._

 _You and our son mean more to me than anything and I will protect you both until my dying breath._

 _You have given me a life I always wanted Ana, a place to come home to and that is not the house we live in. It is you._

 _You are my home, my safe haven and wherever you are, I know my heart is safe._

 _Today I will be the happiest man alive when your hand is placed in mine and our vows are exchanged._

 _I love you Ana so much and I cannot wait to become your husband._

 _All my love_

 _Christian_

 _Xxx_

I couldn't stop the tears as I read his note, I know I look a sight but I didn't care.

He is my home too, the place I feel safe most is within his arms.

"You're going to have puffy eyes" Kate said handing me a hanky.

"I need to Message him and say thank you for the hair comb and the card."

"I will do it for you, now go and wash your face, you are getting married in less than two hours."

I looked to the clock to see that time was getting on.

My hair was curled now with the comb in place taking it just off my face. My makeup and nails were all done and I was just enjoying the quiet before I put my dress on. Kate and Mia had gone to put their dresses on and I was just sat with Hugo.

"A delivery from my son" Grace came into my bedroom holding a box.

She opened it to reveal my bouquet, it was beautiful. Cream roses with small blue flowers mixed in, all held together with grey ribbon and lace for me to hold. Christian had told me it was an Italian tradition for the groom to buy the bouquet and even though we were both American that was a tradition he wanted to stick too.

"He's matched the colours up perfect" Mia said as I picked the bouquet up. I just nodded smiling as I didn't have words at the moment and I didn't want to tear up again.

My dress was hung up and I loved what Juliet had done with it. My mothers dress is what I will wear today. I wanted to feel how I felt when I tried her dress on, as if my mother's arms were around me. Juliet has had to adjust it to encompass my growing stomach but it was perfect. My grandmother's veil I will also wear, compliments it. It has been passed down for generations and now it is my turn to wear it after my grandmother and great grandmother. It is my something borrowed as it belongs to the family and if we are ever blessed with a daughter then It will be passed to her too.

"Ready to get in your dress" Mia said as she and Kate came into my room all dressed in blue. Mia had a grey sash just under the bust so they were mostly the same colour but individual just like my sisters.

"I'm ready to marry Christian" I smiled getting up from my chair.

Taking my robe off my sisters whistled.

"Christian will not be able to take his hands off you when he sees you wearing that" Mia said looking at the lingerie I was wearing.

"Christian can't keep his hands off her at any time so that is nothing new" Kate laughed.

I wanted to look good for my husband on our wedding night and found lingerie in baby blue, I wanted to wear a Basque but the one I liked would have been too tight on my stomach. I bought it anyway to wear after our little boy was born and I could finally enjoy my husband again.

They both helped me get the dress over my head and buttoned each pearl at the back. My dad had been in earlier as he was leaving for the church, saying goodbye and taking Hugo with him. He looked amazing in his grey suit with his blue waistcoat and grey tie.

"OK the final reveal and do not cry otherwise it will take longer for you to be married as we will have to start your make up again"

I opened my eyes as I finally looked at myself in the mirror, I had been avoiding them all morning until I was finally in my dress.

"Wow" Mia said starting to get emotional.

"Don't you start as well" Kate said pushing her shoulder as we all hugged each other.

"I love you two, I want to thank you both for everything you have done for me. Not just with the wedding."

"We're sisters, we stick together. You are setting me off now" Kate said quickly dabbing her eyes to stop the tears.

We heard a knock on the door as I shouted for whoever it was to come in.

"That is a beautiful sight, my girls together" Eamon said coming through the door.

"Ana, you look absolutely stunning sweetheart" he came over to give me a hug.

"You don't look too bad yourself."

"Yes dad, you're looking very dapper" Mia smiled straightening the tie.

"Make the most of it because as soon as I can this noose is coming off."

I knew someone else who would be like that today, it's a good job that Claire had taken my purse with her when she left for the church with grandma and Grace because I can guarantee Christians tie will be in there by tonight.

"Do you have everything, your something old, something new, something borrowed something blue." Kate asked me.

"My dress is old, my tiara is new. I've borrowed my veil and my garter is blue."

"You're all set then" Mia told me as we all smiled.

"Your ride is here ladies" he told Kate and Mia who told us they will be waiting for us at the church.

"Are you ok sweetheart."

"I'm fine, just excited to see Christian again" he nodded as he held the train of my dress down the stairs.

It wasn't long before the car was back again, locking my dad's house we were soon on the way to the church.

The drive wasn't long but as we approached the town, there were people everywhere.

"Antonio said this morning that villagers like to come out for weddings to see the procession but your wedding here is big news so they expect bigger crowds considering who the families are."

I nodded pushing my nerves down and repeating my mantra, I'm marrying Christian, I'm marrying Christian, the more I said it the more I smiled. I smiled again when I received a kick in my stomach.

"We're going to see daddy again" I said quietly rubbing my stomach.

Arriving at the church the guards who were in the cars front and back got out first before coming to open my door. Eamon had told me to wait until he had come around to the side of the car so he can help me out.

"Are you ready" he said lowering his head so I could see his face.

"Yes."

The photographer who had been hired was snapping pictures of everything that was happening.

I took Eamon hand as he helped me out. Kate and Mia were already waiting to hold the back of my dress so it didn't go on the ground.

"Look at you two" I laughed seeing Max all dressed up in a mini version of Eamon's and even Hugo had on a baby blue collar with a small pouch attached. The rings.

"I'm being strangled" Max said tugging his tie to one side.

I walked forward the few steps and loosened it for him.

"Better" he nodded holding onto Hugo's leash.

"Good boy" I stroked Hugo as he licked my hand.

We had photos taken of us together before we all walked forward to the doors at the end of the church which was kept for just us to go through. All the guests would have gone into the side door which is used on a daily basis. I smiled at the villagers as we reached Father Piero.

"Welcome Anastasia, welcome."

Stepping inside the doors they were closed behind us. We were in like an antechamber which had doors on the other side which would lead to the church and Christian but it was my dad I was focused on at the moment. I still had my arm on Eamon as we walked closer seeing a big smile on my dads face.

"Ana, you are so beautiful."

Eamon placed my hand into my fathers officially handing me over to him. Kissing my cheek Eamon hugged me before making his leave into the church after thanking me for letting him be a part of this day. He needn't have thanked me, it should be the other way around as I wouldn't be here without him.

I could hear the click from the photographer but it wasn't intrusive and I couldn't wait to see the photos, especially the ones that would have been taken with Christian earlier.

"Are you ready Anastasia" the father asked me as I nodded. He slipped through the doors but not before telling Max and Hugo no running.

We had gone through what would happen next in rehearsals. Max and Hugo would go first, then Mia and lastly Kate before my dad and I.

"Max and Hugo go on and no running" my dad said smiling at the two of them. Yes they are running.

The doors were opened as they stepped through and it wasn't long before we heard laughter in the church.

Mia and Kate had followed and I had still not let go of my dad's hand. They had sorted the train out on the back of my dress before going through but the father's wife was here in-case it got snagged on something.

We heard the music change in the church as I looked to my dad.

"Ready" he said smiling as I nodded.

"Ready."

CPOV

I had spent the morning watching the clock and driving everyone crazy. The only respite was messaging Ana. My Ana. I cannot wait to see her again, to feel our little boy move. I know it has only been one night but it has felt like an eternity.

Standing with my brothers, we were all waiting with bated breath for the doors at the bottom to open.

Father Piero had just emerged and reached us as he signalled for the music to start. Max and Hugo had just appeared through those doors walking smartly and calmly together, that was before Hugo saw me and ripped the leash from Max's hand and ran to me wanting attention.

I was in the middle of the church, making a fuss of my dog and trying not to get married in a suit full of dog hair. Max must have thought if you can't beat them, join them and ran after him laughing.

Kate and Mia were next down the aisle as I handed Hugo's leash over to Kate when they reached us. He happily went with her, chomping on the biscuit she had given him and was now sat calmly by her side. Max had gone over to sit with his parents.

The music changed as everyone stood looking towards the doors as they opened. She was breathtaking as she walked towards me on the arm of her father and with every step my smile grew.

Stopping in front of me, Frankie lifted the veil from her face before giving her a kiss on the cheek and finally placed her hand in mine. Holding her hand I think I finally took the first real breath of the day as Frankie took his seat.

"You're gorgeous" I whispered to her as we all faced the front.

The ceremony started but I couldn't stop looking at Ana, when the father asked if anyone present could show just cause why we could not be married, the church was silent. Elliot had joked earlier that if anyone had said anything he would have shot them and myself and a few others would be just behind him.

Realising no one was going to say anything the father continued the service.

"Anastasia do you take Christian to be your lawful wedded husband. Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, and be faithful unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will

"Christian, do you take Anastasia to be your lawful wedded wife. Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, and be faithful unto her as long as you both shall live?" it took everything in me from saying fuck yeah in the church.

"I Will" we were interrupted by Hugo's bark as he added his part into the ceremony.

"Who gives this woman to this man" the father said as both Frankie and Eamon stood, smiled at each other and both said together "We do" Ana giggled beside me before we focused on the front again.

Elliot took the pouch that Hugo had been wearing that contained our rings. Each was engraved with our names and wedding date on the inside of the band.

Placing that ring on her finger once I had kissed it, is probably the happiest and most emotional I have ever been. She kissed my ring before placing it on my finger where it will stay for the rest of my life.

"By the power vested in me, I have the most wonderful honour of now pronouncing you husband and wife. You man kiss the bride."

Finally, I cradled her face in my hands and joined our lips together.

The whole of the church erupted into cheers and applause but I couldn't concentrate on anyone but my wife. My wife, I don't think I will ever get tired of saying my wife.

We turned around to see our family all with happy faces, some with tears. My mother, Claire and our grandmothers all had a hankerchief in hand.

Moving over to sign the register, Ana placed my hand on my stomach.

"He's wide awake and enjoying his parent's wedding" she laughed as I enjoy feeling our son move.

Father Piero blessed Ana's bouquet before passing it back to her. Throughout the photographer Antonio had hired continued to take our photos.

Ana and I went down the aisle first with Hugo by our sides.

Once outside we were covered in confetti and soon engulfed in the arms of our families.

"Congratulations son" my mum said as my dad hugged Ana.

"Thanks mum."

"I'm so happy for you sweetheart" Beatrice said before hugging her granddaughter.

Ana seemed to be hugged by all of the family and I even received hugs off her sisters.

The photos seemed to take forever at the church and I knew there would be more at home, I wanted five minutes alone with my wife before the reception and we were also going to lay her bouquet on her mother's grave.

Finally getting into the car, I was alone with my wife. It started moving as I pulled Ana onto my knee and crashed my lips to hers. Neither of us was willing to be the first to break away as our kiss continued most of the way back.

Frankie had taken Hugo with him so as not to have him lay on Ana's dress.

"I love you so much princess."

"I love you too, I can't believe we are finally married" the beautiful smile that lit up her face was mirrored by the one I had on my own.

"You're my wife, my princess, my everything. You and our son."

"My husband" she stroked my face bringing my lips back to hers.

Reaching the Mancini residence I helped Ana get out of the car.

"Are you two going to be alright" Beatrice asked us.

"We will be fine grandma, thank you both for everything."

"You have nothing to ever thank us for Ana, you have both made us so happy today" Antonio said as she hugged them both.

Leaving everyone behind we took the familiar warn path up the hill to the family plot. She held her bouquet in one hand and my hand tightly in her other. The train of her dress was wrapped over both of our hands, so as not to get dirty on the dusty floor.

Her dress was beautiful and suited her perfectly.

"This dress was supposed to be worn by my mum when she married my dad" Ana told me before we reached her mother's grave.

"I think she would be happy that you chose to wear it."

"I think so" she smiled to me as we stopped in front of her mother's headstone.

"Hi mum, Christian and I got married today and I wanted you to have my bouquet" she carefully placed the flowers down in front of the headstone before she took one rose from it which she kissed and placed on top of it.

"Hello, I just wanted to thank you for having Ana, she is the most beautiful person I have ever met both inside and out and she is a credit to you."

I pulled Ana close to me as she rested her head against my chest.

"I know I couldn't see you today mum but I know you were with me for every step I took to marrying Christian and I know you will be there for every step I take until we can meet again."

Not for a very very long time, I thought.

We stayed there for another five minutes as we held each other, she needed this time with her mother and I wouldn't rush her. When she was ready to go back Ana kissed her hand before touching the headstone, her rings clanging against the granite.

"Love you mum, we will be back before we go home again."

We walked back down the hill, our fingers entwined. There was still security everywhere, we had passed some as we went up the hill but they had stayed at the bottom so as not to intrude.

"Are you ok Ana" Mac said hugging his niece when we walked back into the house.

"I'm fine uncle Mac" she smiled as he hugged her again laughing.

"I know you will be, congratulations to you both" he shook my hand as we moved into the living room.

All the guests apart from our family had moved into the big marquee outside. Ana called it a circus tent when we first saw the photos of it but we needed a large marquee for the number of guests we had invited. I had been in it just before we left and it was laid out beautifully. There were flowers on each table, place cards with small boxes on them. Grey with a light blue bow for the ladies and light blue with a grey bow for the men, all with five sugared almonds in each. The ceiling was covered in fairy lights and I know Ana will love it.

Our family had stayed to make sure we were both ok before Ana and I was the only people left in the house.

"I love you Christian and I will be by your side for the rest of my life."

I pulled Ana into my arms and crashed our lips together. I loved this woman so much, she saw the side of me that is only for her. She knows what my family does and to know she will be with me forever gives me a happiness I had never felt before the day I met her.

"Love you princess."

Ana redid her lip gloss before we walked outside, I had worn it off she said and I was perfectly happy to wear the gloss off she wore now. Acknowledging the master of ceremonies, he went into the tent to announce our arrival.

"Ready Mrs Grey" I looked down to her as she giggled nodding.

"Ladies and gentlemen please be upstanding for our bride and groom, Christian and Anastasia Grey"

"I will have to get used to that" she laughed

"You will have a long time to get used to it" kissing her rings we entered the room to the deafening applause from everyone.

I helped Ana through her chairs and up to the table where we would sit. Once she was sat, I took my seat beside her and entwined our fingers together.

"Are you ok dad" Ana asked leaning closer to him.

"Yes I'm fine sweetheart, giving a speech the other day was easy because it was just us but giving one in front of everyone here" he trailed off. "In high school I used to always hide at the back so I didn't get chosen to speak."

Everyone looked over with smiles on their faces at my beautiful wife giggling at her father.

"Showtime" he whispered as the master of ceremonies announced him.

"Don't run out the door dad."

"I promise." He kissed her forehead as he took to his feet, I had to do this in a minute.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to share this day with my daughter and her new husband. As many will know it was not long ago that I found Anastasia. I have been blessed to be able to get to know my amazing daughter and there are no words for how much she means to me. Walking her down the aisle has been the proudest moment of my life and there are a few people I would like to thank for making that possible. To Eamon and Claire, without you two keeping her safe I know we wouldn't be all here now. To Kate and Mia for being the best sisters to Ana and for always looking out for her. To Hugo" our dog shot up looking around from where he was lay in front of the table.

"To you Hugo, for being Ana's fiercest protector and to my little girl for being the strongest person I know. Before I make a complete soppy mess of myself I would like you all to raise your glasses to the bride and groom. Anastasia and Christian."

Our names went out around the room as Ana gave her father a tight hug. Frankie took the hankie from his breast pocket and handed it to Ana as she wiped the tears that had fallen. He waited until she was sitting again before he retook his own seat.

Sanding I took the microphone from Frankie's who laughed in relief that his bit was all over. I wanted to say a few words before my brother began their torture, I mean speech.

"Thank you for coming to the wedding of my wife and I, love saying that. Wife. Before my brothers regale you will all my good qualities I would like to say a few words."

"What fucking good qualities" Elliot asked.

"Damned if I know of any" Ethan replied.

"When you two are quite finished, I would like to continue" Ana was sat giggling beside me.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted I would like to thank Mia, Kate, Claire, my mum and our grandmothers for looking after Ana today and for making sure she didn't run in the opposite direction of the church."

Ana squeezed my hand as I looked to her.

"Never."

"Thank fuck for that, to my parents and grandparents thank you for the love and support over the years and yes I would also like to thank my brothers for always having my back and knowing I can count on their support no matter what. More than anything I want to thank my princess, for coming into my life, for keeping our little boy safe and for being my best friend and loving me unconditionally. Knowing for the rest of my life she will be by my side brings me a happiness I never thought I would ever feel. To my beautiful wife Ana, our son and our faithful fur ball Hugo."

I watched everyone raise their glasses to Ana and Hugo before I took my seat back next to Ana. She reached her hand forward into my hair and brought my lips to hers. All around us there were cheers but I concentrated on keeping Ana's lips to mine.

Breaking apart all I could do was smile at my wife, smile at the happy faces around us that was until my brothers stood. Having two best men meant double the speeches and all I could do was groan.

"Welcome, if you don't know who we are. We are the better-looking brothers of the groom. Christian, although our middle brother has been leading us and bossing us about since he was out of diapers and we can both be very grateful for that. Believe me his brains have gotten us out of a few scrapes over the years. His focus has always been spot on and then Ana came along and completely befuddled his brain. All it took was for her to say his name in a hospital waiting room and he was a gonna. She became the focus of everything he does, the centre of his universe and I don't think you will find two other brothers who are more happy for that fact." Elliot smiled at Ana before Ethan spoke.

"Ana has given us a Christian that we haven't seen much of before. A Christian who relaxes and even though he is completely on his game with work, with family he laughs and smiles more. Not that he was a complete grumpy shit before but she has calmed him. But don't consider being calm as being soft because he would still take anyone out who crossed him or his family and especially his wife. To Ana our new little sis. Welcome to this family, not that you haven't been part of it for a long time even before we knew you. You look absolutely beautiful today and I know you are both going to make each other happy for the rest of your lives, we love you both. Ladies and gentlemen please be upstanding and raise your glasses to the bride and groom. Anastasia and Christian.

I clinked my glass against Ana's as we both took a sip of our drinks

Deciding my tie had been on long enough I pulled it from my neck, Ana held her hand out for it before putting it in her purse as she laughed.

"I'm surprised it didn't come off as soon as the ceremony was over."

"I had to look presentable next to my wife because you look absolutely beautiful Ana."

I brought her lips to mine once again.

Ana wanted to use the bathroom before we ate so they waited until we were back into the room before the food was served.

"Congratulations Ana, Christian" Ray said when we were passing his table.

"Thank you Ray, I'm glad you could be here with us" Ana told him as she gave him a hug.

"I wouldn't have missed it for anything."

Ray was sat with Claire and Eamon and Mac and our grandparents. I knew we were probably holding up the servers again but Ana was talking to her grandmother and I wasn't going to rush her.

"Come on Mr Grey our son needs feeding" Ana laughed, taking my hand as we made our way back to our seats where two platters of food were now being laid on the table.

"Do you remember when I asked you about the blood oath and you said I didn't need to take it, what part will Kate and Mia need to do it. Don't ask me why that question popped into my head" she laughed.

"It is usually done during the reception but away from other guests, just the couple and immediate family members both blood and Made are in attendance."

"Will you have to do it if they are not married before you take over" I nodded, being Boss that responsibility will be down to me.

"When we take over" I replied as she nodded, I couldn't do it without her by my side.

Our meal was delicious and it was lovely to see Ana with such an appetite, our son must take after me because she never ate like this before she was pregnant. The weigh she has put on though has all gone to her bump, nowhere else apart from her gorgeous breasts but I know that has nothing to do with what she is eating.

...

Watching Ana dance with Frankie was more emotional than when we danced. They are both making up for lost time and her laughter when he spun her around made everyone smile. She takes her locket out from time to time to kiss it before she returns it again. Her mother is very much evident in the room even though she cannot be seen.

She had just finished dancing with Eamon first and then Mac when she walked over to her grandfather and took his hand.

"If you don't have a dance partner I'm free" I heard beside me as I smiled.

"Would you do me the honour of the dance" I laughed holding my arm out to Beatrice who quickly took it.

We moved over to the dance floor.

"After all these years Antonio is still the same with me" she said as I enquired what she meant.

"He will do anything for me and is only relaxed if I'm happy. You are perfect for Anastasia Christian" she told me as my wife was spun around by her grandfather.

"She's my world Beatrice, also that little boy she is carrying." She nodded as we continued to dance before I received a tap on my shoulder off Antonio and I soon had Ana in my arms again.

"Tired princess" we held each other as close as we could as she rested her head on my chest.

"My feet are but the rest of me is fine" I kissed her forehead as we went back to our seats.

"Where is Hugo" Ana asked looking for our dog.

"I would put all our money on that he is with Max"

It wasn't long before the mischievous duo returned with John.

"We took Hugo for a walk or he took us for a walk, Max wanted to take him by himself but who knows where they would end up."

"It's fine John thank you." Ana told him as Hugo moved closer and lay with his head on my foot, he can't find Ana's feet with her long dress so it taking the next option.

"Time to cut your cake" my mother said coming over to us, I think I heard a groan from Ana who had just gotten comfortable on the chair.

"Come on princess the sooner we do these things the sooner we can leave and I can have you to myself."

Taking her hand I helped her from the chair as we made our way over to where our large five-tier cake was, it was the colours of Ana's bouquet. White tiers with cream roses cascading down the side. Little pale blue flowers mixed in with a grey ribbon around each tier.

"Isabella did an amazing job on our cake" Ana told me and I couldn't agree more.

We were blinded by flashes as we cut the cake, I'm surprised we didn't cut a finger off as neither of us could see anything.

Once that was done I led Ana over to a chair that had been placed on the dance floor, with not tossing the bouquet, we went straight to the garter toss and I knew exactly who I was throwing it to as well.

"Ready" I asked Ana who was laughing at me on my knees in front of her.

"As I will ever be" she pulled me closer, whispering in my ear "hurry up, I need you."

I didn't need to be told twice, reaching my hand to her ankle I moved it up her leg. It must have been tickling her as she laughed throughout. Finally reaching her garter, I ran my finger around the inside of it, laughing know at the look on my wife's face.

"Behave Mr Grey or I will combust on the dance floor in front of everyone" smiling I pulled it down her leg and off her foot. Standing in front of Ana, I leaned down and kissed her lips before turning to all the men assembled hoping to catch the garter.

"Watch this princess" I winked before finding my target and shot the garter straight into the waiting hands of Mac.

"Did you seriously think any of you were going to get your hands on something that has been on my niece's leg" he said as Frankie and Antonio patted him on the back laughing.

"Did you plan that."

"Of course I did, none of these was getting hold of it."

I helped Ana stand as the chair was moved and the music started again. Instead of leaving the dance floor, I danced with my wife. Leaning down our lips joined, her hands moving into my hair as we moved with the music. Today has been perfect and I know making love to my wife will just complete the perfect day.

All the guests moved outside of the marquee, as the fireworks were about to begin. Ana had put on a jacket over her dress that Juliet had designed to go with her dress as the evening air was a bit chilly. Hugo had come with us not wanting to be left behind but I didn't know how he would be with the fireworks.

"I'll look after you boy" Max said as he stood behind Hugo and placed his hands over his ear.

"He is used to loud noises when your mother and Mia get on the karaoke" Ana laughed as I wrapped my arms around her, resting my hands on her stomach.

I kissed her head as the sky lit up, Hugo didn't even move. Either he couldn't hear anything through Max's hands or he simply wasn't bothered. Our little boy did though as he gave his own movement display with the loud bangs above.

…

"Look after my daughter Christian" Frankie said as we were getting ready to leave.

"Always."

We looked over to where Ana was hugging her grandparent's goodbye, we had said goodbye to Mac before who was now keeping Hugo busy so we could leave without him trying to follow us. We will be back in a few days to pick him up but until then it would just be Ana and me.

"Ready Mrs Grey."

"Ready Mr Grey and so is our son" reaching to her stomach, our little boy was still kicking away.

Reaching the car under a shower of rice, it was then only Ana and myself. Taking her hand I kissed her rings as we smiled at each other before I started the car. We waved as I drove away hearing the clattering of cans that my brothers had tied to the back of the car as they trailed behind us.

Today had been the best day of my life so far and I know with Ana by my side, there would be many many more.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I was hoping to have this up on Monday but came home from holiday full of a cold, so it has taken me a bit longer to edit it.**

 **Until next time**

 **Caroline.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything fifty**

 **All mistakes are my own**

APOV

My head broke through the top of the water as I turned laughing at my husband who was gaining on me. Swimming away from him, I felt his hand on my leg as he pulled me back and I was soon in his arms once more. Quickly turning me around to face him, Christian's lips crashed against mine in a passionate kiss.

We had arrived here yesterday evening and had not left our bedroom until lunchtime today.

Christian had carried me into the villa and brought me straight up to our bedroom. Placing me down he unbuttoned every little pearl button down the back of my dress revealing the lingerie within. Placing my dress on to the chair I turned to my husband.

"Fuck princess, you looked breathtaking in your wedding dress, seeing you now" he shook his head speechless.

Christian walked towards me. Cupping my face with his hands, he brought his lips to mine before picking me up and laying me on the bed. I wanted to take his suit off him as well but his tie, jacket and waistcoat had all been discarded during the evening and his shirt and trousers soon disappeared as well.

Moving over me, being careful not to put any weight on my stomach, Christian brought his lips down to mine once more. I tangled my fingers into his hair, holding him as close as I could while our lips continued kissing any skin we could reach.

His mouth moved to my neck then, where he gently bit down causing me to groan. Removing my bra, Christian paid attention to my breasts, suckling on each before reaching where I needed him the most. My panties quickly disappeared next as he lay before me. Smirking as if he had found the perfect treasure, Christian leaned down and feasted on my pussy.

My back arched off the bed as he sucked hard on my clit, my moans filling the air.

"Christian, I need you" I groaned as he lifted his head up.

He moved back up my body again, kissing me before pushing inside. Our moans filled the room as we moved together. Christian made love to me, holding me as tight as he could as If I would disappear.

"You're my wife Ana, mine" Christian moaned as he continued to move inside me.

"Yours, forever Christian. My husband."

Moaning more loudly at my words, Christian's movements picked up speed. His thrusts were bringing me closer to my orgasm but I wanted him to come too.

"Christian" I called out to him.

He knew. Whispering "Cum for me Princess" in my ear, pushed me over the edge as I took him with me.

"I love you Ana" he said cradling my face when our breathing had calmed.

"I love you too, Christian" he smiled bringing his lips back to mine again.

Our marriage was consummated many times over the night before we fell asleep in each others arms.

Now being in his arms again, we were yet again naked. It's his fault, he pulled my bikini off the second we were in the pool and threw it onto the nearby bush so it was only fair that his shorts followed.

"It's a good job the pool is heated otherwise your cock would shrivel up" I laughed.

"With you around princess, my cock is always hard and doesn't even have time to go soft never mind shrivel up."

We floated in the water, taking in the unobstructed view before us. It was so beautiful here. Our villa was located in the hills overlooking Cefalù. It had taken us less than an hour to get here from Caccamo where a sulking dog now resides.

"Are you hungry Ana."

"I am, I think our son has polished off my breakfast."

He got out of the pool, giving me a perfect view of his arse before it was covered in a towel. Coming back towards me, Christian helped me out before wrapping me up in my own towel. Taking my hand, we walked back inside the villa picking my bikini and his shorts up on the way. There was no way I was putting my bikini back on, it was probably full of insects by now.

After a quick shower, we both went down to the kitchen where he made sandwiches for us both. He is so relaxed here, all the future mob boss worries have been left behind and it is just Christian and Ana.

"Our boy is going to have your appetite, as soon as I took my first bite he was moving again" Christian's hand came up rubbing my stomach.

"We still need to give our boy a name" he said as I nodded.

"What do you want, family names or something random. Italian or American."

"For this one I would like a family name."

"This one" I asked him smiling.

"Yes this one, our other babies we can decide when the time comes."

"OK I'm fine with that, now family names."

"My dad wouldn't be impressed if we called him Carrick as he hates that name, my Grandparents are Theodore or Matteo, with Matteo being killed when I was younger I never got the chance to get as close to him as I did with Theodore so maybe that for one of his names." I didn't mind the name name Theodore.

"What about Theodore Franklin Grey, I would like my dads name to be in there too."

"I love that princess, our little boy has a name" he kissed my lips as our son kicked, giving his approval of his name.

"Teddy Grey" I said before laughing at the look on Christian's face.

"Theo Grey is better."

"Teddy, Theo we will see which suits him when he is born" he nodded before mouthing "Theo" to me making me laugh.

"It may grow on me."

I got up to clear our plates away as his arms came around me, resting on my stomach.

"I can't wait to meet him, the time has gone so fast already and we still have so much to do for his arrival when we get home."

Kissing my neck, I leaned back into his body

"We will get it all sorted princess. We still have three months but you're right, the time is going quickly. We will have a big shopping day and get everything at once when we get home. I don't want you running around close to your due date."

"I still have a bakery to run when we get home. I have been concentrating so much on our wedding for the past few months, I haven't even thought about what to do with the bakery when Theodore arrives" Christian turned me around in his arms so I was facing him.

"It will all work out, you have been training Hannah since she started, can she be manager or I can ask Ethan if he has someone available to run it."

"Hannah can run the bakery and has done the ordering but I usually do the accounts. I suppose I can teach her how to do them and it will mean I get to be out front a bit more."

"No more worry about work until we land in the states again" kissing my lips he lifted me onto the counter. "Are you sore."

I shook my head, pulling him close before he carried me to our bedroom and made love to me again.

…

Waking up to the birds singing, it reminded me of waking up on the morning of our wedding. The dogs snores were missing though and even though I missed my pup, from the photo my dad had sent of Hugo surfing with Mac again, he was having the time of his life.

Needing to use the bathroom I managed to extract myself from the warm arm which was around my waist. Looking back, my beautiful husband was snoring softly, a small piece of hair had fallen onto his face. Pushing it back, I kissed his forehead before making my way to the bathroom.

"Ana" I heard after a few minutes.

"Just a minute" I mumbled around my toothbrush before looking to the door when it opened.

"One of these days, I'm going to be sat on the toilet when you come in" he shrugged his shoulders before going to use the toilet himself.

I finished my teeth before going back into the bedroom to get dressed. The terracotta tiles were cool underfoot but I can imagine how they would be welcome during the summer months.

When Christian was ready, he took my hand as we went down for breakfast. We were going into town today to have a look around Cefalù. I have enjoyed seeing different parts of the island.

Before we had left the house Christian had called our security who surrounded us as soon as we left the gate of the property.

"I hope they can't see the pool from their villa" I asked him as he shook his head.

"Do you think we would be bathing naked if anyone could see your body. You Mrs Grey are for my eyes only" kissing my hand we continued into town.

We parked up and walked in to the main part of Cefalù. Stopping in front of the cathedral I could see why this was a popular tourist spot as the place was very busy. Looking at the brochures that Christian had brought for me of the attractions here. On the list was a medieval laundry, as we were heading that way anyway we stopped along the way.

"I'm ever so thankful for the washing machine" I laughed seeing the stone sinks and the holes in the floor where the clothes were washed.

"Yes, I don't think I would ever get the blood from my clothes if I had to wash here" his reaction had me walking away laughing before I turned back to him.

"Christian when was the last time you used a washing machine" I had him there, that would be never.

"Princess you know my skills lie in other areas" he wrapped his arms around me before placing a kiss on my lips. "my skills are protecting my wife and son, being inside her any chance I can get and killing any mother fucker who crosses us."

He was definitely an expert at that.

"I agree you are perfect at those but other skills will need to be learnt very soon. Like cleaning shitty diapers, feeding your little boy and learning how to switch the washing machine on for when said shitty diaper explodes all up his back and clothes."

His groan had me laughing as we walked towards the seafront.

"Ana, how soon will I be able to feed him."

"Once he is comfortable on the breast, I can express milk so you will be able to feed him" he nodded kissing my forehead.

"I want to be a hands-on dad Ana, I know I will be at the club sometimes in the evenings especially when I become boss but I don't want to miss out on anything. I remember not seeing my dad a lot when he took over after my grandparents died and I don't what that for Theo. I want to be able to put him to bed, bathe him and give you a break. You and our son will always come first."

I pulled Christian to me, bringing his lips down to mine. He is going to be an amazing father and I know we will always be protected. Our kiss deepened as our tongues moved together, his hands now cradling my face. Breaking apart to breathe we stood forehead to forehead in the middle of the path as people continued their day around us. I know we had security around us at the moment which was good as our focus was only on each other.

"Love you Ana" he said kissing me once more.

"I love you Christian, we will find our balance with Teddy and make sure you don't miss anything" he nodded whispering "Theo" in my ear.

…

We had been walking down the seafront before deciding to stop for some lunch. My appetite had definitely been growing along with my stomach so it was definitely time to eat. I had ordered a risotto and Christian had ordered ravioli. Hearing my phone beep in my bag I picked it up to see a message from my granddad.

Opening it I just couldn't stop laughing, showing Christian the message his laughter joined mine too.

Granddad had sent a picture of his lovely garden but now they had too objects in the pond. The pond had two heads sticking out, one my uncle, the other my dog with the message underneath.

 **Hi sweetheart, we have two new garden gnomes. Mac tried to stop Hugo going into the pond and ended up in there too. Your dad couldn't take the picture as he was laughing too much and fell off his chair. Miss you. Love granddad xxx**

 **Hi granddad, love the picture. Make sure they don't go in the house as the last time Hugo went in he stunk when he came out. Miss you too. love Ana xxx**

"How are we going to get around Venice without him taking a dip" Christian laughed, thanking the waiter as he put the food down in front of us.

"We need him on a long rope so if he does go in, he doesn't pull us with him. We can still pull him back then, when he has had enough. I can't believe I'm planning in case our dog takes a dip in the canals of Venice but with Hugo we need to plan. He will probably drag us along behind him if we go on a gondola."

"Speed boat" Christian laughed.

"He is fast enough when he is in water."

Lunch was lovely and we were just about to pay when a shadow crossed the table.

"I thought you two wouldn't be leaving the villa for the next few weeks" Leonardo Costa said as he shook Christians hand before kissing my cheek.

"We were taking a break" I said causing Christian to nearly choke on the last of his drink.

Patting him on his back Leonardo laughed.

"You have your uncles personality."

"Thankfully I don't have his sense of balance" I took my phone out showing him the picture of my grandparents new gnomes.

"That is brilliant, wait until I see him. He will never live it down" he laughed as I put my phone away.

He told us he had some business in Cefalù but didn't say more than that. Whether Christian knew I didn't know but I tried to keep as far away from the family business as possible and being on our honeymoon I knew Christian would too.

Walking back to the car, we were soon on our way back to the villa. I have to give it to our security, apart from the car journeys I haven't seen them because they blend in so well.

"Tired Ana" Christian asked me as he pulled up in front of our villa.

"I'm ok, I might get into the pool for a bit, I need to find a new bikini first though."

"Princess you wear a bikini and it will end up in the same place as the last one."

I didn't doubt him for a second.

Walking down the steps into the pool, I took the towel from my body and threw it onto the nearest bed.

"Forget the view, I have the perfect sight."

I walked towards him and right into his arms.

"I have built in inflatables" I said as my enlarged breasts seemed to float on the top of the water.

"All the better to do this with."

Christian took one breast into his mouth, sucking before paying attention to the other one. They are normally sensitive but the sensation that I could feel in my pussy had me wanting him to suck them more. I pulled his head closer, so he knew what I wanted as he sucked a bit harder still.

"Christian" I groaned wanting him inside me and he happily obliged.

He moved us so he was sat on one of the underwater ledges that were around the pool as I moved up and down on his cock. My breast were bouncing about with his movements but with the pleasure we were giving each other at that moment, I didn't care. His grunting was bringing me closer to orgasm as I tightened my muscles around him.

"Fuck princess that feels good" he moaned.

Squeezing him again, Christian's movements picked up. He was chasing his orgasm and in the process pushed me over the edge as his name echoed around the pool. As Christian reached his own peak my name was heard too.

…

"Do you think he is going to sulk or go crazy" Christian asked me as we pulled onto the road that led to my grandparents. We had just driven past what will be our house here and I was excited to see the foundations being laid for our future home.

"Hugo will be all over us at first and then sulk later. He will follow us everywhere though so we don't leave him behind again."

Getting out we were greeted by Mac who was just locking up his car.

"Hi uncle Mac, hows the new job going."

"What new job" he asked giving me a hug.

"Garden gnome" I laughed at the look on his face.

"My dad is in trouble, he said he hadn't sent the photo to you."

"I am going to have it framed and put up in my boys room, crazy uncle Mac and crazy fur brother Hugo swimming" he shook his head before following us into the house.

Hugo went crazy, he was spinning around going from one to the other so fast that he nearly knocked me over. Luckily I had just finished hugging my dad and he was there to steady me.

"I think it's best if Ana is sat down" granddad said as we followed them into the living room.

Hugo never left my side, laying on my foot so I couldn't move and when I went to the bathroom he came too. He wined when I was staying in the house and Christian went into the garden with Mac, he didn't know who to follow and when I had gone to the bathroom, sitting outside he could see Christian in the living room.

"Go on boy, I'm fine" he went to the doors and lay down, he could see us both from where he lay.

"Is he suffering from separation anxiety" my grandmother said as we sat having tea.

"He will be fine once we leave and he realises we are not leaving him behind. The longest he has been left before was when I used to do a long shift at the hospital" she nodded as I turned to the hallway when the front door opened.

"Where have you been" I asked my sisters and Claire when they came into the room.

"We decided to pamper ourselves and went to the little boutique in town."

They leaned down giving me a hug as I didn't dare move in case Hugo couldn't see me.

"Are you staying until we get back" I asked Claire as she nodded.

"Yes we will all travel back on the same flight" I smiled, glad that my family were able to relax and enjoy the island instead of running back for work.

I know the hospital were being awkward with Eamon because he wanted a long time off, that was until he threatened to quit which would really leave them in the lurch as they were short staffed as it was.

"Where are the boys" I asked them.

"They went sea fishing this morning with Ray, Max and John" this surprised me.

"Sea fishing, Eamon." Claire nodded laughing.

Eamon would get seasick on a water bed never mind a boat.

"I hope he had motion sickness tablets before he went."

"Knowing dad he took that many he would be too buzzing to catch anything apart from a cold" Mia laughed.

"Tell us about your honeymoon so far and where are you going next" Mia asked me.

I told them what we had done so far, leaving out the sexy details and the only thing I know about the rest of my honeymoon was we were going to Venice. Whether we were going straight there after here or later on I didn't know but I knew we would be back in time for our flight home.

Christian and I walked up to my mothers grave before we left. As always the grave was perfectly tended and even though the rose had wilted a bit it wasn't quite done yet. Touching my bouquet it was damp.

"I wonder if my granddad has been watering the bouquet as it is damp."

"Maybe, he is the one who like to make sure everything is perfect out here with you grandma not being able to get down that far."

Placing a kiss on my hand like I did on our wedding day, I placed my hand on top of my mother's headstone. Telling her that I love and miss her and she was going to be a grandmother in a few short months, my little one was making his presence felt and was moving about.

"Are you ok Ana" Christian asked me.

"Yes our son is on the move" he rubbed my stomach, feeling our little boy move as we walked back to the house.

...

"Are you ready princess" Christian asked me, coming back into the house with a happy Hugo by his side.

He had seen his bed and rabbit go into the car so he knew he was coming with us.

"Yes, where are we going" he tapped my nose with his finger, telling me soon before I turned to my dad.

"Thank you for looking after Hugo for me dad" I hugged him to me tightly when we were at the car.

"A pleasure sweetheart, enjoy your honeymoon and I will see you soon" he kissed my forehead hugging me again before patting my stomach.

"Send us a text when you know where you are going" Mia said as once I had hugged my family I got into the car.

"Will do and text me to let me know how the fishing trip went" they all groaned knowing they would be looking after a sick Eamon later.

Driving away, Hugo stuck his head between the seats licking the side of my face.

"We wont leave you again boy" I said patting his head before he settled down on the back seat.

Arriving at the airport in Palermo I turned to Christian.

"Were flying."

"I'm not driving all the way to Venice and we are not going their first anyway" he smiled over to me as we pulled up beside the jet.

Getting seated in the jet we were soon on our way to Milan, I asked if we were going shopping there but he told me it was the closest airport to where we will be staying for the next week.

Arriving in Milan, we had over an hours drive through the beautiful Italian countryside. Pulling up outside the front of a large Mediterranean villa, Christian came around to open my door. Letting Hugo out first he reached in and picked me up and walked towards the front door. Reaching to open it he carried me inside settling me down in the grand hallway.

"Christian this is beautiful" he took my hand and led me through a grand living room to the back of the property and opened the glass doors. We came out onto a terrace where to the left was a large hot tub with a pool in front of us. Christian held onto Hugo's leash so he didn't jump in already but beyond the pool the sun sparkled off the lake.

"There is a small pathway that leads down to a small private beach."

I turned to him cupping his face and bringing it down to mine.

"I love you Christian Grey, it's perfect" our lips joined then as he pulled me to him.

Realising too late, he had let go of the lead we turned towards the pool to see our dog doing laps.

"He's definitely going to like it here" I said ignoring Hugo for a minute and bringing Christians lips back to mine once more.

Before we went to bed that evening Christian and I got into the hot tub. As usual all clothing disappeared once we were inside but there was no way I was dropping the towel outside as it was very open here.

Christian had turned the bubbles off and adjusted the temperature so it was like sitting in a warm bath as we enjoyed the cool evening air.

"I love you Ana" Christian kissed my forehead as his arm came around my shoulder, pulling me closer into his side.

"I love you too Christian, thank you for an amazing honeymoon."

I lay my head on his shoulder as we enjoyed the quiet evening.

"Theodore is awake" he said enjoying the kicks that our son was doing through my stomach

"It is usual for him, he like to keep me awake when I am getting ready to sleep."

Staying in the hot tub until we were starting to get wrinkly the only sounds were the nightly animals shuffling around punctuated by the dogs snores every now and then.

…

Hugo was loving it by the lake, I was beginning to worry he was going to get waterlogged as he spent so much time in there. Lying in the hammock I am watching my boys who are on the jetty, Christian has his fishing rod out and Hugo is lay by his side ready to grab any fish they catch to put in the bucket.

"Have you caught anything yet" I called as Christian looked over to me.

"Yes but it's not even big enough for our son to get enough from it. It's that small Hugo nearly swallowed it" I laughed to myself as Christian rolled his eyes before going back to his fishing.

I was just nodding off, getting very comfortable when my eyes opened, hearing Hugo's bark. He was very excited and from the way Christian was pulling the rod, I think he had caught something big.

Looking over to them Hugo grabbed the large fish from the line before dropping it into the bucket. He was so excited, I was worried he was going to fall in the lake.

"We're having fish for dinner Teddy," I said rubbing my stomach.

"THEO" Christian shouted making Hugo bark.

I left them too it as I swayed gently in the breeze before my bladder needed a break. Carefully getting out of the hammock I turned to my fishermen.

"Christian do you and your fishing partner want a drink."

"Please Princess."

Walking into the villa, I used the bathroom first before going into the kitchen.

I opened a bottle of beer and grabbed two bottles of water and an empty dog bowl. I walked down to the jetty and along it putting the bowl down down and filled it with water. Hugo was carefully watching the water and was still lay down when he had a drink, lazy dog. Passing the other water bottle to Christian he was just about to take a drink when he spotted the beer in my hand. He raised his eyebrow to me before taking the beer from me and swapping it with the bottle of water.

"I will have that thank you" he kissed my stomach before turning back to his rod.

"Do you know how to fillet the fish."

"I have had many a fishing trip over the years, usually with one of my brothers pissing me off and they end up going swimming."

Kate had sent me photos of Eamon when he had come back, he was so pale you would think he had gone down with something more serious than seasickness.

Christian filleted the fish perfectly and then cooked it beautifully. He said he can't cook much but knows how to do a fish. Even Hugo enjoyed the bit that was added to his dog food.

"How long do we have this villa for" I asked him as we sat on the terrace enjoying the cool evening air.

"We can stay here until we go back to Sicily if you want or we can go to Venice for the last couple of days. It's up to you Ana, I'm just happy being here with you without rushing off to the club or sorting other peoples drama out."

"I would love to visit Venice, how Hugo will be though I don't know."

"Besides wet you mean" he laughed kissing my forehead.

"There is that."

"I would rather have you wet" he whispered in my ear before biting gently on my neck.

"Christian" I groaned as he got out from behind me, picking me up he carried me into the house and shut the door before we had an audience.

What happens in this room is not for puppy's eyes.

…

Packing up to leave the villa was sad, we had an amazing week here, exploring the area with Hugo and exploring each other at night.

Getting everything into the car, we packed the dog bed up as Hugo got into the back seat with his rabbit. I think he would have a meltdown if we left the rabbit behind.

We drove to the airport with our usual entourage surrounding us, we had a flight from Milan into Marco Polo airport which we were told wouldn't take too long. Hugo was quiet throughout the flight, I think all the swimming had worn him out and I was hoping that would stop him taking a dip in the canals. Who am I kidding he will be in there at some point, I just hope we don't end up following him.

Landing at Marco Polo Airport, we were soon on our way to the hotel. Hugo's eyes lit up as where ever he looked there was water. Only being able to take the car so far, we had to get on a boat that was waiting to pick us up and took us straight to the hotel.

Opening the glass doors of our suite I had Hugo beside me. They opened up onto a Juliet balcony which my dog had stuck his head through.

"NO" I told him as he looked at the water below, pulling his head back and sitting as soon as I said the word. He knows what no means but always looks at me as to ask if I'm joking. Right below our room was one of the canals which he was looking longingly at.

"Soon boy, come on let's get you fed." he took one look back at the water before following me into the living room of our suite where Christian was putting his food and water down.

"You read my mind" I said walking into his arms as Hugo tucked into his lunch.

"Were always in sync" he laughed.

It was early evening when we took Hugo out. On a very tight leash. Walking through the streets which were still very crowded, I can only imagine how busy they are in the middle of the day. We found a bar that still served food so we were able to sit outside with Hugo at our feet.

They had an Italian stew on the menu so we both ordered that while Christian had a glass of wine and I had water.

"I bet it doesn't taste as good as yours" he smiled.

"We will see, it seems so long ago since the first time we had stew together."

"Tell me about it, I was a walking hard-on as we went to your apartment and then when you came out in shorts, fuck princess I thought I was going to cum in my pants" I couldn't stop giggling at the always in control Christian losing it like that.

"How far we have come," I said as we clinked our glasses together.

The stew was nice, even though my husband said he preferred mine and we managed to get Hugo back safety to the hotel without even a wet paw.

…

Waking the next morning, we had breakfast in our room before taking Hugo for a walk. We had no real destination in mind just exploring the city and giving Hugo some exercise. Christian had only been here once before and that was for Johns bachelor party. They had been working over in Sicily at the time with my family so decided as everyone was here to do it in Venice, from what he told me they had to pull a drunken Carrick out of the canal. I can only wonder what my mother in law thought of that.

"He wants to run doesn't he" Christian said of Hugo who was pulling on his lead.

"Yes, but there is a canal at the end of every street."

Letting go of my hand and with no one in front of us, he took off running up the pathway ahead. They would both be tired but they are used to running together at home. I knew I wasn't alone as I had three of our security behind me but they were keeping a comfortable distance.

"I will be carrying you both back to the hotel in a bit" I laughed as they ran back towards me.

Christian was smiling and Hugo was very happy with his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth.

Before lunch we decided to finally be brave and go on a gondola, I can see disaster in our future but I am used to it. We sat down with Hugo in front of us. He lay across the front of the boat, looking down in the water. The gondolier was moving us forward when Christian spoke to him in Italian making him laugh.

"I was just letting him know, not to worry if he hears a splash."

There were a few other gondolas dotted about, but we moved into a quieter part of the city so the canals were not as busy. We had just gone underneath a bridge when it happened, there was a dog barking on one of the jetty's and Hugo wanted to say hello and jumped off the boat. Christian held onto the pull-out lead he had bought just for Venice and let him swim.

"He's strong," our gondolier said as Hugo seemed to be taking us into the side.

"It's like being pulled along by jaws" I laughed.

Hugo quickly lost interest in seeing the other dog, realising he was in water and swam around the boat.

"You are crazy boy" I laughed as Christian pulled him up, nearly going over the other side in the process.

He was happy now he has had his swim, he sunbathed on the front of the boat as we continued our journey.

Christian had to put him in the shower when we got back as he was a bit smelly. With Hugo I am always prepared and have his bag which includes his shampoo.

"I need a shower now" Christian said looking more soaked than the dog.

"I was thinking of a bath, would you like to join me."

…

Sitting in the bathtub, we had the window open hearing boats on the canal outside.

"This is perfect," Christian said kissing my shoulder.

"Our whole honeymoon has been perfect Christian thank you."

I turned my head to capture his lips with mine. Christian stroked my face while our kiss deepened carefully turning me towards him.

Moving over him, Christian entered me as we slowly made love. Tomorrow we had a flight back to Sicily and then from there back home to the states. I was going to miss my family but I know they will be back in the States soon as they all want to be there when our baby comes. One thing I was definitely looking forward to, was going home as Mrs Anastasia Grey.

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing**

 **There is only about 4 chapters left of this story but there may be more of this family in the future.**

 **until next time**

 **Caroline**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything fifty**

 **All Mistakes are my own**

APOV

Oh to be back in Italy, to have warm days to be able to walk around in. Coming back to Seattle, it seemed to be monsoon season. It rained for the first week we got back as if it was punishing us because we wanted some sun. Hugo didn't mind it though, as far as he is concerned it is water and the more the better. The rain seems to have eased off a bit now as we have entered May, I just hope it stays that way.

Apart from the weather, being back home again has been amazing. The flight back with my family cheered me up from the tears that fell saying goodbye to my dad and grandparents again. Christian and his brothers were a rowdy bunch especially when discussing Elliot's bachelor party. They hadn't even set a date yet and they were already planning his party.

Back home Christian carried me over the threshold and sat me on the kitchen counter. He opened a bottle of non-alcoholic champagne, took a sip and then told me he was never buying that shit again.

I have six weeks to go in my pregnancy now and I am staying off my feet as much as possible.

Hannah and I have been going through the books as she is excited for the challenge of running the bakery by herself. She had picked them up a lot quicker than I had but then I had to learn a lot of it by myself.

"Ana can I have a Cannoli please" Max asked me coming up to the counter holding his money out.

"Put your money away, family don't pay" I said passing him his Cannoli. He is off school this week so Rhian has brought him with her.

I thought he would be bored sitting in here but he sits out front if his friends come in with their parents or he is in the office with Hugo playing video games with Luke. He told all his friends that his auntie owns a bakery so we have some of them come through from time to time.

"Can I take Hugo out back" he asked me as I looked into the kitchen seeing Hugo's head over the gate looking our way.

"Ask Luke to make sure the gate is closed otherwise I will find you both in the stream by the park" rushing back I could hear him tell Luke what I had said.

I heard the bell over the door go, turning back around to see a face I hadn't seen for a while.

"Look at you" I had a big beaming smile looking at me.

I walked around the counter and hugged this beautiful little girl.

"How are you doing Miss Molly" I asked her getting a hug again.

"I'm fine, you have men" she said excitedly.

"I have ladies as well would you like to choose one" she walked with me to the front of the chiller cabinet where I showed her the gingerbread ladies.

"Can I have the pink one please" I nodded turning to her dad.

"How has she been Gavin."

"She's been well, we have been meaning to come in for a while but work has been hectic. She doesn't like the doctors at the hospital though and demands to see you" I can only imagine how that went down, I don't even know if Andrea is still at the hospital with all that came out about her husband.

Getting Molly's lady out of the cabinet I asked Gavin if he wanted anything.

"Just a coffee thanks." he helped Molly sit down as she tucked into her gingerbread.

"I'm sorry for leaving you to deal with another doctor, I just couldn't work there any more" I told him when I went to the table to give him his coffee. He nodded telling me he had heard the rumours of the sexual harassment from Beltran, I just let him think that is what happened to me.

"When are you due" Gavin asked me.

"Six weeks, I feel like I am carrying a beach ball which weighs the amount of a bowling ball."

I heard the bell go again as I turned to see my husband enter.

"You should be sat down" he said coming over to give me a kiss.

"I was. Christian I would like to introduce you to a special little girl, Molly and this is her dad Gavin. This is my husband Christian, Molly was a patient of mine before I left the hospital."

They shook hands as Christian looked at Molly.

"Are you feeling better Molly" he asked her.

"Yep all better" she said biting the head off her gingerbread lady.

"She definitely has her appetite back" Gavin laughed.

We left them to finish their food and drink as Christian followed me back behind the counter.

"See off my feet" I said laughing.

Christian went into the kitchen to wash his hands before starting on the Cannoli's, as usual he put money in the jar and as usual a lot more than it is worth.

"I need to empty that at some point, there is probably hundreds of dollars in there. By the time our son is old enough, if he wants to go to college the jar will pay for it."

"Ana your phone" Rhian said passing me my phone, seeing I had a missed call off Eamon.

"Hey old man" I said laughing hearing his grumpy reply. He had just had his birthday and told everyone they couldn't get him a card that had an age over forty, wishful thinking as it was his fiftieth we had just celebrated.

"I'm not an old man, not yet anyway. Are you and Christian free tonight to come to our house for dinner, with Hugo of course."

Muting the phone for a second I asked Christian if he had any plans for tonight.

"No princess, nothing of importance."

Getting back on the phone I told him we were free.

"Is everything ok Eamon" I asked him.

"Everything is great, I just want to talk to you and your sisters about a few things and I think Christian should be there."

Normally it is Claire who does the summoning and tells us to go round if we haven't been there in a while but with Eamon I don't know what it could be.

"Are you ok Princess" he asked me when I had hung up to Eamon.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just wondering what Eamon wanted to see us about."

He took my hand and led me through the bakery getting Megan to look after the front. Hugo and Max were running around the car park chasing the ball. Like the time that he threw the ball for himself, he was now doing it to Max.

"If Hugo every had pups can I have one" he said running around.

"Max, boy dogs don't have pups" Christian told him laughing.

"I know that but he could knock some dog up" I had to walk away laughing.

"Where did you hear the term knock up, you're eight" he shrugged his shoulders before telling us one of his friend's dads had knocked his girlfriend up and his wife isn't happy.

"I'd be more than not happy, I would be murderous" I said no longer laughing.

"Don't look at me Princess, you carry my balls around in your purse" that made me laugh again as I nodded. He was all mine, balls and all.

"What are you talking about Max" Rhian said coming to the back door.

"Lewis's dad knocking up his girlfriend and his wife not liking it" she nodded smiling.

"She deserves to be miserable, stupid cow" I felt like I was in the twilight zone with this conversation and Christian couldn't stop laughing

"Lewis's dad goes out and works every day to bring money home and he came home early one day and found her in bed with the two men who lived next door. She had the cheek to start on at him for not being there. He got his stuff and took Lewis to live with his parents, now she is miserable because she has no one and he has moved on. They are divorced now and he is starting again with Lewis, his fiancée and their new baby. They both have joint custody of Lewis but he ends up going back to his dads early when he stays with her as it ruins her social life."

"Is it gossip central down at his school" she nodded before going back into the kitchen.

"Theo is not going there" Christian said kissing my forehead.

I had given up on calling him Teddy. Theo had grown on me and with his dad being who he is, I don't think our son would appreciate being called Teddy when he is older.

"All parents gossip, they are almost as bad as the nurses at the hospital. What do you think people are going to say when they realise they have a Grey in their school."

"They will shut the fuck up and not upset my wife or son otherwise I will make sure I am there every day."

…

We left the bakery going straight to Eamon and Claire's house. I wanted a shower before dinner so once I had said hello to everyone I excused myself to go up to my old room. How I got icing in my hair when I wasn't even working in the kitchen today I don't know but it was soon out and I looked more presentable than when I had arrived.

Coming down the stairs, Kate and Elliot were just coming in through the front door.

"Hello Momma, how is my nephew doing" Elliot asked me as I hugged Kate and then himself.

"Getting bigger all the time if his movements are anything to go by, he is running out of room."

Kate patted my stomach as we walked into the living room where everyone else was. Mia and Ethan were already here when we arrived earlier so we all went into the dining room for dinner.

Dinner was lovely, Claire had cooked a roast which I quickly ate, even snacking on the carrots while I waited for everyone else to finish.

"OK dad, the suspense is killing us what's going on, are you sick or something" Mia asked what I wanted to know.

"No, you would know if I was sick with all the doctors in the family. What I wanted to talk to you all about is that I am retiring from the hospital. Ana was able to follow her dream so with the support of your mother, I am following mine."

Looking at each other, we waited for him to continue.

"Ever since I graduated from medical school, my dream was to open my own practice one day. We have been looking for a building to house a practice in but that is still ongoing at the moment. I would like this to be a family practice and if you're interested for you all to come on board. Ana, I know you are about to have a baby and have the bakery but if ever you wanted to practice paediatric medicine again then there will be a job for you. It doesn't have to be full time. It can be one, two days a week that is up to you. Kate, your skills are very much needed in the community as are yours Mia so I just want to ask you all to think about it. I don't plan to retire until my next birthday so there is no rush to make a decision now. Christian, Elliot, Ethan, the decision has to be yours as well, with my girls you are a team so you need to decide this together."

I was relieved that it wasn't a health problem with Eamon but I wasn't expecting him to leave the hospital. I do miss being a paediatrician but I love being at the bakery. I will think about it like he asked me too but maybe it's better after Theo comes and I don't have pregnancy brain.

Talk turned to Elliot and Kate's wedding next, we still had our blessing in July but apart from finding a dress for myself and suits for my men both big and small everything else was still in place from when we booked it.

Driving home that night I hadn't realised I was quiet until Christian reached over and squeezed my hand.

"Talk to me Ana, what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong, I was just thinking about what Eamon said about the surgery," I told him turning to face him.

"Is that something you want to do, go back into medicine Ana."

"Christian with this family I never really left it, the about of lumps bumps and holes I have tended too lately" he nodded gripping my hand harder still.

"Whatever you want to do is fine Ana, I will support you no matter what" picking his hand up I kissed it.

"I know you will Christian, I know whatever I decide, you will be there. I do miss the children that I looked after at the hospital, not the long hours or the drama though. I know what Eamon is suggesting gives me the parts that I liked, treating the children when they are back in the community again but we are about to have a baby in six weeks and for now I need to concentrate on Theo" he nodded as we pulled up in front of our house.

Hugo was straight to the nearest bush when he got out of the car as I went to open the front door. I always wondered where the security was hiding here as I never see them unless I call one to help me and then I end up with three at once.

"I hope there is no security hidden in that bush Hugo has just christened" I laughed walking into the house.

"No they are in the monitor room or patrolling the perimeter."

Security had been tightened since our marriage and news got out that the families had joined. I only had Luke in the bakery and David in the car park that I know of but I can guarantee that there will be more. My husband probably has snipers on the roof, I wouldn't put it passed him.

Sam had told us the cops had gone crazy when the police found out about our marriage. The fact Christian had taken out a full page spread in the newspaper to announce it certainly got their attention. The downside of that was that the enemies of both families knew and that is why security has been tripled. He said they were not worried but they were sending a message to say don't touch. Christian told me that females are not to be touched and that goes for other families not associated with ours as well.

…

I was sat on my bed, having just finished drying my hair when Christian came out of the bathroom. Taking the brush from me he continued to brush every strand until it was all straight and tangle free.

I Looked over to the photos that were on the dresser. Photos of our wedding where you can definitely tell I was pregnant. My family both Italian and American, they are all there along with many photos of the Grey's mixed in. My mum's box as always had a prominent place.

Handing me back my brush, he kissed the back of my head as I got up to put the brush on the dresser taking my box down.

"Ana it's too heavy" Christian said coming around the bed and taking it from me.

"Sorry. I'm not tired yet, I wanted to look at the photos."

"It's ok Princess, I just don't want you to hurt yourself otherwise it will be me wrapping you in bubble wrap."

Laughing I pulled some of the photos out of the box, there seemed to be getting more and more all the time. I pulled one out, not seeing it before and looked over to Christian.

"You looked so beautiful that I had to have a picture of it" the photo was of me sleeping, cradling my bump.

Another of Hugo looking at my stomach funny.

"I remember that, he had his head in my lap and got kicked in the head. He sulked for a bit thinking I had pushed him away" I showed him the photo that I was talking about.

"He is used to being kicked now and doesn't even bother moving. I wonder how he will be with Theo."

"Protective" we both said together before we continued to look at the photos.

Before I put the box back on the dresser I opened the bottom drawer. Our marriage licence now resides within it along with the bonds that had been left to me. The deeds to the house were there as well along with some papers that Christian had added signing everything over to me if anything ever happens to him. I ignore that envelope, it doesn't exist as far as I'm concerned as Christian is never going anywhere.

"I need to show you how to get in if you need anything out of it" he nodded as I showed him where to put his fingers. I think this box was made for little hands but after a few moments he managed to open it.

"I wonder if a small pistol would fit in here, for emergencies" he asked me.

I took my gun from my purse which fit easily into the hidden drawer.

"I will get another one ordered for you" he picked the box up and put it back onto the dresser.

Climbing into bed, he lay next to me and pulled me into his arms.

"I can feel him moving" Christian said feeling our son kick against his side.

"I think he is protesting to the lack of space" he rubbed my stomach as Theo's movements slowed down.

He knows his daddy's touch, he knows this gentle man who is my whole world. I don't think anyone else would ever call my husband gentle but to me he is. I fell asleep with him rubbing my stomach and his whispered I love you, in my ear.

…

I was at home today as I had only been going into the bakery two days a week. Being up early and on my feet all day, I was exhausted.

Christian had gone to see his dad so it was just Hugo and me with an army of security around us. I was unpacking all the items that we had bought last week on our mammoth baby buy. The nursery has all been painted and now it didn't smell any more I could finally get in here.

Hugo was laying beside the crib where I have a feeling when Theo arrives there will be a permanent indentation in the carpet.

"What do you think boy" I asked him as I held up a tiny t-shirt to him that says My big brother is furry. It had a picture of a little boy hugging a dog.

I received a bark so he must approve as I put it in the drawer.

"Ana can I get you anything" Gail said coming into the nursery.

"Tea please Gail, I will be down soon."

She left the room as I put the last of the onesies into the drawer.

Gail had come to work for us as our housekeeper just after we had gotten back from Sicily. We had met previously and again at the wedding and had gotten on well. Christian was worried about me being on my feet a lot and then coming home and starting again here, it would be too much. Don't get me wrong, Christian will cook and put the dishes in the dishwasher. He has even gotten the hoover out since we had gotten back, though the washing machine still eludes him. I was grateful for her help so I could rest and continue to grow my little boy.

"Come on boy" I said as Hugo followed me out of the room, going down so I could enjoy my tea.

…

Sitting in the living room, sipping my tea, it had started to rain outside again. I was startled by my phone ringing on the coffee table in front of me as I picked it up seeing it was my dad.

"Hi dad."

"Hello sweetheart, how are you doing."

"Resting, I have my shadow with me as always. I have just been putting baby clothes away, I can't believe how tiny some of them are."

"I can't wait to meet him" he told me wistfully.

I had been worried about talking to my dad about getting things for the baby because he missed out on so much when I was little. He told me he wants to know everything we are doing and even though we missed out on 26 years together, throughout our lifetime we will share many more years than that. My dad said he wasn't going anywhere until he was at least a hundred, so I am going to hold him to that.

"When do you get in, did you and grandma sort the flights out yet."

"Yes all done, we arrive in Seattle on the 3rd so I hope you are ok with house guests or we can stay with Grace."

"Dad I will be offended if you don't stay with Christian and me."

"That's fine sweetheart we just didn't know if you would want a houseful of people when you bring baby home."

"It's fine dad, I want you here."

"OK Ana, I will let you rest. I am off out with Mac" he told me.

"Business or pleasure" I asked him, not knowing if they were going out to a bar for a drink or going out for business.

"Business unfortunately."

"OK stay safe please and tell Mac also."

"Will do sweetheart, love you."

"Love you too dad."

We ended the call as I put my phone onto the table beside me, Gail came in with a sandwich for lunch which I gladly ate. Being pregnant with Christian's baby seems to give me Christian's appetite as I am always hungry.

After lunch I put my head down on the couch, waking up two hours later to kisses from my husband.

"How did your meeting go with your dad" I yawned leaning into Christian who put his arms around my shoulder.

"It went well, we had Elliot, Ethan, Jason and John in there as well. I haven't told anyone yet apart from my dad and brothers but I want Jason to be Underboss when I take over. Elliot and Ethan are happy to stay as they are, so they don't want it and I have known Jason my whole life."

"What about John" I asked him as the three of them are usually together when they are out working.

"Early on when Max was born, John said he was going to step down as he was worried about bringing his son into this life. That was until Rhian told him to get his head out of his arse and sort himself out."

"What happened" I asked him.

"We had a long talk about what he wanted, whether he wanted to run his own crew or not, stay where he was. He was one of my best friends so I was happy with whatever he did. He chose to stay as he was. He told me fatherhood had changed the way he saw things. John was a ruthless fucker before he met Rhian and she calmed him, with Max in the mix he is a completely different man from the one I grew up with. I can understand now, why people say I have changed since I met you but I understand more why my dad said I had to be married to take over."

"What do you mean."

"Being single, you have no fear. No worry about consequences, about your actions. Being married and especially when I am about to become a father, I think more about what I am doing. No going in all guns blazing, planning everything out in detail. I have you and our boy to come home to Ana and I would never do anything to risk that. With you Ana I can be myself and that calms me a lot."

"I love you the way you are Christian, no matter what side you show. Whether mafia underboss, my kind gentle husband or the caring farther I know you will be. I love all of you."

He captured my lips with his own, moving his hands into my hair to keep me in place. I pulled him as close as I could deepening the kiss, opening my mouth to his as our tongues move together. Christian lay me back on the couch. I know if we didn't have a large bump in the way, clothes would be disappearing by now but he lay stroking my face when we had broken apart.

"I love you Ana so much, and Theo too. I sometimes feel guilty that I am bringing him into this life but it is all I have known since I was little."

"Christian I would never ask you to give this up, one thing I love about this life both with our family here and in Sicily is that family comes first. Up until I went to live with Claire and Eamon, I had never had that and it took me a long time to be able to let them in. One thing Theo will have is the love and support of every member of our large extended family and if he decides to become a doctor instead of joining the family business then I know that support will never change" he nodded kissing my lips again.

"It will always be his choice."

…

Christian and I had a long chat when we went to bed last night. I hope I alleviated his fears but at the core of it, he is just as nervous being a first-time parent as I am.

"Have I missed a birthday" I asked Christian as we were driving to John and Rhian's.

We had been told they were having a party but didn't say what it was for, I know Rhian and Max's birthdays had gone so maybe it was for John.

Pulling up, we walked to the front door where Rhian was waiting for us.

"Is it john's birthday" I asked her and was told to come in.

Walking into the living room there were blue balloons everywhere. I was shocked but what made me cry was my grandmother who had just stood up and was walking toward me with her arms open.

"Grandma you're here" I said crying into her shoulder, I had spoken to her two days ago and she hadn't said anything about coming over.

"I was invited to your baby shower and I didn't want to miss it. Your dad and granddad are still coming on the 3rd but I had a party to go to so I left them to all the drama back there."

I hugged her tight to me before looking to Christian.

"Did you know" I asked him when he had given my grandmother a hug.

"No I didn't even know about the baby shower never mind your grandmother coming."

"Come Ana, sit" Grace told me before she told Christian to go to the garden where they were starting a barbecue. He gave me a kiss before doing as his mother had told him.

"When did you plan this" I asked them after hugging Claire, Grace and my sisters.

"Grace and I planned it, we knew if we had it at Grace's then Christian would find out about it" Rhian said.

"We didn't tell Ethan or Elliot because they can't keep a secret from Christian" Mia told me as I was handed a drink.

"Non-alcoholic" Kate laughed as I took a sip, it tasted better than what Christian had bought when we came back home.

Enjoying my drink, I was soon handed presents, some for the baby and some for me. We had clothes, toys, a bone for Hugo so he didn't get left out but the thing Kate handed me had her laughing.

"This better not be something rude with that smirk on your face."

"No this is a fun gift, you will understand when you open it but my gift for you is a pamper day out either before my nephew is born or after."

I opened the gift seeing a roll of bubble wrap. I looked to her as Mia joined in laughing.

"You are always saying if Christian had his way, he would wrap you in either cotton wool or bubble wrap, I thought the bubbles were more fun."

I thanked her before opening it out to see it was like coveralls that you use for painting. I took my shoes off putting my feet in as my grandmother laughed beside me. Standing up I did the zip on the front, only just managing to get it over my bump before pulling the hood up.

"They should give them out as contraception, wearing one of those no man is going to get through it." Kate told me laughing.

"Have you met my husband, it will be shredded in seconds" I walked into the kitchen hearing laughter behind me. Hugo had followed me, knocking into my leg with his nose as if to pop the bubbles.

"Christian I have found my outfit for our blessing, what do you think" I called through the back door to where they were all sat around the barbecue.

"Princess what the fuck are you wearing" he asked me coming closer.

"HUGO pack it in, you are going to push me over."

He sat by my side then sulking while Christian stood in front of me laughing.

"I know I said I would wrap you up in bubble wrap so you don't hurt yourself but this is taking it to the extreme" he hugged me, laughing more when we heard the popping.

Leaving them outside I went back into the house, patting Hugo on his head so he knows I'm not mad at him.

I sat back down hearing pops everywhere before I stood again and undid the bubble suit taking it off. I looked to Kate as we both looked to Hugo who was sat by it, waiting to pounce.

"Go on boy" I said when Kate nodded.

All we heard for the next couple of minutes was popping, that was until Max came in and put the suit on and nearly fell out the back door with Hugo chasing after him. I stood up to see what they were doing, Max was lay in the middle of the lawn where he had fallen or was more likely pushed over and was being popped by Hugo.

"I have missed him and you" my grandmother said squeezing my hand.

"Me too grandma, it's not the same when we are not all together."

We moved outside when John had come through to say the food was ready. I sat next to Christian as I ate my burger, making sure I didn't leave a bite. Hugo was eating sausage at the moment that had been left to cool. I don't think there are any bubbles left to pop so he had lost interest in the bubbles and became more interested in the food.

I gave Christian a sip of my drink when he asked what I was drinking, it did look like wine but I would have enjoyed the cold beer he was having at the moment.

"If baby comes on your birthday Christian, it will also be fathers day" Rhian told him as he nodded.

I had already bought presents for Christian from Theo whether he is here by then or not. I also had my dads present, one for Eamon as I always get him something and I wasn't going to stop now and I had a granddad present for my granddad. I know they will be here by then so we can spend the day together, unless I am in labour by then.

"Max be careful with Hugo" John said to him as we looked towards the trampoline.

Max was in the middle of the trampoline but Hugo had gone behind it where the garden was raised and jumped onto the sides walking around to where the zip in the netting was. We watched him walk gingerly around Max who was sat in the middle, getting excited as the more he moved the more he bounced.

"We have the craziest dog ever" I said to Christian who was laughing at Hugo who had just jumped over Max who was now lay down, he was laughing every time Hugo jumped over him.

"No we have the coolest dog ever" I couldn't disagree with him there.

 **Thank you for reading**

 **There will be an additional member of the family next chapter**

 **until next time.**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: E L James owns all things fifty**

 **All mistakes are my own.**

CPOV

Three days until Ana's due date and hopefully Theo will be here with us. I looked down to my beautiful wife who was sleeping soundly with her arm draped over her stomach. Kissing her forehead I made my way to the bathroom and into the shower.

We had been enjoying Ana's delicious stew with her dad and grandparents when my dad called to say the cops were snooping around the docks. Our latest shipment of guns had arrived two days ago down there and had already been moved out but as usual the cops were late to the party and found nothing, well nothing they wanted to find anyway.

The fact they had raided the wrong warehouse led to red faces which thanks to Sam was all caught on his body camera for our enjoyment. When the boxes were opened, a vast array of sex toys were uncovered leaving a floundering and spluttering commissioner not knowing where to put his face. He was all cocky only moments before when he thought he had captured thousands of dollars of guns, even having one of the cops film it for the press. That will be one video never seeing the light of day. I should send a commiseration card to the commissioner for completing a shit job but my wife would kick my arse for putting myself in the limelight.

Our warehouses are always empty apart from some party props that Elliot thought he would ship in and have been sitting there for two years. If they ever find the right one they can plan their own Mardi Gras. We figured that a warehouse should at least hold something but I'm sure he could have bought something better than that.

My brothers and I had all gone down there to check nothing had been planted around the areas, no hidden cameras, no bugs. Even though the cops had left, I wouldn't put it past them to come back.

Washing the grime of the night off my skin I dried myself before climbing in bed with my wife. She moaned in her sleep as I felt Theo moving around. His stretches can become painful at times but my wife just rubs her stomach and talks to him. I rubbed her stomach as he settled down.

Frankie and Antonio had arrived on the 3rd but Mac was still in Sicily. We had hoped he would have been here by now, but he was dealing with business back home.

Ana turned around in her sleep to face me, kissing my chest. Pulling her as close as I could without squashing our son, I finally let sleep take me.

…

I woke up to kisses from my wife. Opening my eyes to see her beautiful smile, I kissed her lips. She always likes to visually check me over when I come back from work and was happy with what she found.

"You ok."

"I'm perfect princess, sorry for leaving during dinner" she put her finger against my lips before kissing me.

"No apologies Christian, was everything ok" she asked me as I nodded.

"Everything is fine. I need to go into the club this evening but it can wait until after dinner."

We heard movement outside our bedroom door knowing our dog needs to go out.

"You rest, I will take him out."

"It's fine. I can't stay in bed all day, besides I have a chocolate birthday cake to make for my husband" My stomach rumbled just thinking about the cake, I had only had a slice of her chocolate cake at the bakery once and it was delicious. To have a whole cake, I think I will be in heaven.

I helped her up as we headed into the bathroom, we showered together before making our way down the stairs with Hugo in pursuit.

"Morning dad" Ana said giving her dad a hug.

I walked to the back doors and let Hugo out, he was immediately down to the shore on the off chance that the gate had been left open. He will be disappointed as I shut it before I left last night as he had been for an afternoon swim and I didn't want Ana dealing with a wet dog again before she went to bed. Realising he couldn't get out, Hugo went to the nearest bush sniffing the guard he had just passed on the way.

I walked back to the table and joined my wife for breakfast. Ana took two pieces of toast from the rack in the centre of the table before buttering it and giving me a slice. She started on the other slice before I could take a bite from it as she says I am always pinching her toast. It always tastes better when it is someone else's especially when that someone is my wife. Gail placed a tea down in front of Ana as she thanked her.

"I have checked the news channels, there was nothing about police raids down at the docks" Antonio said coming in and taking a seat after he kissed his granddaughter's cheek.

"There wouldn't be, there was nothing to find that could lead to us and they didn't even get the right warehouse. It would be embarrassing for them to announce a failed raid or announce the items that they did find." I told him before he continued to read the paper.

"What did they find" Ana asked me.

"Enough sex toys to keep the trophy wives of Seattle happy for a long time" she giggled before rubbing her side.

"Are you ok Ana" I asked her.

"I'm fine, he's just stretching again" I placed my hand onto her stomach feeling a strong kick underneath.

"Not long now princess" I kissed her forehead before she continued her breakfast.

"Not long until your birthday tomorrow. I hope you are not working tomorrow as I have plans."

"Tomorrow I am all yours and if there is something, someone else can deal with it."

…

We spent the day lounging around the house as Ana was tired today. The only thing she wanted to do was get my cake done so I sat in the kitchen with her while she waddled around. She is ready for her pregnancy to be over and we are both ready to meet our son.

Seven pm, I was on my way to the club. After seeing how tired Ana was today, the club was the last place I wanted to be. I know she has her dad and grandparents with her as well as her sisters who turned up just after dinner but my place was there.

Scanning in through the main door I was met by Giovanni who was manning the door. I walked up the stairs into the main part of the club where the music hit me. Girls were dancing on the stages as the men sat around watching the show but I ignored them and continued through to my office where my dad had taken up residence.

"Evening son, do you want your seat" he asked getting ready to get up.

"It's fine dad, hows the evening gone so far."

"We have had quite a few in to pay their tribute, still waiting on six. I wasn't sure if you would be here tonight with Ana being so close to her due date."

"I keep asking myself the same thing" I said taking the seat opposite.

We discussed why the police would suddenly decide to raid the warehouse, wondering if they had been given a tip-off. I don't want to even think of us having a mole in our family again as last time was carnage.

"Giovanni has just thrown Suggs out for touching one of the girls" Elliot said coming into my office.

"He touched one of them, they know the fucking rules" I told him angrily.

"Apparently he touched her thigh and she told him not to. He obviously didn't listen as he grabbed her arse when she was giving him a lap dance. Don't worry bro, it's been dealt with and Peters told him he wasn't allowed back in until he sorted himself out. Apparently he was drunk when he arrived."

"Is the dancer ok" my dad asked him.

"She's fine, back on the stage dancing like nothing happened."

"What are you doing for your birthday" Ethan asked me.

"Spending it with my wife and hopefully my son if he shows up."

"My brother is going to be a father, you will have to bring him in for family meetings" Elliot laughed as I nodded.

We moved out into the main part of the club when the rest of the men had been through to pay their tribute and it had been put in the safe.

My brothers were doing shots but I still had the same bourbon that I had started the night with.

Coming back from the bathroom, my phone vibrated in my pocket as I took it out to answer the call from my wife.

"Princess, you should be sleeping."

"I would be if my waters hadn't just exploded, our son is on his way."

"Fuck princess I'm coming. Ana ANA" I shouted not hearing a reply from her.

"Christian it's Kate. She's having a contraction. We're leaving for the hospital, meet us there as you are closer" I could hear Ana groaning in the background as my feet started moving.

"Look after her Kate please, I will meet you there."

I ran through the club startling everyone who was here.

"Christian where are you going" my dad shouted after me as I reached the stairs.

"To meet my son" I called to them.

I could hear their footsteps following behind me as I practically jumped down the stairs and went for the exit. Opening the door I ran for my car, my dad getting in next to me and my brothers in the back. My tyre's squealed as I left the car park, wanting to get to my wife as soon as possible.

"Ana called, her water have broken. I'm meeting them at the hospital."

I put my foot down as I drove through the night. It was just after 9 pm on a Friday night so even though the main streets were busy, I knew the back streets that would get us there quicker. I parked up as close as I could before running for the entrance where Eamon stood.

"They're not here yet, Kate called me."

"You working tonight doc" Elliot asked him as Eamon looked down to his clothes.

"No I just walk around like this on a daily basis."

Dad told Elliot to shut up, I think he was as nervous as me that his grandson was delivered safely.

It wasn't long before the cars came into sight, five cars one after the other with my wife in the middle. Yes it might be overkill having this much security but I didn't care. My wife needed to be protected at all times.

I opened the back door as Kate got out. Squatting down to help Ana out, I climbed in instead. Ana was mid-contraction and grabbed my hand. She squeezed my hand hard as she breathed through the pain, focusing on my face as I breathed with her until the pain subsided.

"He's coming Christian" she said as I stroked her face.

"He definitely is, come on let's get you somewhere more comfortable than the car."

I helped her out as we walked slowly to the hospital door, Kate was just coming out with a wheelchair which Ana gratefully sat in. Leaving our family behind in the waiting room, we followed Kate through the main doors into the birthing suites. She showed us into the room where our little boy will be born.

"Ana, we need to get you out of those wet clothes and into a gown" Kate told Ana as we helped her out of the wheelchair.

Stripping her of her soaked pyjama bottoms I threw them in the bin. There was a little bit of blood in them that Kate said was the mucus plug, whatever the fuck that is. Either way they were gone.

"You will be sharing your birthday unless he comes in the next few hours" Ana told me smiling.

"Ana, I want to check how far you are" Kate told her as she put my wife legs into the stirrups.

"Kate stop" Ana said squeezing my hand as another contraction hit. "it hurts so much."

Kissing my wife's head through her contraction, she held onto my hand tight.

"I wish I could take the pain away but I can't princess, I'm sorry" seeing her in pain and knowing there was nothing I could do for her was hard.

"Ana, when did you start with the backache" Kate asked her as she examined Ana.

"On and off all day but nothing like when my waters broke."

"Ana, you must have been in slow labour all day and the labour progressed when your waters broke because you are already 7cm dilated."

Kate handed Ana the entonox to help with the pain when her contractions hit. With everyone it was a step closer to our boy, she told me as she gritted her teeth and fought through the pain.

She squeezed my hand through every contraction that got stronger every time. She didn't scream like on the video that Elliot had gotten off Kate for us to watch. It was like watching your worse nightmare as the women screamed from beginning to end. My wife didn't scream, she breathed through the contractions, taking in the gas and air that Kate demanded she take and she cried when Kate told her to pant as our baby's head was out. I knew it hurt I could see it in her face as I told her how proud of her I was and I was so grateful that she was my wife.

"Ana on the next contraction he is going to be here, big push please and I will pass you your son."

She nodded before her moan told me that the contraction had started as she squeezed my hand tighter than she had before.

"That's it Ana, push, push" Kate said before Ana sagged onto the bed and our little boy was placed on her stomach.

Our son's angry protest echoed throughout the room and it was only when my wife touched my face did I realise I was crying. My tears matched hers that also fell, happy tears.

"Thank you princess, I love you so much."

"I love you too, happy birthday" Ana said looking at the clock on the wall which said 12.04am.

"Thank you I got the perfect present" I leaned down to kiss her lips before kissing my son's forehead.

"You will have to share your birthday with your son as he was born at 12.02am" Kate told us smiling. I looked down to our little boy before looking to my wife.

"I'm perfectly happy with that."

Kate checked Theo over as I helped Ana get out of the wet bed.

"He's perfect, weights 7lb 13oz and has all ten fingers and toes" she smiles, handing my son to me as I held him close kissing his face.

"Hello son, I'm daddy" I was trying not to get choked up again but it was hard when I looked at this little boy Ana and I had created together.

He was very alert as he looked to me, We had moved into the adjacent room which was all set up with dry bedding and Ana's baby bags had been placed in here. Ana was in the shower at the moment and I was happy and content to hold my boy.

I looked up when the bathroom door opened and Ana gingerly walked through.

"Princess are you ok" I asked her wanting to kick myself at my stupid question.

"I'm fine Christian, just sore. Is Theo ok" I stood up, walking over to the bed where Ana was now getting comfortable, placing him in her arms.

"He's perfect Ana, just perfect" sitting next to her on the bed, I held them both in my arms. I counted his fingers, kissing each one and making a promise to him that I would always protect him.

Hearing a knock on the door. Kate popped her head in the room, making sure it was ok for her to enter.

"The families have taken over the waiting room" she laughed.

"Have you told them" I asked her as she shook her head.

"No I thought you might want to tell them. I only got as far as the door when one of my patients came in so I have just got her situated in the room down the hall."

"I thought you were off."

"I am supposed to be but I want to see this one through as I have delivered all her previous babies."

"Thanks Kate, I don't think I could have gotten through this as well as I did without you and Christian" Ana told her.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else, now before the hoards of people come through the door do you want to see if he will feed."

"Please" Ana told her.

Kate got a cushion and placed it under Theo so she didn't have to hold him as much especially against her stomach. Lining up with her nipple she stroked his cheek and his little mouth opened taking the nipple in.

Our son was happy, slurping away as Ana looked to me smiling.

Stroking his cheek he continued to drink from his mother.

"I finished your birthday cake Christian, although you might have to share it with Theo in the future."

"Theo?" Kate asked.

"Yes Kate meet Theodore Franklin Grey, your nephew. I think it's only fitting that you know his name first."

"I'm honoured" she laughed taking Theo's hand.

"Princess are you ok while I go and let everyone know he is here."

"I will be fine, go but don't be too long" nodding I walked to the door.

"Christian I will come out when he has finished feeding to let you know if you don't come back before" Kate said.

I closed the door before walking to the end of the corridor where the waiting rooms were situated. Kate was right we had taken over the room as I couldn't see one person in this room who wasn't family.

"Christian, are they ok" Frankie said standing up as soon as he saw me.

I focused on him as I smiled.

"Their fine granddad" A big beaming smile appeared on his face as he shook my hand.

"I received the best birthday present as he was born at two minutes passed midnight weighing 7lb 13oz" all around me I heard happy birthdays but they were not just for me but my son as well.

I sat answering questions about the birth, telling them my wife had gotten through it with only entonox as she didn't want anything else. I always say my wife is the strongest person I know, she certainly proved that today.

"Christian, Ana's ready" Kate said to me entering the waiting room.

"Do you want to come and meet my son" I said to the room as they all followed me through.

I knocked on the door putting my head into the room to make sure Ana was covered up.

"Ready for the mob" I asked her as she smiled nodding.

I walked in as everyone followed me, going over to my wife and son. She placed Theo in my arms as I kissed his forehead before turning to our family.

No one had said anything as they looked down to the little boy in my arms.

"For his name, we wanted a family name and I know if we called him Carrick, dad would disown us."

"Too right I would, I don't know what possessed my parents to call me Carrick."

"So you decided on Elliot then" my brother said with an excited look on his face that I was quickly going to get rid of.

"Keep wishing" I told him before looking down to Theo.

"Our son is called Theodore Franklin Grey" I told them before kissing my son on his forehead and wishing him a happy birthday.

My grandfather and Frankie were quiet for a few minutes before Ana spoke.

"Is that ok, that we gave him your names" Ana asked them.

They both seemed visibly upset and Frankie shed a tear when I gave him his grandson to hold. He kissed his forehead, whispering to him before he looked to his daughter.

"I don't know what to say apart from thank you."

He held him for a few moments before giving Theo to my mother. Frankie came over to Ana and hugged her to him.

I was sat on the bed next to Ana but was going to get up and give them some space when she reached for my hand, entwining my fingers with hers. I stayed where I was as I watched my dad hold his grandson for the first time.

"You two made a perfect little boy" he said kissing his grandsons head.

I had to agree, he was a perfect representation of Ana and my love. We watched as our son was passed to our family. Beatrice had Ana crying as she couldn't stop crying herself while she kissed each of his fingers. Throughout he slept until Elliot held him. Waking up to see his uncle's goofy face, he let out a wail.

"My face is not that bad" he panicked looking to us.

"Theo" I called getting off the bed to take him from my brother.

Holding him against my chest his cries quietened as I told him daddy loved him.

"Daddy's boy" Elliot said laughing as I nodded.

He was definitely my boy.

Finally I was able to have my wife and son to myself. Antonio had Face Time Mac when he held Theo to tell him that he had arrived. He was gutted that he couldn't be here but he was getting on the first flight out that he could get. Ana was able to speak to him for a few moments as he wanted to know how she was, exhausted was the only thing she had said.

Passing my clean son to my wife she put him to the breast.

Watching them both together was a beautiful sight, it made me a very proud man to think that I helped create this little boy with Ana. It also made me very protective of them both.

"When do you think we can go home" I asked Ana.

"Kate told me as long as we are both ok, we could go tomorrow. As she is off for the next couple of days she could come to us if we needed any help, save staying in the hospital and having a midwife do it."

"I would prefer you both at home where you are both safe, here we cannot have the security that we do at home and trying to explain to the hospital administrator why we need about thirty security guards around to protect my wife and son with any other reason than I want you safe will just cause questions that I refuse to answer."

"Tomorrow is fine, Kate can look after my medical needs and I will look after Theo's. I am a paediatrician after all."

"Try and get some sleep Ana before he wakes up, unfortunately I don't have the right body parts to make him happy."

Giggling she lay against my chest and was soon asleep.

I called my dad, speaking quietly to find out the security situation and he told me the hospital was surrounded. No one will know there is anyone hanging about unless there is a threat to my wife and son and then they will all appear. He told me that Hugo was not happy as they all went through the door and because Ana wasn't with them, he promptly searched the house.

"He is going to be protective of Theo" I told him.

"I completely agree, with Hugo around we might have trouble getting near him never mind someone who he doesn't trust."

I spent the night watching my wife and son sleep. He slept for a few hours before waking for a feed. Ana was tired but she pushed through it to feed our little boy before going back to sleep again when I winded him.

I was expecting a burp through his mouth but instead felt ripples through his diaper.

"I hope that is a fart and not a smelly one."

Checking his diaper which was still clean, I held him until he fell asleep again. I was tired when the sun rose but I would never really settle here.

"Have you slept" Ana asked me when she opened her eyes.

"No, I will sleep when we are safely back home" she snuggled into my side kissing my cheek before she dozed on and off until we heard our son's hungry protest.

"He has my temper and impatience" I told Ana as I passed Theo to her.

"He got some of your best bits then" she said smiling before continuing "He won't put up with anyone's crap and he will make sure things happen when they are supposed to, see some of your best bits."

God, I love this woman, not only do I get to keep her forever, but I also get to keep our little boy as well. With Hugo at home and a crazy family we are well and truly blessed.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I have had a lot of messages about Hugo's girlfriend. I have been writing a few ideas down for the sequel and have the chapter summary's down for 15 chapters so far, including in that is the return of Betsy so you will have to wait to see what fun ensues with them.**

 **Two more chapters left of this one now**

 **Until next time take care**

 **Caroline.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything fifty**

 **All mistakes are my own**

APOV

Standing over the bassinet, my little boy was sleeping soundly. He looks so much like his father, same hair, same eyes, same features. Whether anything changes as he grows, I don't know but he is a perfect double of my husband. I remember the photos Grace had shown us when Christian and I first started dating and thinking of those photos now, they could be twins.

I felt arms wrap around my waist as I stepped back into his embrace. Christian placed a kiss onto the back of my head before he reached forward and stroked our son's cheek.

"Love you" he whispered in my ear as I turned my head to the side so I could see his face.

"I love you too" kissing my lips, we both turned to look at Theo again.

Coming home from the hospital had been such a relief for everyone, our little boy was home safe and Carrick could stand down all the security that had been there. Walking through the door I thought Hugo would be like when we had been away on our mini honeymoon before picking him up from my dads, but he wasn't. He was so calm as if he knew we were bringing his brother home.

Placing the car seat on top of the coffee table, he put his head in to see what we had brought him.

"It's your brother Hugo" I said stroking his ears so he didn't feel left out at the new addition who was now home.

Leaning forward, Hugo licked Theo's hand before sitting down in front of the table. It was like we were all holding our breath as to what he would do next but he licked the other hand and settled down on the carpet in front of him.

"What's he doing" my dad asked as I turned to him smiling.

"He's marking Theo as his. Hugo may be our dog but we all belong to him and I don't think Theo will be any exception."

Hugo stayed in front of the table watching what everyone was doing, making sure his little human was protected. Hearing a cry, he was immediately on his feet as if looking for a threat. I picked Theo up out of his car seat and unzipped his little coat. It's hard to breastfeed in front of a dog who is watching every move that Theo makes but realising he is ok, he lay back down. I can see these two are going to be inseparable when Theo is older.

That was three days ago and Hugo had still not left Theo's side and sleeps exactly where I thought he would sleep, right next to the bassinet. We have had to leave the door open between our bedroom and his room as I was worried he would wake Theo up scratching the door down but he just settles down again so he can keep his brother in sight.

Christian spent his birthday and first fathers day in the hospital with us as we didn't leave until the evening making sure that Theo was feeding fine. I had my dad bring Christian's birthday and fathers day present to the hospital with him and also gave him his fathers day present along with Eamon.

Even though we were leaving later that day everyone still visited. Christian loved the gift he had received from his son. I had been creating a scrapbook of sorts, similar to what I had made my dad for Christmas. Taking photos of my stomach throughout my pregnancy and writing little snippets of all the times he had kicked when his daddy had talked to him. From the first time he felt our son move, up until the last one was making daddy's birthday cake. It was now complete as the photo of my husband and son cuddling skin to skin in the hospital had now been added to the book.

"Come on Ana, let's go and eat before he wakes up" Christian told me as we made our way into the dining room where dinner had already been laid out.

"Here you go Ana" my dad said passing me my plate of food that they had been keeping warm while I finished feeding Theo.

"Where's Hugo, his dinner is ready" Mac said pointing to Hugo's filled bowl, he arrived two days ago and adores his nephew.

"On guard."

I smiled watching Christian get up. Taking the bowl to the door separating the dining room and living room he placed it down, quietly calling Hugo over.

Hugo came immediately but positioned his body so he could see where my son lay.

"We are going to have trouble separating them when they are older" my grandmother said as I smiled nodding.

I had gotten off the phone with Kate just before feeding Theo, she has been here every day apart from today to check on me and have a cuddle with her nephew. Kate, very reluctantly had to go back to work today but wanted to check if I was still having the cramps which thankfully had gone.

Luke came through telling us that Grace and Carrick were on their way up the drive. They were another two who were besotted with there grandson and couldn't get enough of him. I didn't mind, I love having a big family and I hope in a few years we can add another member because I am completely in love with my little boy but I had plenty of love for more.

"Sorry we are gatecrashing dinner again" Grace said coming into the dining room and taking a seat.

Carrick had gone to see Theo as he watched him for a few minutes before joining us too.

"It's fine Grace" I told her as she too looked over to where her grandson was.

"I don't think he will need security the way Hugo is always with him" she laughed but I could already see Christian and the rest of the men shake their heads. Like me, our little boy will be protected.

"Hugo, come on" my dad said taking Hugo's collar and leading him to the back door so he could go out.

He was reluctant but his bladder must have won out at that moment as he ran to the nearest bush. My dad was running around the garden so he could chase him and he did, barking away at the fun he was having with his granddad. He looked over to where we were every now and then before my dad took his attention away again.

Bringing Hugo back inside he immediately went to the water bowl and drank deeply before he took his spot under the bassinet again.

We had just finished dessert when Theo started stirring. It was hilarious the number of people who shot up just so they could have a hold of him. My dad who was coming back from the bathroom was closest and picked his grandson up and took a seat. He wasn't crying, so he mustn't be hungry but my dad had his full attention as he talked to him. Words in English and Italian were spoken and Theo seemed mesmerised by his granddad.

I had picked up a few more Italian words being around my family but I still had a long way to go until I was fluent. I had noticed that Christian would do the same so hopefully our boy would pick up both languages a lot easier than I could.

Everyone had moved into the living room, leaving Christian and me alone in the dining room.

"How are you feeling Ana" he asked me when I had yawned.

"Tired, but that's only natural. I do feel better without having cramps every time I move or feed him though."

Standing up from my seat, I sat on his knee as his arms wrapped around me.

"Have I thanked you for giving me our son and told you how much I love you" Christian asked kissing my neck.

"Only a hundred times a day, you had a big hand in creating that little boy as well" I told him seeing a beaming smile on his face.

"I don't think I have ever been more proud of anything in my life that I am of you and our son."

"Me?" I asked him.

Nodding he kissed my lips. "Watching you give birth to our little boy, I had emotions like I have never had before. I wanted to take the pain away from you but I couldn't and watching you push through it to bring our son safely into the world, I have never felt so proud of anyone like I was of you in that moment. Also the fact that I helped in his creation makes me want to stand on the tallest building in Seattle and scream that they are all mine" I kissed him before I started giggling.

"You were having a lion king moment, wanting to show the world what you had helped create."

"I could do that in front of all the men, lifting him in the air and roar" I was full on laughing now as we saw the faces of our family looking our way.

"Then again, some of the people who work for us are smelly fuckers so maybe not."

Chuckling to myself, I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his lips to mine. I loved this man so much and our little boy too.

…

I was sat in bed feeding Theo when Christian and Hugo came into the bedroom. They had been out jogging or more like taking Hugo out, so he will leave Theo's side for more than a few minutes. Christian blew us a kiss, not wanting his sweaty self to come near his son. Personally I loved my husband all hot and sweaty but I can understand him not wanting to get Theo dirty.

Theo fell asleep on the breast before I could wind him so when Christian came out all clean he took him from me and put him to his shoulder. He was a bit hesitant to wind him at first in case he patted him too hard but he soon realised tapping his son on the back wasn't going to break him.

"Good boy" he said as we heard a little burp before he fell back asleep.

Placing him back in his bassinet, Hugo came over from his water and settled down next to his brother.

"I'm so happy that Hugo is settled next to Theo, I was worried that he would feel put out."

"He doesn't have time to feel put out Ana, he still has as much attention with everyone around him as before. Besides I think Hugo would be happy to just lay by Theo's side."

I cuddled into my husband's side, enjoying the closeness again without the large stomach in the way. Kissing his chest, he placed a finger under my chin raising my face up to his.

"I love you, my beautiful wife" he said cupping my cheek and bringing his lips to mine.

I moved my hands into his hair tugging hard as the kiss continued. He groaned into my mouth, trying hard not to wake Theo up. Moving us so I was underneath him, his lips moved to my neck as he sucked, gently.

"I know I am driving both of us mad, knowing we can't do anything for a while but I cannot wait until I can make love to you again."

I crashed my lips to his, wrapping my arms tightly around him so he couldn't let go. We might not be able to make love yet but I can still make him feel good.

Being as quiet as I could, so as not to wake my boys I moved my hand down and palmed his cock through his boxers. He puts them on so he has a barrier between our skin but they are not stopping my hands now.

"Ana, fuck" he groaned as I gripped his cock, rubbing my thumb over the tip as he bucked into my hand. It had been a while since we had made love as the further I got into my pregnancy the more uncomfortable I got and we could never find a position I could feel comfortable with.

I moved my hand more quickly up and down his cock, hearing his groans in my ear as he tries to stem the noise by burying his face into my neck. Moving us onto our sides I continued my assault on his cock.

I could hear his breathing change, hear the moans he makes when his orgasm approaches, he is practically shaking in his release as he groans out my name, cumming in my hand and on his stomach.

"Fuck princess, shit you know how to make me feel good. Thank you." he was out of breath as if he had run a marathon as I leaned down to kiss his lips.

Breaking away he got out of bed and made his way into the bathroom where he came back with some wipes and a towel.

"There are wipes on Theo's changing table." I said as he looked over to the table, shrugging his shoulders before taking my hand in his and cleaning it up.

"Those are Theo's things" he told me as he got up and headed back into the bathroom.

Getting rid of everything he made his way back into the room and climbed back into bed.

"Tired" I asked seeing the smirk I love appear on his face.

"I definitely am now" he laughed before closing his eyes and pulling me closer to him.

…

We were able to get into a routine quickly, especially with all the extra hands we had available at the moment. I don't want to think about when my family go back to Italy and I know it will be coming but not yet.

Our blessing is this weekend and the planning had kicked back up a notch. My sisters and I had been dress shopping and I had found my dress. It was shorter than my wedding dress as I didn't want to replicate it but it was still beautiful and I felt beautiful wearing it. I would be wearing the hair comb that Christian had given me on our wedding day and also my mother's earrings. What I was looking forward to wearing the most was the Basque and panties that I had wanted to wear for our wedding in Italy.

All our guests had been gradually arriving throughout the week and the Fairmont is completely booked up. Christian went to greet the heads of each family from the airport with Carrick to welcome them and the cops were there every time. They were flapping about with all these families coming into the city and they had no idea why, though it would only take one call to the church to find out. Christian said even with the truth hitting them in the face, they would most likely not believe it. They probably thought there was a mafia convention or something, they are stupid enough to think that. We were married, they know that but apart from the people who had invitations, the blessing hadn't been announced and more importantly it had nothing to do with them.

I had my 6 week check a couple of days ago so I was looking forward to spending the night of our blessing with just Christian. For the first time, we would have a night without our little boy as he was staying with Grace and Carrick along with his furry brother. We are both driving each other crazy with little touches here and there but we are waiting until it is just the both of us and we will not be disturbed, to make love again.

"Ana, how are you having your hair for the blessing" Kate asked me.

"Down mostly but I want it off my face, so I will use the comb that Christian got me."

I looked down to the lady who was about to start my pedicure. She is about to take her life in her own hands touching my ticklish feet but I have peep-toe shoes and I want my feet to look nice so I will have to grin and bear it.

Picking up my phone I texted my husband to check on our boys.

 **Hi sweetheart, how did his feed go xxx – Ana**

My sisters had arrived mid feed so I had left Christian to it, he loves feeding Theo and he couldn't wait to do it the first time. Every time I fed Theo, Christian was there. I think he wanted the closeness that I had when I fed our son so I told Christian to take his top off after a feed. Doing as I asked, I undressed Theo, leaving just his diaper on him and placed him skin to skin on Christian's chest. I covered his back in his baby blanket as Christian winded him and then let him continue to lie on his chest as he went back to sleep.

I have a feeling that Theo liked it too as when we took him off his daddy's chest he woke and let everyone in the house know that he wasn't happy to leave daddy. Now Christian likes to do it at least once a say to have his bonding time with his son.

 **He's fine, still wide awake. My dad has him at the moment so I am out in the garden with Hugo. Enjoy the peace and relax for a bit please, I love you xxx – Christian**

 **I love you too. I'm trying to relax but having a pedicure and trying not to assault the woman doing it by kicking her in the head is proving to be a problem. Xxx – Ana**

 **I can just imagine, I know how ticklish your feet can get. I will see you in a bit, my dad is leaving so I am going to rescue my son before he takes him home with him. Xxx – Christian**

 **Have fun. Xxx – Ana**

Placing my phone back into my purse, I sat back and relaxed as my husband told me too. Closing my eyes I tried to ignore the woman who had hold of my feet.

…

"I cannot believe you got harlot red nail varnish" Kate told Mia as she looked to her nails.

Mine were a pale pink and I liked it just fine.

"Do you want to go for something to eat or back home" Kate asked me looking at the time.

We had only been out just over two hours and even though I wanted to rush back to my boys, it was nice to spend some time with my sisters.

"We can go to Palermo to get something and I will see how many are at my house still to see if we need to take some home."

Pulling my phone out again I called my husband.

"Hey princess" he answered.

"Hi Christian, we are just going to Palermo to get some dinner. Do you want me to get something to bring back."

"Please princess, Elliot and Ethan are here so can you pick them something up as well." I heard him talking to his brothers before he came back on the phone "Can you get us all steak, mine well done and the boys medium. Theo is fast asleep at the moment on my chest, though how he can sleep over Hugo's snoring I don't know."

"OK, I will order them with ours to take out. Theo always sleeps soundly when he is on daddy's chest. Give my boys a kiss for me please."

"I will give one boy a kiss from you, the other can have a stroke" I laughed asking him if he has enough milk left.

"We have one more feed so unless you are going midnight shopping we will be fine. Love you, have fun" nodding even though he couldn't see me I ended the call after telling him I loved him.

"Welcome to Palermo, do you have a reservation" the receptionist asked us, who was manning the front desk.

We were just about to tell her no when the manager came through from the back.

"My apologies Mrs Grey, please follow me" we followed him to the booth at the back where I had sat with Christian before.

"Can I get you ladies any drinks" he asked us as my sisters ordered wine.

"Just water for me please as I'm breastfeeding. My husband and his brothers wanted me to order steaks to take away" I told him, he knew how they had them, telling me exactly how Christian had said and they would be ready for us to take when we left the restaurant. There was a large table by the window which Luke sat at with four other guards looking like they were just out for a meal to anyone outside the restaurant but them along with the other guards in the cars outside made up our security for the day.

"Is it strange being back here, with everything that happened at Christmas" Kate asked me.

"No, Christian and I have been back many times since then. I refuse to let people who are insignificant stop me enjoying my life. Though I don't think I could go back into the office again."

"What about security, does it bother you having them around you" Mia asked me as I shook my head.

"It stops Christian fretting and Luke, David, Ian and I get on well together. The others are polite and mostly I don't even realise they were there unless I call for them, then it's like buses they all come at once" we laughed, looking over to the table and getting funny looks from the guys wonder what we are laughing about.

"You both have security, does it bother you." they both shook their heads.

"They are in the background, If they are in my face then I wouldn't like it but I know they are there for a reason" Kate told us as Mia agreed.

"Though we don't have as many as you, Princess" smiling I nodded, having security comes with the territory with our families so I just embrace it.

I finally looked down to the menu to see what was available as I fancied something different this time.

"I fancy a burger" I said laughing. "Christian always has this mega burger when we come here and it looks delicious but I would never finish it if I got one."

"Ana, your husband is a human dustbin, if you don't finish it I'm sure he will" Mia told me so I decided to have that.

It not only looked and smelt delicious, but it also tasted delicious too. The waiter did a double take when I ordered it and laughed when I told him to have a doggy bag ready for what I didn't eat.

I was stuffed, dessert would have to be missed as I needed rolling home.

Walking out of the restaurant after being told that yet again my brother in law had wavered the bill we headed to the cars. I had the steak and fries, that had been boxed in the bag with the rest of my burger on top. I was proud of my self, I had eaten half of it.

Pulling up in front of the house, Ethan was out there with Hugo. I passed him the bag as I stroked my dog who was doing circles around me.

"You're a daft dog" I laughed rubbing his belly before he followed us into the house.

I went straight into the kitchen to wash my hands before I took my beautiful awake boy from his father.

"I missed you" I placed kisses all over his face. "I missed you too" I said capturing my husband's lips with my own.

"We missed mommy too" Christian said wrapping his arms around me.

"Ana whose is this" Elliot called from the dining room, holding up the smaller box that was there.

"That's mine, your names are on the boxes" he nodded finding his box and then tucked into his food.

"Do you want it on a plate" I called to him.

"No box is fine" I heard around the mouthful of food.

"What did you get" Christian asked me as we took a seat at the table, opening his box, he popped a fry into his mouth.

"I thought I would try that burger you liked but I couldn't finish it so I brought the rest home." he grabbed the box off the table before his brothers could and opened it, seeing the half-eaten burger that was left.

"Do you want it" he asked me, practically salivating at the burger.

"No, I'm stuffed" I told him laughing as within seconds his mouth was around it.

"Christian it will be cold" he got up to put it into the microwave for a minute before adding it to his box next to the steak.

If Theo and any future children we have, have their daddy's appetite, we are going to struggle to find enough food to feed them.

"Are you two spending Friday night apart again" Kate asked us as we both shook our heads.

"We are married Kate and wherever Ana is then so am I. We are walking down the aisle together this time and holding Theo, so the original traditions of our wedding are out the window."

"You're going to be my lucky bouquet, aren't you baby boy" I kissed his forehead before putting him on my shoulder where I heard a loud belch.

"Thanks son, right down my ear."

"Christian has been stood walking around for the past half hour because he couldn't get his wind up and give him to mommy and up it comes. He must be a mommy's boy" Elliot laughed.

"He did the opposite the other night, I fed him and tried to wind him and daddy picked him up and his wind came out."

"Yeah, he farted on me" we all laughed as they enjoyed their dinner and the rest of mine.

…

"Wow, you look sensations princess" I turned my head to see my husband stood in the doorway of our bedroom.

Looking back to the reflection in the mirror, I checked everything was ok before I turned fully to face Christian.

"Will I do" I asked swirling around as my dress flew out at the bottom.

"I'm one lucky bastard" he said before crashing his lips to mine.

I gripped the lapels of his suit, holding him to me as our tongues moved together. I was desperate for his touch and not just his little touches. I wanted to feel my husband inside me, feel him all over me and even though I am on the shot again, we have to use condoms for the next couple of days. It didn't matter though we would be able to make love again.

We broke apart hearing a squeak from our bed as we both looked over to see Theo kicking his feet about.

"Come on princess, the sooner our blessing is over, the sooner I can have you all to myself and this little one can have a sleepover with his grandparents."

Christian picked Theo up off the bed while I redid the make-up his lips had messed up before we walked down the stairs.

"Whit woo, look at you" Mac said as I did a twirl for him.

"You look beautiful sweetheart" my dad said kissing my cheek.

"Thank you dad."

We were all going to to the church together, there was no need for Christian to go before us and I know that my sisters and brother in laws are already there.

Putting Theo into his car seat, Christian put Hugo into the trunk of the car, the priest here wasn't too happy about having a dog in the church but we wouldn't do it without him. Hugo would be going in with my dad and then will sit will Max when we come out because he wanted to hold Theo.

We were only a few minutes from the church when my phone rang. I had yet to give my purse to Claire and I was glad that I hadn't as I wouldn't know what we were walking into.

"Ana how far away are you " Mia asked before I could even get a hello out.

"Mia what is going on" I could hear shouting in the background and one of those voices was Kate.

Christian was alert next to me as I put my phone on speaker.

"Andrea is here, I think she was trying to hide but Kate spotted her and confronted her. She said she has come to save you and stop the wedding."

"She's crazy, save me from what. Being happy. Mia we are just coming down the street can you get Claire to come to the car to sit with Theo."

We pulled up outside the church, seeing police cars off to the side.

"Has someone called them because of them arguing or were they already here" I said turning to Christian.

"I don't know princess but I am going to find out"

Our family came out of the cars behind us as Claire climbed into our car to look after Theo. Hugo was stood up looking at the window and I know he could hear the shouting as his hackles were raised.

"Hugo guard Theo" I told him as he turned putting his feet onto the back seat where he could see his brother.

Getting out and entwining my fingers with Christians, the cops finally got out of their cars. Sensing trouble or using it as an excuse to arrest someone I didn't know but over my dead body will either of them ruin our day or take my husband away.

"Ana, Ana" Andrea said trying to run over to us but Kate grabbed her arm and told her to stay away.

We were completely surrounded at the moment as the pathetic amount of cops couldn't even match the amount of family and security I had.

"What do you want Andrea" I told her standing about ten feet from her.

"I came to convince you not to go through with it, get away from this family because I know who they are and what they do."

"You mean you heard the crap your husband fed you. And we know how honest he was."

I could see the anger in her face at the mention of her husband.

"Ana please"

"JUST FUCKING STOP ANDREA, Don't you read the papers, the announcement was large enough. If not then let me introduce you to my husband, yes that is right my husband. We were married three months ago because we wanted to be married before our son is born. Today is our blessing" she was stood opened mouth like she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

She couldn't stop shaking her head, like she had seen it but not believed it. Finally she focused on me and what she said next pissed off everyone around me.

"You deserve everything you get then. I will look for your obituary in the paper because getting involved with them, it's only a matter of time" Christian was immediately in front of her as she took a step back.

She was looking to the cops for them to help her and then back to my husband.

"Are you threatening my wife" he snarled in her face. She looked towards the cops again and I saw in that split second, the nod from one of the cops. It was then that I realised what was going on. They wanted my husband to lose it with her so they could arrest him, well fuck that.

I pulled Christian's arm so he turned to me and crashed my lips to his. He pulled me to him as we continued our kiss, moving his lips to my neck he whispered in my ear "What's going on."

I moved my lips from his before kissing up to his ear and biting gently down on his lobe. It was my turn to speak as I quietly whispered into his ear. "It's a trap, she's with the cops. Every time she has said something, she is looking over to them for instruction on what to do next. I wouldn't be surprised if she isn't wearing a wire."

Christian nodded, kissing my lips again before wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Stay away from my wife otherwise I will have my grandfather hit you with a restraining order and If any harm comes to her, I will be holding you responsible."

She must have realised that her plan wasn't working as she tried to say something again.

"Stay the fuck away from us Andrea."

"Come on sweetheart, we are already late for our blessing and I would like to marry you before our son needs feeding again."

Claire came out of the car holding Theo, she kissed his head before passing him to me. Christian rubbed his back as if just touching our boy calmed him down and it had the same effect on me also. Everyone made their way into the church as we turned to follow, I could see Andrea look towards Theo with a longing of what she will never have as we walked up the steps and in through the doors.

Waiting in the church anti-chamber to go thought, Christian wrapped his arms around us.

"Are you ok Ana" he asked me lifting my chin up which had been resting on our sons head.

"I'm ok, angry that she would dare to turn up here today, that they still see me as the weakest link. What is she doing with the cops" I asked him.

"Princess, look at me" he cradled my face in his hands as I focused on his face.

"I'm the weakest link here, not you. She knew what she had to say to make me act, make our family act. Threatening you is like lighting the blue touch paper. If you hadn't have figured out what she was doing and kissed me, I bet we would all be in a cell now on trumped-up charges. If falling in love and making myself vulnerable to you makes me the weakest link then so be it because I can't live without you Ana."

I nodded, I couldn't live without him either.

"Wouldn't your friend in the cops know what is happening."

"I don't know princess, Sam would have told us if this was planned in advance. I thought being married to a cop with what happened, she would keep her head down but that is obviously not the case. She is out of a job as she was turning up to work drunk and probably desperate for money so came on as an informant. I will get dad to contact Sam to dig deeper with her connection to the cops."

"How did you know about her losing her job" I asked him.

"One of my men was visiting a relative in the hospital and saw her coming out with a box full of stuff and she looked pissed. She was arguing with a woman who I think was the new hospital administrator. Anyway enough about her, today it is all about us. Come on I want to marry you again."

Smiling he kissed my lips before I made sure my make up was perfect.

We turned towards the door getting ready to let the priest know we were ready when it opened instead and Carrick came through.

"Are you ok" he asked us as we nodded.

"Ready to get married again" he nodded looking to the little boy who was still asleep in my arms, how he has slept through everything I don't know but I know he wakes soon and the whole church will know how hungry he is.

Carrick made his way back into the church and within minutes the music started and the doors open.

Hand in hand, with our son in my arms we walked down the aisle. There were a lot more people here than at our Italian wedding but they all had smiling faces so I don't think the people who were not invited there were too put out.

We recited our vows as my dad held his grandson, waking up halfway through to announce to the church he was hungry. My dad gave him his pacifier which he happily took but I know it wouldn't be long before he would want the real thing.

Before long we were pronounced Husband and wife again with a bark from Hugo who was sat next to my dad guarding his brother.

"I thought you had done a flit" Elliot laughed as we walked back down the aisle with them behind.

"Tempted, we could have just had a party but I like marrying you again and again" Christian said leaning down to kiss my lips as we blocked the aisle from people getting down.

It was only Theo crying because he wanted feeding did we make our way out of the church and back to the car. The police presence had doubled but they didn't say a thing as if being there they were trying to look intimidating when in reality they just looked ridiculous

We made our way back to Grace and Carrick's house and straight up to Christians room where Christian immediately unzipped my dress, I didn't have my evening underwear on underneath yet but I would after I do Theo's final feed this evening.

My dress was pooled around my waist as I unfastened my nursing bra and my son immediately latched on.

"That's what you wanted isn't it baby boy" I said stroking his cheek before looking up to my husband who was quiet.

"What's wrong" I asked him.

"Just thanking whoever up there put you in the right place for us to meet" he said smiling before leaning down to kiss my lips. "You look beautiful Ana, truly beautiful."

Hearing a knock on the bedroom door Christian opened it before slipping out into the hallway. No one could see me where I was sat but that didn't mean no one could come in. A few minutes later he came back inside opening the bottle of water he had hold of.

"Thank you" I said drinking some of it down. "Who was at the door."

"Dad, he was telling me that Logan one of his crew who was outside the church for the duration of the ceremony saw Andrea getting into a car with what looked like the commissioner" I was stunned with what he said.

"What is she doing with him, never mind. Nothing makes sense with her any more, I mean she knew her husband was cheating on her and had kids but she still stayed with him. Maybe we should get Jackie to snoop around, _BIG SCANDAL, POLICE COMMISSIONER FUCKING DISGRACED DEAD OFFICERS WIFE._ It will give them something to worry about for a change."

He was laughing as I passed him our now full son to burp while I put myself back together. I loved my dress but it wasn't exactly practical for a nursing mother.

"When we get back home tomorrow I will call Jackie or get dad to do it."

We made our way down the stairs and into the living room where our family were waiting for us. I handed Theo over to his namesake Theodore who happily held him. Bouncing him on his knee he managed to bring up the last bit of wind he had before he carried him into the Marquee that was in the garden.

"Ready Mrs Grey" Christian said kissing my lips as we walked towards the opening.

"I'm always ready for you" I said stunning him walking through the opening of the tent to the applause before he could pull me back.

"You're mine tonight" he whispered as we walked over to our table where our son was, he was now in Carrick's arms happily looking at all the people around.

"I cannot wait." smiling I took my seat as Christian took his also.

Thankfully the speeches were a lot shorter than our wedding and as I danced with my dad it was nice to let my hair down a bit. My dad twirled me around the dance floor as we both laughed together. With being pregnant at our wedding, our dance was a lot slower but here it was fun. He went to ask Claire to dance as I pulled Eamon up. Always reluctant to dance having two left feet but my toes were still in one piece at the end of the dance.

"I love seeing you so happy Ana" he told me as I gave him a hug.

"I don't think I have ever been so happy" dancing around until I was back near my husband we swapped again as Eamon now danced with Grace.

Theo was fast asleep in his stroller with his ever faithful dog by his side. Christian had taken Hugo out for a run around the garden while I fed him again and changed into my lingerie but he was soon back again next to his brother.

I had found a tiny suit which he wore for the wedding but is much more comfortable in his onesie.

"Princess what time do you want to get going."

"Whenever you want" we had cut the cake, the garter is staying on until my husband takes it off in private and there is no way I am throwing my bouquet.

I was nervous to leave him especially in all this noise. Max who had been running around getting Hugo out was fast asleep on the chairs next to Theo's stroller so I knew he would be going home soon as it was nearing 11 pm.

"Are you ok dear" Grace asked me as she took the seat next to me.

"I'm fine, having separation anxiety and I am sat by his side" she laughed telling me she had the exact same feeling the first time she left Elliot.

"When you leave, we are taking him inside. Your dad is staying here tonight as there is no way we are going to separate that dog from his owner and I'm sorry to say, since Theodore has been born he has switched ownership" I laughed because I was perfectly fine with that.

Hugo would always come for his morning stroke and the same in the evening, even follow me around the house as long as Theo was insight. They are going to be inseparable when Theo is older and I don't think I have ever been more happy with that.

We kissed our boy many times before we handed him over to Grace again. Saying goodbye to our families, we walked to the car under a shower of rice before Christian helped me in and went around to his side, driving off as I looked behind me.

"He will be fine Ana" Christian said taking my hand and squeezing it.

We pulled up outside the four seasons hotel as Christian came around and helped me out before grabbing our bag. He told the valet in no uncertain terms not to scratch his car as he held out our ticket. Taking it from him, we walked into the reception area and up to the desk. I could see the receptionist practically drooling at my husband so I stepped in front and up to the desk.

"Room for Mr and Mrs Grey please" I was polite to her so she couldn't say anything but she still tried to look at him especially when his arms came around my waist and pulled me back to him before whispering in my ear.

"You're so hot when you take charge Mrs Grey" he bit my earlobe as I stifled a moan.

God I needed him now.

We were handed the keys as we made our way up to the room, opening the door he threw the bag inside before picking me up to carry me over the threshold.

I sucked on his neck, hearing a loud groan from him as he kicked the door shut behind us, hearing it lock in place. Wrapping my legs around him now, he carried me into the bedroom. We had the presidential suite but I had no interest in our surroundings at the moment as he put me down beside the bed, my focus was one hundred percent on Christian. He undid the zip of my dress before pushing it from my shoulders as it pooled at my feet.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, princess, shit fuck the sight of you is going to make me come alone if I don't calm down."

"We wouldn't want that now would we" I dropped to my knees in front of him and unzipped his trousers.

Before he could protest even more I sucked long and hard on his cock. He was trying to hold back, trying not to come and also trying not to thrust. Gripping his arse I pulled him closer as he went further down my throat. His moans echoed around the room as he thrust now, losing the last shred of control he had. My name was all I heard before his swearing started again and he came down my throat.

"Holy fuck, that was good" pulling me up he crashed his mouth to mine. I'm sure he could taste himself but he didn't care at the moment. I did what I wanted to do on our wedding night and I stripped him from his suit. He trousers were down anyway so they came off first followed by his jacket and shirt. His tie in its permanent place, my purse.

Moving up the bed, I lay my head down on the pillows. He moved between my legs throwing my legs over his shoulders as he feasted on my pussy. My back arched off the bed as I embraced the feelings he was bringing out of me. As my orgasm washed over me I was worried he would suffocate as he hadn't come up for air. Pulling him up to me, I kissed his glistening lips.

"Make love to me Christian" he kissed me once more before getting the dreaded condom off the side which I helped put on before he got into position.

Pushing inside me, we both groaned. "It been too long Christian" I told him as he nodded.

We started out slow but our movements soon picked up, I was desperate to cum but I wanted Christian to come too. His movements became erratic and his moans louder. Rubbing my clit I shouted his name as I came squeezing his cock causing his own to wash over him.

Laying in his arms, sated it was the perfect end to the perfect day. Yes there was some drama but I've learnt being in this family, drama is part of the package. It's how you deal with it that counts and I couldn't wait to see how Andrea dealt with the drama Carrick and Jackie had coming her way.

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate every one of them.**

 **Next chapter will be the final one of Within His arms and the torch will be passed over from father to son.**

 **Until next time**

 **take care**

 **Caroline**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything fifty.**

 **All mistakes are my own.**

CPOV

I walked into the nursery to see my son. He was sound asleep and just like his mother, being in his presence calmed me.

It was just after one in the morning and I had been at the warehouse to have a meeting with my dad. Every member of our organisation had been called in after being informed that my dad was about to make an announcement. Apart from Tommy who had informed me beforehand that his little girl wasn't well so he had stayed with her and his wife, every Capo, Made man was in attendance.

Ana had checked her over, confirming it was just a cold but after nearly losing her at one point I could completely understand why he was hesitant to leave.

We had walked into the building as a family, my dad on one side and my brothers on the other. My granddad was already here, as he had come with Mac and Antonio. There were a few worried faces wondering what was going on, they were soon about to find out.

"As of December 15th this year all control of this organisation will be handed over to my son Christian as I will be stepping down. He will be the leader of this family from that point on and I expect you to show him the same respect and loyalty that you have shown me."

There were a few murmurs around the crowd, more from people who worked closely with my dad than anything else.

"Christian" my dad said handing the meeting over to me.

"As my dad said, I will be taking over and this will be bringing changes. Jason Taylor will become my Underboss and my father will not be too far away as he will become my Consigliere. He is there for my council only, any problems come to me, Jason or your Capo depending on your Rank. People who step up will be rewarded, anyone who doesn't like change then don't let the door hit you on the way out. You have until the 15th to decide whether you are with me or not" I looked around seeing smiles from some of the men who I have worked closely with over the years and others who were too shocked to say anything. They know once you are in this family there is only one way out. Death. Yes, like my dad you can retire when you are old enough or injured but that doesn't mean that you are no longer part of this family, this organisation.

My dad wrapped up the meeting as I received handshakes from the men. Even the reluctant ones came up to congratulate me. This was the only time that I wished John Lincoln was still alive because I would have loved to see his face at this moment.

…

That was two weeks ago and again I find myself watching my son sleep but for very different reasons this time. It had just turned midnight, so today was the fifteenth. I had been in meetings with my dad practically non stop to get ready for today. I wanted to enjoy my sons first Christmas with him and my wife but until today was out of the way I don't think I will relax

I had gone to my parents with my wife and son yesterday. Missing my little boy when I was there so I took him into the meeting with me.

"All the Grey men are here" I said holding my boy in my arms. Hugo who had followed me into the room was lay down the side of my chair.

He was getting bigger every day. At nearly six months, he was my double. Not like he hasn't been since the day he was born.

"My turn before you get your hands on him" my grandfather said taking Theo from me so my dad couldn't.

He bounced him on his knee as Theo cooed back to him.

"Da" we heard as he talked to my granddad.

"That's Da over there, I'm your great granddad."

"Da" he got replied back.

We heard the door open and my mother came into the room. Plucking my son from her dad as she kissed his forehead.

"I will have him, thank you" she said walking to the door.

"Grace I haven't even held him" my dad wasn't happy, he needs his grandson fix.

She disappeared back into the main part of the house with Hugo following as we got down to business.

…

I picked Theo up from his crib, wanting to hold him. My body immediately calmed as I held him, sitting down on the rocking chair that was in his nursery.

I stroked his head as he slept soundly being watched by Hugo who was lay in the corner. His bed was in here now, as always where ever Theo is then Hugo has to be. When we moved Theo into the room Hugo followed. He would lay outside as we didn't really want a big dog in the nursery but as he woke up crying loudly one night, in the rush to find out what was wrong my wife ended up falling over Hugo as he was lay in the doorway. So I ended up with a screaming son and a wife with a sprained wrist, not to mention a dog with a sore back. It was madness.

Our son had managed to turn over onto his front and was trying to push his head up from the mattress. Seeing how distressed he was, we made the decision to leave Hugo in here and also put a breathing sensor mat under Theo in case he did it again. It took us a while to settle after that, constantly checking he was on his back and breathing but as he has gotten bigger if he does do it he can flip himself back again.

"Are you ok Christian" Ana whispered from the doorway.

She is absolutely beautiful as she stood in a long satin nightgown.

"I'm fine princess, just enjoying the calm before the madness begins."

She walked over and perched herself on the arm of the rocking chair as I wrapped my arm around her waist.

Pushing the hair back that has fallen onto my forehead, she kissed my lips.

"Everything will be fine Christian" she said smiling.

This is a day I have worked towards since I was 18 years old. I was nervous, not for the role that I will be undertaking but for bringing my wife and son into the middle of it.

"Promise me that nothing will change with us" I asked her.

She looked at me wondering what I meant so I explained.

"Ana, I am going to have to be a ruthless fucker to some of these men because I know they are not happy they will have to answer to me and not my dad, I don't want you to see me differently."

"Christian, I married all of you. I know what your job entailed before we said our vows and my feelings have not and will not ever change. I have told you before I love every side of you and if kicking arse means you get these people under control then so be it. I love you Christian, all of you."

Getting up I placed Theo back into his crib, kissing his forehead before I took my wife's hand and led her to our bedroom. Closing the door, I switched the monitor on in case Theo needed us and ran my fingers gently up my wife's arms, to her shoulders.

I pushed the straps of her gown off her shoulders as it fell to the floor leaving my beautiful naked wife beneath. Starting at her neck I kissed down to her breast and sucked her left nipple into my mouth before biting gently down. Showing the right breast the same attention Ana's fingers moved into my hair, gripping hard to hold me in place. I moaned loudly when she palmed my cock before I quickly removed my clothing.

I moved over Ana as she lay in the middle of the bed. Her legs wrapped around my waist, pulling me down to where we both wanted to be. Pushing inside her, our groans filled the room. There was nothing better than being inside Ana, nothing.

My lips were back at her neck again before moving to her lips, she opened her mouth to me as we deepened the kiss. All while my cock moved in and out of my wife.

My thrusts picked up as her walls gripped my cock making my movements faster.

Ana's feet pushed hard onto my arse as her orgasm approached, not wanting me to move from the position we were in. I had no intention of moving anywhere which would cause the removal of my cock from her pussy.

"Christian" she groaned, her orgasm building as I felt her walls squeeze my cock harder. My name came louder then as she reached her peak and with a few more thrusts I joined her.

"I love you Ana, so much" I buried my face into her neck as my breathing calmed.

Stroking my hair, she whispered her love for me. Raising my head from its position, I moved onto my side pulling out of her as I wrapped my arms around Ana to keep her close. I knew we needed to clean up but I needed to hold her for a few more minutes.

Those few minutes turned to hours as we woke up with the light trying to peek through the curtains and our little boy babbling away on the monitor.

"Come on little one, let's go and give you some breakfast and let your parents sleep" we heard Antonio's voice say.

They had arrived in the middle of November for Elliot and Kate's wedding, who flew back in from Cancún two days before my dad made the announcement. I think he would have made it earlier but wanted us to be there as a full family. Mac had been back to Italy to manage the affairs over there and had come back earlier this week with Sofia.

My brother and sister in law had a quieter wedding than our blessing, similar to what we had in Italy and they were married at the same church our blessing was held. As usual we had cops but no Andrea this time who is keeping her head down for the rest of her life I should hope.

Jackie had done some digging on Andrea and the commissioner and found they had been having an affair even when her husband was alive. Jackie had hired a private investigator who had taken some very revealing photos of the two of them having sex in his car and a seedy motel room on the edge of the city. The fact that his wife wasn't too happy was an understatement. She took a sledgehammer to his car and left all his clothes on the lawn outside the precinct. The lead story of the day is the dramatic divorce that is being played out for everyone to see thanks to the press. They had tried to bring my wife into it saying they were working undercover together to get Ana away, saying she is in danger. Jackie had asked him where the proof is that Ana was in danger and how does having your cock in her pussy help Ana. To say they had walked out of the press conference red-faced would be an understatement.

"Ready to get up" Ana asked me as I nodded. She was just about to get out of bed when I pushed her shoulders back and lay on top of her, pushing inside.

"This is the perfect way to get up" she nodded as I crashed my lips to her.

…

We walked downstairs hand in hand and into the living room where we could hear Antonio. Theo was sat in his bouncy chair looking mesmerised by the Christmas tree. Hugo was lay under it hitting the reindeer bauble with his nose, making the bell ring inside it as he kept his brother entertained.

My favourite thing about this room was the pictures that were over the mantel, both of Theo and Hugo. The first was Hugo sat by the bassinet looking over the edge at his brother not long after we brought him home but my absolute favourite was Hugo with the tongue out of the side of his mouth and Theo giggling. He might look like me but Theo has his mothers giggle.

"Morning granddad" Ana said hugging her grandfather.

We took a seat on the couch and when Theo noticed us his feet were kicking in excitement. I took him from his seat and placed him on my knee, kissing each of his little fingers. Hugo was having his ear scratched by Ana so his back leg was shaking.

"Ready for today" Antonio asked us.

I looked to my wife who smiled in encouragement as I looked back to him.

"Yes we're ready."

I passed Theo over to Ana who immediately gripped her hair. I'm sure he does it so she doesn't leave him as even though all the other women in this family have long hair, he doesn't do it to anyone else.

"Here you go dears" Beatrice came into the room holding a tea and a coffee for us.

"Grandma I didn't realise you were up" we thanked her for the drinks as I took a sip of my hot coffee.

"I heard your grandfather get up so I thought I would give him five minutes with Theo before I had my turn too. With the number of people who will want to hold him today I was having my hug before they all came."

"Christian I don't want anyone who isn't immediate family holding him" I nodded, completely agreeing.

Our immediate family might be different than a normal family. John, Jason, Luke who are not blood-related but are classed as immediate family and have all held Theo at one point, even Ian and David are becoming that way. Then we have blood family members who I wouldn't trust as far as I could throw them. The people who can go near him, know who they are and anyone else will be stopped.

"What is going to happen at the club today" Ana asked me.

"We go in together, when everyone is already assembled. You stand by my side, trying not to punch my dad when he does the blood oath" she nodded not happy about that part of the ceremony.

"Everything will be fine Ana."

"Will there be any other females there."

"No princess just you, I want you there. It all depends on personal choice. My mum was by my dad's side but my grandmother wasn't at my grandfather's ceremony. She was squeamish and didn't like blood" Ana laughed at that as I joined her.

My grandfather was always in trouble if he came home with a speck of blood on him. It was not the fact that he had killed someone, more of the fact that she didn't want him hurt. My wife is like that too, once she realises it's not my blood she is fine.

We enjoyed breakfast before getting dressed for the ceremony. We were going back to my parent's house for a celebration afterwards which will be the last time it is held there.

Ana was just checking we had everything in Theo's diaper bag while Sofia held Theo. She was currently four months pregnant and had been pretty sick so far. Kate had been looking after her while she was here with Mac hovering over her.

Our family had all gone back to Italy in October for their wedding, it was Theo's first visit and it was nice to look around our house too. It still needed to be furnished which we worked with a designer while we were there. Deciding on colour schemes and furniture. When we go back next we will be able to move straight in as it will all be ready.

"Ready" Ana asked me taking my hand.

Nodding. I brought her hand up to my lips, kissing her engagement and wedding rings before entwining our fingers together. Making our way out to the car, I let go of my wife's hand to put Theo into his car seat. The girls were going to make their way to my parent's house while my wife and all the men made their way to the club.

"Where is Hugo going" Mac asked us while he stood with the door open to his car.

"With us by the look of it or should I say following my grandson" Frankie laughed as Hugo climbed into the open door behind Mac.

Rolling his eyes he climbed into the car, sharing the seat with our big dog.

Theo was babbling away to himself on the way to the club. Ana took my hand and kissed my ring just like I had done with hers.

We drove into the city, taking the same route that I had taken many times over the years. Today felt different. I felt different.

It was time to step into the shoes my dad had filled since I was a small boy. But looking over to my wife, I didn't have the fear that I had when we had first talked about it when I was eighteen. I didn't have the dread, I actually felt lighter and it was because of the two people by my side. My wife gives me the encouragement to do anything I want to do. If I told her I wanted to sweep the streets for the rest of my life, I know she will be there supporting me along the way and our little boy completes the picture, for now until I can persuade my wife to have another one.

As I got out of the car, taking Theo into my arms. I made my way to the other side and helped Ana out. Kissing her lips we walked towards the door where she scanned in using her thumbprint. With the door open we were met by Giovanni who as always was guarding the club. We waited until Antonio, Mac and Frankie had passed us and gone into the club, Hugo waiting with us. I didn't mind having him here today, he was a big part of my family and there was no way he would leave Theo.

As we took that first step up to the club, I smiled to Ana and she smiled back and I knew that whatever the future held we would do it together.

APOV

He was nervous this morning, needing the reassurance that nothing would change. I would tell him a hundred times, a million that we will always be there and my answer will never be any different. As we ascended to steps into the club, he held Theo tightly in his arms.

Coming out into the main part of the club there were people everywhere. A few I knew, some I would even class as friends and then there was our family, all here to support my husband and give him the encouragement to take on the role that had been set out for him probably since he was born.

I looked down to Theo who was wide awake, taking everything in. I didn't know if he would want to be a part of this when he is older, he would be given the choice just like his daddy was and we would support him, no matter what his decision was.

We walked over to where Carrick stood. He would usually be pulling his grandson from Christian but he was in Boss mode at the moment, even though his gaze flickered down to Theo.

On the table in front of us was a book, I'm not sure what it was but by the red stains on the cover and the age of it I could tell it was old and had been in the family a long time. Beside that was what looked like a dagger. I looked to Christian who smiled back at me as we turned to the crowd in front of us.

"Welcome, this ceremony is a very important part of this family and the bond we all share together. Not one person here has not been Made or is not related to us by blood. Transference ceremonies are mostly done when the Boss is deceased but I have made the decision to pass control over to my son as I believed the time is right."

He went on to describe the ritual they were about to partake in about blood being passed on to blood. Christian gave me Theo to hold, kissing his forehead and mine before he turned to face his dad. Christian read a scripture that Carrick had passed him, an agreement of sorts of what a Boss was and also transferring power to my husband.

Taking his hand he sliced his palm before letting his blood drip on top of the book. I would have pulled Christian's hand away if I could but I couldn't interrupt the ceremony, I just had a clean hankie to pass to Christian upon its completion.

Carrick kissed Christian on both cheeks before resting his hands on both shoulders and taking a step back.

"Congratulations Son" he said as applause went up around the room. It startled the little boy in my arms who started to cry.

Now it was finished Carrick took his grandson from my arms before looking into my face.

"Still want to punch me" he smiled.

"It was close" I said as he laughed kissing my forehead.

I turned to Christian who pulled me into his arms and kissed me with a long searing kiss. I could hear the applause continue but I didn't care. Christian was ok, he was happy and that is all that matters.

Pulling away I placed the hankie on his hand to stem the blood. It wasn't as bad as I thought, more of a little nick than a slice but he was ok.

"Hello boss" I said as he laughed.

"Princess we all know you are the boss of me" smiling, I nodded as he pulled me in for another kiss.

We made our way out of the club and back to the cars. I strapped Theo into his car seat after taking him from my dad, I was glad my dad and family could stay on in Seattle to support Christian today.

"See you back at Grace's house" I said as he took Hugo back to their car.

"How are you feeling Christian" I asked him as we were being driven back to his parents. Christian wanted to be in the back today with us so David is driving today.

"Like a weight has been lifted. I know I am going to have trouble with the old git gang but I will deal with them when I am ready. I will give them time to adapt and if they can't then I will retire them."

"Old git gang" I laughed.

"Yes that's what I will call dad now he has retired, just don't tell him I said that."

We pulled through the gate of Grace's seeing her waiting at the door.

"Oh look my mum has come to watch us arrive" he said smiling.

"Keep wishing, there is only one reason she is there and he is sleeping between us" my theory proved right when she took our son from us as soon as we were out of the car and left us in the driveway.

"Typical" he said as I laughed, wrapping my arms around him.

"If she hadn't taken him, I couldn't do this" I pulled his head down to mine as our lips met.

His arms tightened around my waist as we heard cars arriving around us but our lips never left the other.

"Get a room, I didn't know you were putting on a show as well" Elliot said walking past us and into the house.

"The first point of business now I am the boss is to shoot my brother in the arse."

"Please don't, I have gotten one bullet out of him, I'm not digging around down there to remove another one" he grimaced before wrapping his arm around my shoulder as we made our way through the door.

"Fair point, well made Mrs Grey" kissing my forehead we walked into the kitchen where we were hugged by our family.

…

The house was full to bursting, Elliot had hold of my son now as he talked to his wife. I think he is trying to convince my sister to have one and even though she does want children she is making him sweat for it, payback for him telling her she is going to be pregnant as soon as they get married not giving her a choice. Having children is something that Christian and I discussed together early on in our relationship and Elliot will learn soon enough that my sister will not do what she doesn't want to do.

"Why is Hugo following me everywhere, I don't have any food for him or hidden his rabbit again."

"Try that again and I will let him bite you next time."

Elliot thought he could get away with hiding Hugo's rabbit, I thought Hugo was going to have a panic attack. He was frantic as it wasn't where he left it. Once Elliot had given it him back, Hugo went up to his shoes which he had been forced by me to leave in the hallway, they stunk. Hugo had taken them to the garden where he had peed all over them. I couldn't tell Hugo off, one I was laughing too much and two he deserved it, he knows how much Hugo loves his rabbit.

"Elliot you have his human and until you put Theo down he will continue to follow you."

"I don't want to put him down, I didn't realise how many shady fuckers we had working for us" Christian nodded.

My dad had taken Theo into the nursery that he had here so he could have a proper sleep and said he would stay there with him. I think they were taking it in turns to stay with him as there were a lot of people here who were strangers to my Italian family.

Christian had taken Jason into Carrick's office along with Carrick, Elliot, Ethan and Theodore to have him sworn in as his underboss. He was going to do it at the club but decided to do it here with just family with them.

I walked into the kitchen seeing some of the men lighting cigars in celebration, my son might not be in the room at the moment but I didn't want him coming down into smoke.

"Gentlemen could you please smoke outside" I asked them.

They looked at me as if I had asked them to run around naked in the snow but realising it was me the reluctantly made their way to the doors grumbling behind them.

"Who's the boss here" I heard one of the older men said.

"She is, so get used to it" Christian said coming up behind me and wrapping his hands around my waist.

"Do I need to find a hankie for Jason" I asked, looking up to my husbands face as he shook his head before kissing my lips.

"He will be fine princess."

We stood like this even when some of his men came up to speak to him. Christian kept me right where he wanted me, within his arms.

Carrick had started a barbecue outside, in the middle of winter. He said it was a tradition in this family when there was a major initiation ceremony or power was transferred. I think he should have chosen summer when it wasn't snowing outside and even though where the barbecue was it was covered, getting there it was not.

"What do you want to eat Ana" Christian asked me.

"I'm not sure what there is, let me grab my jacket and I will come with you" getting my jacket we made our way out of the door. I was still in my heals which were a bad idea on the slippy floor but it was a good job Christian's shoes were not slippy as he caught me.

"I can see my food going everywhere" I told him as we slowly made our way back to the house with our plates filled.

"Don't worry he will catch it" I looked back to see Hugo following.

"I thought he was with Theo" I said looking to the window where Mac now held my son.

"I think he is hungry" he said as we entered the house.

Christian placed his food down and shed his coat before taking Theo from Mac. Placing him in his bouncy chair Christian opened the fridge and took the milk out that had been stored there.

"Christian do you want me to feed him."

"No princess I got it, enjoy your dinner" I watched as he squirted some of the warm milk onto the baby rice which Theo loves, mixing it until he was happy with the consistency and started to feed him, alternating the bottle with the rice.

You could see how much he loved his son, you would have to be blind to miss it. He talked to him and laughed before playing aeroplanes with the spoon. This is my Christian shining through at the moment and it was a joy to see for everyone around.

"Hugo here boy" I put his sausage down on the floor as he tucked into his dinner. He is another who is very much loved by my family and I know without him, I wouldn't be sat where I am.

When Hugo had finished his sausage, I borrowed a pair of Grace's boots and after putting my coat on I took Hugo into the garden. The pool was covered up and covered with a layer of snow which did have doggy prints on. Even in this weather he will still try and have a swim. Daft dog.

Christmas is in ten days and I am looking forward to our little boys first. It will only be our second together and then new years eve will be another celebration as Mia marries Ethan. They decided they wanted to be married in the same year as the rest of us and we were fine with that. It will be exactly one year since Ethan proposed. It has been crazy managing two weddings at once, not including going to Italy for Mac and Sophia's but we have pulled it all together and they have been able to have the weddings that they wanted. Mia and Ethan's wedding will be family only, no mafia families will be in attendance apart from our own as they want a quiet one. Just like with Kate's cake I will make Mia's too.

"You're going to catch a cold" Christian came out in his coat and in his arms was our little boy all wrapped up in his snowsuit with a blanket wrapped around him.

"Just enjoying the quiet out here" I told him as he gave me Theo.

"It's snowing baby boy" I told him catching a snowflake on my finger for him.

Christian wrapped his arms around my waist as I rested my head against his shoulder.

This is us, our small family standing in the eye of the storm. I know in this life there could always be danger around the corner. It comes with the territory. But one thing is certain we will always be together and after today I don't think I have ever been prouder than to stand by Christian's side.

 **The End... for now.**

 **Thank you to everyone who had read, reviewed, favourited or followed my story, I am glad you have enjoyed their journey.**

 **I have loved writing their story especially Hugo who has the personality of my dog Jasper, yes he really is that crazy.**

 **Hugo and his family will return in Surrounded By Him which I am hoping to have the first chapter up the beginning of September. I still have a few bits to finish on the chapter summary's that I need to do before I start writing a proper chapter. As always it will be a HEA and definitely no cheating, hard limit for me.**

 **Until next time**

 **take care**

 **Caroline.**


End file.
